Red Pride
by Chunk127
Summary: When Prue vanquishes Shax with a completely different power everyone wonders how she got it?
1. Charmed Intro

Charmed: All hell breaks loose.

Smallville: Post Reckoning AU

* * *

><p>The Charmed ones are running into the manor with a doctor. Prue really wishes Phoebe would get better with her premonitions. They don't even know what exactly they're up against here.<p>

Piper is out of breath. "I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?"

Prue shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think he would've attacked by now if we hadn't." Phoebe pointed out.

The doctor just stood there in confusion at these crazy ladies. "Who? Who would've attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because we're busy trying to save your life." Phoebe explained.

The doctor stared at them in confusion. "From who?"

Prue shrugged. "Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure."

"That's because Phoebe did not give us time to figure it out." Piper added.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time, I mean, I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack, we kicked butt, what more do you want?" Phoebe defended herself.

"I would like to know more about who we are up against." Piper pointed out.

Prue took charge. "Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on this demonic hit man, okay?"

"Excuse me, demonic?" The doctor asked.

Piper started ordering Phoebe around. "And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves."

Phoebe turns and heads up the stairs.

Prue realizes she must have missed something. "Ah, okay, what Cole potion?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Ah, he told her that he only killed someone because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?"

Prue was confused. "I thought she was over him?"

"Apparently not." Piper replied.

The doctor stared at the two. "What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life is in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?"

Prue started to explain. **"**Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save."

"They?" The doctor asked.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He's the Source's assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." The doctor says laughing.

Prue sighed. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." She stops.

"What?" Piper asked seeing Prue has stopped talking.

Prue looked to the door. "I think I hear him coming. Phoebe?"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Phoebe yells from upstairs.

A tornado breaks through the front door.

"Phoebe!" The sisters yell in unison.

The tornado flies through the foyer and knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, and the tornado calms down and Shax appears. He is a tall demon and is gray all over. Gray long hair, gray skin, gray shirt and gray long pants.

The doctor looked at the demon. "Dear god."

"No!" Prue gets up off the floor and pushes the Doctor out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through the wall.

"Prue!" Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, the ball is telekinetically knocked out of the way by Prue who is back on her feet. Piper can't help but notice she looks pretty good for someone who got thrown through a wall.

"You're not hurting my sister." Prue said as her eyes took a red glow around them and fire shot out of them. Shax got hit and went up in flames.

Phoebe came downstairs paper in hand ready to vanquish Shax. "Evil wind that…where's the demon?"

Piper shrugged. "Prue killed it with a new power."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me I get floating. Prue can float herself using telekinesis, throw anything using telekinesis, literally make herself be in two places at once and what can she do now."

Piper paused. "Well, I think she can shoot fire from her eyes."

Phoebe stood mouth open. "OK that's not your power evolving that's your power taking steroids."

Prue shrugged. "Well I don't know how it happened? I saw he was going to hurt Piper and...burning"

Piper was in thought. "Did you cast a spell on a fire starter?"

Prue nodded no. "Learned my lesson from the Empath thank you."

Piper was rubbing her head. Their lives are never normal. "Innocent now power later."

* * *

><p>The Charmed ones sent Dr. Griffith away after making him vow to keep their secret. Once the good doctor was gone and out of sight they went in circles trying to figure out where Prue's new power came from. Eventually when they exhausted all their ideas they called Leo.<p>

Leo emerged in his traditional show of white lights but was nervous. "What's up?"

Piper noticed the nervous look. "Leo what's wrong."

Leo just sighs his wife knows him too well. "It's nothing it's just an Angel of Destiny was just proven wrong. It kind of threw the elders for a loop. So why did you guys summon me?"

"Prue has a new power fire sight." Piper told him.

Prue tried to activate it but couldn't and she remembered just doing it to save Piper. So Prue tried just doing and accidentally lit the grandfather clock on fire.

Piper acted quickly and froze the clock and put it out. "Damn it Prue we can't keep paying to fix that thing."

Prue turned to Leo and saw the fear in his eyes. "What is it?"

"You're not supposed to have that power." Leo replied. "Fire is usually a demonic power."

"Past Phoebe had fire powers." Piper objected.

"I was evil." Phoebe reminded her bluntly.

Prue was fighting off a migraine. "Ok Leo can you go up and find out what they know about this."

Leo nodded and disappeared in a trail of white orbs. Piper rolls her eyes not even a kiss goodbye. Phoebe convinces the two of them to send her down so she can use a potion on Cole to try to make him good again. Prue spends a good amount of time trying to talk Phoebe out of it but eventually relents hoping she didn't make a fatal mistake. Prue and Piper go to the kitchen for coffee. However since they made it before running to the hospital, Shax, Prue's new power, Leo, and sending Phoebe to hell it has been stone cold for quite some time. Prue uses her new power to reheat her coffee and Piper's.

Piper just rolls her eyes. "OK now you're just showing off."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Leo orbs back down. "Sorry Prue they have nothing. They just know shooting fire from your eyes isn't one of your natural abilities."<p>

Prue just shrugs. "OK, so what's happening to me?"

Piper just put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

"I'm more concerned Phoebe than I am about me Piper." Prue responded as a demon shimmered into the house.

Piper acted quickly and froze it. She earned the glare of her younger sister.

"Why did you freeze Cole?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged. "Well it's what I do when demons come into the house." With one motion she breaks the freeze.

Prue just glared at Cole. "So what are you doing here?"

Cole looked at her. "It's nice to see you too by the way."

Phoebe just broke the Wicca and the demon up. "He might know what's happening to you."

Prue just glared at him. "Probably because he caused it."

Cole put his hands up. "Not me this is all on you…well half on you. I'm done the being evil and stealing your book phase of my life."

Prue put her arms across her chest. "So what's this great idea you have for my fire sight power thing?"

Cole just smirked. "It's not an idea it's just something Phoebe told me once."

"We still have Balthazar vanquishing potion in the fridge." Prue replied. Her way of getting Cole to spit it out.

Cole rolled his eyes he really wishes she would stop threatening to kill him. "The only time I've ever heard of a witch with a completely different power than her own was when Phoebe told me your mother had premonitions."

Prue just tuts. "Our mom didn't have premonitions Phoebe did. She just had them because…"

Both Piper and Phoebe went into laughter. Ever since Andy Prue hasn't really been in a serious relationship. The last date they saw Prue on was with someone she felt she owed because he took care of her while she was a wounded dog, literally. Leo just looked at Prue and saw she was in deep thought. Piper looked over and saw Prue's face. She instantly stopped laughing it can't be true can it?

"Prue what cha doing?" Piper asked.

"Math from the looks of it." Cole quipped.

Prue glared at the former demon lawyer and with a movement of her hand sent him smashing into the grandfather clock.

Phoebe turned to Prue half upset at what she did half wondering if Cole's right about her. "There's not a chance that he's right is there?"

Prue shrugged. "I don't know. I mean maybe. It was just one night."

Phoebe smiled she always figured this would be the other way around. "Well sweetie not to go PE but one time is all it takes."

Before the conversation can continue three demons blink in. Each throws an energy ball at Cole but he rolls out of the way.

Piper groans of all the times evil attacks now. "Not now." She puts her hands up and one explodes into pieces. Cole uses Piper's distraction and hits one with an energy ball of his own killing him. Prue uses her new power and burns the final demon till it combusts.

Piper is moving her hands in fury one problem at a time. "Who the hell were those guys?"

"Demonic bounty hunters the source must know I defected." Cole said. "Sorry I brought them down on you?"

Phoebe grabbed him by the hand. "I knew the risks."

Prue took charge if their after Cole this makes it easier. "Cole you should hide at a cemetery for now."

Cole just nodded. "Not going to question a pregnant charmed one." He shimmered out.

"We don't know that yet." Prue said to the empty spot where Cole was. "Piper can you go to the pharmacy and…"

Piper just nods. "Sure"

Prue turns to Phoebe. "Can you look in the book of shadows see if there's a spell to keep Cole off the source's radar if you're going to keep bringing him around?"

Phoebe ran up stairs in a smile. Maybe Prue was just too distracted at the news to be her cold self to Cole.

Leo turned to Prue. "What are you going to do?"

Prue rolled her eyes heading to the kitchen. "Drink a lot of water."

* * *

><p>2 hours later everyone was back in the living room. With a little help from either her mom or Grams Phoebe found a spell that covered Balthazar in glyphs and symbols that would keep Cole off the demonic radar. Piper came home with 7 pregnancy tests for Prue whom is upstairs taking each one.<p>

Prue ran downstairs to tell everyone but she looked around and the room was frozen. Another power? Prue put her hands up as Piper does but nothing happens she takes a seat in the chair and time resumes itself.

Piper turned around. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I think I froze time." Prue offered.

Phoebe was shocked not another power how powerful would this baby be. "So take it the tests were?"

"All seven were positive." Prue informs them. "Guess I'm pregnant."

Piper was taken back. "Well won't dog guy be surprised."

Prue puts her hand up to her head fighting off a headache. "It's not dog guy."

Phoebe was confused. "Wait if it's not dog guy then who is it?"

Prue was nervous but started. "Well….Do you remember when we were inflicted with the seven deadly sins."

* * *

><p>Up Next: The Smallville side<p> 


	2. Smallville Intro

Clark sat up in the loft in Smallville wondering why he came back. This is the second time he's come back to Smallville after a red K bender. You'd think he would have learned from junior year. Jor El shoves his great 'destiny' down his throat Clark refuses to be a monster. He and Jor El cause a violent conclusion. Clark is distracted from his thoughts by two people coming up the steps. Chloe and Lois the only two friends he has right now. Maybe just Lois

"Hey Smallville." Lois said hugging Clark.

Clark just stepped into it. "It's good to see you again Lois."

"Same here welcome home." Lois replied before she broke the hug.

Clark turned to Chloe. "I take it you talked to Lana?"

Chloe just pouted not sure what to do and how to answer that one. "I wouldn't as much say we talked as I listened to her rant about how you are a scumbag and dirt for breaking up with her."

Lois looks at Clark and can see guilt rising in his eyes like the guilt he had at his dad's funeral. For all the bickering they do she really does care about him and hopes he's happy. She hates that he somehow takes responsibility for stuff that's not his fault. She swears the guy could get stabbed 53 times with a six inch blade and Clark would apologize to the attacker for being a bleeder.

"Don't even think about it Smallville." Lois said

Clark was confused what did he say or do to hack Lois off now. "Excuse me?"

Lois poked him the chest in an accusing manner. "You were about to go off on a rant about how it's your fault that you and Lana broke up."

Clark just stared at her. "Kind of is when you break up with her."

Lois couldn't exactly argue with that. "You had to have had your reasons Smallville. And Lana wasn't exactly fighting the way Lex had been 'comforting' her with your breakup." Seriously even if Lex is manipulating her Lana is moving on way too quick if she ever actually felt anything for Clark at all. "What led to Splitsville for you two anyway?"

Clark shrugged. "I kept a lot of secrets from her."

"And you hit her" Lois asked expecting more.

"No" Clark answered almost appalled.

"Drank too much" Lois offered

Clark had nothing more to say so he added. "Just secrets Lois."

Lois just laughed. "Smallville I haven't known you for nearly as long as Lana claims to but I can say one thing without any doubt. You would not keep anything a secret unless you had a damn good reason to."

Clark didn't know what to think or say. Lois Lane just defended him without mocking him once while doing it. "Thanks I think?"

"What are friends for?" Lois asked.

Chloe took the chance to ask Clark how he really was with everything that happened between his father's death he inadvertently caused by saving Lana.

Clark runs his hands through his hair and gave the best answer he could in front of Lois. "I'm not fine but I'm coping and that will do for now I'm still me."

Chloe smiled at that answer especially that last part.

Lois just rolled her eyes at it. "You know what we need alcohol." Clark went to object but Lois cut him off. "And don' try the I'm underage crap with me Smallville. I saw you drink during Met. U's recruitment pitch."

Lois went down the stairs to get the six pack from her car. Clark wasn't looking forward to this as it meant being alone with Chloe. Chloe just looked at him with concern. She pulled up his shirt and saw and felt nothing he was just as soft and smooth as he usually is.

"Hey where's your 8 and shield thingy Jor El slapped on you?" Chloe asked.

Clark just shrugged. "It just kind of disappeared."

Chloe can't believe this Clark just lied to her. "So what Jor El just changed his mind about that punishment he was giving you?"

Clark can see her sniffing for a lead. "Chloe, as a favor to me please just drop it."

Chloe just looked at him dumb founded. "Um yeah sure, just remember Jor El won't give up that easily on you."

Clark just nodded. "I know but no chance in hell am I letting him freeze me for a hundred years. So I can achieve my great destiny without human emotion because you'd all be dead. Chloe about right before I left."

Chloe just puts her hands up and stops him. "Clark getting drunk is actually how a lot of people start to deal with grief. I'm just going to chalk it up to you being a horny drunk. So can I get the full run down of what happened like that hundred years bit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Fortress of Solitude<strong>

Clark fought this for as long as he could he was determined to stop it no matter the cost. Clark saved Lana and it was an active round robin all day. He rescued all his friends even Lois from electrocution. When he got home he thought he was victorious he had saved everyone. Except his dad who \was right outside and he died of a fatal heart attack. Clark put his body down on the alter in the fortress.

"Please I'll do anything you want just bring him back." Clark pleaded.

The fortress boomed and came to life. "You were warned that a life would be exchanged for yours Kal El."

"He's the only father I'll ever have. I can't do this without him." Clark said desperate to bring Jonathon back.

"I am your father and your destiny far exceeds a single human life."

Clark would burn whatever crystal was Jor El if he could figure it out. "You're not my father. You're not even Jor El. You're just a dismembered voice in the arctic."

"You disappoint me Kal El you are still ruled by human emotions. I sent you to this planet to live among human beings but not become one of them."

Clark just stared upfront. "You can't send me to this planet and expect me to not be influenced by the people I love."

One of the crystals glow red and Clark's skin is marked with same brand from the ship. "This mark shall bind you to the fortress for the next century when the ones you care for are gone you will be ready to seize your destiny."

Winds blow through the fortress and Clark is left frozen in a block of ice. It holds Clark for about 2 seconds since he noticed the wind Clark was ready with heat vision. Once he's free the mark glows calling him back but he fights through it and grabs Jonathon's body and returns to Smallville through the cave.

* * *

><p>2 days later Chloe came to the loft knowing Clark was hiding on the barn. She noticed Lana storming out somewhere between heartbreak and anger. Chloe went upstairs and saw Clark messing with a jewelry box, not good.<p>

"That's not the way to deal with it Clark." Chloe said.

"I know!" Clark almost shouted.

Chloe was taken back a bit not expecting angry Clark. "Is this about Lana?"

"I ended it." Clark told her honestly.

Chloe was shocked Clark Kent dumped Lana Lang he must really not be thinking straight. "Why?"

"Because it was never real Chloe, Lana was just a dream I was in love with the idea of Lana not the girl you can tell that because all we ever did was lie to each other. I was just afraid of being alone, and I was so desperate to avoid it I almost married her." Clark replied.

Chloe can see he actually thought that out. Couldn't have picked a worse time to realize it but he did think this through. "So what's with the box?"

Clark opens the box and reveals what Chloe feared it was a red kryptonite ring.

Chloe realized she has to keep it off him at all costs. "Clark you can't put that ring on."

"I have to." Clark insisted.

"Why?" Chloe shouted.

"Because Jor El is after me and this is the only way I know of to stay away." Clark takes the buttons off his shirt and Chloe's face goes pale when she sees the mark. "He won't stop this time the only way to protect everyone is not be here next time he punishes."

Chloe stood firm. "This isn't the way Clark you're hurting and you're not thinking straight you're making the same mistake you made two years ago."

Clark just rolled his eyes. "If I had stayed gone two years ago everyone's lives would be better. No Jor El and dad would…he'd still be here."

Chloe put her hands on his. "You put that ring on and you're not yourself anymore. You know your dad wouldn't want that."

"Exactly" Clark said. "It's the only way I'll stay away." With that Clark put the ring on and he feels great it's fake but he still feels great.

Clark approaches Chloe like a predator to prey. "Why don't you come with me? With Lana out of the picture all those years of unrequited pining might pay off."

Chloe won't give into this she had a thing for Clark never red K junkie Clark. She can however use Clark's hormones against him. She waves him over. "Come here."

The two kiss but Clark can tell Chloe is really not into it and closes his fist. Chloe reaches for the ring but finds it cut off from her.

"Well I have to give you credit Chloe. Not many people would try that. Especially if they know what I can do." Clark said.

Chloe just looked at him. "I found you before I'll find you again."

"I'm going a lot farther then Metropolis this time. Goodbye Chloe." Clark said before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>"Clark, Lois is coming back." Chloe said snapping Clark out of his flashback.<p>

Lois came back up beer in hand and threw one to Chloe and one to Clark whom to her surprise caught it. "Nice hands Smallville. Maybe the quarterback isn't that rusty yet."

Clark just smiled. "Nice throw thing sailed through the air." He replies as he opens his beer and takes a drink.

Lois glared at the vague sailor reference no boyscout behavior she almost wonders if this is Clark Kent. "So where did you go to get away from it all anyway?"

"San Francisco" Clark answered.

Lois almost spat out her drink causing Chloe to smirk. Clark could have gone anywhere since he can swim at Superspeed. Lois was trying to wrap her head around it. "Smallville you don't do a half assed job on anything do you, even when you run away you get halfway across the country."

Clark just shrugged. "It's a gift."

Chloe just smirked. "So how did you decide to come home?"

Clark just sort of looked down into his beer. "That's kind of complicated."

Lois looks at Clark and swears something is up with him. Could it be? She'll test it. "He missed Lana and like a wounded puppy so he came running back."

Clark just shakes his head no. "I'm over Lana. I realized it just wasn't going to work."

Lois smiled. She knew it. "You met a girl. How far did it go?"

Chloe nearly choked on her beer. She shouldn't be surprised though red K Clark would go out with her grandma if she was hot enough.

Clark looks at the floor. "That's kind of private."

Lois eyes nearly popped out. "You slept with her."

Clark was looking at the floor desperate for a way out. "We were both really drunk."

Lois could see that Clark was actually nervous. "Hey Smallville its OK. When someone dies sometimes people do that stuff. And as one of those people I can say there's no shame in it."

Chloe went for another beer. "Lois…who?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "His name was Bruce and he donated a pretty big pile of cash to Mr. Kent's campaign. The next day I woke up he was gone and an old British guy showed me to the door. He got me through the night which was all I wanted."

Clark just smiled thinking back on that night. It was what he needed and it got him to come home. "Prue"

Lois looked at him. "Smallville"

"Her name was Prue."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

I can't believe this one got as many reviews as it did thank to everyone.

To anyone who thinks I wrote the fortress out of character. It actually did this in cannon but Bizarro came back forcing it to release Clark early.

Up Next: How they met.


	3. Cars, Girls, and Demons

Lois was trying to wrap her head around it. Clark Kent had a fling in San Francisco. She really might start believing anything is possible at this point. "OK so you met a girl. Where did you two meet?"

Clark put his hands to his head. "That is a long, complicated and confusing story."

Lois playfully checks her watch. "The Talon is closed and Chloe has been given a very rare day off speak your piece Smallville."

Clark just looked at the two this wasn't going to be easy. "It's weird" He warned in advance.

Chloe just pointed to herself and Lois. "Uh yeah body jacked by 18th century witches." She points at Clark. "Body jacked by Lionel Luthor. I think we can handle it Clark." Chloe's curious she really wants to know what made Clark come home.

Clark just sighed between the two of them he should have known that they would have never just dropped it.

"Well it all started at a car dealership."

* * *

><p>Prue was sitting there measuring the reactions of her sisters. Neither of them exactly knew what to say. How do you say something about this? All three had figured Phoebe would be in this situation not Prue.<p>

Phoebe started first if anything out of curiosity considering what happened. "OK how did this one happen?"

Everyone just sort of stared at her until Phoebe realized what she said. "Ok I know how it happens what I should have asked is why it happened? I mean I was the one that got zapped with lust. I was the one that did it in the back of a SWAT car. So how were you the one that ended up pregnant?"

Cole just looked at her. "Do I have to kill a cop?"

Phoebe shook her head no. "We both just said we were drunk and agreed to never speak of it again."

"Besides the guy that actually did it is falling down a perpetual pit of torment what else do you want." Piper reminded him.

Phoebe just smiles and turns to her sister. "Well that's my walk of shame how about yours."

Prue just pouted. "I met him at the car dealership."

Piper's eyes lit up. "Oh…my…god, you got knocked up by…a…preacher."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Just listen to the story."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Earlier<strong>

Prue walked right into the dealership. A pastor infected with the sin of envy. She can handle this in her sleep. Prue walks right into the line of fire and sees the pastor with a gun to another man's throat. Once again not even a problem for her even with Piper and Phoebe disabled by their sins she can do this in her sleep.

The pastor turned the gun on Prue. "Who are you?"

Prue just tried talking him down. "Whoa, okay, hold on, I'm-I'm-I'm here to help, but I can not do that until you put the gun down."

"Get outta here." The pastor ordered.

Prue stood defiant. "I just wanna talk."

"I just want my Jag." The pastor replied. "Do you want me to shoot you too? I swear I will."

Prue shook her head. "Okay, no, no, no, wait. I-I know what's happened to you, okay? You've been infected with sin."

The pastor has enough and aims the gun at her. "I warned you."

"No" Prue uses her power but the gun doesn't fly out of his hand. He shoots at Prue. Prue just waits for the impact it won't even hurt that bad just a graze on the arm. To both of their surprise the bullet never connected. Prue just sees someone with black hair in a nice suit standing between her and the preacher.

Clark just crushes the bullet in his hand. "You know padre it is really hard to rob this place with you here bringing all the cops in the city on us." The pastor empties his clip at Clark in fear and keeps shooting. Clark just sticks his hand out in front of each bullet. Clark just throws the preacher and the hostage into a wall knocking them out.

* * *

><p>Lois was shocked. Part of her wanted to slap him really hard she settles for the usual punch to the stomach. "I can't believe you Smallville how many times do you plan on getting shot this year."<p>

Clark just put his hands to his head. "Lois the guy was drunk and I easily got the gun away from him before he got a shot off."

Chloe has a feeling red K Clark showed off but just lets it go. "So then what happened?"

* * *

><p>Prue walked up to her mysterious rescuer. "What the hell did you do that for?"<p>

Clark just smirked. "You're welcome."

Prue just stared daggers at him. "I had the situation under control."

Clark just laughed. "Oh really was that before or after you were going to get shot in the arm?"

Prue poked him in the chest. "It would have been a nice memento scar pal."

Clark just looked at her she's so cute when she's angry. "My bad next time I'll let you get shot." Clark says as he walks to the door Prue is blocking.

"Hey you're not leaving until you tell me how come you're not hurt." Prue insisted.

"Yes I am." Clark had to insist. With a surveillance camera Chloe might see him.

Prue just stood in front of him defiant. "The only way you're getting out of here is through me."

Clark just smirked. "Is that right." Clark just hoists up Prue and takes a chance to look at the girl she's beautiful, but not why he's here. He puts her down aside and just keeps on walking away.

Prue just smiled it was pretty funny. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My place" Clark answered. "If you want to come with me just say the word."

Prue just stood there confused did the mysterious guy just hit on her. Well at least she can use it to find out more about this guy. "Sounds like fun."

Clark just smiled he knows the girl is a witch from making the gun move but she's a beautiful witch aggressively sexy even. "Do you suffer from motion sickness?"

Prue shook her head. "No, not real-hey" She's cut off by Clark sweeping her off her feet bridal style. "Put me…down"

Clark lets her down and Prue doesn't know where she is but it's certainly not a car dealership.

Prue looks around and sees some pretty expensive toys Plasma TV; fine clothes nothing he should be able to afford. "How did you get all this stuff?"

Clark just shrugged. "I'm efficient."

"And a teleporter." Prue commented. "You can't keep me here forever my sister Phoebe will find me."

Clark just looked at her. "The blond screwing a cop in a SWAT car not exactly someone I'm afraid of. And you're not a hostage." Clark points to the door. "You can show yourself out if you want."

Prue just looks at the door. Part of her is telling her she should go but she's not she won't let this guy just walk away. She knows the witch in her won't leave until she knows what he is. So there. "So what are you exactly?"

Clark just slowly approached her until he is looking down at her. "Now why would I just come out and tell you Prue?"

Prue's eyes lit up she wasn't expecting that. "How do you know that name?"

"You were talking to the cop right outside remember."

Prue nods remembering that Darryl was the one that let her in. "So what exactly do I call you?"

Clark just shrugged it didn't really matter to him anymore. "Clark or Kal I'll let you choose."

It didn't take long for her to chose? "Clark how did you knock away those bullets."

Clark just stared at her. "How did you move that gun away?"

Prue just got inches within Clark and sees how built and put together they guy was. Clark just stared into Prue's eyes and sees something familiar. It's what he sees every time he looks into a mirror. His own heroic eyes that refuse to let people be hurt. Clark just smirks. "If we had only met a month ago."

Prue just looks at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Clark just laughs. "It means Prue you have no life outside of stopping bad guys. If we had met a month ago. I would be wondering who has the bigger stick wedged up their butt you or me."

Prue just rolls her eyes. "You don't even know me."

Clark smiled with the same cocky swagger he always had when on red K. "You always think you're right, you put your life aside for the sake of others despite what it cost you and haven't gone out with someone in months."

Prue finally had something to stand up for herself. "Hah I had a date the other day pal."

Clark just laughed hearing her heart rate go up she was lying. "Do I look as gullible as one of your sisters?"

Prue rolled her eyes in frustration. Phoebe fell for it easy enough why didn't this guy? "You know what big guy my life, none of your business so why did you bring me here anyway?"

Clark just smiled and approached her cupping her face in his hand. "You're a beautiful woman do I really need a reason."

Prue looked Clark over he was like that guy astral Prue ran off with but more smug and definitely much more confident and better dressed. But at the end of the day Prue wants a nice guy despite what the voice in the back of her head is saying. "Not interested pal."

Clark rolled his eyes at her leaving with how fast he had her heart beating he knows that's a lie. "Fine then just one kiss?"

Prue looked at him. "I said not interested."

Clark shrugged. "Then one kiss shouldn't even bother you."

Prue was staring daggers at him. The guy's persistent she'll give him that. "One Kiss"

Clark nods. "Just one kiss"

Prue just decides if it will get him out of the way why not. He's just a cocky piece of work anyway. Prue just grabs him and gets it over with real quick. It takes Clark less then a second to respond and the two are in a deep passionate kiss tongues mingling. Clark's hands moving up to Prue's black hair. Prue's hands feeling Clark's muscles through his shirt.

Prue breaks them apart and comes up for air flustered. Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? She actually felt her toes curl up. And the muscles what the hell was he made of iron or steel.

Clark just stopped and smiled seeing Prue red. He didn't have to breathe but he knew she did. Man did that girl know how to kiss. It beat Chloe, Alicia, Lana, all the floozies in Metropolis and San Francisco. And also well toned from what Clark could touch the girl definitely worked out.

The two go at it again but Prue breaks it this time she still has a demon to vanquish. "Sorry, gotta go."

Clark smirked. "Right we wouldn't want you to have any fun."

Prue rolled her eyes. "It's called responsibility."

"It's called a convenient way to protect yourself from having a little fun. Believe me I pretty much mastered it." Clark replied.

Prue shrugged heading towards the door. "You have your words I have mine."

Clark just looked at her he can tell she enjoyed the kisses. "Coward"

Prue makes it to the door but stops at that word. "What did you call me?"

Clark just smirks wondering why that worked. "Coward, pansy, yellow, weak, gutless…I can think of more if you want or you can be adventurous."

Prue just shut the door she is a lot of things but a coward sure isn't one of them. "You're going to learn some respect here pal."

* * *

><p>Back at Smallville Lois was shocked. "OK let me get this straight Smallville she slept with you because you called her a coward."<p>

Clark sadly had to nod. "Wasn't exactly true love Lois it was just two drunk people who definitely weren't themselves. After that we sobered up we talked and I came home."

Lois just shrugged it was like Clark to keep the details to himself. Chloe has a feeling that Clark just left the story right when it was getting good.

Lois looked at the time and remembered although the Talon she still has campaign leftovers. "Damn I have to go help your mom with stuff from the campaign. Glad you're back Smallville."

Lois left and Chloe smiled with her gone maybe Clark will spill a lot more.

* * *

><p>In San Francisco Phoebe was doing all she could to not bust out laughing. "Wait you slept with a guy because he called you a coward."<p>

Prue rolled her eyes and thought of astral projecting herself right into Phoebe wondering how much that would hurt her little sister. "No, I slept with him because I was infected with the sin of Pride and couldn't take the fact that he called me a coward."

Piper just smirked trying to wrap her head around this. She had gluttony and while all her credit cards are maxed out she is the only one that seemed to be able to walk away with her dignity intact. "Bet that had to sting afterwards."

Prue shrugged. "Actually not really, ends up the whole time I was actually helping an innocent."

Phoebe stood mouth in shock. "What? How does shameful sin sex equal saving an innocent?"

* * *

><p>Back in Clark's room in San Francisco the two are still kissing when Clark lifts Prue's shirt over her head and pulls her back to him kissing her passionately. Prue starts to repay the favor and undoing the button to his shirt and Clark pushes her away.<p>

Prue looks at Clark confused. "And here I thought I was the coward."

Clark just stared daggers at her. "It's nothing."

It barely even registers to Prue that Clark pushed her back 3 feet. "If it's nothing then let me see."

"It's my problem not yours." Clark replied.

Prue just looked at him now she's curious. "Fine I'll see for myself." Prue waves her hand Clark's shirt is ripped to shreds.

Clark just smiled. "Couldn't wait to get my shirt off could you." Clark just stares at Prue as she just stares at his scar open mouthed. "Dad's a real bastard."

Prue just looked at it that's why she was so attracted to him he's an innocent. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when dear old pops uses it to try to bring me home so he can brainwash me to take over the world." Clark answered. "Feel free to flee."

Prue just looked at him the scar didn't even bother her on a physical level. Her main concern with the scar was freeing Clark from this bastard of a father. She puts her hands to his chest and starts. "May the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen."

Clark shouts in pain as the scar glows for a minute before disappearing completely like it never existed. "How did you do that?" Clark asks but has a pretty good idea.

Prue just gives an arrogant smile feeling like she's invincible. "I'm Prudence Halliwell a charmed one."

Clark just smiled. "Does that mean you're a goddess?"

Prue smiled and pulled him to her. "Just a witch" She pulled him back to her.

* * *

><p>Prue woke up to the sensation of her pillow moving up and down but she realized it was Clark. Prue felt great mainly because Clark was like a great white and easily found all her sensitive spots as he explored all of her body which led to her having multiple climaxes leaving her tingling all over. As fun as that was why did she do that? All he did was call her a coward.<p>

"Oh shi…" Prue quickly realized she was infected with the sin of Pride which Clark attacked which led to that fun afternoon. She roles off him and starts gathering her clothes she's fully dressed and set to head out the door.

"Not even a goodbye." Clark asked getting out of bed already dressed.

Prue just looks at him another black shirt and jeans. When she is less embarrassed she'll ask how he did that so fast. "Clark I wasn't myself this afternoon."

Clark shrugged. "I know we both had fun."

Prue just pointed at him. "I wasn't myself."

Clark just shrugged in a little bit of frustration but there are plenty of other girls in this city. "Fine go!"

Prue went out the door she has to get home and see how her sisters are doing. Prue walked out the door and Clark slammed it. Chalk that one up to Clark not wanting his own pride hurt seeing her take off. He really did like her. Clark turns back to his apartment and sees the demon Lucas. The one responsible for this whole thing.

"Who the hell are you?" Clark asked.

Lucas just smirked. "Makes you angry doesn't it that she could run off just like that." Lucas opens a white box and a sin ball hits Clark. "Let's see what anger can do against that witch."

Clark just opens his eyes and grabs Lucas by the throat. "The only thing that makes me angry is that people like you are still alive and my dad is dead." He slams him hard through the wall. Lucas realizes he just infected a demon as he gets up he see Clark in front of him hands around his throat. He heads for the hills in a blink.

Clark just shouts out. "This isn't over you hear me I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Chloe just listened to that part in shock. "Never heard you so angry before. Did you find him again?"<p>

Clark nods. "That was actually part of what got the ring off."

Chloe was intrigued he didn't say anything about the scar so whatever happened to remove it must have already happened.

* * *

><p>Phoebe just had a laugh at her sister's expense. "So that's why you came home beat red that day."<p>

Prue nodded. "Yeah multiple times no protection doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened."

"So what was that the last you've seen of Clark?" Piper asked.

Prue smiled and answered. "I saw him again and I got to meet the real him."

* * *

><p>Prue stood there tied to a pole. She will forever be grateful that Darryl knew a magical incident and had the padre and the witness locked away. Lucas was frustrated he's trying to get Prue to tell him where the preacher is but she's not telling him a word her pride won't let her. Lucas uses a stick and opens up the bottomless pit of never ending torment.<p>

Lucas just stares at her. "Now tell me where the preacher is."

Prue is relieved as Clark appears behind the demon and shoves him hard into a wall.

Clark glared at the guy. "I told you this wasn't over."

Prue whistles at Clark. "Untie me."

"Give me a second Ms. Priss." Clark moves over and unties her. Prue just smiles in relief she can end this now. She turns to Lucas and laughs. "Ha, I win you lose." Prue jumps in the hole.

Clark's eyes widen at what she just did as the anger sin leaves him. "Prue" Clark dived in after her. He caught her with one arm and clung to the wall with the other. Using the arm holding onto the wall as leverage Clark planted his feet on the wall and jumped back up to the top of the hole.

Once up Prue yanked her arm free "What are you doing I had it completely under control."

Clark just stared at her and looked down at the red ring it makes him feel happy but that isn't what he wants right now. After dealing with how mad he was when he lost his father he realizes now he just wants his father but since he can't have that he wants to be the next best thing someone his dad would be proud of and he knows that's not Kal. So despite the voice in his head he takes the ring off.

Prue is interested as red veins fade off Clark and his eyes blink red. She sees Clark is so stunned at what he did with the ring he doesn't see Lucas coming at him with the mystical staff and hit him in the head knocking him down. Prue hits Lucas with a spin kick and the demon drops his staff and falls into the hole.

Prue feels the pride ball leave her and runs over and grabs the sin box and throws that in. She uses her power to pull the staff to herself and closes the hole the same way Lucas opened it. Prue turns to Clark who's just regaining his feet.

Prue looks at him. "Are you OK?"

Clark just nods and points at the ring. "Just keep that ring away from me."

Clark just looks at the distance. "Two girls and a guy in plaid are coming."

Prue knows that is her family. "That's my family can you not be here when they get here. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow at noon."

Clark nods and disappears in a blur.

* * *

><p>Clark finishes telling Chloe the non charmed versions of events. Chloe just sits there and takes it all in. Well all that Clark shared anyway which was not the whole story. "Good to see all you needed to come back was to save one girl. Looks like you're growing up Clark Kent."<p>

Clark just shrugged. "I want to be a man my dad would be proud of I don't know who that is. But I know it's not red K me."

"Definitely not Red K you." Chloe agreed. "So what are you going to do about Jor El I have a feeling he won't stop."

Clark just nodded in agreement Jor El wouldn't stop. "I can't really do anything unless Jor El tries something until then I just live my life one day at a time."

Chloe smirked so what happened the afternoon after.

* * *

><p>Prue came to the hotel and saw Clark dressed completely different than he was yesterday. Gone are the silk black shirts replaced with a red t shirt and flannel plaid shirt over that. When did Clark become Leo? "So what happened to your stuff?"<p>

"I returned it." Clark answered which he did but made sure no one saw him."

Prue just looked him over and heard some guilt in his voice. "No offense but you are like a completely different person today."

Clark just smiled. "I am sort of a different person. Yesterday I wasn't exactly myself."

"Me neither, I don't usually sleep with any guy that just calls me a coward." Prue felt the need to point out.

"So I didn't hurt you yesterday did I? I mean you took off in such a hurry."

Prue thought back on it she screamed a couple times but for all the right reasons. "No, and I took off because the thing that made me different was also making my sisters different."

Clark just breathed a sigh of relief.

Prue just looks at him. "Could you have really hurt me?"

Clark just nods in defeat she saw him throw people around like tissue paper. "When I was 16 I threw a tractor clear through town."

Prue's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Ok that's pretty powerful. But to answer your question no you didn't hurt me in fact where did you learn to do those things you read my body like Braille."

That part was easy Clark just listened to her heartbeat so when it shot up he knew he found a sensitive spot. "It's a gift. So about last night…"

Prue just put her hands up. "I'm going to count it as we were both very drunk. I'd appreciate it if you did the same."

Clark just nodded. "So what's next for you?"

Prue just smiled. "Go home maybe be a little more adventurous definitely cut down on the pride. So if I can ask what made you so different and what are you going to do next?"

Clark looked at his now empty ring finger. "The ruby in the ring I was wearing lowers my inhibitions. It pretty much just puts my id in the driver's seat."

Prue just laughed thinking back a couple weeks ago when her id took over through her astral body to Clark's confusion. "Sorry so what's next for you Clark?"

Clark shrugged. "Honestly I don't know."

Prue just looked him in the eyes. "What about home? I'm sure you have people worried about you."

Clark nodded. "I do. But they might be in danger if I go back. My dad the bastard, remember?"

Prue remembered he left that scar on Clark. "Actually it sounds like the situation with my sister's boyfriend. Except you are a much better person then he is."

Clark looked at her funny. "You knew me for 6 hours, a couple minutes if you don't count."

Pre smiled. "I know but you dove in after a complete stranger even in an altered state. It says a lot about you. The point is we chose to let Phoebe's boyfriend stay with us because it makes her happy and we choose to deal with the problems that come with it. Just like your friends and family chose to."

Clark was just confused. "I'll think about it."

Prue got a piece of paper and proceeded to write her cell phone number on it. "No matter what you do you have a friend in me if you ever need anything just call."

Prue got up seeing what he does now is up to him. "I'll see you around Clark…"

Clark just smiled. "Kent"

"I'll see you around Clark Kent."

"I'll see you around Prue Halliwell"

Clark ran off shortly after Prue left he spent 10 days on the road in thought before he realized at the end of the day she was right. The best place for him was in Smallville with his friends and family. Jor El will try again but Clark can at least be ready for it and if Jor El does anything while he's not there Clark doesn't even want to think about that. Clark walks into his house and sees his mom watching an old home movie. He was like 5 or 6 and his dad was training him how to drive the tractor.

Clark looks at the TV just in time for Jonathon to look at the video camera and wave. "Bye, Bye."

Clark lets out a low sob Martha turns around and sees her son home she smiles that he finally broke down. The two Kents hold each other and cry their eyes out. Tear of sadness knowing they'll never see Jonathon again. Tears of pain knowing their lives have to go on without him and tears of happiness from seeing each other again.

* * *

><p>Back in San Francisco Prue had already finished her story and waits for reactions from everyone. Leo has nothing to say, Cole is too scared to mouth off. Prue hated him enough before add in pregnancy hormones she might vanquish if he says something offensive. Phoebe doesn't have anything to say though she'd like to meet Clark. Piper realizes the baby has inherited Clark's thick skin.<p>

Piper just decides to break the ice. "So when are you going to tell him?"

Prue just looks at her. "I don't know if I am."

Phoebe was shocked. "Prue you have to tell him the kid's going to need someone to talk to when he starts smacking away bullets. Unless you're…" She can't do it she can't finish that sentence.

Prue instantly caught on and was appalled. "No I'm keeping it. I just don't know if I should tell Clark though he was having a hard time before this what's a baby going to do."

Leo chimes in. "It might get him to put his life together. Either way I think he should know but I won't force you."

Phoebe made the closing argument. "Prue you always wished Dad was there to raise you growing up. Why are you not even giving this baby a chance to know its father?"

Prue put her hands up in defeat apparently they all have something in common. They like to gang up on her. "Ok I'll go scry for Clark. Leo be ready to orb just me."

Leo stuttered but got out. "Sorry Prue I can only orb in emergencies."

"Yeah new powers trying to get under control that counts as an emergency for me."

Prue starts walking upstairs and Piper realized that Prue had her blow up the ring last week. "Sweetie you had me blow up the ring what are you going to scry for him with?"

"How about the life growing inside my stomach." Prue answered.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Reunion in Smallville.


	4. Reunion

A/N Not entirely happy with the chapter but I wanted to move the story forward.

* * *

><p>Prue was hard at work scrying. She's been at this for a couple days and the only thing she knows for certain is that Clark lives in Kansas. But the crystal never lands on a specific spot just Kansas. Prue just sighs as the crystal just once again lands on Kansas, does Clark live in a blimp or something. Prue just moved to stretch her legs and looks herself over in a mirror. She reaches for a sweater and puts it under her shirt trying to get a picture of what she'll look like when she starts to show. Phoebe just enters the room and notices the bump.<p>

"Well that can't be good." Phoebe thinking whatever Clark is caused a quickie pregnancy.

Prue just sighed in frustration and pulled the sweater out to throw at Phoebe causing the youngest sister to duck under the throw.

Phoebe just smiled. "I knew that was it."

Prue rolled her eyes. "What are you doing up here Phoebe?"

Phoebe just held up a map and handed it to Prue.

Prue just looked at the map. "Ripley's map of bizarre cities in the United States"

Phoebe just shrugged this was the best idea she had. "Well we went through all the regular maps time to do something different."

Prue glared at her. "Clark is not a demon. He will not be found in one of the strange towns."

Phoebe just smiled at her giving her map. "Then what will it hurt to try."

Prue is trying to think of a counter but she has nothing. So she walks up rips the map from her hand and starts scrying. Prue does what she can but low and behold they have nothing just Kansas again.

Phoebe sighed seeing the results the same results they always get nothing! She wants the kid to know its father but who knows where he is. "I'll help you look for him any way that I can."

Prue just nodded wondering how she got into this mess. She was honestly looking for a spell to pull Lucas out just so she could vanquish him again. "Thanks but I have no idea where to look."

Phoebe smiled thankful she could help if she didn't run off with the cop this wouldn't have happened...or the sisters would be more embarrassed for being in a three way, but they would have had protection. "I'll trade you my boy problems for yours."

Prue rolled her eyes it never ends does it. "What's wrong with Cole now?"

Phoebe sighed she thought she would be happy right now but not quite. "We haven't vanquished anything since…well the little one showed up. I think he might be going through withdrawal."

Prue rolled her eyes she doesn't really care that much if Cole is an adrenaline junkie. "Cole in the dumps not really my concern Phoebe but I'll talk to him for you." If Prue can get away from scrying for a bit she'll be happy as she goes downstairs.

Phoebe just looks to the book and smiles as an idea comes to her head. She just looks up and shouts. "You know we're never going to find this guy without a little help."

The pages of the book start moving on their own as Phoebe smirks. "That works every time." The breeze stops and the book has opened at a certain page. Phoebe just reads the first part of the entry. "Holy Crap!"

* * *

><p>Prue came down stairs and saw Cole glued to the couch watching TV. Phoebe was right this can't be healthy for the mighty Balthazar. "Cole, what are you doing?"<p>

Cole just shrugged his shoulders. "Just watching TV. I almost miss the demonic bounty hunters."

Prue bends down to turn off the TV she sees a familiar face with black hair and blue eyes with an older woman with red hair but turns it off so Cole has her undivided attention. "Listen you can't just sit there and watch TV all day".

Cole just stared at her. "Easy for you to say you have the photographer thing going on. Along with the even bigger baby thing. This is just tedious boredom."

Prue just rolled her eyes. "This is what this is about get a job you lazy mooch. Find something outside of fighting evil." Prue realized the face that was just on the TV and ran back and quickly turned it back on.

"And in sports today the Giants lost 4 to..."

Prue just groaned she was so close. "Damn it."

Cole looked at her. "I didn't realize you were a gambling woman."

Prue looked at him. "I'm not a gambling woman Clark was just on that screen…and you're a couch potato Cole what was that last story about?"

Cole shrugged thinking back. "A senator died of ticker problems before he could spend a day in the office."

Prue just continued to stare at him. "Where exactly Cole?"

Cole thought on it for a minute. "Some town in Kansas, little tiny oh Smallville."

Prue just smiled she can finally see Clark and get her sisters off her back on this. "Thanks Cole now I just need Leo, Leo."

Prue sighed you need him one time and that's when he doesn't answer. She starts looking around the house for him. Where exactly do whitelighters go on time off? Prue just wishes she could focus harder. She starts rubbing her head. Now she has a headache perfect. To Prue's shock her vision changes completely. All she sees around her is blue light she turns to Cole and sees nothing but a skeleton. Prue sticks her head up and sees another skeleton reading from the book so that must be Phoebe she also sees two skeletons one on top of the other. Prue is trying to figure out what they are doing until something like regular vision comes back and it's Piper and Leo doing…Prue's face heats up and she accidentally looks at Phoebe bare naked. She then stares hard at the floor trying to make it come back.

Cole notices her hard looks at the floor. "Prue are you OK?"

Prue nodded not looking away form the floor. "Uh yeah, new baby power."

Cole is actually starting to worry enhanced durability, freezing time, fire vision, this is going to be one powerful little Wicca if it's doing all this to Prue from the womb. "What can you do now?"

Prue rubbed her eyes seeing everything but she still had a headache from doing that. She'll use that one only in emergencies. "I saw through solid objects."

Cole looked at her that's a new one for Wicca or Warlock. "How much did you see?"

Prue just laughed in embarrassment. "Um enough to know that Phoebe has not tried to use magic to get rid of that Jerry the mouse tattoo on her butt and Leo will be busy for a while."

Cole just shrugged. "If you don't want to wait I can always shimmer us to Smallville."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yeah I don't think so last time we went for an adventure you vaporized a cowboy with an energy ball."

Cole just smirked until he saw Prue's face. "Oh come on the guy was going to try to kill me and I was still new to the good thing. Besides you're never going to get a better shot than this to ditch your sisters."

Prue just rolled her eyes well if anything else she can talk to Clark in private. She puts her hand out. "No killing!"

Cole just nods as they shimmer out.

* * *

><p>Cole and Prue end up in an alley in Smallville behind a dumpster. They're set to walk out like they were two normal people until the back door opened and two people came out. One Prue instantly recognized as Clark in jeans blue shirt and a red jacket, the other one was a young girl that looked Asian with black hair in a black shirt and jeans.<p>

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you Lana." Clark started.

Lana glared at him. "Well make the time because we're having it. How could you break Chloe out of an insane asylum?"

Clark glared right back not letting this one go what was she thinking when she did this. "How could you try to put Chloe into an insane asylum?"

Lana looked at Clark. "Clark she wasn't exactly herself and Lex thought it was the best place for her."

Clark just stared at Lana has she always been this oblivious to anyone outside of herself. "This is Smallville; something like this happens every other week, or are you forgetting Isobel? We'd all be in the crazy house if you were in charge."

"I was trying to help my friend." Lana answered.

Clark rolled his eyes help her friend. He just had to make sure he heard that right. "Help your friend. You talked to her for two seconds and then followed Lex's idea. Despite that Belle Reeve is the home of Justin, Ian, and the Tommy Lee want to be, not to mention the dozens of dangerous of people she got locked in there. Good job helping."

Lana just looked at him they never yelled at each other like this before. "Should have known this was a waste of time."

Lana walks back inside and Clark balls his hands into a fists. He really wishes he could hit something without it shattering into a million little pieces. Clark just decides to go to the farm at superspeed as Prue comes out behind the dumpster.

Prue rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

Cole just shrugged. "Well on the bright side we can find the Asian girl and find out where he lives."

* * *

><p>Prue and Cole walk into the Talon and see a semi blond girl serving drinks to customers. Cole sees the girl he thinks Clark called her Lana walking out with a bald man.<p>

Lois sees Cole looking at Lana for god sakes how many people can fall for this one girl. "She's not worth it."

Cole just looked at the waitress in confusion. "Beg your pardon."

Lois sighed it's nice to see a new face finally. "Lana Lang you haven't lived in Smallville until you had a thing for her."

Cole just smiled he liked this girl. "I'm only interested in witches but thanks for the tip."

Lois just smiled hearing the guy talk. "Yeah, it still applies. I swear the girl releases pheromones and don't even know it. So what do you want with Lana?"

Prue decided to answer this one. "Actually we're looking for the guy she was out back arguing with."

"Ah Smallville." Lois answered.

Cole looked at her confused. "Isn't that the name of this whole town?"

Lois just nods.

"So why do you call one person that, bizarre nickname?"

Lois smiled. "When I first met him he was everything I expected Smallville to be. So what do you want with him?"

Cole smiled with a bit of charm. "We just want to talk to him."

Lois nodded until she looked the girl over black hair leather jacket white top and jeans and a piece of paper that causes Lois to refrain from kicking her ass. "Go away and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Prue was taken back. "What did we do?"

Lois just ripped an ID tag off Prue's jacket. "415 magazine last thing Clark needs is another paparazzi scumbag looking for another article he's been through enough."

Prue just sighed she wore the jacket to work yesterday and just grabbed the first thing she could when Cole offered her a ride. "Look we don't want to interview him I just need to talk to him."

Lois just glared at her they just got Clark back she doesn't want to risk losing him again. "About what?"

"It's private." Prue replied she's not talking about the baby yet she hasn't even told Clark.

Lois sighed this is a lot of fun. "So you want me to take you to Smallville. I don't even know your names."

Prue smiled that can be fixed easily enough. She puts her hands out. "Prudence Halliwell"

Cole puts his hand out. "Cole Turner."

Lois shakes their hands "Lois Lane". The picture comes together in her head. "Wait just one minute Prudence so that would make you Prue wouldn't it."

Prue just nods. "Clark mentioned me?"

"We had to pull it out of him." Lois confessed though he didn't exactly tell her about the age difference. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Prue shrugged. "That's kind of between me and him."

Lois nodded in understanding. "Fine just give me a minute I'll take you to him." Lois took the apron off her head and called too the back. "Hey Kathy I'm taking my lunch."

* * *

><p>Chloe was at the Kent farm after going to see her mother. When she came here she didn't expect to be put to work on fixing the tractor. She sighs as she tries to get the wrench in place. "You know I never had any intention of being a farmer why am I doing the hard part."<p>

Clark just looked at her arms held up. "Fine I'll work the wrench and you can lift the tractor."

Chloe looked up at the tractor lifted over her head. "Yeah really can't work the other way can it?"

Clark smiled until he heard a car pulling up and a familiar voice. "Chloe Lois is coming and she brought 3 people with her."

Chloe walks to the door and sees only 2 people with her cousin. "You're super hearing is off tune there's only 3 people."

Clark shrugged despite how powerful he is he's a man not a god. He comes out and sees Prue and is left speechless. Of course she gets his call after everything's over already. Clark looks at her and she's nervous about something he can't figure out what.

Prue just looks at him. "Can we talk in private?"

Clark just nods and leads her into the loft. Lois and Chloe are left alone with Cole. Lois was the first to break the ice. "So, how do you know Smallville?"

Cole is not sure how to answer that and isn't looking forward to this conversation. "I'm just a friend of Prue's or a mortal enemy depending on the day of the week it is."

Lois just smiled. "Who knew Clark had a thing for older women."

Cole puts that to memory. Not like he has room to talk he's old enough to be Phoebe's ancestor. Also Leo has been watching Piper since she was a baby. Prue might have them beat here.

Chloe just turned to her cousin. "Lois if he's happy nothing else should after all the crap dumped on him he deserves a bit of happiness."

Cole smiled until he saw a trail of blue and white orbs behind them carrying Leo, Piper and Phoebe. Piper puts her hands up and freezes Lois and Chloe.

"How did you guys get here?" Cole asked.

Piper just looked at him like she could blow him up at any moment. "We had to have Leo sense her after Phoebe found Clark in the book of shadows."

Cole just looks at her and thinks about the future and gets excited. "Really so demons and charmed ones can have kids."

Phoebe turned red. "OK Cole doesn't get too far ahead of yourself there. Besides Clark isn't a demon."

Cole looked concerned now. "OK what is he?"

Phoebe just looked at him. "He's a god."

Cole didn't see that one coming. "You want to run that one by me again."

Piper just sighed. "His real name is Naman he has the strength and speed of ten men and the one that really gives him away he can shoot fire from his eyes."

"Like Prue can now." Cole replied to the sister's nod.

Phoebe just looked at everyone. "So do we go in guns blazing to get her out?"

Cole just shook his head. "No, if Clark was going to hurt her he would have already he's much more interested in…well you know."

Piper just glared at him he's right but did he really need to bring Prue's sex life into it. "Just be ready if this turns ugly."

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue made it up to the couch on the loft and each waited for the other person to say anything so they would know what to do next.<p>

Prue decides on small talk. She can do small talk. "So how have you been?"

Clark shrugs. "Getting better you were right about going home."

Prue nods and looks down at his wrist. "Is that new?"

Clark looks down and sees his dad's watch. "Kind of it was my dad's."

"Your dad the bastard?" Prue asked she specifically remembered Clark not having a high opinion on his father.

Clark just looked at her and opened up. "I'm not a fan of my biological father. My adoptive father however he was a good man."

Prue noticed Clark's use of past tense. "I'm sorry."

Clark shrugged not seeing what she had to be sorry for. "Don't be unless you used your powers to give him a heart attack."

Prue just grabbed him by the hand. "I'm sorry because you're hurting."

Clark just smiled grateful to her. "I'll be OK. However I get the feeling that my dad isn't the reason you're here."

Prue just nodded obviously wasn't the reason. "Clark when we were together I didn't ask what you were because it looked like you had a lot on your plate. Can I ask now?"

Clark just hesitated. "I'm just a man Prue."

Prue just looked at him. "Oh I know you're a man. I just very much doubt you're a normal human male. So you're a demon."

Clark suddenly got a strong need for air considering where Prue just went. "No, now excuse I need to catch my breath."

Prue just sighs she needs to know what half of her baby is going to be. She lifts him into the air using her powers and grunts. He's heavier then he looks.

Clark just looks at the picture still not a big fan of magic. "You do realize there is about 6 different ways I can break free of this."

Prue smiled interested. "Take you best shot."

Clark shrugged technically Prue did tell him to. The easiest would be to blast with her heat vision but then she'll be kind of dead. He could clap real hard and tremor the barn but this whole place could come down. Clark smiles as he thinks on it. Number 3 it is. Clark just starts spinning around in mid air thanks to Prue keeping him up. At a human speed at first but eventually it picks up momentum until he becomes a red and blue tornado. Prue stumbles and loses her grip on him and Clark lands feet first on the floor.

Prue had to give him credit that one was cool. "Kind of proving my point for me."

Clark just stared at her. "Just give me a couple minutes."

Prue just sat on back down on the couch waiting for him to talk.

Clark gathered himself up. She'll keep his secret she has her own so she knows what it's like. Also she had two weeks to tell and didn't say a word. With that decided he spoke. "I am a man I just wasn't born here…in fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy."

Prue sat there wondering what he meant by that. Then she felt her jaw drop as it hit her. "Oh you're an a-a-a"

"I prefer intergalactic traveler." Clark replied waiting for Prue to freak out but she didn't. Why isn't she freaking out? "Prue are you OK."

The witch just nodded. "Yeah…I think so."

Clark looked at her somewhat shocked. "Prue you're taking this well, really well actually."

Prue just shrugged. "I've seen a lot of things in my life Clark. Demons, cupid, fairies, angels, hell I even got stuck in purgatory with one of the four horsemen once. Aliens not really that big of a stretch to me."

Clark just remembered Prue's a witch he's starting to wonder what else is real. "So you're not going to tell anyone?"

Prue just looked at him. "Just my sisters and maybe the doctor when I find one."

Clark looked surprised he shouldn't have told her. "Why are you telling your sisters and a doctor?" He's not going to the lab.

Prue makes a motion to join her on the couch. Clark does and Prue takes his hand hoping he takes this OK. "Clark, there really is no right way to just say this so I'm just going to say it."

Clark nodded. "OK so go ahead and say it."

Pure just held his hand tight. "I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Clark's feeling light headed. He thinks back to that afternoon leave it to his Red K self not to care the least bit about protection.

Prue sees it. It looks like he's going to faint. "Clark are you OK?"

Clark sighs not really there is so many questions Clark has as he realizes he doesn't really know himself let alone a kryptonian human pregnancy. "It's just a lot to take in."

Prue nods in understanding. "I've known for a week and I'm still not there. Haven't even answered my phone."

Clark smirked. "I know I called you a couple days ago no answer."

Prue looked at him. She then dug out her phone and saw a bunch from work and unknown number. She dialed the unknown number and Clark's phone rang. "I'm sorry so what did you want to talk about."

Clark pointed outside. "Chloe the blond girl outside she's my friend and she was possessed by a ghost. I figured you might be able to help but no answer."

Prue looked intrigued they might have work here. "What happened?"

Clark didn't know what to say. "The ghost killed its killer and disappeared she won't be back will she."

Prue shakes her head. "No, once a ghost kills the cause of its affection it moves on. Your friend should be fine now." Prue realized she was getting off subject. "Now let's get back to the main thing are you OK with it."

Clark never left it. It's still playing in his head that he's going to be a father. "Be redundant to ask how huh. So much for a drunken night."

Prue smiled at the joke. "Yeah it's turned into something else now. Clark don't take this the wrong way but how do you work?"

Clark was confused by that. "The sun why?"

Prue just sighed and took aim and blasted the bucket hanging on the wall with heat vision. "That's why? The baby's using magic and it's messing with me."

Clark just looked at her. "Prue I'm 100% biological. As a matter of fact I'm not a fan of magic since Isobel."

Prue would have to look up this Isobel later. "So what are we going to do about the baby?"

Clark shrugged. "How much of a say do I have?"

Prue just smiled. "Clark it will always be your son or daughter. How much of a part you are going to be in its life that's all up to you but I'm keeping it."

Clark nodded trying to keep the scene from Alien playing in his head of the baby kicking its way out of Prue. "I'm just concerned I don't really know enough about me let alone a pregnancy."

Prue just looked at him. "What's so bad about being pregnant with your baby? Between me and you I have no objection to the power upgrade."

Clark just sighs and walks down and picks up the tractor. "Now imagine how the kidney shots could feel."

Prue looks in awe. There was hearing about it and then actually seeing it. "Well I'll risk it." Prue is finding herself quickly attached to her baby. "Is there no way to find out more about yourself?"

Clark thinks about it. There is one way. "One person might be able to tell us. I'll see him tonight." He knows he won't let Prue get hurt because he got sloppy with red K.

Prue wrote the manor address down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Why don't you come down tomorrow? I'll introduce you to my whole family. We'll figure it out."

Clark was walking back out with Prue. "So what's the story with you and the girl outside the Talon?"

"We used to date." Clark answered.

Prue just stared at him. "Seriously she's like 18."

Clark just stopped well this is going to be awkward. "I'm 18 Prue."

Prue just looked at him he's 25 at least. Please. "You're not kidding are you?"

Clark just shakes his head no. Prue blushes she slept with a teenager. "You looked like you were at least 25."

Clark shrugged. "When I started high school my body just sort of grew up real fast. I think it was so I could reach my physical peak quicker and absorb more sun."

Prue nodded as she saw the trails of lights orb out. She had company. "So I'll see you tomorrow full disclosure talk."

Clark nods he wants to giver her a day so the alien thing can sink in. That's his plan anyway unless he gets trapped tonight. "I'll be there or I'm dead."

Lois and Chloe looked at the two as without Piper the freeze wore off. Cole just looked at Prue. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll give you two a lift." Clark offered.

Lois just smiles as Clark walks to his truck. "Smallville didn't realize you had a thing for older women."

Clark just stares at her. "Lois could you just not be you today and go back to work."

Lois looked at Clark and saw he was upset or troubled more like it. "Did I do something wrong bringing them here?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, Lois you did the right thing. She had something important to tell me felt she needed to do it in person."

Lois nodded. "Sure I can do that. Call me tonight Chloe I want to make sure you're OK."

Chloe nods in agreement she wants to know what Prue told Clark. "Yeah I'll call."

Lois gets in her car and leaves. Chloe turns to Clark but he just puts his hand up. "Wait for my mom to get home and I'll explain everything."

"Fine, but is it bad news or good news?"

Clark just shrugged there is so much about his anatomy he doesn't know so he whispers. "I don't know."

Clark helps Prue into the passenger seat and Cole hops in the back. he drives them far enough to shimmer out.

* * *

><p>Martha came home from her first day as a senator. She saw Clark ready with dinner for him, her, and Chloe which usually means they had a lot to talk about. Martha sat down and Clark ran through the story of what happened in San Francisco over dinner leaving the witch part out. Martha was upset a bit like all mothers but she got past that once she learned that Prue was actually the one that got Clark to come back home.<p>

Martha looks at him. "That's quite a story Clark but I don't understand why you're telling me now."

Clark took a breath come on Kent you can do this. "Well Prue paid me a visit earlier today."

Martha smiled it was nice of her to check up on him. "So what did she want?"

Clark looked at her she looked calm enough. This was it time to drop the atomic bomb on her. "Mom, she's pregnant."

Chloe spit her drink out Clark really should have waited until after she was finished drinking. Martha was just taken back. She always figured Clark being an alien it would be impossible for something like this to happen. Even on red K Clark should have known better and used some form of protection.

Clark just looked at her. "Mom are you OK?"

Martha just silently nods. "It's just a lot to take in sweetheart."

Clark knows the feeling which is why they're both going to like the next bit even worse.

Martha regains enough of her composure and asks. "Clark what are you going to do about this?" She'll find a way to smack the taste out of his mouth if his answer is nothing. She raised him better than that.

Clark shrugged. He didn't have a clue except for one thing that he had to do and he definitely didn't want to. "Me and Prue are having a long talk about everything tomorrow and before you say anything I will be a part of my child's life." Clark sees the look of relief and respect on Martha's face. Now comes the time to scare the crap out of her. "I'm going to the fortress…tonight."

Martha just looked at him with concern. "Clark you know Jor El might try to lock you up again."

Clark just nodded. "I know mom but he's the only one that might have the answers I need."

Chloe was shocked at this. "The answer to what?"

Clark just looked at her. "What will happen to Prue? There's never been a kryptonian baby born under a yellow sun as far as I know. I don't know a thing about how I work and for all we know the baby could be strong enough to just kick right through her stomach or cave in a lung or kidney. I can't let Prue get hurt because of me and Jor El is the only one with the answers I need."

Chloe sighed. She hates it when he's right. "Be careful Clark I'll stop up tomorrow and thaw you out if Jor El pulls another Clarkie the snowman."

Clark rolls his eyes. That's what happens when Lois shows up at the Christmas party already drunk. "Thank you Chloe."

Martha hates that he's going back to Jor El but it's who Clark. Well at least it will give him something to do now that he so 'wisely' dropped out of college. "Be careful sweetie I don't want to lose you both."

Clark just got up and hugged Chloe followed by a bigger one for Martha. Jor El is very much a wild card and Clark does not have the slightest idea of what to do but knows he has to see him. He's the only one that might be able to help Clark now. Clark says his goodbyes and blurs to caves and from there to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Jor El sensed Clark's entrance. "My son you have returned of your own free will."<p>

Clark just nodded. "A woman on earth is pregnant with my child. Will she survive the pregnancy under the yellow sun?"

The fortress took a minute to answer. "I am uncertain Kal El. Your dense molecular structure makes your DNA far more complex than that of a human. The chances of even accomplishing this were low to start with."

Clark just sighs the knowledge of 28 galaxies and the thing still doesn't know. "You're a lot of help you know that."

Clark goes to leave the fortress but the wind picks up. Jor El isn't done yet. "Kal El you must know that your kryptonian genes will be dominant in the offspring if it comes to term."

"The child will have all my powers." Clark asked.

"That is correct and they will grow similar to your own."

Clark thinks on what Jor El just said. Half witch half Kryptonian this is going to be one powerful son or daughter. He smiles thinking on the other realization he's not the last anymore.

"Your destiny is too important to sacrifice but with these new situations I am willing to compromise." Jor El said pulling Clark out of his thoughts.

Clark doesn't think he heard that right did the machine just agree to compromise no burns, no brands, no vaporizing federal agents just a compromise. Clark thinks back and Jor el had been nicer in a way since the fortress was formed and Brainiac was evil and tried to free Zod.

"What compromise?" Clark asked.

"Surely you must realize Kal El that you do not sleep like a human does. I ask you spend 48 hours a week here training. I'll leave the hours to your choosing."

Clark almost laughs that actually works for him. He gets up as soon as the sun comes up and has nothing to do until Mom or Chloe wake up hours later. Not to mention considering he doesn't think Prue wants anything from him besides to be a father to their child. He'll try it Jor El's way now that he has control on it. "I agree…let's begin I got 8 hours till sunrise."

"Your training must begin with a single question"

Clark knows the question. It's the same one he has wondered about since the day he fell out of the sky. "Who am I?"

Clark is hit by a beam of light as images of Krypton start playing in his head. "Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human being you are not one of them. You have great power..."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The Source finds out.


	5. Meeting the Family Part 1

Clark stood on the roof of the Kent Farm he looked down after everything he learned last night heights don't mean that much to him anymore. He stood on the roof and ran to the corner and jumped. He feels like he can fly. However he only feels like he can fly so he crashes down hard on the ground stumbling and tumbling making a trench straight through the field trying to stop. Clark comes to a stop and sees the damage. Well he's not flying anytime soon but he did beat his jump record.

* * *

><p>The Source sits on his throne in the underworld. Waiting for news that a force of good was defeated or Balthazar had been located but nothing.<p>

"May I be seen?"

The Source waves his hand and a creepy but sexy young woman appears.

"Have you found the traitor?" The source asked.

"No something else…something more important."

The Source just looks at the Oracle. "What could be more important?"

The Oracle breaths praying she won't be vanquished. "One of the Charmed ones is with child. The first born to be exact."

The Source sighed under his hood. "That might not be a bad thing."

"My lord"

"Think about it Oracle. The first born of a charmed one, made heir to my legacy. Find its father through him we'll bring down the witch."

The Oracle simply smiled and worked on her crystal ball until it glowed bright. So bright it hurt the Oracle's eyes and she collapsed to the floor in a scream.

The Source arose. "What did you see?"

The Oracle gasped for breath. "So much light. To go after that child or his father will bring about our destruction."

The Source just clenched his fists there was no denying how powerful the Charmed ones were becoming but he will not fade away. "We shall see about that."

* * *

><p>Piper woke up not believing how things are playing out. She's married to Leo. Ha for all the crap the Elders threw at them they still made it down the isle. It's also not only Piper's life that has been changing. Phoebe has been ecstatic as of late with Cole here not to mention she's already planning Prue's baby shower. Phoebe is even getting Piper into it which wasn't hard by any means. She'll take whatever chance she get to be normal at least one day. That leaves Prue whom after finding out Clark's real age is planning to play keep away. For the life of Piper she can't figure out why. Piper decides to do what she always does in the morning look at the ceiling.<p>

Piper quickly realizes that might have been a mistake as she sees Prue floating along the ceiling. This baby is going to be a real handful and he or she is not even out of the womb yet. Piper just nudges the body in front of her and Leo just grunts going back to sleep.

Piper glares at him and moves her hand in one swift motion. Leo's body combusted into orbs and he puts himself back together again and glares at his wife. "Have you lost your…."

Piper just puts her hand over his mouth and with her other hand points up.

Leo looked up and saw Prue…floating…6 feet above their bed.

Piper just turned to her husband. "Any ideas on how to explain this one?"

Leo just shrugged. "Maybe the baby is taking on Phoebe's powers or its one of this Clark's powers there's no way of knowing for sure."

Piper just looked at her. "Should we wake her up?"

Leo just starts floating up to her. "No, if we startle her she can come crashing down."

Leo just hovered under Prue and held her bridal style.

"Clark" Prue muttered in her sleep as Leo carried her back down to the floor.

Leo carried her down and Piper had a grin. It's obvious what's on her sister's mind.

Leo just looked at Prue and turned to Piper. "So breakfast."

Piper just nodded as she got a robe on to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>Prue came downstairs to the euphoric smell of coffee but quickly remembers she needs tea. She comes down and sees a stack of pancakes ready for her. She sits down and looks to Piper. "So why was I in your bed? We weren't attacked by bran draining demons last night were we?"<p>

Piper just smiled. "Nothing that drastic just another baby power."

Prue just looked up. "What did the baby do now?"

Piper just laughed at it. "Well honey…you were kind of flying."

Phoebe comes in and rolls her eyes. "Another power this is so not fair. So are you having premonitions while we're at it?"

Prue just innocently shakes her head no and hugs Phoebe. "That one is all yours Phoebe."

Piper just looks at Prue. "So what were you dreaming about to cause sleep flying."

Prue just shrugs. "I don't remember." She flat out lied. She was dreaming back to the baby's conception.

* * *

><p>Clark walked up to Prue's house. He was a bit taken back by the size of it. He was expecting an apartment. Clark knocked on the door and a blond haired woman answered.<p>

Phoebe answered the door and looked up. Oh wow no wonder why Prue jumped into bed with him. Phoebe suddenly finds herself wishing she got hit with pride but lets it wash away. She loves Cole. "So can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Prue Halliwell." Clark answered.

Phoebe just smiled. "So you're Clark Kent. I'm Prue's sister Phoebe."

Phoebe offered a hand and Prue saw it. Prue ran over to try to block the premonition and realizes she froze time again. She got there easy enough and went to slap Phoebe's hand away. However Prue's hand is grabbed by Clark who was afraid Phoebe's arm might come clean off. Time resumed and Phoebe saw Clark and Prue holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Phoebe just smiles thinking they make a cute couple.

Prue and Clark are brought out of their stare by someone clearing their throat. It's Piper. "So Prue are you going to introduce us?"

Prue just smiles. "Clark Kent meet Piper and Phoebe Halliwell my sisters."

"Nice to meet you." Clark addressed the two.

Piper just nodded at least he has manners. "Come in we have a lot to talk about."

Clark sat down at the table still can't get over how nice this place is. At this two guys entered the kitchen and Prue made the introductions. "Clark this is Leo Wyatt Piper's husband and Cole Turner Phoebe's boyfriend."

Clark shakes Leo's hands and he shakes Cole's hand remembering him from yesterday. Clark also noticed that Cole was putting more strength into his hand than any human could testing Clark. Clark just looked at him. "Really?"

Cole just smirked. "Show us how strong you are?"

Clark just sighed and put more and more force into his grip until he saw Cole wince in pain and finally let go.

Prue just smirked seeing Cole hold his hand in pain. She also grabbed the Book of Shadows from the living room. "Clark what can you tell us about this."

Clark skims through the page Prue opened the book to. He doesn't know why but everyone seemed to take a breath of relief when he grabbed the book. Clark skims through it and he recognizes it. It's pretty much the legend of Naman.

Prue just looks him in the eyes. "Is that you?"

Clark just shrugs. "Yes, and no."

Piper just looked. "No mysterious business buster what do you mean yes and no."

Clark just sighed. "It means that yes the legend of Naman is about me but they got a lot of stuff wrong. I'm a lot more powerful then the story says but I'm no god. Gods don't make mistakes."

Phoebe just shrugged. "I don't know that whole testacles on the outside thing doesn't seem like the work of a genius."

Piper just rolled her eyes. "Ok so if you're not a god what the heck are you?"

Clark just shrugged hoping they'll keep their niece or nephew safe. "I'm an alien. Coming down in a rain of fire that was my ship coming to earth."

Piper just stood mouth open. "So what do you know I can still be surprised?"

Phoebe just smiled. "So what can you do?"

Clark just looked at her. "What can you do? If Prue's a witch I assume you two have powers too."

Piper just grabbed an Apple off the table and threw it in the air and froze the room. She looked over and saw she froze the guys even Clark so she unfroze them and pointed up for Clark to see. "I can freeze time and blow stuff up by waving my hands."

Phoebe just smiles as she levitates up and grabs the apple and takes a bite to eat as she floats back down. "We also have all sorts of magical powers through spells. I also have premonitions when I touch people or their things." Phoebe puts her hand out. "Can I?"

Clark touches her hand and Phoebe falls back as the premonition hits her. She sees Clark with a very pregnant Prue from the bump on her stomach on one side and a dark haired man in a black jacket that is apparently the T-1000 when his hands switch into a metal blade that is caught by Clark. She moves further into the future and is overtkaken by the things she sees.

Piper actually sees a tear run down her sister's face. "Oh god...it's that bad?"

Phoebe shakes her head. "No…it's that good. Clark's a good guy thick and through. So um I already have a good idea but what can you do."

Clark just runs through the list. "Well I have superstrength. I'm faster then a speeding bullet. I'm virtually invulnerable" Clark sees Piper smile as an idea comes to her. "Except for magic!" He knows he has regenerative capabilities but he doubts he can put himself back together if Piper blows him up.

"I have heat vision." Clark adds on to the list.

"Got it." Prue said making a list of the powers she has to compare.

Clark turns to Prue. "The baby will have all my powers."

"So heat vision, Superspeed, Super human strength, Invulnerability. Anything else?" Phoebe asked.

Clark thinks and runs down what's left. "X-ray vision, super hearing, as of last night super breath, ice breath, and I'll be able to fly at some point."

Leo just stood mouth open. "That's a quite a list." Maybe he should see about getting Clark a whitelighter. He can easily see Clark become the new Source if he slips.

Clark just shrugs. "It's normal for me."

Prue turned to Clark. "So the baby will be able to do everything you can."

Clark just nods. "I talked to my father last night. He said that my genes will be dominant."

"So wait does that mean the kid won't get anything from me?" Prue asked.

Clark just smiles. "It will be half me and half you Prue. It will just more kryptonian than human."

Leo just nodded in agreement. "Besides as long as the baby has one drop of your blood in it. It will have charmed powers as well."

Clark was curious. "Are you a doctor."

"Sort of I was a field medic in World War 2." Leo answered leaving Clark speechless.

Clark just stood in silence trying to wrap his head around it. "You look pretty good for a man your age."

Leo just smiled realizing this is all new to him. "Sorry about that I'm Leo Wyatt. I'm a whitelighter."

"Whitelighter" Clark asked more then said.

Prue smiled. "It's like a guardian angel for witches. If you're a really good person they bring you back to guide witches and other really good people. You know we could probably put in a really good word for you if you want one."

Clark just put his hands up. "Thanks but no thanks. My destiny is to lead the human race away from its own self destruction. That's going to involve going public one day. I don't want to risk bringing whitelighters and witches down if I get caught."

Prue cut him off. "Wait a minute I thought your destiny was to take over the world."

Clark shakes his head. "That's what I thought until last night. All my father had to say was use your strength to protect humanity. Not they are a flawed race rule them with strength for that is where your greatness lies. Could have saved us all a whole lot of trouble."

Prue picked up on the bitterness in Clark's voice. "Why do I get the feeling we're getting half the story here."

Clark just sighed. "I don't how to begin."

"Try us. We are witches after all." Piper said hoping to get a smile out of Clark but nothing.

Prue just looked at him. "Clark if you talk about it. It might help."

Clark just frowned. "There was a meteor shower last year in Smallville where I'm from. My father told me to come back to him by sundown but I didn't. So he made me a mortal. I enjoyed just being normal not having the weight of the world on my shoulders. But at the end of the day being mortal doesn't change the fact that the first thing I'm going to do when trouble rises up is to run right into the fire. I got shot and I died." Clark instantly regretted those words knowing he probably just freaked them all out.

Prue saw it in his face. "I died once. A dragon stabbed me and my sisters used a genie to bring me back to life."

"Twice" Piper quipped. "Prue actually killed me once."

Clark just turned to Prue and the witch defended herself. "Hey she was possessed and I only killed her so I could bring her back to life."

Phoebe just added her times. "Three for me. FYI burning to death not fun."

Cole just looked at Clark. Maybe he is a god. "So how did you come back to life?"

"My father did it at a price." Clark started. "I would come back but someone I loved would die to balance it out. Then came the day my dad won the election. Lana my girlfriend she died."

Cole looked at him and let out a growl. "You're lying. Me and Prue saw you arguing with her the other day."

Clark just stared at him coldly. "Don't ever say that again."

Prue just looked at Cole and it was enough to make him back off.

Clark continued. "I couldn't deal with it. I had a way to reset the day and I took it. I saved Lana's life but my adopted dad died in her place. I got my dad killed. I don't see how talking about this is going to help."

Prue just took him by the hand. "Clark, believe it or not you're talking to one of the very few people who does understand."

Clark just looked at her waiting for an explanation. "How could you?"

Prue's tone just saddened this was always a fun thing to bring up. "You're not the only one that screwed with time and we can't control what other people do no matter how much we want to. Come upstairs there's something I want to show you."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"What good witches can do?" Prue answered.

* * *

><p>Clark stood upstairs as the girls set up a circle with candles around it.<p>

Phoebe whispered to Prue. "Are you sure this won't bite us in the ass as personal gain?"

Prue just nods. "He's as lost as I was when Andy died and with everything going on he doesn't have the Summer to cope. And because if we found him the source can too."

Piper just looks everything over. "OK we're set."

The three approached the book and chanted. "Hear my words hear my cry spirits on the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."

Clark stood in shock as white light filled the circle and it became Jonathon in the flesh.

Piper whispered to her sisters. "OK what is this? We were supposed to summon a ghost not an actual person."

Prue just shrugged. "Maybe we're getting stronger."

Phoebe just smiled and touched Prue's stomach. "Or maybe the baby is just as much superwitch as superalien."

Prue slapped Phoebe's hand away and heard her sister grunt in pain as she turned back to Clark and Jonathon.

Clark just smiled seeing him. "Dad?"

Jonathan just smiled at him. "Hello, son."

Clark just hugged him. "I can't believe it's you."

Jonathon broke it and spoke. "You can't let them summon me again Clark. You have to move on with your life."

Clark just looked. "Dad, you don't know how hard it's been. All I've done is hurt everyone that's close to me."

"That's not true, son." Jonathon replied while looking at Prue almost grateful.

Clark just shakes his head in response. "You died because of me. When Jor-El brought me back to life and restored my powers, he told me there'd be a price the life of someone I love. I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

Jonathan just looked at him. "Clark, you can't keep living in the past. Believe me; you have nothing to be sorry about. I lived a full, wonderful life."

"I took your life away I changed fate." Clark replied.

"Clark I made the choice a long time ago to be your protector. I chose to live my life the way I wanted to. Talking to Jor El instead of coming to get you with kryptonite, going overboard on my heart medication and the fight. All those choices that led to that night were mine and I would do them all over again because I had everything that a husband or a father could ever possibly dream of. I am so very proud that I died protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?" Clark asked.

"Lionel Luthor, Clark." Jonathon replied. "He knows your secret. He knows everything. You've got to keep your mother safe. You've got to keep the whole world safe."

Clark just looks at him nervous even with Jor El's training. "I don't know if I can."

Jonathan just has a knowing look and grabs him to set him straight. "Yes, you can. This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're a symbol of justice. And now it's time for me to go."

Clark watched in sadness as Jonathon stepped back into the circle returning to wherever the girls pulled him from. "I'll always be with you son, always."

Prue just put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK?"

Clark juts nodded. "For now although now I have to see Lionel Luthor and that's always fun." Clark just smiled and turned to Prue. "So what are we going to do about a doctor?"

Prue just shrugged not having a clue. "Well we actually saved a doctor right before we found out about all this he might be able to help."

Clark just nodded. "Sorry I have to cut this short. But I have to go see Lionel see how bad this really is."

"Let me come with you." Prue said.

"Why" Clark asked.

"Memory dust" Prue answered. "If he knows and he's dangerous I can use it to wipe out anything regarding your secret meet the bad guy on your terms Clark not his."

Clark just nods realizing Prue has just as much to lose as he does now.

* * *

><p>Lionel Luthor has just finished taking flak from a group called Apex whom looks like is going under thanks to Lionel backing out. He enters his office and sees Clark and a black haired woman waiting for him with an Icy stare. Lionel knows what this is about no reason to hide the truth since it looks like Clark already knows.<p>

"Hello Kal El"

Clark just looks at him. "How long have you known."

"From the moment I held in my hand the crystal that helped to form your fortress of solitude." Lionel answered.

"The one that put you in a coma." Clark replied not taking his eyes off him.

Lionel just looked at him and smiled. "Coma? I'd like to think of it as a state of contemplative repose. "

Clark did the math in his head. "You've known my secret for almost a year."

"Yes."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Clark asked.

"What? Expose you to the world? Some strange visitor from another planet? I've tried to tell you I am not your enemy. To reveal your secret would change your destiny. And it would harm someone I care about very deeply."

Clark just nodded and then lifted him up by his throat. "So why did you confront my dad. Why did you push him until his heart gave out?"

"No!" Lionel said. "He needed an ally but he was so scared when he found out I knew the truth about you he just attacked me until his heart gave out. I was trying to help him protect you."

Clark decides that's the truth and puts him down. "Protect me from what?"

Lionel opened a secret compartment and gave a piece of paper to Clark. Clark just looks it over and sees Kryptonian all over it.

Prue looks over his shoulder and sees as far as she can tell hieroglyphs or chicken scratch. She looks to Lionel. "Symbols on paper have you freaked out." She sees Clark deep in thought. "Clark can you read them."

Clark just nods as he sorts through it with a superior vision thanks to what he learned last night. "It's the same 3 symbols 32 times. It's a warning."

"What's the warning?" Prue asked.

"Zod is coming."

* * *

><p>Prue saw how nervous Clark was as the two walked out of Luthorcorp. "I thought you were invulnerable except for magic why does this Zod guy have you on edge?"<p>

Clark just turned to her. "Because Zod is a power mad tyrant in every sense of the word. He started off as a good man before he became consumed with power and ruling. He tried to take over Krypton to rule for himself. My dad and the council stopped him. But on the eve of his defeat instead of surrendering he razed the planet and destroyed Krypton. A whole race gone because of the temper tantrum of a mad man."

Prue just stopped and turned to him. "So if he destroyed your planet that would make you."

Clark just nodded. "The last son of Krypton." Clark just lets out a small smile. "Or at least I was."

Prue just grabbed her stomach and smiled. She knows Clark is nervous about the baby but she has given him the greatest gift he would ever get. However as it usually goes for their lives both of their cell phones go off simultaneously.

Clark answered his. "Hello, yes this is Clark Kent…OK I'll be right in."

Prue answered hers and rolled her eyes damn it not again. "So do we have a cure? So what is she repressing? Just try locking her in a room with Cole that should do it."

Prue looked to Clark as she hung up her phone and heard him finishing up his call. "Please have Ms. Lang update her emergency contact before you release her. Thank you. Bye."

"So do you want to go first or should I?" Prue asked.

Clark shrugged. "Ladies first." He was always a gentleman.

Prue just looked at her phone and laughed it was a nice sabbatical while it lasted. "My sister Phoebe was pick pocketed."

"Is she alright?" Clark asked concern.

Prue just nods. "She's fine but the pickpocket is dead."

That surprised Clark. "She killed him."

Prue shakes her head no. "Three demon women showed up and breathed white smoke into him and he burned up from the inside. They also breathed smoke into Phoebe and now she's changing into one of them. So what was your call about?"

"Lana" Clark answered. "Apparently she hit someone at 30 miles an hour. Thing is he's perfectly fine according to her so I'm more concerned about your problem now."

Prue nods she could use the extra help. "Just follow me."

She takes off at superspeed and Clark just smiles and follows after her. Prue enjoys running at this speed seeing cars people the whole thing is incredible. Prue enjoys it until she feels something give and is knocked into the air when she stumbles. Clark moves faster now and catches her in his arms.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"You drained the batteries." Clark answered. "You don't have the molecular structure I do so you can't do as much as me. You want to call Leo or I can carry you the rest of the way"

Prue just decided quickly. "Just get us there. I have a strong feeling my sister is not going to be herself when we get there."

Clark took off for San Francisco ready for a long day. Prue just smiled actually still able to see the world in slow motion and just leans into Clark.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thank you to everyone who left reviews I can't believe how many.

Even if she is pregnant with Superman's baby Prue is still human which means the powers are going to have side effects like the headaches from X-ray vision and obviously not being as strong or fast as Clark.

Up Next: Furies, Cyborgs, Doctors, and the boot.


	6. Meeting the Family Part 2

Clark moved in a blur to the manor with Prue in his arms. Clark set her down once they were inside the manor. Clark and Prue walked up to Piper, Leo, and Cole.

"So is Phoebe a demon?" Prue asked.

Piper shakes her head no. "They're trying to kill her and Cole. They're furies just like in myth."

Prue just looked at them. "OK I get Cole but why are they after Phoebe?"

Clark saw Phoebe come downstairs with red juice in glass vials and the witch explained. "My wonderful teenage years."

Clark just looked at her. "You killed someone growing up?"

Phoebe just smiled. "No but these Furies they'll go after shoplifters just as quick as killers which makes me fair game."

Prue just sighed. "Well at least it's not a teenage girl trying to kick Freebie's ass."

Phoebe just looked at Prue and raised her voice. "Hey! I'm not taking slut jokes from a pregnant woman."

Before the banter could continue Cole and Clark held their hands to their heads. Clark was able to work through the pain but Cole looked half dead. Three furies entered the house and Piper quickly shoved her hands up trying to blow one up but all it did was knock one back. Two came from behind and Prue made a motion with her hand and sent two of them flying through the wall and smashing into the kitchen.

Prue just looked at her hand she was only trying to throw one of them into the wall not both of them through the wall. "What the hell was that?"

The last Fury took a swipe at Clark who easily caught her claw and threw her into the ceiling with her legs fluttering about while everything above her waist is stuck she clawed her way out and attacked Clark again who just held her by the arms and threw her to the floor. Phoebe ran in and saw the sight and hit the Fury with one of the glass vials as it burst into flames leaving nothing.

Clark just looked at the scorch marks. "What did you do?"

Prue looked at her two Furies and sees they'll never wake up again. Piper throws her potions at the two and destroys them.

Prue came in and saw the new gigantic hole in the ceiling. "What did you do to the ceiling?"

"Threw a Fury through it." Clark answered.

Prue just sighed. "Oh thank god that means we can have Leo magically fix it."

* * *

><p>Phoebe was helping Cole up. "Cole are you OK?"<p>

Cole just nodded. "I saw your nails."

Phoebe looked at him. "Thanks for not telling."

Cole just let out an empty laugh cursing the fact the Leo can't heal the half demon's headache from the screams. "I'll always take your side over your sisters you know that. So what were you pissed off about?"

"You" Phoebe answered as her nails turned back to human form. "You act like not having demons kill us everyday is a curse so you just sit and pout not even caring about what to do in the future."

Cole just smiled at that yes he didn't take being off the grid well and Prue called him out on it. "Sorry about that.I actually did apply for a job and I got a response but I shot them down."

Phoebe just smiled and kissed him. "So where was this job at?"

"A law office in LA." Cole answered. "They gave me the creeps too much to work there."

* * *

><p>Clark exited the manor glad Phoebe is safe but he still has to go to Smallville. He sees a blur and it stops revealing Prue.<p>

Prue just looked at him. "You know when most people leave they say goodbye."

"I still have a situation in Smallville." Clark replied.

Prue nodded. "I know and I'd like to help. Pay you back for helping us I have Piper calling Dr. Griffiths already."

Clark just smiled and picked up Prue. "Don't want you crashing again."

"Just get to Kansas smartass." Prue countered she'll figure these powers out for as long as she has them.

* * *

><p>Clark runs to Smallville and Prue can still see the movement as it happens. She turns to Clark and watches him. No one else saw it but she did when the fates attacked Clark held his head for a moment. He's done something to feel incredibly guilty about. Though according to Phoebe they wanted her dead for shoplifting and he did try to rob the dealership when he was drugged up so she'll let it be for now and the book didn't reject him. Clark can tell her if he's ever ready.<p>

Clark went into the ER to speak with Lana about what happened. Prue waited outside of the room. Prue waited patiently and prayed for a distraction. She got one when the phone went off.

Prue smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello Dr. Griffiths yeah it's Prue Halliwell. Oh I kind of have a situation that I need a doctor for. That's the thing I'm…well this is complicated to explain over the phone. Is there a chance you can set us up for an emergency appointment maybe tomorrow? No, I said us. I'm bringing the fa…well I'm bringing a friend named Clark Kent. I already told you its complicated can you just see us tomorrow." Prue just smiled in relief when he said yes. "Noon sounds great alright we'll see you then."

Prue smiled hanging up the phone well that's one less thing she needs to worry about. She turns around and jumps when she's startled by a bold man in a suit too high class to be in this hospital. "Whoa, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The bald man answered.

Prue just sighed. "It's fine I just have a lot on my mind Mr."

The bald man introduced himself. "Lex Luthor"

Prue just shakes his hand. "Prue Halliwell"

* * *

><p>Clark sat down in the room Lana isn't even that hurt as far as he could tell it was just a cut on her head. So he was happy about that. "Lana, you okay?"<p>

Lana just nodded. "Yeah, it's just a cut. How'd you get here so fast?"

Clark hesitated maybe he really is a big dumb alien like Chloe teases him about. "I was at the Daily Planet with Chloe. What happened?"

Lana started to explain. "I was driving down the street, heading toward the library, when this guy ran out in front of my car. I didn't even have time to brake. Clark, I hit him full on."

Clark felt guilty he left her and she kills a man. "I'm sorry."

Lana just stopped the guilt trip. She didn't kill anyone at least not this year. "No, you don't understand. He didn't have a scratch on him."

Clark looked at her. "Lana, who is this guy?"

Lana just shrugged. "I don't know. He brought me to the hospital. He wouldn't tell me his name. He was acting all jumpy and tense, like somebody was after him."

Clark just looked at her. "What does he look like?"

Lana ran down a description of the guy. Clark can find him easy enough with superhearing.

"OK I'm going to go find him see if there really is someone after him." Clark answered.

Lana just looked at him. "So that's it you're just leaving."

Clark just nodded. "If this guy is in trouble I want to help him."

Lana just looked at Clark what's happened to him. "So that's it you made sure I'm OK and now you're going on your way."

Clark just shrugged he didn't know what to say and it had nothing to do with Prue he broke up with Lana before he even went to San Francisco. "I already said what I wanted to say up in the barn."

Lana rolled her eyes thinking back to that day. "Yeah you don't love me anymore. Clark you weren't thinking straight your dad just died and you were so upset you ran off again."

Clark just looked at her and well time to be honest again. "I really did love you. I think a part of me always will. But I'm not in love with you any more."

Lana just looked at him they were meant to be together. She wishes he would just tell her the truth. "Is this about your secret? Clark whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"It's not about any secret." Clark replied he knows she would be OK with it but that wasn't the point. "Lana we were in love with being in love so we wouldn't be alone. All we did was lie to each other you lied to me and I lied to you. We were both in love with the idea of who we were not the actual person."

Lana just looked at him. "It was more then being alone Clark. Whatever you're hiding I'm not going to keep looking the other way."

Clark just shrugged not having a clue. "Lana I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm just telling you how I feel in complete honesty."

* * *

><p>Clark opened the door and stared at Lex. If Prue didn't know any better she might start looking up bald guys in the book of shadows.<p>

Lex turned to Clark. "I thought you lost your visitor's pass Clark."

"I was still listed as Lana's emergency contact." Clark answered. "Relax Lex we were just talking."

Prue started following Clark out. "So shot in the dark here but I'm guessing the two of you were friends once."

Clark just smiled as they were walking. "Believe it or not there was a time in high school where I considered him my brother."

Prue was interested. "Son of a senator…friends with a billionaire…long distance traveler you're a man of mystery Mr. Kent. So what went south I mean me and my sisters have quarrels but you guys looked like you could kill each other at any given moment?"

Clark opened the elevator and pulled her in. "Lex wouldn't stop investigating me and got more and more desperate. He pretty much kidnapped my friend Chloe during the meteor shower I told you about and sent three meteor freaks after me, Lana, and my parents."

"Meteor freaks" Prue said as if asking a question it might be time to update the book.

Clark just started to explain realizing Chloe is right they need a handbook for new people. Prue thinks that she's taking this well though she's starting to miss demons since they're pure evil all you have to do is throw a potion or rhyme. Prue listens as Clark finishes his story and is curious. "OK why isn't Lex in jail?"

Clark let out an empty laugh. "The same reason Lionel isn't. The only rule that seems to apply to the Luthors is screw the rules we have money."

Prue just looked at Clark. "So how are we going to find your ex's mystery savior?"

Clark just shrugged it shouldn't be that hard. "He's on the run and he's alone I'll keep an ear…He's 10 blocks up north."

Prue just looked at him. "You are so teaching me how to use that."

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue come to a stop and see an African American man Clark's age twitching at the sounds of the siren.<p>

"Is that who's chasing you…the police?" Clark asked.

Victor shakes his head no. "You got the wrong guy."

Clark just looked at him. "So my friend didn't crash her jeep running into you?"

Victor looks at Clark he doesn't need this right now. "What are you looking for, an apology?"

"Just some answers." Clark clarified. "She said she hit you full on. You're not even hurt. How'd you manage that?"

"Milk. Does a body good." Victor responded walking away.

Clark looked at the man and recognized him from football. "Victor? Victor Stone? Met High wide receiver."

Victor turned around and looked at him. "I know you?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I'm Clark Kent. I played for the Smallville Crows."

Victor was trying to remember high school it seemed like a lifetime ago. "Kent...quarterback. I remember. Some arm you got."

Prue just stood there and took that in apparently she has a type. Clark was a quarterback Phoebe and Piper can never know of this she'll never live it down after Tom.

Clark just looked at him. "I-I don't play anymore."

Victor nodded. "Yeah. Me neither."

"It's not surprising since I heard you were dead." Clark replied.

Victor heard that last part and started to panic. "Look, man, I'm sorry about what happened with your girlfriend. I really am, but I got places I don't want to be right now. Catch you later, Kent."

Clark grabbed onto his arm. "Victor, wait."

Victor pulled his arm back on instinct. "Let me go." Clark soared into a wall and dented it on impact. Victor and Prue just looked at it and ran over.

"Clark are you OK." Prue asked he has to be OK she doesn't want her baby to not know his or her father.

Victor was moving to him. "Kent! Kent! Are you…" Victor was left panic as Clark easily got to his feet. "What the Hell are you made of?"

Clark x rayed Victor and he kind of looked like the terminator with all the cybernetics in him. "I was just about to ask you that."

* * *

><p>Prue sat there with Victor. According to Clark's friend Chloe Victor's new changes were made by Lex so he went right after him.<p>

Prue just looked at Victor it's a lot like guarding an innocent. "So what are you going to do now?"

Victor just rolled his eyes. "I'm considering my life as a can opener or Cuinisart."

Prue looked at him. She couldn't picture being carried off to the lab. She'd probably go down swinging if that horrible day ever came. "What about your girlfriend Katherine?"

Victor just chuckled. "She's what kept me going all those months in that lab...the thought of holding her in my arms again."

He gets up and walks past Prue.

"Hey, where you going?" Prue asked.

Victor just turned to her in a smile. "To find my girl. I don't know what I'm gonna tell her, but at least I can…" He sees some light on his arm. "What the Hell?"

Something hits Victor's shoulder and Prue turns around seeing two soldiers as Victor cries out in pain. Clark told her with her new powers she might have to control her strength and asked not to do anything more then light pushes. Prue decides to just lightly push them and follow it up by telekinetically slamming into the wall with her eyes. She sees Clark run up behind her.

"Prue are you two okay?"

Prue just nods. "Yeah, We're fine."

Victor is breathing heavily from the attack. "That makes one of us."

Clark and Prue sit him back down. Clark was at his shoulder it was gushing something that was probably the equivalent of blood to Victor.

Victor looks at his arm. "If it continues to drain like this I'm a dead man. Think I can squeeze in one last visit to Katherine."

Clark just had a doubtful look on his face. "Victor they followed you here. Odds are they have people waiting for you at Katherine's."

Prue got an idea and smiled. "That might not be a bad thing."

Clark and Victor both look at her like she's missing a head.

Prue sees that she is going to have to explain this. "Whoever did this it's pretty obvious they want Victor alive. If we hand him over they can fix up Victor and we can get everything we need to know. Of course that's if Victor is up for it. It's his call at the end of the day."

Victor thought about it he'll be a dead man at the end of the day anyway so it might be worth a shot. "Let's do it."

Clark shrugged it doesn't matter what he says he's outnumbered 2 to 1. "Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue are hiding up in the vents technically Prue's astral form is hiding in the vents with Clark her physical form is dormant in the back of Clark's truck. Clark can handle being caught if it comes to the worst but he won't let his child suffer that fate.<p>

Clark sees Lex and another doctor as Victor awakens with a fixed arm.

Victor groaned. "Where's Katherine?"

The doctor looked at him with a smile. "Back at home. But don't worry. We've called off the dogs. You'll be happy to know that we've replaced the tubing. We calibrated a few of the servomechanisms. Your arm is even better than before."

Victor just stared at him. "I can't wait to use it to smash your skull in."

Lex just looked at his cyborg. "How you feeling? Victor, I'm glad we managed to get to you in time to save you."

Victor just looked at him as a blank state. "You got some kind of God complex or something? I didn't ask to be saved."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Look, all I'm doing is giving you a chance for a normal life."

Victor just laughed bitterly. "Normal? Half my body is straight out of the Sharper Image catalog."

Lex just smiled. "At a price a lot steeper than $6 million, the last thing I want to do is cause you more pain."

"Then why not just take back all your fancy gadgetry? You can roll my sorry stump out in a wheelbarrow, for all I care." Victor replied.

Lex just looked at him acting concerned. "You'd die without this gadgetry. But I'm as eager for your freedom as you are. You just need to be patient."

Victor sees the doctor working on something. "What's that?"

"It's gonna make life easier for you." Lex answered.

"What are you doing to me?" Victor asked.

Lex just smiled. "What am I doing? I'm helping you be whole again. Anger, despair, loneliness…such strong emotions can create a rift between brain and bionics. This chip will take the edge off when necessary."

Victor just glared at him if he could get free. "You're trying to turn me into a drone. That's what you're trying to do…a robot."

Lex just looked at him. "Victor". Before Lex could say anything he and the doctor were sent flying through the air to the floor in a heap. Victor turned around and saw Clark where they used to be standing.

Clark is just standing there wondering what the hell happened to Lex. "I think I enjoyed that a lot more then I should have."

"No complaints on this end." Victor quipped as Clark set him free and they were suddenly at Clark's truck with Prue at the wheel. "How did you do that?"

"I live on a farm lot of cows." Clark quipped getting in the truck.

* * *

><p>Clark and the others got back to the Kent farm and saw Leo there with a young woman. Once they had Katherine's address it was easy to send Leo to go get her and have her drive them there.<p>

Victor chuckled. "I'd say thank you, but...the words just seem too small."

Clark just shrugged. "And completely unnecessary."

Victor looked at Clark and smiled. "Your mom raised you modest, didn't she? You're a hero, Kent. I'm not gonna forget how much I owe you."

Clark just smiled one down and about 6 billion to go. "Help someone else out when they're in need, and we'll call it even."

Victor looked over and saw a sight that he had only dreamed of seeing again. "Katherine!"

Katherine just looked at him ass they hugged. "Victor? What happened? What did those men do to you?"

"It's a long story." Victor replied

Katherine chuckled as they walked to her car. "We got time."

Clark turned to Prue. "So you're a genius."

Prue just smiled. "Well I don't like to gloat."

Clark just tuts he remembers her in LA. "Yeah right. So thank you for all your help today."

Prue just nodded. "Of course. I'm always happy to help innocents."

Clark just looked at her. "Do you ever stop helping innocents and just enjoy the night?"

Prue's eyes lit up. He's not trying to ask her out. Is he? "It's a busy job Clark I mean photographer, charmed one, expecting mother doesn't exactly leave a lot of free time."

Clark just stopped. "But there is some time right. I was wondering if…"

Prue caught on he is asking her out. "Clark, I'm 10 years older then you."

Clark just shrugged. "It's just a number to me. Besides I could actually be older then 18 for all I know."

Prue just looked at him. "Clark I just I don't know OK."

Clark just nodded in understanding. "It has nothing to do with the baby I just like you obviously."

Prue smiled at that. "Thank you but right now my plate is kind of full at the moment." Prue gives him a card for Dr. Griffith. "Doctor's appointment noon tomorrow will you be there?"

Clark just nodded. "Of course."

Leo just shook Clark's hand. "It was nice meeting you Clark."

* * *

><p>Leo and Prue disappeared in a trail of blue lights. Clark watches until the light disappears. Clark enters the house and goes into the kitchen for a drink. He sees a glass bottle of root beer and flicks bottle cap off with a very carefully controlled push. He pulls out the doctor's card and asked Chloe to run a search on him. Clark made himself a sandwich and sat down to see an envelope with his name on it. Clark mindlessly opens the letter and finds something very surprising in it. A check Clark looks the number over, a very expensive check. To quote Kal this is a very serious amount of zeroes. Martha came down in a robe and saw Clark looking at the check. "It's all yours."<p>

Clark just looked at his mother wondering what this is. "What's this for?"

"It's your half." Martha responded. "I sold the back 40 during the election that's your half since we don't need it now."

Clark just looked at the check. "What would I need so much money for?"

"I'm kicking you out." Martha answered.

Clark just looked at her. "What?"

Martha just smiled hoping he'll see her point. "Clark I know you and one of the hardest things for you to do is to let go. And I know that you'll hang around this place out of devotion to your dad."

"Someone has to keep the farm running." Clark pointed out.

Martha just nodded in agreement. "This is why my half is going to hiring hands to work the land and get this place back in shape."

Clark just looked at her. "So where am I supposed to go?"

Martha pulled out an apartment booklet for places in San Francisco. "I had Lois print these out for you."

Clark was just looking before his head came up. "And what if I want to stay here?"

"You don't." Martha told him. "I can see it in your eyes that you want to be a big part of your child's life. You can't do that in Smallville the truth will come out eventually and it will send you and your child to the lab."

Clark wishes he could argue that but his mother always knew exactly what to say. "I just don't want to leave you behind."

"You're not leaving me behind." Martha assured him. "I'm just a 2 minute run instead of 30 seconds and besides taking over your father's senate seat has given me something to do while you just sit on the farm and watch General Hospital."

Clark's eyes shot up. How did she know that? "Well there's hitmen and mobsters. But you're right. So can I at least stay here until I find a place to live?"

Martha just smiled. "Of course you can…for now."

"I'll find a place. I might buy a place with the check you gave me." Clark quipped.

Clark got up and hugged her it was 10 o clock he can get 2 hours of sleep before he goes to Jor El for 10 hours. "I love you mom thank you."

Martha just held him close. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day Clark emerges from the cave at 10 in the morning. That was an interesting round of lessons it might even give Clark some ideas for what every parent needs but he'll have to talk to one of the Halliwells first. He checks his phone and sees 37 messages all from Chloe. Clark reads the messages and they all say get to her it's urgent.<p>

Clark moves in a blur to the Talon but he remembers she works and runs to the Daily Planet.

Prue is getting ready for the doctor's appointment and is not looking forward to it after last night. She looks down at her stomach and quietly said. "I'll eat a whole box of ice cream sandwiches if you don't make me fly on the doctor."

Prue is distracted by a knock on the door and opens it to see Clark standing there. "You're an hour early."

Clark held a piece of paper in his hand. "We have a serious problem. Still have that memory dust handy."

Prue grabs the paper and skims through it while Clark walks in. "What the hell is a cash inducement?"

Clark just shrugged. "From the sounds of it I think it's a legal word for bribe."

Prue just nodded and kept reading. "So who's Caesar's Unlimited and why did they do this?"

Clark started to explain. "It's a shell corporation made by Luthorcorp. My guess is Lex named it for his little brother. He's paying your doctor 5 million dollars. I'm guessing it's to find out about us."

Prue rolled her eyes why can't they vanquish mortals. "He heard me talking to him yesterday. Clark I'm sorry."

Clark just looked at her confused. "You didn't do anything wrong Prue. This is just part of my life people are always looking to expose my secret I'm sorry I pulled you into it."

Prue just wondered how this got messed up they shouldn't be disappointed in themselves they should be pissed off at the people trying to experiment on them. "You know what forget it I'm going to make the dust and you will run in really fast and throw it at the doctor OK."

Clark just nodded that sounded like a plan. "Works for me. But what are we going to do about the doctor situation?"

Prue just looked at him and decided to try to change the subject. "So what were you going to do after the doctor's appointment?"

Clark just smiled and answered. "Actually I was going to look for a place to live."

Prue's eyes lit up when she realized what that meant. "Here, like San Francisco here?"

Clark just looked at her. Shouldn't that have been obvious? "Yes here. I want to be a part of my child's life and I can't do that by traveling halfway around the country. Someone is going to put it together and it won't end well when they do."

Prue just smiled Clark is already taking initiative and fighting to be in his child's lives. Unlike her father who ran when…Oh god her father. In all the excitement she forgot he was back in town. He's either going to jump for joy or hit the roof red when he finds out. On the bright side at least Clark isn't a whitelighter. "So, do you want a hand? I live in San Francisco I can show you places to go and places to avoid."

Clark nodded never one to slap back the hand of someone trying to help him. "Thanks…So what are we going to do about the baby it still needs a doctor?"

Prue just shrugged she had no idea. She knew she was getting a doctor god knows she needed one since stress is never good for a baby and her life is 50% stress 50% work. "You think Lionel might know someone?"

Clark just looked at her Lionel. He must be really desperate if he's going to Lionel Luthor for help. Well his secret would be safe. One thing about the Luthor power game Lionel would never want equal footing with Lex. "We don't really have too much of a choice do we?"

Prue just shakes her head no. "I'll get to work on the memory dust. I'll make one for Lionel just in case."

Clark just nodded knowing what he has to do he'll tell Lionel the doctor is for him. "I'll call Lionel and see if he has any ideas."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

The doctor they saved sold them out for 10 seconds of fame so it was only natural that Lex could pay him off to try to find out what he knows about the two.

Prue will meet Clark's Family a little later on.

Up Next: Clark starts his life in San Francisco and they meet Lionel's doctor.


	7. New Beginnings

Martha just stood there in the now near empty fortress of solitude as Jonathon and Clark had called it. A week ago Clark found a place and now its moving day. Kicking Clark out was a good idea on paper but now she's starting to see the results. In a way she's actually thankful Lois insisted that she help the move as it kept Clark from doing it at superspeed. Clark came up for the last thing up here. He sees Martha looking and playing around with his telescope.

Martha just looks around realizing that the day had come. "Oh Clark…!"

Clark just frowned and hugged her. "Mom…It'll be OK. Admittedly the food won't be half as good."

Martha just smiled in the hug. "I know, it's just...I wish I could always be with you."

"You will be Mom." Clark assured her.

Martha broke the hug and Clark walked her downstairs.

"What about your telescope?" Martha asked.

Clark just shrugged. "I doubt there is a lot of space to see the stars in a place like San Francisco."

Martha just smiled at least she'll have something of Clark's close to her.

* * *

><p>Lois watches Clark come down. She has a feeling that there is more going on then she's been told with how supportive Chloe and Mrs. Kent are trying to be of Clark leaving. She has a good feeling of what happened but Clark and Prue can tell her when they're ready. "So Smallville are you ready to go?"<p>

Clark just shrugged a strong part of him doesn't want to leave home but a bigger part of him knows he has to go. "As I'll ever be."

Chloe just smiled through it. Clark's doing the right thing but she's going to miss him. "Clark you'll do great."

Clark hugged everyone and said their goodbyes and got into his truck looking over the Kent Farm one last time. Once he takes in the view he starts the truck intending to drive it to the nearest isolation point and just leg it from there. He can't believe he's actually moving away from the farm. Well he met the hands and helped them get the lay of the land but it's still the only home he ever knew. Now he's off to San Francisco to start a new life for himself. He wonders what the girls are up to right now.

* * *

><p>Prue glared in Phoebe's general direction. Her baby sister has got her into some serious crap over the years but this takes the cake. She'd burn her baby sister right now if she could look at her. What's Prue's problem. She's three inches tall god only knows what that has done to the baby. Her body can't collect sunlight so once the batteries are tapped that's it until she can get back to normal size. And to top off the humiliation she's covered in clay. "Piper can you blast us free?"<p>

"No, can't move my arms." Piper responded.

"Phoebe can you levitate?"

"Too heavy" Phoebe responded as she got an idea. "Shake it!"

"What?" Prue asked.

Phoebe started to explain. "You told us how fast Clark can move. If you can focus on just shaking really quick the vibrations might set your arms free."

Prue just rolled her eyes she didn't exactly have a better idea so she started shaking. Soon enough her left arm broke free of the clay followed by her right and that was enough. Prue moved her hands and the clay scattered and she quickly freed her sisters.

"Prue the wand" Phoebe reminded her seeing their innocent about to be pressure cooked.

Prue made a motion and the wand came to her. "I need a light."

Piper made a motion with her hand using her explosive powers and the staff glowed. "There's your light."

Prue fired on the warlock and shrunk him down to their size. Piper quickly took advantage and froze him. The three sisters chanted a spell that Phoebe had spent all day creating and the warlock was no more saving their innocent and returning the charmed ones to their natural size.

The innocent left and Piper and Phoebe were walking with Prue giving her the third degree since she told them Clark was moving here today.

"So where exactly is Clark living?" Piper asked.

Prue just turned to her maybe she can find another demon. "An apartment across town. It's no nexus but considering every thing he can do I doubt he would need it."

Phoebe just nodded. "He'll still be in trouble with demons."

"And we're not?" Prue countered. "Should I remind you of our little trip to purgatory? Besides he's here he wants to be a part of the baby's life and I appreciate it so can we just leave it at that."

Both sisters frown not believing how stubborn Prue can be. She likes Clark every time she flies she mutters his name in her sleep. But Prue's stubborn streak is one of the few things harder to vanquish then the Source.

Phoebe just turned to Prue. "So when are you seeing him now that he's close by?"

Prue rolled her eyes and looked at her. "Tomorrow we have an appointment with the doctor Lionel got for us."

* * *

><p>Clark put his truck down in San Francisco and drove the rest of the way. How do people travel for so long in cars he'll never understand? He drives up to his apartment and opens the door the place is a sty but thankfully he has complete control over renovations. Prue openly mocked him and said this place was a dump but he can see it for all it could be. Clark went to work unloading his bags which took a lot longer with people watching. He went to the Home Depot and got everything he needed to make repairs.<p>

Clark made it back to his apartment and dropped the supplies down. He looks around checks his watch 5 minutes. He moves in a blur as countless amounts of junk and trash are burned or set aside as a red and blue tornado moves around the place to get it up to form. Clark continues his work as the walls are spotless and are starting to become painted. He finishes up and the rat hole it once was is now a fine looking apartment that is woefully undercharged. Clark just lets out a smile. It's not much but for now its home. Clark looks himself over one downside to a superspeed paint job you get it on your arms…a lot. Clark goes for the shower only to be hit with ice cold water. Clark lets out a low growl and put his heat vision to use on the water heater.

Clark came out of his apartment not much else to do right now so he decides to explore the town. He got as far as down as the steps and saw a girl whom from the looks of it is having an argument with the vending machine.

"Come on I already gave you my dollar now give me my stupid candy." The girl shouted kicking the machine.

Clark looked at her. Dark brown hair, brown eyes she was cute, angry but cute. Clark tipped the machine up as the girl backed up. Clark let it go and it hit the floor forcibly dropping the candy bar.

The girl smiled and grabbed her candy bar. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed this."

Clark just nodded. "No Problem"

The girl started walking back and just turned to Clark. "Can I ask you something?"

Clark looked at her if he was in Smallville he'd swear he'd be in for a long day. "Sure"

"Why are all the guys in the world pricks that deserve to burn in hell?"

Clark just looked at her, this wasn't he was expecting from the first person he met in San Francisco. "Well we have our bad days."

The girl just let out a smile and suddenly felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry for raining all this down on you just very bad streak with guys lately personal and professional."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

The girl just frowned. "Well let's see. My boyfriend Shane dumped me because apparently there is some unwritten rule that after X amount of time a girl's body belongs to a guy despite the fact that he doesn't know the first thing about her. And even parents fail anymore as the father whose job it is to protect the kid sat there and protected the mother from the law so she could beat the crap out of her son until he runs into traffic to avoid her and gets hit with a car instead and is breathing through a machine likely for the rest of his life."

The girl looked at the floor this guy actually helped her out even if it was something as small as this. "Look I didn't mean to bring everything down on you. It's just well I'm a social worker it was my job to protect the kid and I failed miserably."

Clark just frowned he doesn't understand how anyone could do that to their own child. "It's fine besides everyone needs to rant sometimes…I'm not trying to be mean I just don't know your name."

The girl just nodded. "It's Paige, Paige Mathews."

"Clark Kent"

The two shake hands and smile.

Paige looked at Clark. "So how did you get so strong?"

"I grew up on a farm. Lots of heavy lifting." Clark answered. "How about you?"

* * *

><p>Prue decided to stop by see why exactly Clark had chosen this place he saw potential in. Prue walks to the complex and sees Clark talking to another girl that kind of looks like her. Well at least now she knows Clark has a type. She clears her throat causing Clark and Paige to look up.<p>

Clark looked up and smiled. "Prue, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you actually moved here." Prue answered as her stomach knotted. "Which one is yours again?"

Clark pointed to it. "Last one to the left."

Paige looked at it. "Oh you're right next door to me."

Prue just ran up to the room ignoring the conversation.

Clark just turned to Paige realizing what's going on. "It was nice meeting you Paige."

Paige just nodded. Damn cougar she should have known all the good ones were taken. "Same here Clark. Did you really move next door to me? The place is kind of a slum."

"I had it renovated." Clark answered as he ran up the steps.

* * *

><p>Clark entered his apartment and heard Prue in the bathroom he went in and found her face down in the toilet her hair held up by what Clark guesses is her telekinetic power. Clark walks over and holds her hair for her while she deals with the morning sickness.<p>

Prue gave him a nudge signaling she was OK. "Thanks Clark. You know why do they call it morning sickness when it happens at 3 in the afternoon."

Clark just shrugged and saw clay on his hands. When did he work with clay? Wait he showered he would have seen it earlier. This didn't come from him it came from Prue. "So what did you do today?"

Prue sees little specs of clay in Clark's hands. "Oh the usual…for a Charmed one anyway."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Clark asked.

Prue just stared. "I like that you're worried about me but I've been doing this for 3 years before you came along. I got through it fine."

"You have clay in your hair." Clark pointed out.

"Sometimes it's messy." Prue countered as she got up and looked the place over it was beautiful. "You knew it could be something like this when you saw it didn't you?"

Clark just nodded. "It was beat down but it had potential."

Prue just looked into another room. "What about that hole no potential?"

Clark just smiled. "No, it's going to be…"

Prue caught on and nodded. "Ah I see. So how do you have any idea who this doctor is Lionel set us up with?"

Clark just shrugged. He's still not happy that his child's safety is in the hands of Lionel Luthor. "Well at the very least Lionel won't tell anyone Lex can coerce so it can't be any worse."

Prue just rolled her eyes. So young it's easy to make such a mistake. "Well now that you said that it is."

"Is not" Clark replied

"I'll bet you $20 it is." Prue challenged him.

Clark just shrugged. "OK you're on."

Prue just smiled. "So who was that girl?"

Clark just looked at her curiously they kind of look alike. "That was my new neighbor Paige. She's a social worker who just got done working a really bad case and looked like she could use a friend is all."

Prue just looked at him. Friend right just a friend…not that it matters to her. "So I like the place and you'll be there for the doctor's appointment."

"Of course" Clark responded. "But I have a job interview tomorrow afternoon."

Prue just stood there impressed. "You know you're really dedicated when you want something."

Clark walked her out to her car. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day Clark and Prue opened the door to the the medical center in San Francisco. Clark took one look at the doctor, gave Prue $20, and turned to Lionel. "Are you out of your mind?"<p>

Prue just looked at her. She looked like a doctor, a very beautiful doctor from Hollywood but still a doctor. "What's the matter did you two use to date?"

Clark and the doctor looked at each other for a moment and then laughed. Clark turned to Lionel and the smile disappeared. "Why did you bring her here?"

"You needed someone you can trust." Lionel stated like it was obvious.

Clark just collected himself. "Yes, key word there trust." Clark just pointed at Helen Bryce. "She sold me out to you she sold you my blood."

Helen just frowned she certainly was surprised when Lionel flew to Rwanda to bring her back stateside about an emergency patient. Even more surprised now that she sees it's Clark. "Clark that was more about Lex then you."

"Helen sold me the blood but she made every effort possible to keep confidentiality. Neither I nor Morgan Edge knew that blood came from you at the time. She hated my son but she respected you and your family. I wouldn't have brought her here if I thought she would betray you. She has spent the past 3 years keeping your secret trying to make amends."

Clark caught on. "That was how Lex survived the plane crash despite how much you hated him."

"I still loved him." Helen finished. "Clark, I can help you if you let me but I'll understand if you don't trust me."

"It's not my call." Clark decided which in truth it wasn't. It's his child but its Prue's body.

Helen turned to the brown haired woman Clark came with and a sudden understanding occurred as to why she's here. "I'm Dr. Helen Bryce."

"Prue Halliwell" Prue introduced herself. "Can you start from the beginning doc?"

Helen ran down everything her relationship with Lex, Clark getting so sick she was able to take his blood, how Lex broke into her lab destroyed all her work and took Clark's blood sample. How she sold the blood to Lionel to spite Lex. How after she jumped out of that plane she stayed hidden in Rwanda trying to make amends by treating the people there.

Prue just sat there and took it all in. Wasn't exactly the best thing you want to hear but Cole has killed a lot more then she has and she looked past that . "Would you object to taking a lie detector test?"

"No" Helen answered.

Prue grabs Clark by the hand and heads for the door. "Excuse us for a few minutes."

Helen turned to Lionel. "Well at least they haven't called the cops yet."

Lionel just turned to Helen. "I told you before Helen we would not send you to jail. Clark needed a doctor and…"

"Better the devil you know then the devil you don't I get it." Helen assured him.

Clark and Prue come back in and Prue has a piece of paper. It's low but it's her child she'll deal with a little personal gain.

"Lionel can you step outside?" Clark asked.

Lionel easily abides and left if Clark was a killer he doubts he'd have any sons left.

Prue pulled out a paper. "For the record I'm sorry about this but this is a lot to trust you with after what you've done in the past."

"I understand." Helen answered she'd take no chances either

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's five of ten, after which the memory ends."

White light surrounded Helen. And Prue walked right over they only have 3 minutes until the new truth spell breaks.

"OK Dr. Bryce. Are you going to betray us?"

"No"

"Are you working with Lex?"

"No I don't want anything to do with him."

"Are you planning to expose Clark?"

"No"

"Are you planning to expose me?"

"I don't even know you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Lionel told me a patient needed help. Now that I know its Clark I really want to help. I still feel bad about selling his blood."

Prue just stopped hearing everything she needs to know. She looks at the clock 9:55 AM and the light leaves Helen.

Helen just looks around. "What, no truth detector."

"We already did." Prue answered.

"Did I pass?" Helen asked

Prue just nodded. "You passed. Do we have to explain this?"

Helen just shook her head. "I have a pretty good idea. You're pregnant and Clark's the father. I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice."

Prue shakes her head no. "There was a doctor we thought we could trust but he sold us out to Lex."

Helen just pointed to the table. "Prue please sit up here." She turns to Clark. "Can I take blood from her?"

"I don't know." Clark responded as he turned to Prue. "Can she draw blood from you?"

Prue just shrugged she did not have a clue. "She can try I never really tested the invulnerability yet."

Helen got a needle ready and wiped off a spot on Prue's arm. All three took a collective breath as Helen pushed the needle down just to see it break on her skin. Helen went into her bag and refitted the needle with a different tip. This one punctured Prue's skin and Helen got a sample of her blood.

Clark looked at the needle full of blood. "How did you do that?"

"Before we came here Lionel and I went to a man called Giovanni Zatara. Lionel had him mystically bless a set of instruments I was expecting different but I wasn't expecting you. It won't hurt Prue or the baby. They were just blessed to pierce skin nothing else." Helen explained as she turned to Prue. "Can you pull your shirt up a little bit I'd like to use an ultrasound if that's alright."

Prue just laid back and put her stomach out in the open.

Helen set up the machine and held the device on Prue's stomach looking for their baby. She sees the little budge and smiles. "There's the little one."

Prue just smiled seeing the first image of her child. "It's so tiny."

Helen just nodded. "The baby's not that old when do you think this happened?"

"8 weeks" Prue answered without an ounce of doubt. "We only…the one time...multiple but one."

Helen just nodded in understanding one night stand turned more. "I got it…Well if I didn't know any better about Clark I'd say you're having a normal healthy baby. That's pretty much it I'll need to see you guys again in four weeks. With the exception of prenatal vitamins there isn't all that much I can do."

Prue got to her feet with a smile this was a good day sans going home and back and rewriting the truth spell. She and Clark share a smile when Helen gives them a picture of the fleshy person in Prue's stomach.

Prue saw Helen making a slide for her blood. "Oh Dr. Bryce be careful with my blood."

"Why can it hurt me?" Helen asked surprised. Clark's blood could never do that.

Prue just nodded remembering how Charmed blood destroyed Piper's doctor and turned him into an organ seeking madman. "Just don't get it into your system."

Helen just nodded leave it to Clark to find a woman who is just as much of a mystery as he is. "I'll be careful Ms. Halliwell."

With that Helen smiles watching the two leave. She wonders if they saw all the smiles the two were giving each other the whole time. She gives it two months before they actually are an item.

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark are outside. Prue hasn't said a word since they left the office. "Prue are you OK?"<p>

"Honestly I don't know." Prue answered as best she could. "This baby was always just something…further away and now here's a picture of it. He or she is going to be here a lot sooner than I thought."

Clark just wrapped his arm around her to calm her down. "We have time and we'll figure it out. We can move pretty fast when we need to."

Prue just smiled until she realized where Clark's arm was. She broke free. "So you have that job interview you have to get ready for."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be late." Clark decided to just let her have this one.

Prue watched as he disappeared in a blur. Great now she feels bad. Stupid Clark what is he doing to her. Prue just looks depressed she needs a pick me up. She looks at the picture and smiles she's going to be a mother well that's good and Clark seems more than excited to be a father. So while her life is screwed up at least she knows her kid will have a good one.

In a blur Prue arrives at the manor and absent mindedly opened the door. She's distracted by the picture this just seems so real now and not just another magical thing from being a witch.

"Well you look like you're glowing. Good day at the office."

Prue instantly became alert and hid the picture in her back pocket. Why didn't her sisters call her and warn her she would have spent the day away from the manor. "Hi Dad…Piper!"

Piper came in holding Prue's cell phone. "We tried to warn you but you moved too fast to catch this morning."

Prue just nodded while vowing to hurt Clark later. If he had showed her how to control super hearing she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

For the people that PMed me I had no idea how to word it without saying the doctor was Helen or making it a dead giveaway.

Lionel had Jor El's knowledge at this time so it would make sense that he knew about magic.

Up Next: Clark gets a job and a few other surprises


	8. New Beginnings Part 2

Chloe was on the phone listening to Clark run down the day. Now she has to run through to Clark how to set up a scanner so she can see baby Kent. She listens on until she hears the Dr's name. "Clark…do I honestly have to say how bad this can go?"

Clark just rolled his eyes over his cell phone. "Chloe you don't think I panicked a bit when I saw her. Prue even…Prue likes her and trusts her and I trust her enough for now to give her another chance."

Chloe just frowns see this is why she should consider transferring to San Francisco. "Clark just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will." Clark assured her. "So wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Chloe flat out stated. "With me as your previous boss anyone else is bound to take it easy on you."

Clark just smiled. "Thanks for the ringing endorsement."

* * *

><p>Clark sat across the desk as middle aged woman was looking through his job resume. The middle aged woman stood there not exactly impressed with what she was seeing.<p>

"Mr. Kent you had no previous experience with actual journalism?"

"I wrote for the high school news paper Ms. Rothman." Clark added weakly.

Elise just looked at him. "Mr. Kent I'm going to be honest if it was up to me I wouldn't even put you in the basement. You wrote for high school but it was just reprinting the cafeteria menu or slow stories no one wanted you don't seem to have any passion for your work yet."

"I can learn it Ms. Rothman." Clark insists he needs this job as he realized Chloe's right he'll go crazy having a 9-5 job especially with his superhearing growing from being at the fortress more.

Elise just stared at him. "I doubt that but someone else here doesn't and for now you're going to be working for him if you want a job. Fourth floor third door on the right."

Clark just smiled. "I have a job?"

"For now" Elise answered. "Please leave my office and report to your boss."

Clark swiftly leaves before Elise changes her mind he wonders who went so far out to bat for him. If he finds his own office he's just going to leave and vow to do horrible things to Lionel Luthor whom was already warned to stay out of it. Clark walked up the door and instantly knows who helped get him the job as he unleashes a yell.

"Great Caesar's ghost!"

* * *

><p>Prue stood there frozen in fear. Damn it she's not ready for this. "Hey dad how are you doing?"<p>

Victor just hugs his oldest. "Oh I'm great I was just checking up on you three. How are you doing?"

Prue went limp in Victor's arms as her astral self manifested in Clark's apartment and released a primordial scream from inside his room. Once Prue was herself again she calmed down and disappeared back for her body and replied. "I'm Fine."

* * *

><p>Clark came into the office in a smile. "Mr. White I wasn't aware you were in San Francisco."<p>

Perry White just turned around and smiled. "Kent welcome to San Francisco."

Clark just smiled. "Thanks for helping me get a job."

Perry just nodded. "I told you that I'd pay you back for saving my life. We'll just meet everyone today and we'll get you started tomorrow since technically today is still your job interview."

Perry made the introductions and 30 minutes later Clark was shown the door. It was nice of Perry to help him get this job he'd get him a thank you but the only thing he knows Perry likes is booze and that's out. Clark walks outside and sees a blond woman.

"Hi are you the new guy." The blond asked.

Clark just nodded. "Clark Kent"

"Abigail Myers but I like Abby. So Perry gave you the day off?"

"Yeah he didn't want me to work for nothing but I would have."

Abby smiled. "So what are you going to do with your last day off for years?"

"See a girl I know." Clark answered as he walked off.

Abby smiled till he was out of sight and just frowned. Easier to smile then frown my ass. She stands in the alley as a figure emerges in flames. Abby just looks at the Source. It's rare that he needs a shapeshifter and even rarer that he himself makes the contract. I mean she's only 207 that is a little young to settle down if you ask her.

The Source just looks at her. "Are you not satisfied with him?"

Abby just frowned he's a boyscout "I doubt he's even heard of evil."

The Source just looked at her. "Once you two are married in a dark wedding he will turn evil and we'll have the perfect weapon to wipe out the forces of good before moving on to the Charmed ones. Also just like everyone else the boy has a dark side he's just mastered hiding it at a young age."

Abby just put her hands up. "I'm just giving my opinion. Besides I'd be a fool to turn down marriage to a god."

* * *

><p>Prue was talking with her sisters and her father. Prue just turned to the window and suddenly her heart feels like a mosh pit. She acts like she's listening to her father and shifts into astral projection mode appearing to Cole and Leo. "Clark's outside not ready for this go stop him."<p>

The two nod and go outside neither wiling to face the wrath of a pregnant Charmed one. Prue went back to her body and saw her dad looking at her. "What?"

Victor just looked at Prue. "Is there something you want to tell me sweetheart?"

Phoebe just smiled loving every minute of this. "Yeah Prue is there?"

"What would I have to say?" Prue asked.

"I'm pregnant." Victor answered.

Prue just sits there for a moment. "I'm not…I mean I'm not even dating…" Prue sees her dad smirk and realized he's known for a while. "Phoebe you have five minutes to get as far away from me as humanly possible."

Phoebe just looked at her. "What the hell did I do?"

Victor had to now play peacekeeper with his daughters. "Phoebe and Piper didn't tell me."

"Then who did?" Piper asked. "I mean with the exception of a handful of people no one outside this house knows."

"In her own way your mother did." Victor answered. "Prue you're acting just like she did when she first found out."

Prue just weakly smiled. "Piper can you let the guys in for me."

Piper just nodded and walked for the door and yelled at them to come back. Victor watched as Leo and Cole came in followed by a young man in jeans and a blue shirt with a red jacket.

Prue just looked at Clark. "So how did the job interview go?"

Clark smiled. "You're looking at the newest employee of the Bay Mirror."

Prue just smiled. "Clark that's fantastic. No offense but I think you'd go nuts at a normal job."

Cole just rolled his eyes. "How did you get a job so fast?"

"Helps when you save your boss' life after they almost kill you makes them sympathetic…It's a long story." Clark answered.

Phoebe just smiled. "And one we will hear later. Clark Kent we'd like to introduce you to Victor Bennett our father."

Clark just puts his hand out. "It's nice to meet you sir."

Victor just nods while looking the guy over. He wonders if he's the one who…well it beats a demon but he better not be a whitelighter. "So how do you know my daughters?"

Prue just sighed this is going to get ugly fast. "Oh that's a very confusing story for another time."

Victor just looks at Prue. "How well does Clark know Leo?"

"Leo and Clark do not work together neither do he and Cole." Prue said assuring him that Clark isn't a whitelighter or a demon.

Clark was kind of confused he figured his first question would be about his daughter not that.

Victor just looked at Clark. "Clark Kent wait a minute I know that name from the news. Your mom is a state senator isn't she."

Clark just nodded as he could see Victor putting it together as his face glowed red.

Prue saw it too and knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Prue was in the kitchen with her sisters and father. Well the good news is they doubt spontaneous combustion is real as Victor would have likely gone through with it.<p>

Victor was just shouting since Prue was always in control he never expected something like this. "How exactly did you sleep with and get pregnant by an 18 year old?"

"We were kind of…"

"Drunk" Victor offered.

Prue shakes her head no. "Under the influence"

"So you were drunk."

Prue just shakes her head no. "I was hexed with the sin of pride and he was on something that lowered his inhibitions to nothing and neither of us thought we could be changed."

Victor just frowned he really hates magic and just because he lost Patty to Sam. "I knew I should have fought harder against Grams. So it was just magic between you and Clark that led to an accident."

Prue could feel her own temper getting worse "No something very real and because of magic that I will always be grateful." Prue responded rubbing her stomach. "This baby changed so much of my life. I mean it manifested its powers to save me from a demon."

Victor just eased up a bit remembering she is carrying his granddaughter. "So what's the plan for the three of you?"

Prue just shrugged. "I don't know."

Victor just looked at her. "I'm not happy about the age thing but at least he's not an angel or a demon."

Prue just nodded she'll go with that for now. "Yes dad he's not an angel or a demon."

"Are you sure he's ready to be a father though?" Victor asked.

And just like that Prue's temper is back. "Well let's see he traveled halfway across the country just to be with his child not knowing if he has a shot with me as opposed to god knows where to avoid the kid. He's already got a really nice place for himself along with a room for the baby that's under construction as we speak. And as of today he has a job to support said child. Yes Clark is young but he grew up really fast and I know he'll be a great father."

Victor just smiled. "Me and him will have to talk in private real soon. Prue can you go out with me for a couple hours?"

Prue just nodded leaving Phoebe and Piper there with the guys.

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Piper took the guys to P3. Phoebe went to get drinks and saw the others having a laugh with Clark. "OK what I miss?"<p>

Cole was laughing at the story. "Oh Clark was just telling us the story of his first vanquish."

Clark just shrugged. "Hey I didn't know she was a warlock besides it was kind of anticlimactic. Toss, mirror, the end of Krissy, Misty, ah too many names to remember."

Phoebe just nodded. "Wouldn't be the first warlock stopped with a mirror."

Piper was just wrapping her head around it all. "OK so you've been fighting things like this witch girl for years."

Clark thought back on it all it has been a while so short but so long at the same time. "Four and a half years maybe closer to five."

Piper's eyes lit up and Phoebe just stood with a quiet smile. She wonders how Prue would feel if she found out despite the age difference Clark has been making a difference longer then she has.

Leo just sat there with a smile as he listened to Clark's stories but one thing became apparent. He needs a whitelighter and the elders are going to see it that way too. The moment that caused Clark his father's life easily could have been undone he gets shot whitelighter orbs in when the guy takes Chloe and heals him problem solved. Well since he is having a child with a Charmed one it shouldn't be too hard to convince them to let him do it.

Piper sees her waitress come near the table and collects their drinks. The waitress just smiles as if she's happy to work for her paycheck. She puts everything on the barstool except for Clark's glass as she shapeshifts into a brunette as the actual waitress comes back in.

"My car wasn't being towed thanks for wasting my time." The waitress quipped.

The brunette just shrugged innocently. "Sorry"

* * *

><p>The brunette walked out of P3 before shape shifting into Abby and shimmering to the underworld. Abby gives Clark's glass to the Oracle.<p>

"You're certain Naman drank from this?" The oracle asked.

Abby just nodded. "You didn't tell me this guy beat Isobel Thoreaux…twice."

Oracle just sighed. "How did you know that?"

"I heard him and the witches talk about it." Abby answered.

The oracle just sighed in exhaustion. "If we had wanted you to fight him we would be worried all you have to do is drug him and let the Source tie rope to your hands."

Abby just smiled thinking of all the destruction she can have him cause. "Then this time tomorrow I'll be a blushing bride."

* * *

><p>Clark was just walking up to his place with Phoebe and Cole. Cole was just walking up the stairs set to insult the place but it was actually pretty nice from the outside anyway. Clark was in the back of the other two when he was suddenly turned around and kissed by a woman with brown hair whom it takes a couple seconds to realize its Paige. Clark sees another guy at the bottom of the step glaring at them and catches on though he can't imagine Phoebe is looking too happily at him right now as Paige continues kissing him.<p>

Paige breaks it and Phoebe just looked at the two. Technically Clark isn't dating Prue but she wants him too. He's shown he's OK with magic, is more then capable of protecting himself, and her against demons, and with his past will bring continual unpredictability to her life as it was boredom that ended Prue's last relationship.

Paige just smiled. "Hey honey remember that sleazebag at work that's always hitting on me? Meet the bastard. Donnie meet my boyfriend Clark."

Clark just looked at he man and saw him squirm. Clark could be intimidating when he needed to be.

Donnie looked at Clark. Dear god this guy could rip him apart in 2 seconds. Also considering the clothes he's wearing he doubts he'd even be afraid of getting sued for assaulting him. "Hey, hey we're cool we're cool it's just your girlfriend's a babe and you can't blame a guy for staring."

Clark walked up and grabbed him by his cheap suit. "She ever tells me you hit on her again I'll rip your arms off understand."

"Completely won't happen again. I'll see you at the office Paige."

Clark hears Paige mutter nice rug under breath and Clark gets an idea as he has a new power he hasn't really had a chance to test out yet. He blows gently and Donnie's wig falls off revealing his bald spot as he quickly turns his coat into a makeshift hat.

Phoebe decides to wait until the guy is out of sight. "So how long have you two been?"

"We're not." Paige replied. "Big shot hack lawyer has been harassing me for weeks on end and I figured a six foot tall brick house of a boyfriend might scare him off me for good." Paige answered as she put her hand out. "Paige Matthews"

Cole was the first to shake it. "Cole Turner"

Phoebe shook her hand and rocked back as Clark caught her when the premonition hit her. Phoebe was expecting a moment of her death or something about this Paige's past instead she sees her past. She sees likely herself Prue or Piper as a baby wrapped in a blanket with the triquetra on it being held by her mother next to a nun. When was her family catholic?

Paige just looked at them. "Is she OK"

Cole just smiled. "Yeah this is my girlfriend Phoebe Halliwell we just got out of P3 and I think she had a little too much isn't that right honey."

Phoebe heard Cole and replied playing along. "Cole what do the three of you know?"

Clark just opened his door for them as they got in and he turned to Paige. "Goodnight Paige"

"Goodnight Clark" Paige replied going into her own place.

* * *

><p>Prue just followed Victor into his house wondering what her father is up to. He better not be working with warlocks again or there will be hell to pay. He opens the door and shows her the couch so she can sit down. Victor goes into what would be a bookshelf as he pulls out a normal sized book and hands it to Prue.<p>

Prue looks at the book in her hands. "What is this?"

"Some of the best memories I had with your mother. Had to fight your Grams for it. Go ahead open it."

Prue opens the book and a quiet smile spread over her face which she will later blame on pregnancy hormones. She sees a picture of her pregnant mom on a recliner and sees her hospital ID bracelet and it goes on for each year until she was seven. "I didn't realize you kept it."

Victor just shrugged. "I wanted to have a part of you three to remember. Now don't get mad and move me across state lines for this. But is there a way I can convince you to bind your powers and erase your memories as a witch."

Prue could feel her temper rising up and she does everything she can not to throw him across the golden gate bridge but Clark's powers slip through and she lights the wall on fire in heat vision. Prue grabs the fire extinguisher in a blur and puts it out. "Dad I get that you're trying to protect me but being a witch is part of who I am. So to simply put…"

"Can you do your old dad a favor before you make a final decision about this?" victor requested.

Prue just looked at him. "No Magic"

"No magic" Victor assured her. "Just look through Piper and Phoebe's baby books before you come to a final decision.

Prue just nods as she heads for the door. "I will."

* * *

><p>The next morning Phoebe wakes up in Clark's bed with Cole's arms wrapped around her. Phoebe remembers now that they're staying here to cover and to make sure nothing was really going on with Clark and Paige. Phoebe got out of bed and was hit with multiple smells of food. He can cook too. She's half tempted to summon a genie and wish Prue to 17 again.<p>

Phoebe comes out and sees the food eggs waffles, and toast. "Bribing the family?"

"Why will it work?" Clark asked sarcastically.

Phoebe just smiled and took a bite of the eggs. "Whoa not bad not as good as Piper's but not bad. So did you tell the truth about everything last night?"

"Every word" Clark answered.

Phoebe just smiled. "So what are you intentions with my sister?"

Clark just smirked. "Well maybe sometime in the next decade I can break her spirit down enough and ask her out on a date when our kid graduates high school."

"Well she'll be in a good mood that day." Phoebe joked. "Just give her time she'll open up and get over the age thing. Besides Cole is actually…"

"Hey I'm only 99." Cole said coming out of the room.

Phoebe just patted him on the shoulder as he sat down. "Of course you are honey."

Cole just looked at Clark. "So what did you do to your neighbor's stalker anyway that freak winds just seemed too much?"

Clark just got up and got a carton of orange juice and sits back down before blowing at the fridge door closing it. "In short I have super breath now along with." He blows on the orange juice chilling it. "Ice breath"

Cole just looked at Clark he knows there's a reason he's listed as a god for a reason. "You know I'm curious to see what you'd be like at full strength."

Clark just looked at him. "I can do enough damage controlled Cole." Clark looked at the time and inhaled his food at superspeed. "I gotta go first day at the office."

Phoebe just stopped him. "Wait you're going dressed…like that?"

Clark just looked himself over. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Phoebe just looked him. "Plaid is not something you wear at a news paper. It's a miracle you even got a job. You got a suit?"

Clark just nodded seeing the point yesterday.

"Then go put it on. You're probably already on thin ice." Phoebe added.

Clark couldn't help but think Phoebe's right and that it couldn't hurt so he disappears in a blur and emerges in a black suit with a blue shirt.

Phoebe just smiled now that looked like a reporter. "Good Luck"

Clark just nodded. "Thanks there's a spare key hidden under the chair outside let yourself out when you're done" He disappeared in a blur for his first day of work."

* * *

><p>Phoebe came home with Cole and found Prue crashed on the couch face down in 3 different books. Phoebe just started gently shaking her older sister until Prue's eyes opened.<p>

"What time is it?" Prue asked.

"It's still early its only 9:00." Phoebe assured her.

Prue just rubbed her eyes. "Think I'm going to catch some sleep upstairs."

Phoebe just looked at her sister and saw how exhausted she was. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look horrible and that can't be good for the baby. Does dad have you demon hunting."

Prue just shakes her head in a kind of smile. "No…of course not." Prue just holds up an old book. "He gave me this."

Phoebe took it off her and looked through it. "Oh you're baby book how sweet. Ages 1-6 along with some shots of Piper and nothing of me. Hey you think they kept books for all of us."

Prue gave the two additional books to Phoebe and she smiles going through them until she realizes once again Prue was the favorite another thing bugging her though was none of them as babies looked like the one in her premonition. "What gives? Piper's book only goes up to five and mine barely even went to…" The realization hits her and now she understands why Prue is so upset. "Oh"

Cole feels confused he's still new to reintegrating with humans. "What I miss?"

Phoebe frowned and started to explain. "Mom did the baby books the reason mine and Piper's were never finished was because she died before she had a chance to."

Cole looked at Prue. "And you're afraid history will repeat itself."

Prue poured herself a glass of water. "Wouldn't be that much of a stretch considering how reckless I can be."

"You're going to be a great mother." Phoebe was positive.

Prue took a drink and stared at her younger sister. "That's a joke I haven't done anything for this baby except find someone to take its blood and bring it to demon after demon. I haven't been protecting my baby it's been protecting me. And what happens if I lose the baby's powers once its born Shax would have killed me if it wasn't for him or her."

Phoebe just looked at Prue not liking where this was heading. "What are you saying?"

Prue just frowned. "I think I might have to stop being a witch if I really want to have this baby and be in its life."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I know that Tess probably helped him get a job in season 8 but I couldn't believe SV Clark could get into any other newspaper without a little help.

Next chapter will be up quicker then usual. Muse won't leave me alone.

Up Next: Clark in the underworld


	9. New Beginnings Part 3

A/N:I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing this. It's already over a hundred and I haven't even made it to chapter 10.

* * *

><p>Phoebe just looked at her sister and just laughed. "Prue you're not going to give up being a witch its part of who you are."<p>

Prue just looked at her. "Piper said it best. We are blessed as witches and cursed as women."

Piper just frowned. "I was upset because someone ruined my wedding and a little drunk when I said that, and I was wrong."

"Were you?" Prue asked. "Melinda was burned at the stake orphaning at least one kid. And we all know what happened to Mom."

"Grams got to see Mom grow up and us." Phoebe pointed out. "There's no guarantee that taking your power and memories would even work."

Prue just looked at her. "Witchcraft 101 Pheebs as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe."

Piper just looked at her not believing she actually has to defend the supernatural side of their life. "Prue this is who we are. And even if we do this because you will need the power of three to do this it still doesn't mean you're safe. There are muggings and car accidents no one really knows how long they have."

"I just want to see my baby grow up." Prue said.

Piper just smiled. "And you will. You're not going to be like mom fighting all alone we won't let you. You have me and you have Phoebe we'll never quit on you. Leo is your whitelighter it's his job to protect you and I very much doubt Mr. Superalien is going to let anything happen to the mother of his child and Cole…"

Phoebe added on. "And Cole will support me by supporting you." She said not knowing how Prue will feel about him.

Prue just got up to go outside. "I need some air."

* * *

><p>Clark sat at the conference table with everyone else as Perry laid out the story Perry the Pit-bull was working on. "Now the police and the press don't want to acknowledge it but there is a serial killer roaming the streets in San Francisco who has a thing for young women between 20-25." Perry just started handing out files. "Elizabeth Greeves, Maria Xanatos, Emily Mertz, all found dead stabbed once with a double edged knife."<p>

"Won't this scream serial killer to the police?" One of them asked.

"Maria and Emily were found within 10 minutes of each other halfway across the city no one is that quick." Perry explained why the police haven't ruled it like that. "They believe the knife is just a new weapon popular among robbers. So we're going to look at the victim's find out what connections they've had if any. So keep your eyes open and report back to me if you get anything."

Clark went to work and decided to look into the knife the one thing they had in common. Clark ran a search for it and the most common thing was an athame, a double edged blade used to hunt witches and believed to take their powers. Clark pulls out his cell phone and calls Prue seeing Abby gave it back to him after borrowing it earlier today.

"Hello"

Clark smiled. "Hey Prue it's me."

"Why are you calling so early aren't you at work?"

Clark just nodded not that she could see it. "I am. I'm working my first story as we speak."

"So why are you calling me?"

Clark just whispered into his phone. "It's starting to sound like something you and your sisters handle."

"OK so can we meet somewhere in private where you can tell me."

Clark just thought about it. "Where would private be I'm still new here."

"Meet me at your apartment I know just the place." Abby said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Cole was in the underworld it's his version of a morning jog using his demonic powers so he doesn't get flabby when actual demons show up to trash the place. He shimmers behind a rock seeing two bounty hunters having a talk.<p>

"So is the Source actually marrying a couple today?" One asked.

Cole just rolled his eyes there goes any spine that guy had.

"Apparently" The other man replied. The charmed ones are at home safe and sound so he's not getting a better chance according to his chameleon there."

Both bounty hunters shimmered out and Cole just frowned knowing this isn't good.

* * *

><p>Abby waited at Clark's apartment door disguised as Prue. Paige came home after her hours cut and saw her again. Paige just smiled and put on her best front. "Hey I remember you from the other day. Prue right?"<p>

Abby just nodded. "That's right Prue Halliwell."

Paige just looked at her she seemed different and she has a pretty good idea why. "So I take it your sister told you what I did."

Abby just glared at her and decided to let this mortal explain herself.

Paige just looked at her. "I kissed Clark I don't know if he's your boyfriend or not but it wasn't real and it didn't mean anything."

Abby just looked at her and smiled. "You like him don't you."

"He seems nice enough." Paige replied. "And if I thought I stood a chance I would in a heartbeat. But I'm pretty sure he wants you."

Abby just developed a twisted smile and was set to bury her but Clark showed up.

"Paige, Prue" Clark said.

Paige just waved him goodbye as she went for her apartment.

Abby just smiled. "You ready to go Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Sure just where are we going anyway?"

"Place I know it's not far from here."

* * *

><p>Prue just roamed the park with her camera taking pictures. She sees parents playing with their children or just watching them play. She sees a red headed woman walk up to her.<p>

"Can you take a picture of my family?" The woman asked.

"Sure" Prue replied seeing the woman's family line up with a dad a 3 year old boy and an infant daughter in her mother's arms. "Say nuclear family."

Prue took the picture and the woman put her baby back in a carriage. The woman gave Prue her email address so she can send a photo to her.

"Your first?" The woman asked.

Prue just smiled wryly. "How did you know?"

"I recognized the confused look from the mirror." The woman answered. "You're thinking of something big, life altering big for the sake of the baby."

Prue just nodded.

"Is it smoking?"

"No"

"Drinking?"

"No"

"Drugs?"

"This is getting uncomfortable" Prue replied.

"Just two more is it illegal in anyway?"

"No"

"Do you have a better life because of it?"

Prue had to think on that one. Did witchcraft give her a better life? There's been so much pain from it their mom died Grams died, Andy died, the whole saga with Cole. But there was a lot of good with it too. She didn't think she would ever reconcile with Phoebe but now they're closer together then they ever were. For all the crap the elders put them through Piper and Leo are both together married and happy and trying to have a baby from the sounds of it which is why she was on the couch last night. And her life was the hardest to judge. Being the oldest she gave up the most and being a witch it was the same thing as her ID could have told you not that long ago. Also Andy's death that one nearly killed her but she recovered from it. There's also been some good with it. Thanks to seeing her past life she abandoned her career at the auction house. She was able to get her dream job as a photographer. She's surrounded by people she loves family and friends and looks down and sees one more and that's a big one. She's going to be a mother with a baby of her very own. It was magic that set it up for it to happen and it was Magic that led her to Clark that day.

"In a way I do." Prue answered.

The woman smiled. "Then don't give it up. Whatever this is it's a part of you so it should be a part of your baby's life too."

Prue just thought about it she's a mortal hardly someone to take advice from. "Thanks for the pep talk but I gotta go."

* * *

><p>Prue walked into the manor and saw a unique sight. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo poking around with sticks. "What's going?"<p>

Piper shushed her and froze the room again as Cole walked up to her and started to explain. "You have Chameleons."

Prue just shrugged. "Call an exterminator."

Cole just rolled his eyes. "Not lizard chameleon demonic chameleons. They're the ultimate fly on the wall they can be anything in the house and they're here to make sure you don't do anything about a wedding."

"Hence the poking" Piper added as the clock went off and she froze the room again and unfroze Cole and Leo. "Think junior can help us out?"

Prue just sighed. "With the exception of the superspeed and heat vision I never used the baby's powers on command."

Piper just nodded. "Try"

Prue just focused on her eyes she can do this. Prue feels her eyes do something as she looks at Leo and Cole and quickly looks away. "Damn it wrong one."

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"Boxers, briefs" Prue answered pointing at Cole and Leo.

Piper just smiled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"I've seen him in a more compromising position." Prue said offhanded remembering last time this power showed up.

Piper looked at her big sister. "When did you catch Leo in a…right the orb crack in the shower."

"Yeah let's go with that." Prue just pointed at Cole seeing he caught on. "Count to 10."

Cole just smirked and kept poking.

Prue concentrates again trying to get the other vision. 'Come on X-ray' Prue smiles seeing nothing but skeletons. She looks around and spots the flaw since when did her lamp have bones. Prue moves her hand in one quick motion and the lamp slams into the wall and turns into a man. "Piper"

Piper moves her hand in one quick movement and froze him again. Prue moves in a blur going upstairs and comes back down putting three crystals on each side of him and keeping a fourth in her hand.

Cole just looks at it. "You've been updating."

Prue just looked at him. "Just taking what I learned from your invisible friend before the triad killed him." Prue turned on the cage as electricity coursed through the chameleon and the crystals as it shouted in pain. "Why are you here?"

The chameleon screamed in pain. "I-I-I was sent."

"For what?" Prue shouted.

"I was sent to spy on the Charmed ones after Shax failed to kill you."

Phoebe looked at her sisters. "How did none of us notice the lamp was alive?"

Leo frowned. "He smashed the real lamp and replaced it."

Prue glared at him and restarted the cage. "That was our mother's." Prue lifted the crystal and the chameleon was winded. "Cole said you're here to make sure we stay put. Why?"

"A dark wedding" The chameleon said. "The Source didn't want you interfering."

Piper just looked at him. "Which one of us is the blushing bride?"

"No one a shape shifter is." The chameleon replied.

Prue realized what this meant and hopes to god she's wrong as she reactivates the cage. "Who's the groom?"

The chameleon thrived until Prue released the crystal. "I don't know some great force of good they say he's a god."

Phoebe eyes shot up as Prue dropped the cage and Cole hit the chameleon with an energy ball vanquishing him.

Piper looked at Prue. "You know him better then anyone where would Clark be right now."

Prue just shrugged. "I don't know. Leo, Cole go to his farm see if he stopped by to visit. Phoebe take my cell phone he's in my contacts. Piper get the number to the Bay Mirror see if you can find him there I'm going to his apartment."

Piper went to say something but Prue disappeared in a blur. Piper wonders what Prue meant…wait a minute when Prue went to Smallville she took Cole while Leo and her was…oh god she saw them having sex has to be why she took Cole. They need to have a long talk after they save Clark.

* * *

><p>Prue moved in a blur and moved to Clark's door and knocked. "Come on Clark open the door."<p>

Paige opened her door hearing the racket. "How the hell did you beat him back?"

Prue looked at the other girl. "You Clark's friend…"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah me the girl who kissed him last night still doesn't answer my question."

Prue glared at her. "You kissed him."

Paige watched Prue's eyes she could have sworn they just glowed red for a second. "Yes your sister saw it last night and I talked to you about it earlier before you left with Clark on your date."

Prue was scared but buries it. The shape shifter has already made her move. "Where did they go?"

Paige just shrugged. "I don't know I never asked." She said. "What's going on?"  
>Prue just frowned. "Its nothing I'll just wait for him." Paige went in her apartment and Prue opened the door with some strength. If she hadn't been a nervous wreck she would have been right there when Cole came back and found the chameleon in seconds. She entered the apartment to grab something to scry for but since she was kept off the radar she doubts she'll find him. She grabs his red jacket Clark always wears that thing. She grabs it and falls back as she sees in black and white Clark talking to a fake Prue at a restaurant and then in the otherworld.<p>

Prue comes back to the present feeling light headed. "Good baby"

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting with Abby going through the research. Abby just looked through everything. "This is weird. If I didn't know any better I'd say Balthazar was behind this."<p>

"Balthazar" Clark asked.

"Cole" Abby Clarified.

Abby just smiled. "So is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Clark just shrugged of course not but Prue is the one who put boundaries on. "Yeah…that's it."

Abby smiled seeing she's got him. "Clark I think we really need to talk about us."

"What do you want to talk about?" Clark asked.

Abby just smiled. "Clark how do you feel about me?"

Clark just looked at her strange question she knows how he feels she's the one keeping away. Clark just listens to the noises around him. "Two heartbeats"

Abby just looked at him confused. "I beg your pardon."

"Two heartbeats me and you there should be three." Clark explained as he grabbed Abby. "You're not Prue."

Abby sighed. "All this work and your little groin spawn gave me away."

Prue moved in a blur and arrived at the restaurant. "Clark get out of there now!"

All the customers got to their feet and conjured energy balls.

Prue just rolled her eyes and ducked for cover The Source didn't leave much to chance here did he. Clark got up and unleashed a blast of heat vision. Taking down 6 of them and hitting every demon he could in a fast streak. Clark knows this is wrong but he can't let Prue get hit. Clark stops the heat vision and the fake Prue ran up and kissed him on the lips.

Clark looks at her as his feet give. "What did you…" Clark passed out and fell to the floor. Prue watched and saw her double wave at her and shimmer off with Clark.

Prue watches the last of the demons shimmer and blink out.

* * *

><p>Prue storms into the manor. "They got him."<p>

Everyone else just pouted this is bad. Piper looked to Leo. "So what do we do now?"

Leo just shrugged. "There isn't much we can do. We have no idea where he is."

"He's in the underworld." Prue answered and added off the looks she was getting. "The baby has Phoebe's powers it gave me a premonition."

Cole just groaned this is bad. "Your powers will be greatly diminished if you go down there."

Prue just looked at him. "We have to try. I saw some of what Clark could do and I mean really do. He wiped out a dozen upper level demons in mere moments by looking at them with heat vision if the Source gets Clark on his side the world is over. This is too big to walk away from we have to go now."

The girls just frowned seeing how serious Prue was. Piper spoke first. "Leo take us down."

"Not yet I have to get something first." Prue said. "Cole take Piper and Phoebe down. Leo I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Darryl Morris was leaning back on his desk looking through the records for a series of murdered girls the captain said dismiss it but this feels like witchcraft to him. He's taken back when Prue suddenly appears in his office and almost falls out his chair. "Prue you know you can't use your powers in a police station. What if someone had seen you?"<p>

"No one saw me." Prue assured him. "I need to borrow something off you."

Daryl sat there and listened to Prue's request. "Why?"

"It's the apocalypse I need it to save the world." Prue answered as her justification.

Darryl just looked at her. "It's a package deal Prue I'm going too since none of you have ever used it."

"We're going to hell." Prue warned him.

Darryl just shrugged. "I could use some heat its cold outside."

* * *

><p>Cole Piper and Phoebe looked around the underworld.<p>

Piper was the first one to speak. "OK so where are we going."

Cole just smirked. "I got an idea. Find some cover."

Piper and Phoebe hid behind a rock as Cole screamed and transformed into Balthazar and the demon just assaulted the underworld until two demons showed up and hit him with lightning and knocked him out. Piper and Phoebe just watched as Piper caught on. "Demonic bounty hunters heading straight to the Source follow them."

Piper and Phoebe followed the bounty hunters and they led them right to the source as the see a blond standing next to an unconscious Clark as the source speaks with the oracle watching.

"In the beginning, we were damned, and through damnation, we found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts." The Source ties Clark and Abby's hands together. "And in your union, may these gifts increase so your powers may grow in the service of evil. So be it."

Phoebe just frowned a single tear running down her eye. "We're too late. All the good he would have done was just wiped out."

Piper just smiled and aimed at the obvious bottle blond. "Not if we get him a quickee divorce."

Piper moved her hands and instead of blowing her up it just blasted Abby back a couple inches. "Ooh Cole really wasn't kidding about weakened powers here."

Phoebe just backed up with her this was bad. "Any bright ideas?"

Piper just shrugged "That was my bright idea. At least we still have a couple hours before Clark." Clark just rises up with a dark look in his eyes.

"Not with how I run a wedding." The Source informed them.

Piper and Phoebe just backed up. "Clark we're your friends try to remember that."

Clark stopped in his tracks for a moment and just replied coldly. "I'm her husband not your friends."

Piper just turned to her sister. "You got any ideas."

Phoebe pulled out an athame Cole insisted she bring with her. "Keep him off me."

Piper stuck out her hands and froze Clark for about a second before he broke free. "Of course he can work through my powers here."

Phoebe stabbed the bounty hunters in quick succession as they burst into flames before they can react. She went after Abby but was hit with a bolt of lightning from the Source and knocked to the floor. Clark walked through the freezes and eventually got his hand around Piper's throats and threw her into the air and onto the floor as she crawls over to Phoebe.

The Source just had a smile under the cloak this ends today. "Clark kill them."

Clark just had a smile usually reserved for Kal. "With pleasure"

Clark's eyes turned red but he just started walking to Piper and Phoebe as Prue ran into the throne room at full speed and kicked Clark in the head sending him crashing into the wall and straight through it. Prue goes for Abby at superspeed but is grabbed from behind and launched into the air by Clark.

Prue gets to her feet and sees two Clarks.

"Neither of you say a word." The Source warned knowing the last time this plan was foiled because of three little words. The Source turned to Prue. "Don't want to vanquish the wrong one."

Prue just developed a smirk. "I won't…Leo!"

Leo orbed in with Darryl who wasted no time and shot each Clark as Prue instructed. The bullet deflected off the first Clark and Prue wasted no time in incinerating the other Clark.

The Source shouted in anger as he lifted Prue off the floor with telekinesis. "You dare!"

Clark moved in a blur and punched the Source in the face knocking him back and through a wall as Clark catches Prue. "Excuse me for a minute."

He puts her down then disappears in a blur. Prue walked over to her sisters and helped them up to their feet.

"Where did your friend go?" Daryl asked.

Piper just heard loud crashes from outside. "Is he OK out there."

Prue just nodded. "I think he's working out a bit of anger."

Leo was healing Phoebe from the lightning bolt.

A loud crash was heard as the Source broke through another wall and landed back in his throne room. The cloak was down and the sister's saw their enemies face it was pale white and mutilated from a battle long ago. The Source crawled back to his feet and wrapped itself in a force field like skin as Clark blurred back in and started running around him in a circle continually punching him. Prue watches the effort and sees that it's hurting him so she runs along the other side of him joining the assault.

The Oracle watched in horror as The Source was being overwhelmed as Clark and Prue added blasts of heat vision to their attacks and The Source's force field was starting to fade. She warned him not to go after him why didn't he listen. "Shimmer out before they kill you!"

Piper blasts the Oracle and she's knocked off her feet and into the wall. "Quiet"

The Source just shouted using the last of the energy he can and hit them both with weak energy balls that stunned them both and knocked them down. The Source just felt its skin and saw a gash of blood his blood. Before the Source can shimmer out however he is hit with an energy ball by Cole.

Cole hobbles to his feet still weakened from the bounty hunters attack but refuses to give an inch seeing the Source weakened as well. Cole hits his old boss with continual energy balls until he falls to the floor sitting down but in actuality the wall is the only thing keeping him from being a turtle on its back.

Cole sees the Source is running on fumes and makes one last energy ball and focuses on it until it's four times as big as a regular one. The Oracle gets to her feet and sees it and shouts. "No!"

When Cole launches his final attack she runs in and takes the hit vanquishing herself but saving the Source who flames out.

* * *

><p>Clark helped Prue get to her feet stunned more then anything. Clark looks over Prue with Superhearing and X-ray their both fine. "I'm sorry."<p>

"For what?" Prue asked.

"I saw what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself." Clark answered.

Prue just put her hand up to stop him. "It's OK I know exactly how you feel. I was put through the fun of a dark wedding too."

Leo just smiled. "And besides we don't have to worry about The Source anytime soon because you, Cole and Prue hurt him really bad."

Cole just looked at the whitelighter idealist idiot. "Not bad enough though he'll be back."

Phoebe just shrugged happy. "So he's gone for now isn't he. We should take advantage of that shouldn't we?"

They all just nod in agreement and smile as Piper turns to Leo. "Take us home Mr. Wyatt."

* * *

><p>Later that night Prue knocked on her father's door.<p>

Victor opened the door wondering who it was at this hour and saw his oldest. "Well this is a surprise come in, come in."

Prue sat down on the couch and Victor joined her. "Dad I understand now. I saw Piper and Phoebe's baby books they were never finished."

Victor just nodded having a feeling they wouldn't be. "To Grams the only book that ever mattered to her was the Book of Shadows. I don't want you to ending up like your mother."

Prue just looked at him. "You're afraid I'll die and it will be another baby raised without its mother."

Victor just nodded. "I didn't want you to make the same mistakes she did."

"I'm not." Prue assured him. "I have something she never did."

"What's that?" Victor asked.

Prue smiled. "I have Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. I have Clark whom nearly beat the Source of all Evil to death just for touching me." She takes a knife and stabs her hand as the blade just bends on the skin. "I have a baby who's going to do everything it can to protect me and its father. I'm going to be OK dad I have a family and I know they won't let anything happen to me or the baby when she or he gets older. Magic is a part of me. Can you accept that?"

Victor just nodded and hugged her. "I can accept that I want to be in your lives, you, your sisters, and my grandchild's. But me and Clark will be having a talk at some point."

* * *

><p>Phoebe was wrapped in a sheet going through old baby photos. That premonition from earlier is bothering her. Phoebe jumped a bit when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Cole. "Cole don't do that."<p>

Cole just put his hands up. "Sorry, what are you doing?"

Phoebe just looked up. "I had a premonition of a baby I thought it was me Prue or Piper but it wasn't none of the pictures match up."

"Maybe it was Prue's baby. Most of your premonitions do come from the future." Cole guessed.

Phoebe just shrugged. "Could be but mom was holding her."

Cole just shrugged and kissed her shoulder working his way to her neck. "You mean the same woman we saw a few weeks back at Piper's wedding it was probably the baby's wiccaning now come back to sleep…please."

Phoebe couldn't argue that and just followed Cole.

* * *

><p>Clark heard a knock on the door he was about to go to the fortress but then knocking started. He opens the door and sees Prue. "Prue what are you doing here?"<p>

"I wanted to check in on you." Prue replied. "See how you're holding up."

"I'm fine." Clark assured her.

Prue nodded if she's fine she knows he is. "I mean emotionally."

Clark just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I killed a lot of people today."

"You vanquished a lot of demons there's a difference." Prue assured him.

"Is there?" Clark asked. "They screamed just like people when I killed them."

Prue grabbed Clark's face and got him to look at her. "There's a big difference between a demon and a mugger with a gun. Demons can't be reasoned with or controlled they just keep killing and doing evil until a source of good in this case you stops them."

"And Cole" Clark asked. "He was throwing those demonic energy balls wasn't he but he's a good person."

Prue sighed. "Clark Cole is half demon half man. Even at that there was no less then 3 times at least when I've wanted to vanquish him and I still worry. Clark you're a good person and you did the right thing. You saved my life and you saved everyone you are a good person don't doubt that not now or ever you could have snapped my sister's necks like twigs when you were evil but you just threw them around to stall because you couldn't do it even with all that evil in you. You're a source of good don't ever doubt that."

The two just looked in each other eyes and got closer Prue didn't let go of his face and just leaned up and kissed him. Clark deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. The two broke apart for air and Prue was shocked not believing she just did that. He kisses better then she remembers. Fight or flee took over and Prue chose the later disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Fastest writing of a chapter I ever did aside from one shots

Up Next: A trip to Smallville


	10. Fragile Part 1

A/N You know after 10 chapters I almost feel as if I'm forgetting something… Uh Oh

Smallville is owned by the WB

Charmed is owned by Spelling Television.

* * *

><p>Phoebe came down for dinner freaking out. Good, evil, good, evil, she wishes Cole would make up his mind. She can't believe he did that last night. It was just supposed to be a simple vanquish which it was but then he popped the question they're covered in demon goo and he pops the question. Who the hell goes yeah I killed a demon that eats table scraps will you marry me? Phoebe comes downstairs and sees Prue not the sister she was looking for.<p>

Prue became alert as the phone rang and hesitated she's not picking it up no matter what. The answering machine gets it and she's instantly relieved to find out that it's just about a shipment to P3.

Phoebe just smiled and asked her sister. "What are you going to do when Clark actually calls?"

"Run like hell!" Prue answered.

Phoebe just looked at her. "What did he do that was so bad that you've been actively avoiding him for a week?"

Prue just shakes her head. "He didn't do anything wrong it was me. I might have… well I kissed him."

Phoebe just laughed at the insanity. "So what, there's proof inside you that you two have done a lot more then kiss."

Prue just glared at her. "Yeah, I didn't know he was 18 when we did that and I had the pride thing going on."

Phoebe just sighed. "Prue there's a big difference between normal 18 and our 18. Doing what we do has aged us all to the point where age is just a number."

Prue just looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe sat down next to her sister. "Alright let's figure out your real ages. You're 30 years old add 2 years for each year as a witch so that makes you 36. Now Clark well he's known he's been different since he was 4 and didn't start doing the hero thing till he was 14 so we'll give him 2 years for 4-14 that which brings him up to 24. We'll make it 3 years for each year he started helping people. So by my math Clark is well 36."

Prue was shocked in a way she was thankful that her powers were bound as a child it let her have a bit of a normal life first. "Ever since he was 4. When did he tell you that?"

"Last week before the big wedding we took him to P3 had a nice long talk we found out he's just like us. A protector of the innocent but he's been doing it longer then we have. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding proposal to think about."

Prue just nodded as Phoebe went up to her room. "Wait… you have a WHAT to think about?"

* * *

><p>Prue came downstairs the next morning and smiled at the delightful aroma hitting her nose. God she misses coffee. Prue just shrugs the baby's invulnerable and making her tougher everyday. Prue goes for a drink and holds the cup up but nothing comes out. She looks at the cup and frowns it's frozen. "Piper, that is just mean."<p>

"Well someone has to watch what you do." Piper countered. "You know you're not supposed to have coffee when you're pregnant with a baby Prue."

Prue just frowned and got herself some tea. "Speaking of babies how are you and Leo doing with it?"

Piper just looked at her. "Don't change the subject."

"Hey if you want Melinda in your future you and Leo are going to have to get it right real soon." Prue countered.

Piper just sighed. "You're not going to be an aunt, all right? At least not any time soon, it's too risky. It would be in constant danger around us and we're all not fortunate enough to be knocked up by alien gods."

Prue just looked at her. "OK well what does Leo think about all this?"

"Leo thinks that there's enough magic around here we'd be able to protect it." Piper answered.

Prue just looked at her sister. "Maybe he's right."

Piper just frowned not wanting to take the chance. "Maybe he's not."

Prue got started on breakfast. "You know, it's not like having a baby isn't hard enough even without demons attacking with morning sickness and sore breast. But for what it's worth, there are ways of seeing what it's like before you actually have one.

Piper just looked at her. "Mm-hmm, great. Well, the next time you pass a baby rental, pick one up for me and Leo."

Prue just smiled as she disappeared in a blur.

Piper had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach what is her sister up to? Prue came back 5 minutes later with a toy doll in her arms that was crying. "What is that?"

Prue just smiled. "It's yours and Leo's baby that you're renting what's it look like?"

"Where did you get it?" Piper asked.

"Teen center" Prue answered. "Grams put me and Andy through the same thing. Looking back now though I think she just used magic on a doll."

Piper rolled her eyes Prue will pay for this as soon as her niece is out. Her big sister is in for a world of hurt.

Phoebe came down with Cole. "What's with the doll?"

"That would be Piper and Leo's love child." Prue quipped.

Cole was just confused. "And I thought my family was messed up."

Piper rolled her eyes at the crying. "So how do I keep this thing quiet?"

"Just like a normal baby rock it." Prue answered

Leo orbed down with a smile on his face. "Well you'll be happy to know the witch hunter was taken care of last night."

Phoebe was shocked. "Really, who vanquished him?"

"Clark" Leo answered. "At least that's what the Elders told me." He looks over to Piper. "What is that?"

"Our sim baby Prue got us that wants to spend time with his daddy." Piper replied handing the baby over to Leo.

Phoebe smiled. "Well it's good to see two crazy kids getting a feel for your future."

The phone rang and Phoebe went to pick it up. "Hello, oh wow hi… I'm not trying to be mean here I just don't know what to say to a senator. Oh no I'm not Prue hang on a minute I'll put her on."

Phoebe handed Prue the phone and Prue was nervous as she talked into it. "Hello? Yeah that's me no Clark isn't here. Oh well I can do it if you need help, alright bye."

Prue hangs up the phone. "Leo can you orb me close to the Kent barn."

"Yeah no problem." Leo responded. "What's up?"

"That was Clark's mother she was looking for Clark to help with something but he's nowhere to be found so I volunteered."

"Was that such a good idea?" Piper asked.

Prue just smiled. "Well technically it's her grandchild too so I'm going to have to meet her at some point."

Phoebe just smiled. "Good luck with that."

Prue just rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Prue grabbed Leo's hand and they disappeared in a trail of orbs. Piper rolls her eyes seeing Leo left the sim baby on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Prue walks up to the Kent Farm and knocks on the house door wondering if it's too late to run away. She sees the door open and red headed woman answers the door. "Can I help you?"<p>

"I'm Prue Halliwell we just talked on the phone."

Martha stood there in shock and whispered low. "You have Clark's powers?"

"The baby has Clark's powers." Prue clarified. "And as long as she's in me so do I."

"You know it's a girl already." Martha asked excited.

Prue just smiled. "No, but my family has been nothing but girls for 300 years. So what can I do for you Mrs. Kent?"

Martha smiled and walked with Prue. "Call me Martha dear and right now I need you to babysit a little girl I have here with me. I meant to get Lois to do it but I lost her number and I know Clark is free but I can't find him."

Prue just put her hands up. "Its fine I haven't babysitted since I was 17 but I think I can manage."

Martha just looked at her. "Well this is a unique case. She hasn't said a word since she was 3 years old and her mother died."

"I can handle it." Prue assured her.

Martha just smiled. "Well her name is Maddie and she's in there drawing. Please stay for a while I'd like to get to know you a little when I'm done work."

Prue just nodded she has the day off. "I'll stay all night if I have to."

With that Martha left and Prue just went in with Maddie and said hello. The girl just looked at her. Prue heard the backdoor open and saw Clark walk in to the house and just had a look of disbelief.

"Oh, I should have known better then to trust a politician." Prue quipped. "So when did she call you about this?"

"Last night." Clark answered. "Take it she made you promise to stay."

Prue just nodded vowing never to underestimate Martha Kent again.

* * *

><p>The three walk into the barn the fortress was remade with some things for when Clark visited so there's that.<p>

Clark gave the tour. "And this is the world-famous Kent barn. You know, when I was about your age, my dad used to let me jump in the hay stacks in here. Hey, why don't you close your eyes and turn around? I got a surprise for you. It'll be worth it -I promise."

Maddie closes her eyes and Prue watches in amusement as Clark moves at superhuman speeds gathering hay for Maddie to jump around in. Clark gives the OK and Prue tells Maddie she can turn around. Maddie is in awe seeing a pile far bigger then she is but doesn't make a move.

"So, what do you think?" Clark asked. "You want to give it a shot?" He sees she's not budging. "Let me guess… you're afraid of heights? I can relate. You know, Maddie... you and I have a lot more in common than you think. I was an orphan, too."

Shelby enters the barn and pants and stops in front of Maddie whom smiles and pets the dog. Clark sees her whisper something to Shelby's ear.

"Hey, boy. Good doggy."

Clark just smiled and walked over to the two. "Looks like Shelby likes you. Animals are great, aren't they? They listen to you, but don't say mean things back. Look, me and Prue might not be as furry as Shelby or wag our tails or bark, but I promise we'll never say mean things to you."

Maddie just looked at the two and asked. "What's up there?"

Clark just smiled getting through to the kid. "It's kind of like my clubhouse."

Maddie just ran up excited. "You're so lucky."

Prue just smiled in mere minutes Clark got a mute kid talking.

Clark just followed her up. "You can be lucky, too, Maddie. It's not too late. We're gonna find you a good family."

Maddie just looked at Clark. "People don't like me."

Prue just looked at her. "What? Well, those people are crazy. I like you. And Clark does too."

Maddie just looked at the two. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Prue hesitated. "Oh well… Maddie that's kind of complicated."

"Hey, you want to go for a horseback ride, just the three of us?" Clark offered to change the subject. "Let's go. You can chat up Buttercup all you want. We'll just go slow OK."

Prue just looked at him and whispered. "Is riding horses safe for a pregnant woman?"

Clark just nods probably safer then getting blasted by The Source last week. "As long as you don't get thrown off we'll just go slow so if you get knocked off you can land on your feet no problem."

Maddie smiled excited. "You have horses?"

Lois came up the steps smiling. "So, you can talk? I knew Marcel Marceau 'sound of silence' thing was just a rumor. I'm Lois."

Clark just looked at Lois when Maddie said nothing. "She's a little shy."

Lois just looked at Maddie and smiled. "I understand. A lot of artists are. I brought you some crayons and a coloring book. Maddie, check it out. Go ahead."

Lois turned to Clark. "Your mom called from Topeka. With her Chief of Staff gone, she's been in emergency meetings all day. I figured I could help out. And probably make sure you and Prue don't kill each other."

"Yeah thanks but I think we've got it under control." Prue replied.

Lois just looked at Clark. "I'm the one with the little sister, remember?"

Prue just looked at her. "And I have two that complained that I was more of a mother then a sister."

"And where is Lucy anyway?" Clark asked and received Lois's glare in return.

Lois turned to Prue. "You're a bad influence on him."

Clark just looked at Lois. "Well we're about to hit the trails."

Lois smiled at Maddie. "Great bust out the spurs… I'm game." She sees Maddie getting upset. "Oh, how adorable. You want to be alone with Clark and Prue. Hey, no worries. I will be galloping way ahead of you guys."

Maddie closed her eyes and all of the sudden every light bulb in the barn blew out. Maddie panicked seeing the confused faces on Lois but even worse Prue and Clark she knew this would happen. She just ran out of the barn and straight into the house.

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue came in after her Lois was in shock of the thing. Prue thinks she might be a witch while Clark is thinking meteor freak.<p>

Clark came in and sat next to her Prue taking a seat next to him. "Maddie? Hey, what just happened out there? Did you break all those light bulbs? See, Maddie, I understand. You have powers…abilities that normal people can't even dream of. And it's okay. You can trust us. You can tell us the truth."

Maddie just looked at the two. "Ever since I was little, I could break glass."

"Yeah?" Clark replied wanting her to continue.

Maddie just nodded. "And when I get upset, I can't control it."

"Were you upset with Naomi?" Clark asked.

Maddie looked at him upset. "You think I killed her?"

Clark and Prue shake their heads no in unison and Clark answers. "Maddie, you have the power to break glass. And the way that she died…"

"I didn't do it." Maddie assured them. "I wasn't in the same room, and I can't do anything through walls. I liked Naomi. I would never hurt her."

Prue just nods. "OK I believe you."

"Me too" Clark added.

Maddie just looked at the two. "Just like that? Do you guys have powers too? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Prue just smiled. "Yes Maddie we have powers too." Prue made a motion with her hand and the freezer door opened and a box of waffles came into her hand.

Clark just smiled at the two and toasted the waffles a bit with heat vision making them feel just out of the toaster. "Here warm blueberry waffles Lois is coming so mum is the word on all powers."

Lois comes into the door. "Smallville, can I talk to you?"

Clark rolled his eyes getting to his feet. "Sure"

Lois and Clark walked into the living room and Lois started immediately. "Clark, I'm gonna call the sheriff right now before we get sliced, diced, and pureed."

Clark just sighed this is why he always keeps his powers hidden. "I don't think she is a murderer Lois."

"So someone else with the power to shatter glass just moseyed on in and murdered her foster mom?" Lois asked sarcastically.

Clark just looked at her actually angry. "Just because she has an ability does not mean she is a killer. You know what Lois why don't you just go. We got it covered."

Lois just looked at Clark upset. "Fine, but when she ginsus you put me down for an I told you so. By the way can you talk to Chloe for me?"

Clark has a sinking feeling that he's not going to like this. "What about?"

Lois just smiled. "Do you remember Bruce?"

Clark thought back on it. "Yeah the guy you…"

Lois rolled her eyes he got a woman pregnant he should be able to say it. "Had sex with Smallville."

Lois turns red realizing Maddie heard that and that's why Clark kept quiet. "Well we got back together in a long distance thing. And well…"

"What?" Clark asked.

"I think I found the perfect guy for Chloe." Lois said.

Clark just backed up. "No, no you leave me out of this. Chloe hates rich people."

Lois just smiled she figured Clark would act this way and she's not a moron. "Look I know Chloe is not exactly fond of rich people after all the crap that the Luthor Family had put her through. But this guy is perfect for her he's smart, he's funny, he's beautiful and he's actually a good man if just a bit of a heavy drinker considering he can stand his ground with me."

Clark was just rubbing his head he misses his apartment. "Look you don't call the cops on your suspicion and maybe… I mean maybe I'll talk to Chloe for you."

"That's blackmail." Lois said offended. She can't believe Clark Kent of all people is blackmailing her.

"To be fair I learned it from you." Clark countered.

Lois stood there stumped. Clark did make a point. "Fine, but if I find out you phoned in talking to Chloe your Elmer Fudd nightlight is making a very public appearance in the Talon and you will be laughed out of town."

Clark walked back to the others and Prue just had an ear to ear smile.

"So Elmer Fudd nightlight huh?" Prue teased.

Maddie just looked at Prue. "I like Elmer Fudd.""

"Hey Looney Toons are timeless classics." Clark replied with a smile. "Can you watch Maddie while I see what I can find out about her. I am a reporter after all."

Prue just smiled holding a glass. "Sure, I'm going to try to teach her how to control it."

* * *

><p>An Hour later Prue is smiling watching Maddie break apart and piece it back together. Prue smiled seeing the little girl get a grip on her power. Clark hasn't really done that much research as he's been supporting Maddie through it by freezing the glass together with his ice breath.<p>

Prue just smiled watching Clark with Maddie but he has a job to do. "Clark, I like seeing you with her but don't you have work to do?"

Clark just looked. "Yeah, I finished 45 minutes ago he's going to be here eventually and we'll knock him out for the cops."

Prue just looked at him. "You could not have finished that in 15 minutes."

Clark just turned his lap top over. "His name is Tyler McKnight, and I think he might be Maddie's long-lost father."

Prue just looked at him maybe he is a natural reporter. "What makes you say that?"

"He was Maddie's mom's college sweetheart the year before she was born." Clark answered.

"But what does that prove?" Prue asked.

Clark brought up another headline in a different window. "12 years ago, he landed in Belle Reeve with the ability to control all things glass."

"So he really is my dad?" Maddie asked

Clark just nodded. "You're a second-generation meteor mutant. Your dad had the misfortune of being in a stained-glass workshop when the first meteor shower hit.

Prue caught on yeah she really hates dealing with the normal world give her demons any day. "So Maddie never met her dad cause he's been locked up this whole time."

Clark just nodded. "That's what happens when you use your powers to rob a jewelry store. He got caught. The seven 5-karat diamonds he stole didn't."

Prue just looked at Clark. "Did he just escape? Because we can have Phoebe go into his room and…"

Clark just shakes his head. "He walked out. He was a model patient. The shrinks gave him a clean bill of mental health. My guess is he went right for Maddie."

"And killed Naomi because she would have protected me. It's my fault this happened." Naomi realizing it.

Clark just gently lifted her chin up. "Maddie look at me. You didn't do anything wrong it was him, all him." Clark just hugged her and turned to Prue. "And he is on his way here so can I count on you take care of Maddie since you're such a strong woman?"

Prue just looked at him of course he can Maddie is pretty much an innocent they have to protect. "Of course"

* * *

><p>Clark heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and saw a man standing there but not Tyler. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Frank Colbert child services we're checking in with Maddie."

Clark just frowned. "Yeah she's inside."

Clark opened the door for him as all the glass started shaking and Prue covered up Maddie with her body. Clark hit Frank on the back of the head knocking him out and covering him. The three came out of the house and with a wave of her hand. Prue made a motion with her her hand and the mailbox flew off the wooden stake and hit Tyler McKnight in the head knocking him out for the time being.

Clark went to Frank and nudged him trying to wake him up. Frank opened his eyes and had a bit of a headache. "Mr. Kent what's going on?"

"I don't know the glass in the house went nuts and I tackled you out of the way I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Clark asked.

Frank rubbed his head. "Considering I could have had a shard of glass in my brain I think I'll be fine. Any idea why all the glass started going nuts."

"We think he did it." Clark answered pointing to the guy on the floor.

Frank just looked at the guy. "This could be the guy from last night he must have followed your mother when she found Maddie. I'll call the sheriff. Why don't you two get Maddie out of here for the time being get Maddie away from him?"

"What about you?" Prue asked.

"I have a tazer in the glove compartment. And from the looks of it he's not getting up any time soon."

Prue and Maddie got in Clark's truck which was carried by hand back to Smallville as an alibi. Clark just looked at him. "We'll be at the Talon when you're ready."

Prue just turned to Clark with Maddie in the back strapped in. "Are things always this exciting here?"

Clark just smiled. "No, this was a cake walk compared to what it's usually like."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the Reviews

In this world Martha got Maddie out of the house instead of Clark because she's busier without him around to do things for her.

The Child Service man seemed like a good guy it just seemed Lois was flat out scared and terrified of Maddie.

Up next: Prue meets Chloe, and the rest of Smallville.


	11. Fragile Part 2

Chloe came in to the Talon and saw Clark in the Talon with Prue and Maddie sitting at the table. She looks at him as a smile hits her. Being a sidekick isn't a lot of fun without a superhero to work with and she misses her friend. Clark looks like he's already starting to let Smallville go a bit. Chloe walks closer to the three and see they're all drawing waiting for food. Chloe looks at Clark's drawing and just laughs.

"You know I've seen you draw some incredible things how come you can't draw a person." Chloe asked looking at the stick figures.

Clark just smiled and looked up he can draw people he's just goofing around. "Well people are hard and the last person that drew you in a picture tried to slice you up with a chainsaw."

Chloe just thought back as a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, those were simpler times."

Clark just smiled and got out of his seat to hug Chloe who wasted no time returning it she missed the big dumb alien.

"So who's the little girl? You two haven't already?"

Clark just shakes his head no. "Of course not, this is Maddie Van Horn and Prue Halliwell. Maddie, Prue this is Chloe Sullivan my best friend."

Clark smiles watching the three girls all introduce each other. Chloe just orders a coffee as the rest of the food gets here.

Chloe just looked at the two. "Now don't think for a second that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing back in Smallville."

Clark just laughed. "Umm… Mom asked us to babysit Maddie for a while. So how's Smallville life treating you?"

Chloe just shrugged all in all she can't complain outside of boring that is. "It's fine but for the record I hate you."

Clark just looked at her and tries to remember he has an act for this but he doesn't think he did anything wrong. "What did I do?"

Chloe just pulled out a copy of the Bay Mirror. "You mean besides sharing the byline with one of my heroes."

Prue takes the paper and reads the headline not exactly thrilled. "DA from Salem by Perry White and Clark Kent"

Clark just pouts. "Yeah you won't believe the stories basement dwellers get put on. Last Monday I had to cover a UFO convention."

Chloe and Prue smirk at that as Prue reads the article she's kind of impressed. I mean sure she doesn't appreciate having witch murders in the newspaper however that was unavoidable but Clark did a solid job of keeping actual witchcraft under wraps completely while painting Sykes as a religious fanatic instead of demon. "You're a very talented writer Clark."

Clark just nodded. "Thank you"

Prue just smiled looking up at Chloe. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"6 years give or take." Chloe answered.

"So I bet you must have some very embarrassing stories huh." Prue asked.

Chloe just smiled oh yeah she's going to like this woman. "Oh yeah lots of fun ones."

Clark just sat there and panicked a little. Chloe knows all of Clark's secrets not just the kryptonian ones. "Oh, I'm going to be paying for this one for a long time."

Chloe and Prue decide to get refills and walk off as Clark is left alone with Maddie.

* * *

><p>"1 Tea 2 hot chocolates extra foam" Prue ordered before turning to Chloe no time like now. "So let's hear it."<p>

"Hear what?" Chloe asked.

Prue just smiled she's been down this road with Leo and Cole only now the role is reversed. "Whatever you want to say to me about Clark?"

Chloe just shrugged not seeing the point. "OK um… thank you."

Prue just looked at the blond did she just thank her. "Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you." Chloe replied. "After his dad died I thought it was over. I could see it in his eyes that he had given up. He just didn't care anymore. You got my best friend back even before that other little surprise."

Prue just blushed. "Yeah well neither of us exactly planned it and he saved my life too in more ways then one."

Chloe just smiled. "So do you have a picture of the ultrasound? I tried to walk Clark through a scanner but it's like teaching a fish how to make a fire underwater."

Prue just nodded and took it out. Chloe just looked it over and smiled. "Oh it's like a little blobby Clark."

Prue just looked at the woman. "That's it no taking my head off no he's half your age?"

Chloe just shrugged. "Well I could say something but the truth of the matter is I think Clark would do well with an older woman. Not that much older mind you just someone mature and knows what it means to actually have to keep a secret. Someone who knows what Clark is capable of and knows she can't always come first because duty calls."

Prue just studied the blond reporter does she know she's a witch. "Clark told you didn't he?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "Not a word that's for when you're ready. However there is one absolute I can tell you about Clark… He should never be a poker player even with his eyes. Now come on let's go see how he's doing with Maddie."

* * *

><p>Maddie stops coloring and looks up to Clark if he's an orphan maybe that means they do have more in common. "Clark, did you ever meet your real dad?<p>

Clark thought about a way to justify Jor El with the training but he couldn't think of anything. It killed 3 people that he knows of god knows how many others. "Sort of."

"Is he bad like mine?"

Clark just shrugged. "Maybe worse. But just because he gave me life doesn't mean I'm anything like him. See, the thing is, Maddie, anyone can be a father, but it takes someone very special to be a dad. I wish you could have met the man who raised me. He was my real dad. He would have liked you a lot."

Prue smiled hearing that talk between the two. Clark is going to make a great dad for her kid. "Just like you will be"

Maddie looked up and smiled. "Clark's going to be a dad?"

Prue just nodded as she handed Maddie a hot chocolate before Clark took the rest of the cups off her. "Yes he is."

Chloe looks up from the picture and sees Clark almost glaring and just puts her hands up. "Oh don't give me that look. I've been waiting weeks to see this."

Clark just rolled his eyes playfully. "Well if you had told me I would have made sure you saw it earlier in my own way."

Maddie looks at the picture. "So is that baby in Prue's stomach."

"Yes it is." Prue went to sneak a drink from Chloe's coffee but finds it frozen in a sheet of ice. Prue looks at Clark who just whistles. Prue can't help but smile at the insanity of her life.

* * *

><p>Phoebe stood inside a church that she is pretty sure is the same one from her premonition. She looked into Wicannings and as she thought they take place at the manor so the baby in question can get a pick me up from the Nexus so it definitely wasn't that. Phoebe looked around the church until a nun came out and talked to her.<p>

"Can we help you with something?" The nun asked.

Phoebe just looked at her with hesitation clear in her eyes. "Oh I don't know maybe."

"So what can we do for you?" The nun asked.

Phoebe just scratched her head well the good news is she's already inside so she can't be hit by lightning for trying to enter. "I was wondering if you had a file on all the baptisms you ever did in this place."

The nun shakes her head no. "No, there was no need to we are merely a house of god. But I have been here for many years can you tell me your last name?"

"Halliwell"

The nun thought back on it and shakes her head no. "Sorry, that name doesn't ring a bell. Can't you talk to one of the parents?"

Phoebe lit up with a bright smile and nodded. "That's it I can just ask my mom about it myself why didn't I think of that earlier?"

The nun just smiled. "Well child sometimes you just need to hear the advice from a stranger."

Phoebe just looked around now that she's not distracted by her own agenda she realizes there are a lot of people here. "So is today a religious holiday or something?"

"No, nothing like that these people are just thankful for something I can only call divine intervention."

"Divine Intervention" Phoebe asked.

The nun just nodded. "That man over there is a cop. He ran into an ambush situation but before any of the robbers could fire all their guns got so hot they had no choice but to drop them. That woman over there, there was a gas leak in her apartment when it ignited she and her baby were suddenly 6 blocks away left the husband with quite a smile of relief when he got home. They all have stories like that and I think they're all saying thanks."

Phoebe just smiled wide seeing Clark has already gotten started on what he is here to do.

* * *

><p>Lana and Lex walked into the Talon intending to get a quick coffee for her and Lex. She saw Chloe holding a picture that looked like something medical. She walked over to check in on her friend and was taken back when she saw Clark of all people here. They haven't been anywhere close to getting along since his dad died. And then in a rushed moment he dumps her and tries to pull the friends card at the hospital.<p>

Lex just looked at Clark. "I figured you'd be enjoying your new life in San Francisco

"I am enjoying my new life doesn't mean I left my old one behind completely." Clark replied looking up at Lex.

Prue takes the picture off Chloe and puts it back in her wallet. Lex just smiled looking at Prue. "Ms. Halliwell, nice to see you again"

Prue just looked up at this guy it's not like she doesn't have experience with people like him. Her ex fiancé Roger for one. But at least he never stooped as far as paying off a doctor to the point where he doesn't care about her secrets and saving his life meant nothing to him. "Lex"

Lex just looked at the woman intrigued. He can't knock Clark's taste in women though he definitely thinks Clark traded down. Only a fool would have broken up with Lana but as far as he was concerned Clark's foolish loss was his gain.

Prue just stared at him until she felt sick, now she has to deal with this. "Excuse me for a minute."

Prue got up and went into the bathroom as fast as she could without making a scene. Lana saw Chloe and Clark talking to Lex and decided to take advantage of the situation. Lana walked into the bathroom and heard the sound of someone throwing up. Since Prue is the only one here it must have been her.

Lana just looked at the new woman in Clark's life apparently. What the hell is Clark thinking? She is way too old for him and what is Clark doing with her she's not even his type. Prue came out really hating the term morning sickness. So far it's never happened to her in the morning yet. She's just thankful she made it in here and for the gum she had on her for the breath. She walked out and saw Lana.

"So are you OK?" Lana asked seeing how quick she left.

Prue just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So how do you know Clark?" Lana asked.

Prue just shrugged and decided not to tell her what's going on since its obvious to anyone she's Lex Luthor's girlfriend now. "Oh I met him not that long ago."

Lana looked at the girl. She lies like Clark does. "In San Francisco"

"Yes"

"Are you two dating?" Lana asked.

Prue just looked at Lana failing to see how that's important to her. "It's complicated and not your business."

Lana just had a crooked smile that's the easiest way to sum up any relationship Clark has ever been in. "Well a word to the wise cut your losses and go."

Prue looked herself over in the mirror. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Clark lies; he lies easier then most people breath. All our time together he never once told me the truth about himself." Lana said.

Prue got her hair back to presentable she's starting to see why it didn't work between these two. "Oh, well trust is not an issue. We trust each other."

Lana just rolled her eyes she never would have guessed an older woman would so gullible. "I see he already has you fooled."

"He's not fooling anyone. I know him and I trust him flaws and all and he trusts me."

Prue left the room and Lana went to the stall Prue was in and found her wallet on the floor. She saw Prue sneak something back in at the table and found the picture and a rage consumed her that's why Clark is trying to make it work with her. She just rolled her eyes and picked up everything else and walked back out.

* * *

><p>Prue joined Clark, Chloe, and Maddie at the table seeing Lex ordering Coffee for him and Lana to go.<p>

"Are you OK?" Clark asked. He went to go with her but Lex cut him off.

"Yeah it's all a part of the whole thing. So how bad of a break up was it between you and Lana?" Prue asked.

"Pretty bad" Clark replied thinking back on it. "Why?"

"We just had a talk in the bathroom." Prue said. "You'll be happy to know you're keeping things from me despite the fact we're not dating." She added sarcastically.

Clark just smiled. "Well that does kind of sound like me."

Lana comes out from the bathroom and puts the wallet back on the table with the ultrasound picture on top. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Prue just glared at the brunette girl. Lana is lucky Prue doesn't channel her power through her eyes anmore or she'd be flying out the window. "And here I thought things like that were personal."

Chloe shared the same glare upset with Lana. Where does she get off judging anyone she's going out with Lex flipping Luthor of all people? "Well that's Lana no one on the planet is allowed to have secrets except for her."

Lana just looked at Chloe did she just say that? "Chloe how can you be taking her side on this?"

"Because this wasn't any of your business anymore." Chloe answered. "You and Clark were finished, Clark ended it. This was for them to tell you if they were ready not for you to violate someone's privacy on a whim. You seem to have an act for that." Chloe added remembering Lana did the same thing to her sophomore year.

Lex just watched the scene curious as to what Lana found out. Lex tried to find out from Prue's doctor what's going on between her and Clark but the doctor didn't even remember her name the last time Lex talked to him.

Clark, Prue, Chloe, and Maddie all got up and left suddenly having their fill of this place. Lex walked over to Lana. "So what was that confrontation about?"

Lana just shrugged. "Well apparently Clark has a thing for older women. That girl he was in here with she's pregnant."

Lex just stood there as that sunk in. Clark as a daddy that is going to be one lucky kid. Lex imagines once upon a time he would actually be right there opening a college fund in the kid's name and teaching Clark about fine cigars for when the baby would be born. But now he knows for certain that there is more to Clark then meets the eye. He sent a girl to San Francisco to hypnotize Clark and learn the truth from him but sadly she was stabbed shortly after entering the city by whom Lex assumes is that ADA that's on the run. Well it doesn't really matter now he knows Clark won't take any chances after his mom's pregnancy all he has to do is find their new doctor.

* * *

><p>Clark, Prue, and Maddie were upstairs playing a game of poker after the child services guy left. Which Clark is pretty sure Prue is using X- ray vision to win with the roll she is on.<p>

Clark was instructing Maddie how to play. "Here Maddie hold your cards up a little higher so Prue can't see them."

Maddie just hugged them closer to her chest. "Then you'll see them cheater."

Clark smiled until he heard a glass break from downstairs. "Chloe, is that you?"

Clark turned to Prue. "Watch Maddie"

Prue just nodded in agreement as Clark went downstairs. Clark looked around and saw the glass on his front door was broken. Prue watched as he went into the barn. Prue was never any good at sitting on the sidelines. "Maddie lock this door behind me and don't unlock it for anyone but me or Clark understand."

Maddie just nodded and Prue caught up with Clark outside in one swift run.

Clark just turned to Prue. "I thought I told you to watch Maddie."

"She's locked up in your room she'll be fine right now I'm more concerned about Chloe." Prue replied. They walk in the barn and see Chloe pinned down with a big hunk of glass at her throat.

Tyler walks out from behind Chloe with a smug smile on his face. "Move a muscle and your friend gets her throat slashed. Bring me my daughter. Bring me my daughter! Now!"

"How did you even get out?" Prue asked.

"A deputy in glasses took me away in a cop car a whole lot of glass when I woke up. NOW GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!"

Clark shot the glass with heat vision and it fell to the floor. Chloe took the opportunity to get behind the two super powered beings. Clark watched as nearly all the glass in the barn broke. And seemed like an endless wave as Tyler sent it at them. Before Clark could react all the glass was turned into four very sharp crystals and aimed at Tyler's throat.

"Prue"

"It's not me."

Clark turned around and saw the source of it. "Maddie"

The little girl had her hand held up. "Don't worry, Clark. I'm not gonna let him hurt any more people."

Clark shakes his head "Maddie, no."

Tyler was trying to get control of the glass but it wasn't working. "Princess, what are you doing to me?"

Clark was trying to do everything he can to stop this. "Don't. Maddie, if you kill him, you'll be just like him. You don't have to turn into your father."

Maddie just shakes her head. "Maybe I don't have a choice."

Clark just walked closer to her. She has a choice and she knows it right now he just has to remind her. "Maddie, just because you're his child does not mean that you're destined to follow in his footsteps."

"But he killed Naomi. I don't want him to hurt any more people." Maddie said.

"I won't." Tyler pleaded. "Please. I promise. I made a mistake, Maddie."

Prue walked over to her standing by Clark. "Maddie please don't do this. We have abilities and it makes us different not evil. We're supposed to protect the innocent not punish the guilty."

"I don't want him hurting anyone else. This will stop him for good."

Prue shakes her head no. "Maddie a wise woman once taught me that the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. Please don't do this. Please don't turn into him."

Clark walked up right next to her. "Maddie, your father has already destroyed his life. Don't destroy yours. You have too much to offer this world."

Maddie sees how much she is scaring Clark and Prue and just lets the glass hit the floor and shatter. "I'm sorry, guys."

Clark and Pure both bend down and hug her. "It's okay. It's over now." Clark whispered soothing her and calming her down.

Prue made a motion with her hand and bounced Tyler's head off the steel tool shed knocking him out.

Maddie let go of Clark and Prue. Clark just looked at her. "Can you go inside we're going to wait for the cops to take him away for good this time."

Maddie just nods and goes with Chloe whom just smiles looking back at Clark and Prue. They were so much on the same page. Chloe just smiles thinking Clark might have found what he was looking for.

Clark just looked at Prue with a smile of relief on his face. "Who taught you that? What you said to Maddie."

Prue just smiled thinking back to the future. "Phoebe… and then she was burned at the stake."

"Our lives are different then most people's." Clark quipped.

Prue just laughed emptily. "That's one way to say it. One week a guy is upset about vanquishing a demon and the next week he not only vanquishes a demon without help he also writes a story about it."

Clark just looked at Prue he was wondering when this would come out. "How'd you know I vanquished Sykes?"

"Leo told us." Prue answered. "So you're OK with killing now?"

Clark just shrugged trying to think of an answer. "I'm not exactly thrilled but after learning up north more about demons this week then most people will in a lifetime I realized I had to. I was planning to send them away to a special place but considering I'm vulnerable to magic I didn't want to take any chances between shimmering and blinking. I didn't want to risk a demon coming out with an army of the worst of the worst from the 28 known galaxies following right behind him. I don't think I'll ever be completely OK vanquishing but I can do it since there's no other choice."

Prue just thought on that for a moment. "Yeah well that's pretty much how I feel on it. I actually tried to show compassion for a demon once despite wanting to crush his skull with my powers for what he did. He showed his gratitude by trying to hit me in the face with an energy ball so I sent it right back at him and vanquished him before he could blink out."

Prue decided to change the subject not even close to ready to talk about Andy yet. "Clark why didn't you come to us for help with Sykes."

"I did when it first started." Clark defended himself. "I was married later that day Afterwards you've been actively avoiding me for a week and I could handle it on my own." Clark answered.

Prue frowned and looked at the floor. In a way she has that coming to her. "I'm sorry it's just I didn't know what to think, thank you for giving me space."

Clark just nodded. "It let me focus on my job I never thought I'd like journalism as much as I do. And Phoebe said she would call me if something happened. Was it really so bad that you kissed me."

Prue just laughed. "No, no… not at all you are one hell of a kisser. It's just I freaked out a bit because I'm over 10 years older then you. Which for the record is really stupid considering the fact that Piper married someone old enough to be her grandfather and Phoebe well Cole nearly has a hundred years on her and he proposed to her."

Clark just looked at her. "Prue…are you crying."

Prue just wiped her eyes. Don't tell her she's hormonal already and doing the emotional thing. "A little bit yeah"

Clark just hugged her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "So are you feeling better?"

Prue nodded feeling a lot better. "Yeah I'm great but there is one thing though."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

Prue just wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer. "Would you like to go out on a date with me when we get back to San Francisco?"

Clark just smiled and pulled her closer to him. This is what he wanted for a couple weeks now and not because of the life growing inside her but because Prue is just an incredible woman that was so much like him in so many ways. "I'd love to. But what will people say."

Prue just laughed. "They can say whatever they want. I'll be with a guy that makes me happy. Will understand when I have to run off and do Wicca things, and best of all one I don't have to lie to."

The two smile finding comfort and support in each others arms as Prue just moves up and kisses Clark slow at first but he's quick to deepen it.

* * *

><p>Phoebe came home to an unusual sight. She sees Cole locked up in a crystal cage. Phoebe just put her hand to her head. "Sweetie what did you do now."<p>

Cole just smirked. "I got bored so I went after Piper and Leo's little toy doll. So did you think about what I asked?"

Phoebe just took one of the crystals off releasing Cole as he stretched his muscles. "I did think about it but I've been busy trying to figure out the premonition I got last week."

Cole just frowned seeing Phoebe is just avoiding the issue as Leo and Piper walked in. he decided to walk out. "Yeah well take your time."

Phoebe turned to her sister and whitelighter. "So, is Prue back yet?"

Piper shakes her head. "She called 10 minutes ago. She's spending the weekend with Clark in Smallville."

Phoebe was in thought. "You think she and Clark are…"

Piper just looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter… but I hope so Leo can't keep fixing her bed every time she crashes from flying in her sleep."

Phoebe just smiled and started heading upstairs.

"Where are you off to?" Piper asked.

Phoebe considered but decided not to. It's just a baby so it's a mystery she can figure out on her own. "Nothing important"

* * *

><p>Phoebe went into the attic and spread out candles. "You can't send me a premonition and have it make no sense." She lights the candles and walks over to the book. "Hear my words hear my cry spirit on the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."<p>

Phoebe is thrown threw a loop to see the ghost of her grandmother looking at her. "Grams...not that I'm not happy to see you but I summoned mom."

Penny just shrugged not knowing what to say. "You summoned me I'm here darling."

Phoebe just smiled. "Can you bring mom out."

Penny shakes her head no. "I'm afraid not we're having a bit of a crisis up there."

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"An angel of destiny was proven wrong it kind of threw a hiccup in the grand design." Penny said. "The elders have been talking your mom's ear off about it so I think it's about you girls. Has something happened to you girls? They believe it started with you."

Phoebe just thought about it nothing happened to them recently except for Prue and Clark. "Wait, you don't know what's going on in our lives. How do you not know?"

"We have lives Phoebe." Penny informed her.

"No you don't, you're dead Grams." Phoebe pointed out.

Penny just put her hands up she's not telling about the afterlife just yet. "Just tell me what's going on darling."

Phoebe just smiled and replied. "Prue's pregnant I thought you knew since the book started doing that flip thing when I asked for help finding the father."

Penny just had a hand over her mouth but smiled. "I'm going to have a great grand daughter."

Phoebe just nodded. "Yes grams you are."

"Who's the father?" Penny asked almost glowing in happiness.

"His name is Clark and she is with him currently meeting his family." Phoebe answered.

Penny just nodded in a smile as she disappeared. "You summon me for the wicanning. I'll see if I can find out who flipped the book for you."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes she never even got to ask her question. But still she can take comfort in one thing out of all the people Clark will save her sister is apparently one of the first ones. The baby saved Prue from Shax or that energy ball would have done a lot worse so that's what Phoebe suspects the hiccup is. She doesn't know who that baby in her premonition was but as of right now she doesn't care maybe Clark is just very catholic and they summoned mom to see the baptism. Sex creates lives but Phoebe bets they never heard of it saving lives.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning at the Kent Farm. Prue came down the last one awake. She's from California she thought she woke up early until she came here. She saw Maddie cleaning the window and just smiled.<p>

She turned to see Chloe and Clark entering the house having an argument. Chloe just rolls her eyes not believing she is hearing this from Clark of all people. "Clark, you haven't even met the guy and knowing my luck he probably would throw a shoe and run at the first sign of trouble."

Clark just rolls his eyes Lois owes him big for this one. "Chloe, do you really think Lois would set you up with someone that's like that?"

Chloe just glared at her best friend not believing Lois got to him. "You don't even know the guy why are you speaking up for him?"

Clark just sighed. "Lois asked me to. And if she's desperate enough to ask me for a favor you know she won't give up anyway…"

Chloe just looked at him and sighed she's killing Lois for this and then she'll buy a ticket to San Francisco and when he drops his guard she'll strike. "Alright you both win. I'll give this Oliver guy a chance. At the very least it will get Lois off my back."

Clark turns to Maddie smiling seeing her hard at work with the windows. "Maddie what are you doing?"

"Clark you and Prue save my life the least I can do is help out." Maddie replied.

Maddie walked over to Clark and Prue. "Can I stay with you two in San Francisco?"

Clark hesitated on this he spent a good deal of yesterday with Maddie's grandmother. It helped solve the mystery of what happened to the 5k diamonds and gave Chloe a good exclusive. "Maddie, you have a grandmother. She's very excited for you to come live with her."

"I don't know her. I know you." Maddie replied seeing Clark and Prue as the first people that showed they really care for her.

Clark just looked at her he knows her grandmother will support her. "Well, Maddie, it's just you're gonna have to give it time to get to know her. And..." Clark starts to notice all the glass in the room is shaking and just calmly takes her hand. "Maddie. Maddie, listen. Maddie, we would never let you go with anyone who's not gonna accept you for who you really are, okay? I promise. You're gonna be okay. I'll make sure. Okay?"

At this the glass stops and Prue just smiled. She couldn't have phrased it better herself.

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the afternoon and Clark knows that it is time for Maddie to go he sees her grandmother drive up and sees Maddie nervous<p>

Clark just bends down. "Go ahead, Maddie. There's nothing to be scared about."

Maddie just shakes her head. "Yes, there is. You won't be with me. I'll have no one to talk to."

"That's not true. Maddie" Clark replied. "Your grandmother can't wait to talk to you. She wants to hear every word you have to say."

Maddie was still nervous. "What about my powers? What if I can't control them?"

"But you can, Maddie." Clark said as he bent down to look eye to eye with her. "I've seen you. Just like you did in the barn, remember?"

Prue took it from there. "Plus if you ever feel like you're gonna lose control; all you have to do is pick up the phone. You call either of us at any time and we'll be right there to talk you through it, okay?"

Maddie just had a tear running down her eye as she hugged Prue and Clark. "I already miss you both."

Prue just held her actually not wanting to let go. "We miss you, too. Your grandmother is waiting for you. She's gonna take good care of you."

Maddie just nodded and handed Prue apiece of paper. "I almost forgot." With that she ran to her grandmother's car and Prue just looked at the paper.

Clark actually was saddened. "I really do miss her already."

Prue just handed Clark the piece of paper and all Clark could do was laugh when he saw it. He saw a picture of Maddie along with Prue holding a baby with Shelby at her legs with his Mom next to her on one side and a stick figure next to Prue which Clark knows is him.

"Our first family picture." Clark quipped. "I really am going to miss her."

Prue just smiled. "Yeah well enjoy the quiet while we have it because in 7 and half months, things will never be quiet again."

Clark and Prue smile as they turn to Martha hiding evil intentions. Prue just said what was on her mind. "So you set us up."

"Excuse me?" Martha asked.

"You set it up so me and Clark would be alone to babysit Maddie give us a little preview of parenting." Prue accused her of.

Martha just smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I couldn't find Clark and I needed someone to watch her that's all."

Clark just rolled his eyes knowing she called and told him a specific time so she can get Prue here earlier. "Great a month in office and you're already a corrupted politician."

Martha just smiled. "So can I make you two breakfast before you head back."

They both just nod their heads in agreement not seeing any harm it can do.

Prue sat down eating a fair share even more then Clark. But to be fair she's eating for two and it has been a long time since Piper cooked like this.

Martha just smiled watching the two. "So Prue what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer for 415 magazine." Prue answered.

"That must be exciting work." Martha replied.

Prue just nodded taking a bite out of her eggs she's been living on take out and P3 leftover for far too long. "It is it's much more exciting then my last job at Buckland's."

"You didn't like it there?" Martha asked.

Prue just shakes her head. "No I loved it at first but well it got taken over last year by a new company and they didn't care about the antiques as much as how much people would think the antique was worth and if I stayed there I was afraid of becoming someone who had nothing but her job. At 415 it's new and it's exciting and you have the occasional fun day like when Lois tries to chase you out of Smallville."

Clark just looked at Prue confused. "I know you and Lois didn't agree on Maddie but I thought you two got along OK."

Prue just smiled. "Oh we do. It's just that when I first came to Smallville to find you Lois saw my work ID and thought I was here to get a story from you. She really is your friend Clark."

Clark just smiled taking a drink. "I know it's just easier to hurl insults at each other then admit that we're friends."

Martha smiled watching the two clean up after the two of them cleared the kitchen table whispering places to go on a date tonight. She knew that taking care of Maddie would show them both what really mattered and get them both to drop their guard a little. Martha knows Clark loves Prue from the way he talks about her on the phone so she set this up to move things along a little quicker.

Clark and Prue come in and Clark gets Marta's attention. "So we're heading back to San Francisco do you need anything while I'm still here."

Martha just shakes her head no. "I can handle the farm Clark. You just do what you want to do for a change OK sweetheart."

Clark just hugged her. "Yeah I'll call you soon."

* * *

><p>Clark just swept Prue off her feet with a smile as he ran back to San Francisco leaving Smallville behind again. Though the visit was fun Chloe was great with Prue and so were Lois and his mom. He got to help Maddie find a good home that she rightfully deserved. The best part of his little journey home was that he finally got a date with Prue. He came to a stop just outside the manor and Prue just smiled.<p>

"Straight to the door, you're mom really did teach you to be a gentleman huh."

Clark just smiled. "Just trying to be nice to the beautiful woman. So tonight?"

Prue just nodded she thinks Clark just wants to make sure this is really happening. "Yes meet me at P3 9 o clock tonight." She wraps his arms around him and kisses him as Clark's phone starts to ring. They break apart annoyed with the ringing. "I'll see you tonight. You should get that."

"I'll be there. I'll see you tonight." Clark assured her and went to his phone as his eyes popped out. "Perry hi."

Prue just laughed watching Clark squirm on the phone.

"No I know the deadline is in 2 hours"

"Yes Mr. White I know stories don't write themselves."

Clark just put his hand over the speaker. "I gotta go before I get fired I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>Prue just smiled watching him run off in a blur. Prue opened the door and just laughed seeing Cole locked in a crystal cage and yelled out. "There's vanquishing potion in the fridge."<p>

Cole just rolled his eyes. "Will you stop trying to vanquish me. This isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like my sisters locked you in a crystal cage." Prue countered smirk still on her face.

Cole just smiled seeing Piper coming down. "Piper you sister's home." Cole turned to Prue "Can you let me out of this thing?"

"Nope" Prue's simple reply.

Piper came down with the sim baby and gladly handed it off to her sister. "Thank god, get rid of this thing."

Leo just smiled coming down behind her. "Well I guess we proved my point."

Piper rolled her eyes where were demons all this weekend whenever she wants to live her life they're there without fail but the one time you actually need them. "Yes we can protect a baby if evil gets into the house."

"What's going on here?" Prue asked.

Piper just looked at her. "We played war games all weekend to see if we really could protect a baby in this house. We figured who better to come after the baby then a demonic soldier of fortune."

Cole just smiled at the compliment from the Charmed ones in its own twisted way.

Phoebe explained the war games. "Cole attacked with very low voltage energy balls like Natalie the whitelighter did and we fought him off. Proving to Piper and you we can keep a baby safe in here."

"Low voltage energy ball" Prue asked

Cole conjured one. "Very weak hurts about as much as getting shocked by static electricity." Cole volleyed it at Prue's shoulder.

Prue just stood there ready to take it considering Shax threw one much bigger at her and Phoebe will never forgive Cole if this hurts her. To her surprise however light bent at her stomach making a shield around her body as the energy ball hit it and was sent right back at Cole who just shrugged as it barely even feels like a pinch.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked she thought about telling about Grams not opening the book but it's not worth it only forces of good can touch it anyway.

Prue just shrugged. "I don't know must have been the baby. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run to the teen center, develop some photos in the dark room and then... get ready for a date.

Phoebe and Piper just nod and turn their heads back as Phoebe shouts. "You have to get ready for a WHAT?" they both turn and see Prue is already gone. Phoebe just sighs. "This is worse then astral projection."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

This was originally three parts but I realized it could be done in two and wanted it done in two to move the story along.

I'm thinking ahead on this story. I already have the finale but the penultimate chapters trying to figure out if it's a very good idea or a very stupid one.

Up Next: The Source brings back a demon from Exile.


	12. Fear of the Past

Piper was hard at work behind the bar cleaning glasses she also has her eyes focused on Prue and Clark who from the looks it are hitting it off as each is explaining their job and are comparing war stories. Piper looks at the clock and smiles. Since its 12:30, it's safe to say Prue is actually having a good time since her last date ended it at 9:00. Her and Phoebe both had a field day with that one. Piper watches the two get up she can't tell if it's the end of the date or just them leaving P3 but they both look happy so she lets it be.

Prue and Clark were walking down the street sharing the more paranormal sides of their life. Prue has to say she's impressed with everything Clark has had to deal with. At such a young age it's not the sun Prue thinks its how much stuff he had to carry alone that aged him up so fast. "So the age sucking witch, and the skinwalker you know I could probably make a whole subsection in the book of shadows just with the stuff you did in Smallville."

Clark shrugged it was his home and people were in danger someone had to do something if not him then who. "Yeah but I never fought one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse."

"I don't like to gloat." Prue quipped.

"Must be why you were hit with the sin of pride." Clark teased.

Prue rolled her eyes. She walked right into it. "Well how about you. Considering you knew exactly what that red ring did to you how many times did you let bad Clark out."

Clark nodded knowing he was caught. "Four times before the trip to San Francisco."

"You doped yourself up four times?" Prue asked.

Clark shakes his head. "No, I doped myself twice. The last time was because I was lost in grief when my dad died."

"And the time before that?"

Clark just looked at the ground. "The time before that was the worst time of my life. I made a horrible mistake that I kind of don't want to talk about on a first date if that's OK."

Prue nods she knows she didn't tell him all the stories either just bad ass Prue stories so she has no problem if he wants to keep it to himself…for now.

They make it to her house and Clark walks her up to the front door. Clark gently held her hand and kissed it. "So thanks for the great date."

Prue shakes her head no. "Ah you're young that was a good date not a great one."

Clark smiled at Prue he never met a girl like her before. "So teach me what's the difference between a good date and a great one."

Prue smiled grabbing Clark by his blue silk shirt and pushing him against the house and kissing him deeply and passionately as Clark just as quickly returns it. This is what she likes the most about Clark. He's a good guy in general but when it comes to passion he's more like that guy in the motel room. Clark grabs Prue by the leg and easily picks her up turning her around so she's the one leaning on the wall. Clark's kisses start moving down to her jaw then to the side of her neck when Clark hears something and just groans.

Prue looked at him and smiled. "Something wrong here"

"No this is perfect." Clark said with no doubt. "Until the bank started getting robbed I gotta go."

Prue nods she knows what this means and here's a good point to end the first date anyway. A couple minutes later and this would have been like when they first met all over again. "I'd offer to help but I'm tired and want to enjoy the time when the baby's not making me nuts. Goodnight Clark"

They kissed one last time and Clark just smiled in content. "Goodnight Prue." In a blur he's gone.

* * *

><p>Prue just smiled watching him go. She wonders why she finds that so hot. She goes to the door and finds Phoebe opening it with a smile.<p>

Prue rolls her eyes not wanting to see her sisters right now. "Don't you have your own boyfriend to be worried about?"

Phoebe nods she does and she is especially where he is right now. "Cole is in the Underworld trying to see if he can find where the Source is hiding. He wants to try to finish him off while he's still weak."

Prue can certainly respect the initiative she just hopes it doesn't come back to bite them in the ass.

Phoebe studies her sister and sees first date afterglow so this won't be the last. "Good date I take it."

Prue just smiles and nods.

Phoebe looks at two spots on the wall and just laughs. "I can tell. Leo is going to be very busy with his handyman routine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue asked.

Phoebe just smiled and turned her older sister around. Prue looked at two dents in the wall one shaped like Clark and another like her.

"We might have gotten a little carried away." Prue added.

* * *

><p>The Source is walking deep below in the underworld where the worst of the worst reside. Mainly because he put them all here. With the Oracle vanquished the Source brought in a more powerful demon the Seer. The woman has served multiple Sources in the past her allegiance is to the most powerful and even weakened that is still him.<p>

The Seer stares at the Source cautiously she knows what lies ahead she designed most of the prisons here. "Why are we so deep in the Underworld? Are we reviving Zankou to fight the boy?"

The Source just looks at her. "If I release Zankou to fight the boy he'll take his powers for his own and I'll be faced with the same problem I face now so no he stays where he is."

"So the Tallman banish him to another world?" The Seer asked.

The Source shakes his head no. "There is no guarantee that the boy would not come back."

The Seer stopped. "Then what are we doing down here if we're not releasing either of them?"

"This is the only way to get to purgatory and that's a two week trip." The Source told her.

The Seer's eyes lit up, not him! "My liege, think about what you are doing. What is to stop him from picking up exactly where he left off before you banished him?"

"He has no power over me because I am already living it. And it's either him or the Hollow I'm just choosing the lesser of two evils. Now follow me or leave my sight because I am the Source of all Evil and I will not fade into the night a distant memory."

The Seer thought it over but ultimately kept following the Source better to be at the devil's foot then in his way.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Clark and Prue are at the doctor's office for the next check up. Prue smiles seeing the baby growing inside of her as she holds Clark's hand while watching the screen.<p>

Prue turns her attention to Helen. "So what's the word doc?"

Helen shrugged in all honesty every single step along the way is new to her. "Honestly I don't know right now you seem perfectly healthy. You seem like you might run a risk of toxemia but with Clark as the father the high blood pressure could be normal for all I know."

"What's toxemia?" Prue asked.

"It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women." Helen explained. "Toxemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or it can lead to other complications. But like I said before it could completely normal with Clark as the father so try not to worry about it."

Prue nodded considering demons though she won't take any chances. "I'll see about meditation find my calm."

Helen nods writing everything down. "OK unless there are any complications I'll see you again in about a month."

Prue walked out of the office with Clark. "So, do you have work?"

Clark shakes his head. "Uh no I already met my deadline."

Prue just pouted. "Can't say the same for me I have an assignment this afternoon. So what are you up to this afternoon?"

Clark shrugged. "Well since you're behind a closed set I was planning on spending the afternoon with a friend."

"Paige" Prue asked.

Clark looked at her. "You don't like her do you?"

Prue shrugged. "I don't really know her all I know is that she kissed you."

"Take the time to get to know her you'd like her. Kind of reminds me of Phoebe a little." Clark replied.

Prue rolled her eyes. She's supposed to be keeping her stress down. "See that right there not helping. Me and Phoebe didn't exactly get along before we became witches."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

Prue frowned this wasn't her shining moment by any means. "I trusted my ex fiancé instead of my own sister because of how she behaved in the past. Also until recently I treated her more as a mother then a sister."

Prue walked with him to his apartment. "So how about you? Any skeletons in the closet I mean besides the alien thing." She feels so much older now saying the ex fiancé part.

"I was married twice." Clark answered.

Prue's eyes shot out. "What do you meant twice!" She knows about the demonic one but not this one.

Clark shrugged. "I was married for a day. Her name was Alicia."

"Divorce"

"Annulment, we were only 17. I was on red kryptonite and we both know what that could be like."

Prue just chuckled holding her stomach. "Yeah I have a pretty good idea." Prue just saw Clark frown and realized whatever happened wasn't the wacky I married a demon adventure they had before. "If you ever want to talk about it I'm a good listener...I think."

"There's nothing to talk about." Clark insisted.

* * *

><p>The Source was talking to the demon telling it the reason he freed it. "So you see this god is as much my enemy as he is yours."<p>

The Source looked at the demon he has retrieved. He looks human enough as a gray haired man with wrinkles over his face as he replies with a smile. "But it is not my death certificate that this god is holding now is it."

"Barbas this creature did not need witches powers when he nearly beat me to within an inch of my life."

Barbas just chuckled seeing the Source who banished him to purgatory in the first place so scared. "And once again I fail to see how this becomes my problem."

The Source glared at Barbas from under his cloak. "Fool, he is a beacon, a beacon of hope. Tell me what happens to fear when hope pulls through."

"Fear always comes back and nothing will make me happier from my cozy little hole in purgatory to see you empty, hollow, and broken right before the witches vanquish you." Barbas replied. "That is your greatest fear and I don't even have to lift a finger."

Barbas went to walk out and the Source smiled knowing he still had this trump card. "Hurting him hurts Prue Halliwell."

Barbas stopped in his tracks he just had to bring up that witch. The woman who beat him twice and got him locked down there for another 1298 years. "Well this will be a fun day for me after I kill him. I'll tell the sisters you sent me."

"I can defeat the Charmed ones." The source replied. After all it was Clark and Cole that did the most damage last time.

"Very well I'll go pay our young friend a visit."

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting back talking with Paige in his apartment. He had the afternoon off and so did she.<p>

"So how are things going with Prue?" Paige asked.

Clark shrugged. "Pretty good I guess."

"Did you cross that last line yet?" Paige asked.

Clark just stared at her with a blank face. "That's none of your business Paige."

"That would be a no." Paige sing songs almost mocking him.

Clark tried to keep up the face but cracked. "It's complicated Paige."

"Just let it happen." Paige countered she sees the way they looks at each other they both want to but one of them is scared. "Believe me if she didn't want to she'd have dumped you by now."

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's not that. It's just well last time we did that we were both drunk and she woke up pregnant."

Paige just held her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god you're going to be a dad?"

Clark nodded and walked into the one dirty room in his apartment and lifted up a sheet showing a wooden bassinet.

Paige smiled lucky kid and she thinks she sees the problem. "Wait this isn't the poking it thing is it?"

Clark looked at her in confusion. "Do I want to know?"

"The dad is afraid that whenever he has sex with the mom that he's going to…."

"It is not the poking thing. Can we please talk about something else?" Clark answered cutting her off and desperately wanting to change the subject.

Paige just smiled she loves grinding his gears. "I need to use your bathroom."

* * *

><p>Barbas watched the young woman enter and just read his hand getting her worst fear. Well that's easy enough.<p>

Paige was washing her hands. Well it's not like she didn't know that Clark had a thing for Prue she just didn't realize it was that far along. Paige watched as the walls started closing in on her and panicked. "Clark, help!"

Clark moves in a blur and sees her just standing there. "Paige what's wrong?"

"Don't you see it?" Paige sees the walls moving inwards. "The walls are moving in on me." She tries to leave the room but the door slams shut. "Help, get me outta here!"

Clark was confused. "Paige the walls aren't moving you're not seeing any…" Paige disappears in a trail of blue and white lights as Clark vows to kill Leo for this later. "thing"

Paige lands outside the apartment as the walls and the windows brick over. Paige just stands there in shock as another set of Orbs comes in behind her revealing Leo. Leo looks at Paige who just looks at the new wall in shock.

"Hey do you know what happened here?" Leo asked.

Paige shakes her head no. "The walls started closing in on me, I have no idea how I got out here, and the walls are bricked over now so I can't get in to help my friend."

Leo looked at it and saw no way of getting to Clark as he was called here by Clark not that he knows it. "Do you mind coming with me I need to get you somewhere safe."

"I don't want to leave Clark behind." Paige said.

"We're not." Leo assured her. "I'm sure my friends can get him out."

* * *

><p>Clark looked at the brick wall and just punched it as hard as he could and held his hand shaking it to get feeling back in it. He runs into it full charge and hurts his shoulder but the whole apartment shakes from the blow as he hits the floor. "Damn magic."<p>

"I must admit Clark this is a big step up even if I always had my suspicions."

Clark turned around in shock as he got to his feet looking in shock at his 'guest'. "Lex, it's not what you think. You don't understand."

Lex walked to him a smooth demeanor. "For the first time, I think I do. You see, you live among us as a mild-mannered farm boy turned journalist. But secretly, you're a strange visitor from another planet, plotting our demise."

"That's not what I'm doing at all."

"It's a brilliant disguise, Clark." Lex genuinely complimented him. "You don't even need a mask."

"No" Clark shoves his palm into Lex's chest and he bounces off the new brick wall. "But you do."

Lex transforms back into Barbas who just smiled stretching his arms out. "Well now that was impressive so let's dig a little deeper." He disappears in flame. "And see what really scares you."

* * *

><p>Piper just smiled watching Prue eat. She doesn't mind having a pregnant sister around because it means she gets to practice her cooking again on something other then making potions for a change.<p>

Phoebe just burped sitting next to Piper. "No offense Piper but I'm glad you don't get to cook that much anymore. The charmed ones would be the most powerful source of good magic but we'd each be about 500 pounds."

Prue nodded in agreement she's eating for two and even she's full. "Thanks Piper that was delicious."

"So what's going on with you and Clark?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shrugged. "Not much of anything to add. I mean dating is great, he's a lot of fun, when we kiss and nearly everything else but I think he's not sure whether or not to take that last step again."

Phoebe looked at Prue. "OK sweetie you're already pregnant I'd say damage done."

Prue nodded. "I think I know what's wrong with him I'm just not sure if I should push him or let him come to me."

Phoebe nods knowing Prue already has a grip on the situation on her face. Hell Prue plans so far ahead she probably has the baby's name already no matter what it is. "You'll figure it out."

The sister's conversation is brought to a halt by Leo entering with Paige. Prue saw the sight and got out of her chair and went over to Leo. "What's going on?"

Leo sat Paige down on the couch. "She was outside Clark's apartment. I got there and the whole place was bricked over inside out. I couldn't even orb in."

The three sisters went into the living room and saw the girl.

Piper looked at Leo suspiciously. "So what the hell happened? And how did you know Clark was in trouble."

Leo shrugged he had no idea and he was about to piss off his wife so this was just a really bad day. "I don't know and I knew Clark was in trouble because… well remember when I said I was getting a new charge."

Piper looked at him with a smile she doesn't have to hurt him Clark will do it later. "I thought he said no... help."

"Well sometimes you don't really know when you need help and have to let someone else... help you." Leo countered.

Prue just looked cautiously at Paige. "Are you OK?"

Paige shrugged she's doing OK all things considered. "Yeah it's just when I was really little I accidentally got locked in a shed for four hours kind of made me claustrophobic."

Prue touched her shoulder for support when to their surprise blue light rained in from the ceiling.

Paige looked around startled. "OK what was that?"

Prue just shrugged this was a new one to her. "I have no idea."

She turns to Leo who just shakes his head having no idea what that was. Prue looks at a picture and focuses her eyes knocking it over with her power she wanted to make sure she still had it.

Prue could see Paige was still on edge. "You're really upset aren't you?"

"A good friend of mine is trapped in an apartment, there's blue light and I got stuck in the thing I'm scared of most other then that yeah my day sucked." Paige quipped.

All the sister's eyes lit up as they looked at each other. They didn't say a word. They didn't need to say a word. There were unspoken volumes just in the space of their eyes.

Piper was the first one to speak and finally break the silence. "It's not Friday the 13th how does he keep doing this?"

Prue has no idea. "Maybe he's the energizer demon just keeps going and going."

Phoebe just groaned. "We don't have the power necessary to vanquish him now. We always just ran out the clock."

"Maybe not" Prue said. "We might not have the power to vanquish him but me or Clark might. We just have to get in there."

Piper nods that sounds like the best plan they got with the little time they have especially since they are going against Barbas who will come after them when he's done with Clark. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright let's go." Paige replied getting to her feet.

Prue looked at her with concern. "You're not going its way too dangerous."

"Clark's in trouble I'm going you can either slow down by trying to talk me out of it or you can just take me with you."

Piper moves her hand in a motion a couple times before whispering to Phoebe. "She's not freezing."

Prue rolls her eyes they don't have time for this and looks Paige square in the eye. "You will not leave Leo's side during this whole thing do you understand?"

Paige nods. "Stay close to the guy got it."

* * *

><p>Clark was walking around his apartment. It's not exactly like he has a million places to hide in here where the hell is he? "So who are you anyway the master of illusion?"<p>

"I am the demon of fear." Barbas answered but not showing himself.

Clark stopped at that remembering the story from Prue. "Barbas, show the people here to take me away to the lab so I can banish you back to purgatory already."

"You know who I am, I'm flattered." Barbas said as a bunch of men in black camouflage break into the apartment and surround Clark at his bedroom.

Clark just sighed and started pushing them back and tapping them on the head making them disappear one by one. Clark hear Barbas' laugh through a wall and grabs a paperweight off his dresser and throws it at the fear demon as all the men disappear. Clark walks out with a smile that was easy. He comes out and his face turns to horror seeing Prue on the floor next to an open wall bleeding from her head.

"Oh god no" Clark moved in a blur and got Prue. "Prue, Prue I'm so sorry. It was an accident I didn't mean to Prue." Clark feels for a pulse and can find nothing he killed her. He thought for sure it was Barbas how could he have done that. Clark listens to the heartbeat in Prue's stomach as the heart beat becomes erratic gasping for air before slowing to a crawl and finally stopping all together.

Clark cradled Prue's body in his arms and cried. "I'm sorry."

Barbas appeared in astral form right next to Clark. "There's nobody who can save them now. Come on. You know, this really doesn't have to be so difficult. You already overcame your fears of being experimented on, remember? Ah, wait. That's not your deepest fear anymore, is it? No, your worst fear is that you are going to kill your child after all what's to stop you after you've already killed your own sibling."

Barbas just smiled while blessing an athame holding it over Clark's head.

* * *

><p>Leo and the girls were outside desperate to get in Prue was hitting the wall with Heat vision while Piper blasted it trying to punch through.<p>

Piper rolls her eyes in disgust. "All this magic and we're stopped by slabs of concrete. Barbas will forever be known as the demon that killed a god by making a wall."

Prue moves in a blur and runs around the block getting a full head of steam as she crashes into the wall and breaks her shoulder hitting it to no avail. Leo walks over to heal her but he sees the wounds closing and the bone resetting on its own. "Leo can't you just orb in."

"No, Cole could but we don't have the time to find him." Leo replied.

"Well how was I supposed to know Clark was going to be in danger as soon as he went to the Underworld?" Phoebe asked.

Prue just puts a hand up and stops the two of them. "OK just explain why Cole can get in and you can't."

"Orbing is like driving a really fast car. You can go anywhere you want but you're still traveling. But if there is a mystical forcefield up to keep us out we're not getting in. With shimmering it's a lot like blinking you just appear wherever you want to go so you can make it so you go into the forcefield."

Prue looks at it in a different way and gets a new idea. "OK I think I have an idea."

They all watched as Prue collapsed standing up.

* * *

><p>Prue entered the apartment in astral form and had a quick look around. She follows the sound of Clark crying and sees him holding her body and Barbas set to kill him. She kicks Barbas in the back of the head as the fear demon falls to the floor. Prue mutters under breath about not having the baby's powers in astral form but quickly goes to Clark. "What happened?"<p>

"I thought you were him." Clark answered.

Prue nodded getting the picture real quick. "Clark you didn't hurt me it was an accident and not even real."

"It's always an accident doesn't mean no one gets hurt." Clark answered not looking away.

Prue rolls her eyes. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. Clark what's causing this? What happened before this?"

Clark just looked at the body. "When I was 16 my mom was pregnant. My ship started talking to me it told me I had to leave everyone behind but I refused to even after it branded me like when you found me. So I destroyed the ship so that I could stay. But I didn't know how powerful the blast would be. My parents were caught in the blast and my mom lost her baby because of me."

Prue took that in stride and lifted his head up so he'd look at her. "Clark that was just an accident it wasn't your fault. I get that you're scared about hurting the baby it explains a lot actually but you can't be afraid of what the future might hold live in the moment don't question your past and don't fear the future."

Prue smiled seeing some the bricks disappear as Clark is starting to overcome his fear as she held her hand out to him.

Clark took Prue's hand and got to his feet as the Prue Illusion disappeared along with the rest of the bricks causing Barbas to back up. "You're fear."

"I'm not afraid anymore." Clark responded before grabbing Barbas and throwing him into the wall hard leaving a dent in the wall. Clark moves in a blur and punches Babas in the stomach twice before punching him in the face and knocking him across the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone else charges in and Paige sees Barbas pull out a knife and go for Clark with his back turned. "He's got a knife."<p>

Paige is thrown through a loop when the knife disappears in a trail of orbs and reappears in her hand. Barbas charges at Clark whose eyes glow red as he turns around and hits Barbas with continuous blasts of heat vision as his body is surrounded by fire.

Barbas looks at the group. "This isn't over fear always comes back." Barbas is consumed in fire and disappears completely finally vanquished for good.

Prue looked at the sight. "Wow, really glad I never got on your bad side."

Paige just stood there confused. "What just happened? Did Clark just kill someone?"

Phoebe looked at her and sighed. "It's complicated we'll explain later." Phoebe looked down at her hand and saw the athame. "Can we have that?"

Paige gave her the athame and Phoebe was hit with another premonition she was going to let this go but she sees her mom again. This time with Sam her whitelighter in the same church. Phoebe quickly realizes that she needs to speak to her mother because despite how much she wants to apparently she's not getting a break from this.

"Are you OK?" Paige asked

Phoebe nods. "Yeah but Piper is going to have to explain what's going on with Leo. I'm actually busy tonight."

* * *

><p>Phoebe orbed home with Piper, Leo, and Paige who were downstairs talking in the kitchen. Phoebe went upstairs to the book of shadows and got everything ready to summon her mother. "Hear my words hear my cry spirit on the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."<p>

Phoebe rolls her eyes when she sees her grams form. "Grams I didn't summon you."

"I know dear. But I'm here." Grams answered.

Phoebe groans this is getting nowhere fast and she's sick of it. "I summoned Mom either get her down here right now or I will reverse the spell so that I'll go up."

Grams looked Phoebe in the eyes and can see she's on a mission. "What do you want to talk about her about that has you so rattled?"

"Paige Matthews" Phoebe answered.

Phoebe looked at her grandmother and smiled she never saw her so scared before in her entire life.

"Who's that?" Penny asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes Grams is going down swinging. "Grams you were a bad liar when you were alive and now as a ghost you're actually worse. Just tell me who she is."

Penny looked at the candles she doesn't have a body but she might be able to use her power.

Phoebe never took her eyes off her. "Grams if you know something you have to tell me."

"I can't." Grams replied. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Phoebe asked.

"By me" Patty answered finally revealing herself in a show of lights. "By me"

* * *

><p>Paige was downstairs listening to Piper and Leo tell the story of everything. Paige couldn't believe it. This has been one hell of a day to her. "So let me get this straight. Demons, and witches they're real?"<p>

Piper nods it's always weird 3 years running and she's not getting used to it. "Yes their real. A lot of the things we thought weren't real ended up being real."

"Do you have magical powers?" Paige asked. "Like Clark does"

Piper sighed this was a long day and since Clark isn't magical he can tell her when he's ready. "Yes I have a power I freeze time and I make things blow up." She grabbed a bowl and freezes it in midair to Paige's amusement. "I still can't figure out why I can't freeze you though."

Paige just shrugged she had an idea. "Can you freeze other witches?"

Piper shakes her head no. "Good witches don't freeze. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Maybe" Paige answered not really sure. "Something weird happened at Clark's house."

Leo looked at the young woman concerned. "Paige are you OK?"

"Yeah it's just when I saw that demon try to attack Clark I tried to warn him about the knife and when I did the knife kind of teleported into my hand."

Piper turned to Leo he's like this great book of magical knowledge he'd know. "Is she a witch?"

Leo nods. "Probably but it would help if I could see it."

Piper just got up and put a cup on the table. "See if you can teleport this to you."

Paige just nodded and tried to wave her hands getting the cup to move but nothing. "Some witch I am I can't even get the cup to move."

Piper and Leo watched as the cup disappeared in a trail of orbs and reappeared in Paige's hand. Piper stood open mouthed. "Leo can all white lighters do that?"

"No whitelighter can do that." Leo answered certain of it as he turned to the witch. "Can you teleport yourself?"

Paige shakes her head no. "I'm not even sure of how I did that?"

Cole shimmered in after a long day and startled Paige who orbed for a second before reforming.

Cole looked at Piper and Leo wondering what happened while he was gone. "What?"

Piper rolled her eyes and wonders if Phoebe would really be mad if she vanquished him. "Doors Cole, people use doors."

Cole just looked at the girl. "So what's the girl's story is she an innocent?"

Piper shrugged not having a clue. "We're not really sure yet."

"I'm about to find out if anyone else wants to." Phoebe said getting everyone's attention. "Paige do you want to find out who you are?"

Paige just nods. "Yes I do."

* * *

><p>Phoebe just led the way as everyone followed her even Cole was curious to who this girl was. "Oh by the way I hope ghosts don't trouble you."<p>

Paige just sighed. "At this point I'm just rolling with the punches."

Phoebe led everyone into the attic as Cole and Leo took a spot next to Phoebe and Piper. Paige stared at the ghosts in awe. She knows she should be scared but there's something about this place and the Halliwells that just feels right to her.

Patty just looked to her daughter for the first time since she was a tiny little baby. "Paige"

Paige just waved at the ghost not sure what to say. "That's me but how do you know me?"

"I'd like to know that too." Piper said. She has only seen her mother smile like that at her wedding with all her daughters.

Patty nodded as she started to confess. "We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."

Cole turns to Leo curious. "Sam?"

"Her white-lighter" Leo answered.

Cole just smirked he's going to love everymoment of this. "Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see."

Piper shushed Cole and focused back on her mother.

Patty continued the story. "You were both toddlers, and Prue just thought Mommy got a little fat." She smiles thinking back on happier times. "You never knew I was pregnant."

"I was the only one who knew." Penny admitted

"And Sam, obviously." Patty pointed out.

Penny nodded that should have been obvious. "Right. Well, yes, of course."

Patty saw the sad look on Paige's face and went to the next part. "We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother…"

Everyone in the room glared at Penny. "Well, I…I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

Patty finished the story. "So, that's why we had to… why we decided... to give Paige up. Sam and I bound her powers and took her to a local church as soon as she was born. We asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home. According to the Angel of Destiny if her powers ever were awakened she'd have the ones she was supposed to get before someone changed her destiny."

Phoebe nods that explains the premonitions. The baby wasn't any of them it was baby Paige she should have known considering the premonitions came from touching her.

Leo took the story in it explains how she orbs and apparently has some version of Prue's powers she's a hybrid. "Explains why the Elders didn't know about her."

Paige spoke up kind of upset and she feels it rightfully so. "All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that I'm the Halliwells... sister?

Patty nods. "Their baby sister."

"Their baby half-sister." Penny corrected her.

"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch." Patty finished.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Cole deadpanned.

Paige just ran her hands through her hair taking this in. "You know I always had suspicions… I go to your club all the time it's awesome."

Piper was just lost. She had no idea what to say or what to feel. "Thank you"

Phoebe was just nervous a new sister, a new charmed one. Is that even possible? "So where do we go from here?"

Patty frowned she hates that she was destined to die young there was so much she missed out on. "That's up to you now."

Penny nods in agreement as the two disappear in bright light.

Paige just sat there and took it all in. She has a family. She had parents and was proud to be their daughter. "So what do we do?"

Piper came up with what she thought was the best idea on how to handle this. "Why don't we just stay put for now until Prue comes home. Then we can all have a nice long talk about all of this... craziness."

Paige thought about it and didn't see the harm I mean they won't hurt their new sister right. "Is there a place I can lay down and take it easy until she gets here? This is a lot to process."

Phoebe just nods. "You can use my bedroom."

Phoebe takes her upstairs and sees the confusion running through her new sister just as sure as she is that it's flowing through her. When Prue gets home this should be very interesting?

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark sat in the apartment looking at each other. Prue has to admit she was turned on seeing Clark vanquish Barbas but he also has a lot of issues. Prue grabbed him by the shoulder as a sign of support. "Clark are you OK."<p>

Clark nods. He is OK as he gets with the life he leads. "Yeah it's just my past is very complicated."

"Can't be as complicated as mine" Prue countered.

Clark smiled wryly at how screwed up the situation was and starts running through the major parts of his life. "Well let's see I came down in a meteor shower that changed Smallville forever. I lived a very sheltered existence until I met my then best friend when he hit me with a car at 60 miles an hour and knocked me into the river below. I went to a dance with my real best friend but had to leave her to save Lana from a tornado leading to my real best friend pulling the friends card the next day. I told a friend I've known since childhood my secret and it drove him halfway across the county. I found out I was an alien then I blew up my spaceship. When I saw what I had done I hopped myself up on red kryptonite then spent the summer in Metropolis and let's just say that didn't go well. Came home and next year considered starting a relationship with this girl that ended up being nothing but a vessel that was actually my father which was as disgusting as it sounds. From there I spent the summer brainwashed until my mother helped me through it. Got married, got an annulment. Found my not wife hung outside her farm and nearly killed her killer. Got possessed at Prom and bitch slapped my best friend. And my favorite college professor ended up being a machine programmed to bring Zod into the world and nearly succeeded with my help. As I said complicated."

Prue took it all in and just laughed at the insanity that is their lives. "Well that's complicated but everyone has stories about their past. The important thing is you learn from it. We're defined by the choices we make in the moment not the past and not the future."

Clark just sat back and asked out of curiosity. " I know that now. So what about your life?"

Prue frowned as she started. "Well let's see. I lost my mother at a young age. Then my dad ran off because my grandmother pushed him away maybe even with magic because she insisted we become witches. My pig of an ex-fiance put the moves on Phoebe and then told me she did it and I believed him over her and she ran to New York. Then Phoebe came home and we became witches. I ran into my old boyfriend Andy but let's just say that didn't end well. I've been turned into a man, a teenager, and a dog. I was there when my ancestor was born and have been in my body at age 38 it's not as complicated as yours but it gives you a run for your money. So are you OK?"

Clark nods actually feeling a lot better. "Yeah it's just I have to let go of the past mistakes and try not to worry about the future and be there for the people that need me now."

Clark got up and held out a hand for Prue as she smiles and takes it getting to her feet. "Thanks for showing me that and helping me overcome my fears."

"Any time" Prue replied as Clark wrapped his arms around her.

Prue smiled she likes being wrapped in his arms. They both lean into each other and kiss gently at first but the kisses quickly become more passionate. Clark lifts Prue up and puts her down on the table as his kisses move down to her neck. Prue moans as she makes a motion with her hand as Clark's arms lift up behind him and his jacket is sent flying. Prue broke the kiss and lifted Clark's shirt off over his head before going back to kissing him.

Clark goes for her shirt and Prue just looks at him making sure he wants to as much as she does. "Are you sure"

Clark thought it over he was afraid of hurting the baby but inside he knows he can control himself even before the baby super charged Prue. He was just too scared of the past repeating the same mistake. "Yes" He replies sliding her top down. Knowing he wanted to do this with her again.

Prue just smiled heading off to his bedroom in a blur with Clark following behind her. In the bedroom all that can be seen is a mattress and pillows with clothes scattered apart as the two are six feet above the bed closer to the ceiling unaware of what is happening to them as they are both staying afloat lost in the moment.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

I love this place. I set Lex with Lana and I get PMs and reviews asking how I could do something so mean to Lex. I really do hate Lana though, Lex I like I just find him hard to write for.

Thanks for the reviews

For future reference forget Charmed season 9 doesn't exist here.

Up Next: Unhappy baby unhappy parents


	13. Switched

A/N The reason I didn't include season 9 is one very simple reason. I didn't read a whole lot of it and the stuff I did read I didn't like. I don't understand how when money isn't an issue it can still be worse then season 8.

* * *

><p>Paige came down the next morning. It was a weird night here. And not just finding out about the fact that she not only has family but has also become the youngest of four. The whole night there were on and off again micro quakes not enough to do any damage just shake things on tables. Paige comes down and sees Piper already cooking breakfast with Phoebe at the table reading the paper. She guesses they didn't want to wake her up.<p>

"Good morning" Piper said.

Paige just nodded and waved. "Speak for yourself there. I kept getting waked up by shaking things on the table."

"You too huh?" Phoebe asked. She had a similar situation which led to premonitions when she took some things off the table.

"Pancakes" Piper offered.

Paige just nodded might as well have breakfast while she's here. "Sure, so did Clark and Prue come back yet?"

Piper shakes her head no. "Haven't seen them"

Paige and Phoebe just share a devilish smile with what they think they're up to. Piper looks at it maybe she really is their sister. "Oh please even if they did they'd be back a long time ago."

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark come crashing down both breathing heavily. Prue just laid there trying to get control back he's even better without the red rock. "Where did you learn all that? Karma Sutra"<p>

Clark shakes his head no. "Your heart went nuts whenever I found the right spot. Among other things in my head; so is there a time when we're supposed to stop doing that?"

"Yeah, it's called labor." Prue replied.

Both laughed neither would mind going again until Clark hears something and instantly grabbed Prue and rolled off the bed with her as an axe crushes through it. Clark and Prue getup and see a man in Metallic armor with a helmet. Prue makes a motion as the Axe leaves the man's hands and goes to her. "Friend of yours?"

"Never saw him before in my life." Clark replied wanting who this mysterious woodsman is.

The axe man looked at Prue. "You… they didn't send me back far enough."

Prue knocked him into the wall with a flick of her wrist. "Send you back where?"

Two metallic tentacle things strike the man's head. Clark tries to break it up but sees kryptonite on the axe man so he must have been here to kill him.

"The past" A familiar voice said to Clark. Clark sees a very familiar face as Brainiac comes out from behind the axe man and Clark readies his heat vision to blast him and Prue copies him.

Brainiac backed up some beacon of hope he is. "What are you two doing?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm not that naive last time you were in my life you set me loose on the world in a paranoid delusion, and nearly killed my mother in a twisted attempt to get me to help you release Zod."

Brainiac stood there and let that sink in. "Oh right that's what year it is."

At that three more people fly into the room a dark haired guy, a girl with long blond hair, and a boy with red. The dark haired guy turns to Clark and Prue "You're going to have to excuse Brainiac 5 he's a work in progress. And given your history I should have come here first he was just the one that could most easily stop the persuader."

The blond girl studies Prue and laughs. "Do not fear Prudence Halliwell we are not demons."

Prue just stared at them she's curious how she knew that. "OK how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm a telepath my name is Imra and the boys are Rokk and Garth. We're with the Legion."

"The Legion" Clark said as if asking a question.

Rokk nodded. "Let's just say Kal El's influence reaches far beyond earth for years to come. Brainiac 5 actually is the Brainiac you fight it's just been restored to Jor El's default programming."

Brainiac takes a ring off persuader and he disappears. Brainiac rewires the ring with his fingers before he gives it to Clark. "This is a ring that will allow you to travel through time. Given what has happened to you recently I suspect I don't have to tell you to just use it as a last resort. Though feel free to visit the year 3009 we'll give you a hero's welcome."

Prue just looks at them. "Wait that's it you get axe guy and you're leaving no here's what to change what not to change?"

Imra smiled. "The reward is the adventure besides a wise person once taught us history usually gets its way."

With that the four Legionnaires disappear in a pink light.

Prue looked at the clock not the usual way you end a night… or start a morning. "Clark!"

"What?" Clark asked holding his ears. "I have sensitive hearing."

Prue pointed at the clock. "We've been at this for over eight hours."

Clark's looked at the clock well he didn't mean for it too last that long. "Wow"

Prue nods. Well that's one way to put it. "We have to get dressed." Prue smells the air "and showered"

* * *

><p>Paige was sitting back listening to their stories. It was insane but she can't exactly deny it after everything she saw last night. "So we're all witches except for me I'm half what again?"<p>

"You're half whitelighter." Leo explained. "It's like a guardian angel for witches and other great forces of good."

"So can I be a martial artist like Phoebe?" Paige asked.

Leo shakes his head no. "You can learn some things but you're most likely a pacifist. It's half of who you are. It's the half of you that convinced you to be a social worker."

Paige smiled seeing a genuine angel as Piper put it compliment her work. She needed that pick me up. "Thanks. So what about Clark is he otherworldly with magic like us?"

Piper smirked. "Oh Clark kind of puts the other in otherworldly. He's a good guy though; that the Source seems more determined then ever to want dead."

Phoebe looked to Piper. "You don't think it's over yet?"

"I think if the Source was willing to release Barbas there's no measure he won't sink to kill him."

Prue and Clark blur into the room. Prue looks around. "OK so what are we talking about and whatever it is I'm willing to bet we can beat it?"

Cole smirked at Prue. "Oddly enough your boyfriend."

Prue rolled her eyes and turned to Piper who just saw a mom like stare coming from her. "What?"

Piper just grabbed her sister's hands. "You see these they're called fingers they can be used to dial a phone to let your sisters know you're OK."

Prue shrugged she slept with Clark wasn't that what they wanted anyway. "Why wouldn't I be OK I was in a safe place."

"The earthquakes Prue." Phoebe pointed out. "We let it go because Leo said you were OK."

Prue was confused as Clark's face grew red. "What Earthquakes Pheebs?"

Phoebe just got a hand over her mouth after seeing Clark's face doing all she can not to laugh at it.

Piper stared at her sister in utter confusion. "What?"

Cole smirked and got it out. "When you two are together it means when San Fran starts a rockin don't come a knockin."

Piper just stared at Cole and turned to Prue who had a death glare on Cole and Clark who was just embarrassed. "No, you mean the mini quakes were those two… dear god I can't unsee that."

Phoebe turned to the two. "You two were at that for eight hours."

Prue just shrugged. "When you have super stamina time just seems to disappear. I mean we weren't even tired until the guy with the axe showed up and we realized what time it was."

Leo was instantly concerned for his charges. "What axe guy?"

Prue went for the tea. "Big metal guy from the future I think they called him the Persuader. Don't matter now he's gone now and they gave us a time travel ring. Could come in handy for a dire emergency. So how was your night?"

Piper just smirked. "Ask your baby sisters."

Prue's face dropped of color. "What?"

Cole just turned to Leo and Clark. "Come on guy let's go act like we have something better to do."

Clark just followed Leo and Cole as they watched TV in the living room giving the girls their space.

* * *

><p>Prue sat there and listened to Phoebe tell the story from everything. Her mom had an affair with her whitelighter. The resulting baby from that affair was Paige. Ends up whenever Prue was frustrated with her she was frustrated with her sister. Prue was sitting there not sure what to say. It was overwhelming to find out that you were a witch. Paige isn't just finding out she's a witch but also that she has three sisters and a family that she never knew about.<p>

Paige looked at her older sister trying to gauge a reaction. "I don't need a big sister or a baby sitter managed fine on my own for over 20 years."

Prue looked at her. "Well I'd like to get to know you all the same."

Paige smirked. "Even after I kissed Clark."

Prue chuckled after last n… the past few hours somehow that doesn't bother her anymore. "Yeah why did you kiss Clark anyway?"

Paige shrugged looking back. "It seemed like a good idea not that he was into it. I had this really scummy guy hitting on me at work, making life miserable for me and my friends. So I figured I could get rid of him by pulling the 'I already have a boyfriend' line and Clark is an over six feet tall boyfriend built like a brick wall."

Prue smiled. "Go on."

"Point is he was following me home from work so I grabbed Clark and kissed him which for the record I regret because I feel like I kissed my little brother now. Guess there was only one girl he was interested in. So what's it like being a witch?"

The three charmed ones all looked at each other trying to figure just what to say exactly. Prue was the first to speak. "Well there's a lot of sacrifice."

"Also a lot of good" Phoebe added. "We save innocent people from demons like the one that attacked you and Clark last night."

"You're normal life comes to a screeching halt." Piper added but looks into the room at the guys. "But it also has its own rewards like the thankful look when they save their lives."

"So what happens now?" Paige asked.

Prue shrugged giving her honest idea of an answer. "Well considering the world isn't ending I think we can work with the power of four. However there is no reason for you to risk your life when you don't have to. We can bind your powers and put you back into the dark if that's what you want too it's all up to you."

Paige thought on it carefully. Piper said last night was kind of tame for them but they saved Clark's life they went out there and performed a good deed not because of an approval rating or a raise but because it was the right thing to do and stopped a demon from hurting anyone else. She also noticed how much of a family they were. She's willing to bet that even Cole would go running to help Clark if he was there last night. She wants that. She loved her adopted family but they died and she's always wanted one since then. So a new family and actually being able to help people it sounds like a good cause to her.

"I want to learn." Paige said making a decision. "So do any of you like just shop and take a day off from it all?"

"Oh we're going to get along just fine." Phoebe answered.

* * *

><p>A week later and the four sisters are in the attic with Cole and Leo. They ran into a problem with people being attacked for their muses and have come up with a way to see their muse to try to stop this. It's also a good chance to act as a test for Paige since the muses aren't being vanquished just kidnapped.<p>

Prue walked to her baby sister with the spell she wrote. "OK Paige are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be" Paige answered unfolding the paper. "Being of Creativity, We call ourselves now to Thee. Your light now darkened in a ring, Shall feel the Power we bring."

A demon appeared in the house and saw the charmed ones muse. "Thanks you did my job for me."

The girls look around and see weird glyphs form all over the attic and shoot out red energy from them hitting the demon all at once. The demon shouts in pain as it explodes to nothing leaving only the ring behind.

"Did I do that?" Paige asked innocently.

Cole had a look of fear that thing targeted nothing but the demon obliterating him. If he transforms into Balthazar will the manor kill him too. "What just happened?"

"The friggin house just attacked." Piper replied.

Prue checked out the house with X-Ray vision and sees the glyphs still on the wall just hidden by paint. She grabs a pen and paper and copies down some of the glyphs. "OK so has anyone seen symbols like this before?"

"I'll go see what I can find out?" Leo says taking the paper and orbing out.

Paige walks over and picks up the ring as an idea comes to her head. "Muses"

The charmed ones muse smiles seeing all her sister muses go free back to where they belong.

Prue looked at her sister. "Not bad now write a spell so Melody will be invisible again."

"What?" Paige asked.

Prue smiled. "Evil's changing and the way to kill the things we fight are rarely in the book anymore. So you need to learn to improvise. And sadly you need to learn it a lot quicker then we did."

Paige nodded god Prue throws you right into the deep end doesn't she. OK she can do this maybe she just change a couple words from the spell they used to make her visible in the first place. "Being of Creativity… Hide yourself now from me… Your light that shines upon our face… From our vision… now erase."

Paige smiled seeing a Melody disappear along with the rest of the muses back to inspire mankind for good.

Prue smiled watching Paige work. She never would have thought of orbing the muses out of the ring. "Not bad Paige."

"I think that's Prue talk for you did well." Piper informed her.

Phoebe smiled and turned to her little sister. "Welcome to witchcraft"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Leo orbed down with a look of confusion. Prue didn't waste no time and asked. "Leo do you know what those symbols are?"<p>

Leo shakes his head no. "Sorry Prue but as far as they can tell there is nothing like that symbol on planet Earth."

Phoebe looked at Leo. "So where did these mystery symbols come from? The future?"

"Does it matter?" Piper asked. "I mean if the house is going to do most of the work for us now. We might actually have time to live a normal life."

"I'd like to know who did it." Cole replied. "It would be nice to know if the house is going to kill me if I transform into Balthazar again."

Prue sighed knowing who did it. "Well there's only one way to find out. Clark, I need you."

Clark ran up to the manor attic in a blur in a black duster with a black shirt with silver S on it and saw the amused look of the sisters. "What?"

The sisters all do what the can to look the other way but it's Prue that cracks first lauging. "You look ridiculous."

Clark looked at his clothes. "You don't like it?"

"You look like a reject from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Chasing after any teenage girls Clark?" Phoebe said bluntly. At that Piper and Paige lose control and just laugh.

Clark shrugged it seemed like a good idea. He got sick of getting ash on his clothes so he made a suit to deliberately use just for patrolling though they have a point it could use some color. "So besides picking on my clothes is there any particular reason why I'm here."

Prue just pointed to the walls. "Is there a particular reason you put graffiti up all over our house."

"Yes, you're not taking the doctor's advice." Clark replied.

Prue glared at him. "She said it could be nothing my blood pressure is just high."

"She also said it could lead to a premature birth if you don't take it easier on your self." Clark countered. "So why risk it."

Prue shrugged she wouldn't mind a light work load. "So what did you do to the house anyway?"

Clark looked around the house and saw them. "They're protection glyphs meant to ward off evil. They're from a place called Azarath used to ward off someone far worse then the Source."

"Will these things kill me?" Cole asked this was like having loaded shotgun over your front door.

Clark shakes his head no. "Phoebe's spell protects you from it just like it does from the Source also since you're an upper level demon all they would do is glow warning us you're here." Clark turns to Prue. "I know you can't stop fighting demons any more then I can stop doing what I do. I just thought this would help lighten the load."

Prue nodded. "It's fine and I'm grateful I really am. I just wish you would have told us you burned the walls instead of covering it up to protect us."

Clark grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry next time I do this I'll warn everyone ahead of time I just wanted you and the baby to be safe."

The two of them kiss as Phoebe shoos them downstairs so she can add the glyphs to the book of shadows.

* * *

><p>One month later and everyone is in the attic except for Paige who just came up with drinks. The original power of three are brewing potions while Cole, Leo, and Clark are left stumped on the floor. Paige has been learning more and more of the craft as it ends up she's very gifted at it. Piper and Leo have started their own attempts at having a baby. Phoebe and Cole have actually gotten engaged as Cole had given her Grams engagement ring last night. Prue looked down at her growing bump and looks to Clark. He's been great but lately he's rarely been around the past week. Prue stared at all the guys as they continue on their failure from their spot on the floor.<p>

Prue looked down and smiled. "An angel, a demon, and a physical god yet none of them can figure out how to put together a cute little bassinet."

Clark glared at her from his spot and pointed at her with a metal leg. "This is not cute, or nice, or fluffy, this is the devil's bassinet."

Phoebe stood there shocked. "Hey I helped Prue pick that one out. It's not the devils."

"Then how come not even Leo's healing touch can put it together." Cole asked. "This thing is two minutes away from an energy ball."

Piper stared at him Leo always said don't use your powers for personal gain. "Leo!"

Leo shrugged. "After two hours and it still looks like it's right out of the box you get a little frustrated."

Clark got to his feet. "OK I've had enough of this Leo do you still have your tools downstairs."

Leo nodded not really sure what Clark was up to. Clark disappeared in a blur and came back with lumber and Leo's tools as the middle of the attic became a red and blue tornado constantly moving as sounds of a hammer and saw can be heard.

Paige turned to Piper. "What's he doing?"

Piper put her hands up and froze Clark. "Well from the looks of it he's building something." Piper unfroze Clark and he went back to work.

They all waited for Clark but Prue smiled being the one person that could see what he was doing this whole time.

Clark came out of superspeed revealing a wooden bassinet still covered in a finish and plastic to get nothing on the attic.

Prue had to stop Phoebe from touching it. "Wet Paint, Clark it's beautiful."

Paige shrugged it was nice but. "The one he made for his place is better."

Piper turned to Prue with a resolve face. "Seriously as soon as your kid outgrows it I call dibs."

Prue sees Clark rubbing his head another reason to leave. She rolls her eyes. "Can't you just ignore it?"

Clark looked at her where did that come from and why is she mad at him it's two kids fighting he won't break that up? "What did I do?"

"Nothing" Prue replied.

"So why are you mad at me?" Clark asked.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Because you do nothing. You've been a ghost for a week outside of a Doctor's Appointment and anything outside the baby you're a ghost that I barely see."

Clark sees a tear go down Prue's eye. "Not the crying thing."

Prue stood open mouthed and waved her hand as Clark slammed into the wall. "Clark, I have growing powers inside of me. Powers that I do not understand, and the one person in the entire universe who does understand them never has time to talk. Add that to raging hormones, morning sickness sometimes caused by your aftershave, sore boobs and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing!"

Paige sees a pink trail of light come out of Prue's back. "Is that normal?"

Phoebe and Piper shrug they have no idea this could just be a baby power. "We don't have a clue."

Clark got up put his hands on his shoulders dusting himself off. It's not like he means to and he can understand Prue's upset. "Look I'm sorry I wish I could be here a lot more helpful then I am. But I got Jor El on my back, a job at the newspaper that I'm amazed I haven't been fired from yet, my real job, helping you out with demons, and spending time with you which I am trying to do more of but there are only so many hours in the day."

Prue rolled her eyes. "And what you think my life is just pure perfection."

Piper watches as trail of blue light leaves Clark's back. "OK this can't be good. Guys."

Prue poked Clark in the chest repeatedly. "I am balancing being a pregnant charmed one as your super baby finds new and inventive ways to drive me nuts everyday. In addition to being a photographer and a force for good add that all together and my life is as far from perfect as you get I don't think a little more time with you is too much to ask for."

"It's not like I'm playing golf or spending all day in a darkroom I'm trying to be a beacon of hope." Clark defended himself.

"No you're not you're spiking up property damage by reminding everyone today's save was brought to you today by the letter S. You're showing off."

They both grunted and pointed at each other. "You have no idea how hard it is to be me!"

At that both trails of light switch the pink light shoots into Clark and the blue light shoots into Prue knocking them both back to the floor. Paige and Phoebe rush over to Clark as Leo and Piper run over to Prue.

Piper was helping Prue up. "We tried to warn you about that Prue. But you two were too busy arguing to notice it."

Prue just looked at Piper in confusion. "Did you just call me Prue? My stomach is killing me."

"Oh boy" Piper quipped.

Paige was helping Clark up. "Come on Clark you can take a lot more then that."

Clark looked at her feeling better then he's felt in a long time. "Did you just call me Clark?"

Clark and Prue looked at… themselves and jumped startled. "Oh Crap!"

Prue in Clark just points to her body's stomach. "Bad baby"

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for all the reviews

I skipped ahead I couldn't think of anything for that time

Up Next: A mile in my shoes and a fire starter.


	14. Switched Part 2

Prue was practically running downstairs not again. Once it was nice and got her an extra date and a dead siren. She can't deal with this again because her kid needed a sick laugh and took it out on its parents.

Clark was running down after her and met her at the door. "Prue you can't leave right now."

Prue turned to him…her oh they're going to need counseling and therapy after this. "Stay, Clark I look at you and I see me literally. What the hell happened?"

Clark shrugged not having a clue. "I was hoping you could tell me. What did the baby do to us?"

"It's pretty obvious what he did." Prue pointed out to her own body. "The question is why?"

Phoebe led her other two sisters down and caught that part and just laughed. "Come on isn't it obvious what my niece the genius did."

"Torture us" Prue responded before looking down at Clark's...her stomach. "Give mommy her body back."

Paige just chuckles she hopes something like this never happens to her. "Hey it was the two of you that caused this mess."

"What did we do?" Clark asked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Well for starters you two weren't exactly communicating."

"We were communicating." Prue objected.

Piper shakes her head. "No you weren't you were shouting at each other."

"OK so we were communicating very loud. That's no reason to switch our bodies." Clark objected.

Phoebe poked him which is kind of funny realizing she's poking her sister's body. "Well think what you want. I think my niece is a genius she did what anyone would tell you to do?"

"Use magic to switch our bodies?"

"Use the stones to switch our bodies."

Phoebe rolled her eyes stubborn morons they all need normal lives. "No, walk a mile in each others shoes."

Prue frowned and just had a deep stare at the floor trying to tune out this noise in her head. She knows Phoebe is right she hates it but she's right. Which also means her little f…fetus won't reverse the spell until they learn what's needed to learn. "Alright, so how do we do that oh wise… shut the hell up."

Phoebe looked at her confused what the hell was that for?

Clark smiled realizing what it is the morning rush. "People in trouble?"

Prue looked at him in shock. "Dear god you hear this all the time. How have you not gone postal on normal bad guys yet?"

Clark shrugged its complicated at best. "I'll explain later. Right now let's get this new power of yours under control."

Prue nodded yes please do. "How do I control this?"

Clark walked up and hugged her. "One sound you have to pick one sound and listen to that."

Prue nodded and did as told focusing on her heartbeat. Soon enough all the screams and everything just faded into the background but still there. "Wow um thank you for not teaching me that one."

Clark nodded he's happy to help but. "No problem Prue please back off."

Prue did as told and backed away. "Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

Clark backed up looking a little green around the face. "No, it's my aftershave. Why didn't you tell me that it did that to you?"

Prue laughed realizing now that Clark's in her body he has her pregnancy to carry out this will show him. "Yeah kind of figured you'd chalk it up to the crying thing. Now I have to teach you how to control your telekinesis so you don't level the building you're in because someone pissed you off."

"I don't get angry." Clark responded.

Prue just had a crooked smile. "Oh you don't get angry huh. Not even with Lex."

"Lex is in Smallville." Clark pointed out. "Very small chance of running into him."

Prue couldn't argue that doesn't mean she can't use it though. "Yeah and that must frustrate you to no end. Lex chose to drink that night. He put god knows how many other people in danger and got Lana killed. Now instead of rotting in jail where he belongs you reset time and well now Lex is with her and you lost your father."

Prue smiled hearing something like a bomb go off in the kitchen. Piper moved past her and opened the door a crack and turned back in. "OK I'm not cleaning that."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Clark just blew up the kitchen." Piper responded with almost frightening calm.

Paige looked at the clock not realizing it was so late. "Oh I gotta go to work. I'll see you later Clark…Prue well good luck." Prue and Clark saw her off

Phoebe looked into the kitchen and frowned before turning to Clark angrily. "Thanks a lot Clark, how am I supposed to make breakfast for my loving fiancé now? Do you realize breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

Clark just looked at her and moved in a blur through the kitchen cleaning up the mess he made. Within two minutes the kitchen is back to its pre destroyed self.

Clark smiled and moved his hand as a remote came to it. "Anger got it. Oh and since you're in my body you have to go deliver a story to the Bay Mirror."

Prue stopped in her tracks. "What do I know about writing a story?"

"I'll walk you through it just trust me." Clark assured her.

* * *

><p>Paige comes into the office and is immediately met by her boss oh this could go better. "Mr. Cowan, good morning."<p>

"You're late." Cowan informed her. "You're not going to make social worker if you keep doing this."

"I'm not going to make social worker because you're too cheap to make me one." Paige countered and saw a kid at the bench. "Who's the kid?"

Cowan looked at him. "Oh, police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley."

**"**Is he a runaway?" Paige asked.

**"**Looks like it." Cowan replied. "His name is Tyler, but I'm having trouble getting more information out of him.

**"**Sometimes those little video game things help loosens them up. Billy's got one of them in the back, I'll go get it."

Paige walks away. Mr. Cowan walks over to Tyler and hands him a drink. "Here you go, Tyler, I thought you might be thirsty." Tyler has a sip. "So have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents, letting them know you're okay? Did they hurt you?"

**"**No, they didn't hurt me." Tyler assured him.

"Good, alright. But something happened?" Cowan asked

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tyler insisted fighting off a headache.

Cowan tried to be supportive he saw this before.** "**I know it's hard, Tyler, but talking is how we fix..."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Tyler shouted.

Paige walks back in. Tyler gets mad and the trash can goes up in flames. "Fire!"

The office gets noisy as people shout for a fire extinguisher. The boss walks away and Tyler runs out of the building. Paige grabs her purse and chases after him.

* * *

><p>Prue was walking through the Bay Mirror she underestimated Clark he knows everyone of them but Clark was in her ear on her cell phone and knew exactly what to say to each of them. "OK I'm at the end of the basement doorway left or right."<p>

"Left"

Prue was confused at the voice on the other end. "Piper, what happened to Clark?"

Piper looked down at the sight. "Oh he's kind of occupied at the moment puking his guts out."

"Is he alright?" Prue asked.

Clark took the phone off Piper. "In five minutes I'll be fine because I'll be dead. Alright black haired girl glasses braided ponytail. Her name is Terri."

Prue nodded and spotted the girl easy enough. Terri smiled seeing Clark come into the office. He's the one person that doesn't mock her or anything. "Clark how was your morning?"

"Very interesting." Prue replied.

Clark was listening to the conversation. "Ask her how many Great Caesar's ghosts Perry is up to?"

Prue just stops what kind of question is that? "Terri how many Great Caesar's ghost is Perry up to?"

"Three he's actually in a good mood today." The girl informed him flashing a smile. "Though that could change if you don't have a story."

Prue nodded and smiled. "Then I better go get one."

Prue walked over to Clark's computer "Password"

"Password00" Clark answered.

Prue rolled her eyes yeah that's an advanced life form if she ever saw one. "OK now what?"

"Open Word and click on the folder." Clark answered.

Prue did as told and saw a whole folder labeled stories. "I can take it from here."

"Just pick one of the little ones. It's not an important deadline." Clark replied.

Prue looked through them. "You've had all these stories written ahead of time."

"Prue I'm feeling nauseous again can we just hurry up and take it to Perry."

Prue smiled and clicked print as the story went. "Oh no"

"What?"

"Someone's getting robbed five blocks east... and a fire started across town."

Clark rubbed his head. "You go deal with the robbers I'll go deal with the fire."

"OK"

Prue casually leaves the office. And once out of sight she's eight blocks ahead of the robbery. She slows down a bit and runs back slowly briskly to the robbery and very, very gently tapping the goons as they smack the wall with seemingly no injuries as far as she could tell. She disappeared in a blur and ran back into the Planet and grabbed her phone calling Clark back. "Is the fire out?"

"I took care of it." Clark assured her. "Might have ruined your top."

"That thing was been ruined about 5 vanquishes ago." Prue said showing no concern for the clothes as they're the last thing on her mind. "So what now?"

"Perry's office, just head straight his name's on the door." Clark said hoping he's not as good of a newshound as Chloe said he is. He doesn't know how he'd sell he's not in his own body. And this Clark is not really him.

* * *

><p>Perry was waiting for the last bit of the articles for today. He has a lot of memories here and enjoyed the time here. He looked to the door seeing Clark come in article in hand. Just in time to save the day as usual.<p>

"Great Caesar's ghost Kent twenty minutes from deadline." Perry shouted.

Clark chuckled over the phone still Perry. "Sorry Chief but last minute details."

"Sorry chief but last minute details." Prue repeated.

Perry skimmed through the article. It's actually a really good story but that's no surprise to him not really. Clark always had this human touch in every article he wrote. In a perfect world he would use magic to fuse Clark with someone who hunts a story like a vampire hunts for blood. "This is good work Kent. Thanks for ending it on a high note."

"Ending what on a high note?" Prue asked out of curiosity. She didn't get Clark fired did she.

Perry saw the nervous look and smiled good to know he can still scare people because he's going to need it. "Not you me, you see this was a sort of a long term job interview and you and the other two passed with flying colors and starting today you're full fledged basement journalists for the Bay Mirror."

Clark listened in on the other end. "What about you chief?"

"What about you chief?" Prue asked.

Perry smiled. "You remember my friends at the Daily Planet?"

Clark nodded. "The ones you talked about in Smallville?" Prue asked the same question.

"Yeah them well they came through big time. You're looking at the new Editor in Chief for the Daily Planet." Perry replied.

Prue smiled. "Mr. White that's great."

Clark frowned if he doesn't hate magic before he definitely does now. "Yeah that's just great, thank you Mr. White for getting me this job it's been incredible."

Prue smiled hearing what Clark said and Perry deserves to hear it so she repeated it.

Perry smiled and shook her hand. "Kent you got yourself the job I only got you through the door. There's an open job in Metropolis if you ever want it."

* * *

><p>Paige came into the house and introduced Tyler to Piper and Leo before heading upstairs to find… Prue…Clark whoever is up there tight now. He sees him... her and just asks the only question she can think of. "So are you my sister or my best friend?"<p>

"I'm still Clark." He informed her.

Paige studied her best friend carefully. "Are you OK?"

Clark simply nodded. "Physically yes, emotionally not so much."

"You want to talk about it?" Paige asked.

Clark shakes his head not seeing the point. "It's not going to change anything it's just one of those times where it really sucks being magical."

"Because your son or daughter turned you into your girlfriend?" Paige asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "It's not just that. This body is driving me crazy. My chest hurts I'm having morning sickness at 12 in the afternoon. I'm losing a good friend today and I'm likely not even going to get to say goodbye because I never introduced Prue to anyone, Phoebe has turned into the fiancé from Stepford and I can't find Cole to even try to fix it. I'm having all these feelings and I don't like one of them. I'm usually really good at hiding this stuff." Clark wipes a tear from his eye. "And now I'm crying, haven't done that since my dad died."

Paige looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Dude… it's the crying thing."

Clark just laughed at the insanity of it all as Paige joins in. He guesses he wasn't around nearly as much as he should have been. His work is important but it shouldn't consume his life entirely or else he'll go mad and Prue suffers the backlash. Clark hugged Paige. "Thanks for listening"

Paige just hugged him back. "Ahh what are friends for." Paige stayed in the hug and realized something Clark said that caught her attention. "Clark… what exactly do you mean that Phoebe's gone Stepford?"

Clark turned and shouted down into the kitchen. "Hey Pheebs get a job."

Paige stood there jaw dropped to the floor seeing Phoebe come up in something that for all extensive purpose is a maid's costume. "I have a job I will soon be Mrs. Cole Turner and it is my job to make sure my husband always has a warm meal and a warm bed to come home to. Now if you'll excuse me I have a batch of cookies in the oven that I can offer to the little angel downstairs."

Clark and Paige just nod having nothing to say to this as Phoebe heads downstairs. Paige just spoke up. "OK that freaked me out more then the body switch."

Clark nodded. "She was nice to enough to get me some ginger ale to help with the morning sickness."

"Any idea what's causing it?" Paige asked.

Clark nodded he had an idea. "This whole Stepford phase seems very Cole centered. I'd call him but he doesn't have a phone."

Paige thought on it. "I think there's a spell to summon him in the book according to Prue, kind of makes a cell phone obsolete."

Clark nodded. "I'll go take a look but I've never cast a spell in my life I hate magic."

"Well think of it as a chance to grow." Paige countered as she headed down the steps. "Besides there's a little kid down there who will freak out if he finds out what happened to you."

* * *

><p>Clark was looking through the pages. He went through this book at least seven times and there was nothing on Cole he needs help and Piper and Leo are down there being substitute parents. "Prue if you can hear me I need help. Phoebe's in something like trouble."<p>

Clark waits for Prue to come in but he's not holding his breath. Clark waits a couple minutes and nothing happens and then twenty minutes later he sees Prue come in through the window without a jump as she gently floats down. Clark stares at her for a moment or two until Prue rolled her eyes and started. "So did you call me here for a reason or to just stare at the insanity?"

Clark just looked her up and down. "One your costume is not a whole lot better then mine." Clark looked over his body the red and blue is a nice touch and blue shirt with the red and yellow symbol of the house of El works. The jeans and the crimson red duster do not. "Seriously you made me look like a reject from Devil May Cry."

Clark was getting on to the one that was his main interest. "Two how did you fly? I… I mean I've been trying for weeks now to do it all I've been doing is front flips off the statue of liberty so that my body doesn't have to become a human lawn dart and break the floor."

Prue smiled she knew she was better at this then Clark… well mostly. "A this one had more color and you look better in red and blue and B I don't know I just do people were in trouble across the globe and I just… took off… and."

Clark noticed the breaks in her voice. "Prue did something happen?"

Prue was wiping tears from her eyes. She hates loosing innocents but this was so much worse because she heard every second of it. "There was an earthquake in China that's how I learned how to fly and I did I flew as fast as I could… but by the time I got there…" Tears stared running down her eyes. "Why couldn't I get here in time? Why couldn't I do something more to help those people?"

Clark frowned he was hoping the baby would have his or her sick laugh before this happened. Clark walked her over to the couch. "Prue I know my abilities are difficult to deal with. The hardest isn't the strength or the speed or the heat vision. It's the super hearing. One of the reasons I kept changing the subject when it came to teaching you it is so that you'd never have it. Because you hear everything. And sometimes it doesn't matter how powerful you are or how fast you can run or fly you're not going to be able to help them."

"But what makes me such a good witch is that I don't ever think any human is beyond saving." Prue countered she saved her ex from becoming a demon and Bane who Clark will never find out about.

"But you haven't saved them all right?" Clark asked.

Prue weakly nodded her head thinking back on Andy and others.

Clark took her hand for support. "We can't save everyone but we save who we can because it's the right thing to do."

Prue smiled a bit hearing those words Clark really has a grip on this. "Thank you, so what did you need me for?"

Clark had an innocent smirk it doesn't seem that important anymore. "Yeah Phoebe is kind of going through a June Cleaver thing. I was trying to summon Cole but I can't find the spell."

Prue nodded as they went through the book. "Yeah you were looking for Cole's human side the spell is to summon his demonic one." Prue opened the book to the Balthazar summoning spell. "This should work, so let's go."

Clark looked at her. "You want me to say it?"

"Well I'm not exactly magical anymore." Prue pointed out. "Besides this will do you some good. Help you get over that fear of magic you think I don't know about."

Clark looked at Prue while she just shot him an innocent smile. "Magic forces Black and White Reaching out Through Space and Light Be he far Or be he near bring us the demon Balthazar here."

Clark watched as a red and black demon showed up and went to use telekinesis but quickly remembered it was still Cole.

Prue stopped him though she's not really sure why though as Balthazar growled and turned back into Cole who smiled looking at Clark. "Easy tough girl I'm on your side."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You know what if you and Phoebe ever have kids I hope they do this to you. Where have you been all day?"

"I was in the underworld." Cole answered the Source is starting to heal up but he's still weakened but the window of opportunity is just about closed so he doesn't want to waste the remaining time. "We have a big problem. The source is contemplating releasing The Tall Man."

Prue looked at Cole he can't be serious. "The Tall Man what is he the demon of growth, what kind of name is that?"

Cole looked at Prue. "The source has had him imprisoned for millennia. Even upper level demons aren't even sure what his powers are."

"His whole body is a portal." Clark answered to the surprise of Prue and Cole.

Prue looked at him since when does Clark know stuff that she don't. "When did you find that out?"

Clark opened the book to the page. "When I was looking for the spell to summon Cole I read through the book a couple times and even in your body my memory is as sharp as ever."

Prue was looking through the book. "OK this is really bad according to the book there is no known way to vanquish this guy. The source locked him up because he was afraid The Tall man would turn against him. His whole body can create a portal that could potentially swallow the world. Why would the source let him out?"

"Because he's scared." Cole answered. "Clark nearly beat him to death without the use of any magic. And Barbas showed that he can't easily be killed."

"So what better way of getting rid of me then having this Tall Guy suck me through one of his portals never to be seen again?" Clark finished the Source's plan clear in his mind.

Prue frowned she's not letting that happen. "Hey we have plenty of time to come up with a vanquishing spell we even have the power of four on our side."

"I'm not worried." Clark assured her. "I just didn't know that you had so much to deal with. On top of being pregnant which isn't exactly easy even with help."

Prue nodded. "Yeah well your life isn't exactly as easy as it's cracked up to be either."

Cole noticed orbs coming out of them again. "Guys?"

"Not now Cole." Prue cut him off as she turned back to a Clark. "Clark I'm walking a mile in your shoes and it's not exactly easy. I never realized that with everything you can do what hurts you the worst is what you can't do."

"Guys"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Cole, not now."

Cole rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair and sit down. "You know what I'm just going to let this happen."

Prue looked to Clark where was she? "All those screams you can't help and how it quietly tears you up inside but you go on anyway."

Clark nodded with a guilty look on his face he's glad Prue knows what he goes through but being her for a day has shown it's not easy. "It doesn't mean it should consume me though. My pregnant girlfriend whom has gotten my powers needs my help and I wasn't there."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Clark considering how many people I've saved today I'd say your work is very important."

"But not at the expense of the people I care about." Clark realized with the work Prue does which means taking in innocents helping her sisters when spells backfire they both have very difficult lives.

They are both shot by the trails of lights as they fell to the floor. Clark got up feeling light headed but rubbed his head. "Hey I'm not nauseous anymore."

Prue got up clenching her stomach. "You might not be but I still am. Ugh what the hell did you eat?"

"Cinnamon chocolate chip cookie thanks to your sister" Clark answered. "I will never eat anything Phoebe makes again."

Cole got up from his seat. "I was trying to warn you the light show was starting again. Now I'm going to go see what's wrong with Phoebe."

Clark nodded as Cole went down the stairs and he turned to Prue. "It's so good to see your face again without a mirror."

"Likewise" Prue replied even if she is nauseous the voices in her head are gone.

Clark stopped her form leaving. "Prue I am sorry I should be here for you more and seeing how much you actually go through in a day…"

Prue smiled and put her hand up to stop him. "Clark you're not goofing off you're saving the world that's a pretty big thing."

"Yeah but with everything going good with Jor El and my job I let my responsibilities slide. And I know better then that. I'm going to be around more often. Help you through this."

Prue nodded grateful pulling him close. "Come here" The two gently kiss on the lips. "I brushed your teeth at your apartment and broke your sink with my spit."

Clark chuckled before kissing her again. "I went nuts earlier and lit your pillows on fire."

The two laugh before sharing a deeper kiss as the Clark's protection glyphs start glowing. Prue noticed it first and pushed him off. "Clark!"

Clark rolls his eyes it never ends. "Downstairs"

"Downstairs"

The two go down just in time to see one woman demon vanquished by the house and another male burst into flames. Clark ran back upstairs in a blur and came down in normal clothes he keeps here. Clark sees a blond haired boy look like he's about to run as Piper stops him and Phoebe turn monochrome like an old TV.

Prue just turned to Clark. "OK what exactly did I miss around here?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I meant for Perry to play a bigger role but I couldn't figure one out besides stories don't write themselves.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Lost and Bound


	15. Switched Part 3

Clark and Prue were upstairs after finding out that Tyler is a firestarter from Piper they're looking him up in the book of shadows. Prue started with the book and Clark just leaned against the wall confused. Prue knows that look of course Clark read the whole book earlier today he already knows this. "Spill, what's a firestarter."

"An extremely rare and coveted magical creature, their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the body guards of the Source." Clark replied. "That last part isn't true is it?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders and opened it to the actual page. "I don't know. Right now he's young so hopefully we can keep him good. It won't be the first time we saved a demon."

"You mean Cole?" Clark asked.

Prue shakes her head no not Cole. "A priest he was supposed to be this key figure in the evil power of three but we were able to help him become a priest and stop him from becoming evil for good."

Clark wondered on that. Now he's just confused. "So if you know demons can be good why do you and Cole give each other such a hard time."

"Because Cole was once the Source's go to guy." Prue replied not feeling any better about him. "Then he fell in love with Phoebe and started doing good."

"So what's the difference between Cole and the Priest?" Clark asked.

Prue sighed they should really just write all this down in the book of shadows. "The difference is the priest wanted to be good like Tyler and when Cole first met us he was trying to kill us." Prue opened the book to the firestarter page. "OK we give this to Piper and then you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"Flying lessons" Prue replied they researched the firestarter all they have to do now is give the research to Piper.

* * *

><p>Clark stood there nervously Prue is enjoying this she has to be. "So how much are you enjoying this?"<p>

"A lot." Prue answered honestly. Clark walked her through how each of her kryptonian powers work and now she's getting to teach him one. "OK come on Clark up, up, and away."

Clark looked at her. "Don't you think if I could fly I would?"

Prue chuckled. "I think you're too scared to fly for some reason. Because if I can fly it's your mind not the body that's causing no flight. So come on Clark lets see what you've got."

Clark just stood there he tries to fly but he always comes crashing down. Clark gently jumped and came back down. He shrugged not sure what to say. When Kal El flew he created a shockwave on take off because he didn't care about the ground below him. Clark would like to do better then destroying everything around him every single time he takes off. Clark tried to float again but nothing.

Prue simply rolled her eyes and looked down at her stomach and whispered. "You're going to help me on this one right?"

The next time Clark jumped Prue waved her arm and Clark went soaring into the sky. Clark smiled as he actually took off for a bit before doing a swan dive into the river.

Prue looked at her hand and at her stomach. "Too much, how powerful are you going to get?"

Clark ran back a soaking mess. "Actually that was me for about 3 seconds then I smashed into the river. Thankfully I missed the Golden Gate Bridge, just how I want to spend the 17th."

"It's the 18th Clark." Prue informed him.

Clark's eyes shot up he really hates the fortress he loses track of time so easily from it. "What time is it?"

"12:30"

Clark simply laughed. "Oh good I um still have time."

Clark moved in a blur followed by Prue to his apartment. "Day just keeps piling up."

"With what?" Prue asked as he runs in and gets changed into a work suit.

"I'm meeting someone for lunch." Clark replied.

Prue looked at him interested. "Is it a source for a story?"

"No" Clark said getting at tie.

Prue looked at him. "Then who is it?"

Clark shrugged and looked at her. "It's an older guy likes when you call him daddy."

Prue caught on. "So the two of you are finally meeting for that lunch huh."

Clark nodded putting on a coat. "That would be the plan in all the excitement I lost track. Care to wish me luck."

Prue smiled and kissed him. "You won't need it." Clark put on the finishing touches while Prue dialed her phone. "Hey dad Clark's actually at our house right now you want to pick him up there so I can see you. Great, bye see you then."

Clark rolled his eyes "What are you up to?"

"Just want to see my father." Prue replied with a smirk. "Besides as long as you're not a whitelighter you'll be fine."

Clark sighed as she left the apartment and they left in a blur back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Victor calmed down as he went to the manor so far according to Phoebe's emails Clark has made Prue very happy and the two have actually been dating. Now seems like a good time to have this talk. Victor opens the door and sees a blond haired boy playing a gameboy on the couch. Please no magically accelerated pregnancies there's only so much a father can take. He smiled seeing Prue come down with Clark the little bump on her stomach making it clear that she's having a normal pregnancy. Well as normal as mystical pregnancies get.<p>

"Dad how have you been?" Prue asked.

Victor smiled seeing the little bump starting to show on Prue. "I've been great sweetheart. So where's Clark."

"He'll be right down he's helping Cole with something." Prue assured him. Clark came downstairs with a smile as Prue gently put her arm behind his back and kissed him. "So were you able to help Cole any?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Afraid not the only classic TV I ever watched was the Dukes of Hazard with my dad."

All three were taken by surprise when Paige opened the door. Prue silently gulped she thought Paige would be at work all day. Victor turned around and saw the beautiful young woman. "Oh wow um you are."

Prue silently gulped she doesn't want Paige to have to deal with any animosity her father might have with Sam. "This is Paige… She's Clark's whitelighter." Prue rolled her eyes. Yeah that was so much better.

Victor silently nodded and shook her hand. "Victor Bennet"

"Paige Mathews"

Prue looked at it this was bad. "Yeah so we have to have a magical minute so we'll let you two go."

Paige was walking upstairs with Prue. "What was that about?"

Prue shrugged trying to think of an answer. "I have no idea I'm going with pregnancy hormones. I didn't want my dad to look at you like a constant reminder of my mom's affair."

"So instead he'll see me as the person that's trying to breakup you and Clark and tell you to keep your guard up around me… thanks a lot." Paige replied walking up the steps with her.

* * *

><p>Clark and Victor were eating at a simple burger restaurant. Victor ate here last time with Leo and as far as he can tell he makes Piper happy. Clark was eating some fries and waiting for Victor to ask him something. "So are you still a reporter?"<p>

"I just finished my internship as of now I'm a full fledged reporter." Clark replied.

Victor smiled well at least this one will be able to support his daughter. "So about Paige? You don't../"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Nothing is going on or ever will between me and Paige she's like a sister to me that's it. She's not really a whitelighter."

Victor simply nodded with a smile. "That's good to know so is Paige Patty and Sam's daughter and the girls half sister?"

Clark took a breath and had a drink. "Yeah, she is I think Prue didn't know what to say to you. Patty had to keep her a secret all her life. How did you know?"

Victor thought back on Penny's family. "She looks identical to Patty's Aunt. Look right now I want to know about you and Prue."

Clark thought about it. "Well not much has changed since we met sir. Except we're in a relationship now we had a bit of a fight this morning but that's over now."

"That's good and you can call me Victor son." Victor assured Clark. "But what are you two going to do long term. That baby will be here before you know it."

Clark thought about it uncertain realizing how much time has passed. Being forces of good really eats up your day. "Well it's only been… I mean… it has really been three months already hasn't it?"

Victor nodded. "Time keeps moving and you certainly don't have all the time in the world you think you do."

Clark sat back it does change things. "So is this your way of saying we need to sit down and make some hard decisions about the baby and our lives?"

Victor laughed thinking back. "Are you kidding truth be told me and Patty weren't much older when we had Prue. And as much as I hate to say it the girl's grandmother Penny was very supportive and gave us the manor to live in for a time. And for a while we were happy until Patty became pregnant with Phoebe then Penny and Sam realized they were going to be the Charmed ones and Penny did everything she could to push me out which is eventually what happened. It hurt a lot that my marriage failed. I want this to work between you two with how happy Prue was this afternoon. I just don't want to see Prue get hurt I saw the way she looks at you."

"I would never hurt Prue." Clark replied. "I've never felt anything like when I'm with her good and bad. I'll never hurt her and I'll die to protect her and our baby."

Victor put his hand up to stop him. "I'm not attacking you I'm just laying out all the cards for you a baby on the way is a lot of responsibility even for a normal life which I'm guessing isn't in the cards for you and Prue if she said Paige is your whitelighter you must have powers as well."

Clark didn't know what to say now he knows how Prue got so smart. "Victor…"

"You don't have to tell me." Victor assured him. "One daughter is married to a white lighter another is engaged to a demon very much doubt I could be surprised anymore."

Clark sat there and took it all in. He has to say talking with Victor has been enlightening. Leo has been supportive and Cole… has interesting ideas but it was nice to talk to someone who's been a father before. He has a lot to think about for the upcoming future.

* * *

><p>Prue was talking with Cole trying to get ideas as to why her sister is purely black and white while Paige creates a vanquishing spell. "What exactly did you do to my sister Cole? She doesn't even know who she is anymore?"<p>

Phoebe rolled her eyes looking at them. "I know exactly who I am. I'm Mrs. Cole Turner."

Prue and Cole both roll their eyes in disgust this has to stop. Especially now since Piper and Leo's plan exploded in their faces and Tyler is in danger. Cole points at Phoebe. "OK you know what ever since I gave you that ring you've been… like this. It's the ring Phoebe take it off."

Phoebe instantly recoiled her hand. "Not a prayer my darling you gave me this ring it came from you."

Cole rolled his eyes. "No it came from your Grandmother who probably hexed it to hell and back since she was married every other season now give me the ring."

"No"

Cole looked at Phoebe and Prue simply hit him in the arm playfully but Cole does all he can not to tear up and cry. Prue stuck her hand up as Phoebe's hand was opened by force and the ring slid on to Prue's hand. "Huh you were right Cole there is an inscription on here."

Cole looked at Phoebe in full color. "You alright?"

Phoebe nodded while holding her head. "I'm still a little woozy."

Prue looked at Phoebe. "Well can you pull it together? We have to go now?"

"I don't know I'm a little confused between me and bewitched." Phoebe answered.

Cole looked at her. "Well nothing will remind you of who you are better then saving an innocent." With that Phoebe and Prue disappeared in a blur.

* * *

><p>Later that night Clark was walking up to the manor and he saw Prue outside with a drink in hand. Clark had an interesting day after lunch with Victor they talked some more then he went and saved some people got to properly say goodbye to Perry despite the weird looks and now he comes to this place and sees Prue outside.<p>

"Prue what are you doing out here?" Clark asked.

"I needed to preserve my sanity." Prue replied. "Piper and Leo are trying to make a baby and Phoebe and Cole are celebrating their upcoming wedding."

Clark nodded even without super hearing doesn't sound like a time you want to be home right now. "So how was your day?"

"You mean besides the body swap?" Prue asked.

"Yes besides that." Clark answered.

Prue thought on it. "Well let's see I wasn't able to knock down a mystical gate even with the baby's powers. Piper heard that Tyler kid screaming and I don't know how she did it but she blew the gate apart and then we vanquished a demon with a haiku since Paige can't rhyme. So yeah all in all it's been an interesting day. How about you?"

Clark shrugged not sure what to say. "Well I spent a couple hours with Victor. It was interesting."

"Good interesting, or your family is interesting but stay away from me interesting?" Prue asked hoping her dad didn't scare him off.

Clark chuckled at that he wasn't threatened or anything like that. "No, we actually just talked and for the record he knows who Paige is and he doesn't care because she has half of Patty in her and looks like your Grams sister Phoebe that he actually liked."

Prue smiled well who would have thought that. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"He just made me realize some things." Clark answered.

"Like what?" Prue asked.

Clark thought about it. "Like we don't have the time that we think we do. I mean I hear the baby grow inside you and everyday I hear its heartbeat get a little bit stronger and twice as fast. This little guy is going to be here in no time."

"Our little girl is going to be here in time. I mean I'm only… oh wow I can't believe how fast this is going." Prue replied it seemed like only yesterday and now she's a third of the way through.

Clark simply nodded in agreement. "Yeah, see what I mean."

Prue heard something hit the wall OK she's got to get out of here. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask that." Clark replied as Prue locked up the manor for the night at superspeed before she kissed Clark pulling him close to her. She ran ahead of him causing him to smile as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>The two made it to Clark's apartment and Prue just smiled when he caught her and turned her around and kissed her deeply as they wrap their arms around each other. Prue smiled and looked at him as Clark was thrown to the bed with telekinesis through her eyes and Prue moved in a blur landing on top of him claiming his mouth for herself as she kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Prue looked at the alarm clock and saw it was one in the morning. She smiled feeling a hand touch as she got her eyes to focus and saw Clark gently holding her stomach. Prue gently moved Clark's hand and got out of bed putting on his T shirt since she has no idea where Clark threw her clothes. Prue looked around the apartment for what it was this place was really nice. She started making herself a drink of soda as a trail of blue orbs enter the apartment revealing Paige.<p>

"This isn't what it looks like."

Paige simply smiled she was just practicing. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides with Clark as a father a little caffeine won't do any damage. But you're drinking his bland soda."

Prue looked at her baby sister. "What do you mean?"

Paige rolled her eyes and opened the cabinet up top taking out two big glasses. Prue watched as Paige went for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of root beer and moved onto the freezer pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream as the now second youngest Warren descendant effortlessly made a pair of root beer floats.

Prue took a drink and smiled she missed that. "Thank you, so should I be worried that you know this place like the back of your hand."

Paige pulled out a pair of spoons and started with the ice cream. "He's my best friend and we talk sometimes at his place and sometimes at mine. Also I knew you were here because an hour ago we were knee deep in tremors."

Prue flushed red. "Sorry about that we're still working on it."

Paige smiled. "Hey don't be sorry I'm happy you two are together if I have to deal with the occasional shaking for you two to be happy I can manage. Besides I'm sure I gave Clark an earful more then once especially when Glen was in town."

Prue nodded. "Well at least he has a friend here. So where's this bassinet that Clark made that was better then the one at my house."

Paige got up and led Prue to what... used to be an old dusty room. Paige stood mouth open in awe. "He must have finished it today."

Prue was simply looking around this was too much. The room was a neutral shade of white along with a bassinet and crib for when the baby was older. The room was full of toys, diapers almost everything that wouldn't go bad. Well at least he didn't have the room painted blue. "It's beautiful all we have is a drying bassinet that he made."

"Up until earlier today that's all he had too." Paige replied looking around. "I could picture a baby being happy here."

Prue thought about it the baby might be happy here while it's an infant but kids like moving around when the baby gets older its going to find this place cramped. "It's OK but babies grow up into kids."

Paige simply shrugged and finished off her drink. "So are you two thinking something long term?"

Prue shakes her head no. "No I mean we haven't recently it's just well we never really have the time as we so elegantly pointed out today and pissed off the baby."

"Well you two have the time now." Paige pointed out taking the glass from Prue's hand and cleaning the dirty glasses before putting them back.

Prue looked at her confused. "You're a guest here but you do the dishes?"

"Clark does mine when we're in my room." Paige replied. "Do you have any idea how much easier it makes it to have a sink full of dirty dishes cleaned in ten seconds."

Prue smiled yeah she'd take advantage of an automatic dishwasher too. "We'll figure it out. Good night Paige."

Paige waved as she started forming into blue orbs. "Good night Prue."

Prue just took one last look at the nursery forming an idea in her head as to how she and Clark can have more time together. She takes off Clark's shirt off and quietly hops into bed as Clark wraps his arms around her still asleep. Prue simply smiled this is nice and she can get used to it.

* * *

><p>Prue opened her eyes with the sensation of gentle kisses going down her neck and moving onto her shoulder. "Good morning"<p>

"Morning" Clark replied.

Prue rolled over so she could look Clark eye to eye. "So I've kind of been thinking about us."

Clark looked her in the eyes. This should be interesting or she's going to break up with him. "What about?"

Prue took him by the hands and gently kissed him. "We just about came to blows because we don't talk and yesterday was just something built up over time that we let reach the breaking point."

Clark sat there and listened to her yes this got to a boiling point but they got over it and the baby gave them their powers back. "I thought we got over it."

"We did." Prue assured him learning more about Clark in one day then she had in months dating him. "It's just I want to get to know you more and maybe avoid getting zapped by the baby again I'm not meant to pee standing up damn it."

Clark chuckled. "So what did you have in mind?"

Prue started kissing him gently as Clark returned it. "I was thinking that maybe well maybe we should live together."

Clark looked at her stunned. He never would have expected this yesterday.

Prue saw his look did she frighten him he is only eighteen. "Unless you don't want to. I don't want to force you to make a decision."

Clark stopped her seeing he spooked her by staying silent. "No, no, I would love to live with you Prue. It's just your family might have other objections."

"Well we can still have the power of three under one roof with Paige." Prue pointed out.

"You're assuming she'd want to move in with Piper and Phoebe." Clark pointed out. "And even if she did it shouldn't be because we need a new power of three which I wasn't even referring to in the first place."

Prue looked at him. "Then what's it about?"

"You're pregnant." Clark reminded her before explaining. "Your sisters are going to want you under the same roof not to preserve the power of three but because their big sister is pregnant and they're going to want to protect and take care of you."

Prue shrugged that seemed like a good answer but he forgot something important. "Yes but the manor is filled to the brim as is. With Leo and Piper trying to have a baby that place is just too full for all of us."

"Prue you're forgetting something very important" Clark pointed out. "The tall man he's still going to be coming my way and I don't want him attacking you when I'm not there."

Prue looked at him kind of hurt. "So, you don't want to live with me?"

Clark shakes his head once again a master of putting his foot in his mouth. "No, I do I really do. I'm just thinking through some things."

Prue held his face in her hand. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Clark asked.

"Always see the worst possible scenario." Prue answered. "Do you want to move in with me or not?"

"Yes" Clark answered taken back by how quick he did. "Yes of course I do."

Prue smiles this should give them a whole lot more time together. "Good then let me worry about my sisters and we'll figure it out maybe even stay at the manor until after the baby is born. How about this place are you going to get into trouble with the landlord?"

Clark shakes his head no. He'd say stay here but the apartment was built for two at most. "No I don't think he'll fight me for bailing on the lease. With how much I fixed the place up and how little I pay monthly he'll probably help me pack so he can get someone else in it and raise the rent. So are we actually doing this?"

Prue smiled as Clark wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah we're actually doing this. If we can figure out where to stay we're doing this."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Updates for this will be a lot more frequent now.

Thanks for the review

Up Next: Stranger in a strange world.


	16. Stranger in a Strange World Part 1

Prue laid in bed with Clark a simple smile spread across her face. Maybe they'll make it to moving out of this apartment one day. She's been sleeping her for almost a week it's nice but too cramped especially for a baby. Prue smiles feeling Clark's arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning."

Prue simply smiled. "So far. So when do you go to your fortress now?"

"When I work." Clark answered honestly. "When I passed Perry's test Elise just gives me a lot more slack as long as I make my deadlines. I kind of think she's taking it out on the advice columnist though."

Prue got out of bed and started putting her clothes on to Clark's sadness. "Well I have to go home with how often I'm here it's only a matter of time before Piper and Phoebe use the to call a lost sister spell Paige created."

Clark simply nodded. "Its fine Chloe's flying in…" Clark looked at the clock and got dressed in a blur. "About an hour ago"

They hear a knock on the door and Clark simply bows to Prue and lets her walk ahead as they open the door and see Chloe with a man with black hair and blue eyes he kind of looks like Clark only a couple inches shorter and much better dressed.

Clark smiled and hugged Chloe he's not as homesick as the last visit with Maddie but that doesn't mean he misses the place just not as much as he used to.

"You are gone from Smallville way too much Clark." Chloe said giving him a squeeze.

Clark let her go. "Well it's not like I don't miss you I just wanted to be close to Prue."

Chloe had a smirk. "Must be really close… your shirt's are inside out."

Prue smiled as Clark looked down and realized she was right both of their shirts are inside out.

Clark saw the man with her and simply put his hand up to shake his hand. "So you must be Oliver Queen."

Prue chuckled. "What kind of journalist doesn't recognize Bruce Wayne? For the record how many rich people do you guys know?"

Chloe laughed and did the math. "Four though Clark might know some we don't."

Clark rolled his eyes at Chloe. "Just one more but he died so it's four now. But I never met Bruce before today. Why didn't Oliver bring you out?"

Chloe shrugged in innocence it's not like she planned this. "Well Oliver was a nice guy but I've been dating Bruce for the past month."

Clark just looked at her in confusion. "You want to get me caught up again."

Prue smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go see my sisters." She came to a sudden stop realizing she can't leave the way she came here. "Oh um can I borrow your truck… since you drove me here last night."

Clark nodded and threw the keys to her.

Prue caught them easy enough. "Hey why don't you guys come by for lunch my family has been begging me to introduce them to someone you know."

Chloe simply nodded for Clark and Bruce. "Bruce has a meeting but we'd love to."

* * *

><p>The Source and the seer walked down to a cage and saw what they came for. The source is muttering under breath not believing they need his assistance but it's either him or the Hollow. He looks inside and sees a bald man resting in it. "I have an offer for you."<p>

The tall man simply chuckled. "The Source rarely comes to his own dungeon. If you are here you are either usurped or desperate which are you?"

"Desperate, I need your power." The Source answered.

Tall Man thought on it and remembered**. "**I have a power? Yes, I almost forgot. I haven't used it in centuries. I've been sentenced to spend eternity alone in this cage."

**"**It's a fine cage." The seer replied.

Tall Man looked to the Source. "You had it forged from unbreakable magic. Nothing can escape it."

The Seer smiled at the compliment to her work.** "**Yes, I know. It was some of my best work." The tall man glared at her as the seer boasted. "That's right, I built your prison and my magic alone has the power to free you I can give you freedom and a chance to earn favor with the Source in exchange for your help."

"What kind of help?" The tall man asked.

The Source simply stared at him. "I need you to do what every demon would fail to do, even me. Destroy Naman or banish him from this world."

Tall Man looked at the two he's been locked down here for centuries. "What is a Naman?"

The Seer was more then happy to answer.** "**A powerful god and our end. We need you to send him off this world. That shouldn't be hard for you, a demon who has swallowed worlds. Interested?"

The tall man stands up. "Get me out."

Seer pointed at him. "Remember, my magic put you in this cage. Betray us and you'll go right back."

* * *

><p>Prue opened the door and quietly looked around so far the coast is clear. She quietly sneaks for the kitchen and runs into her sisters. "Hi"<p>

"Hi" Phoebe said with a smile. "Piper do we know this woman."

"I think she might have been this sister we used to have once until she fell in lust with a farmboy but I can't remember her name." Piper replied as she turned to Phoebe. "What was it Drew?"

"No I think it was Sue." Phoebe joked around with her.

Prue simply looked at them upset and telekinetically pulled a nose hair so tears would start flowing. "OK you know what I finally found a guy that I liked and he likes me back why can't you two be happy for me."

Phoebe instantly stopped the hormonal thing. "Oh sweetie we're sorry Piper just thought it would be fun to tease you."

Prue instantly smiled. "Oh good because I stopped doing the hormonal thing and morning sickness after I swapped back with Clark hello second trimester how I've wanted you."

Piper just pointed a finger and was trying to work her mouth as Prue moved into the kitchen. "Oh you little…" She simply followed her into the kitchen she's starting to show anyways and saw her making breakfast. "So how was your night?"

Prue simply smiled and replied. "Incredible he's fast enough to run over water now so we went to the Eiffel Tower in Paris and we just watched the Sun go down from the top of it."

Piper looked at her. What the hell Leo barely orbs her out of town anymore. "That sounds nice so what's with the quiet."

Prue saw the look in their eyes well no better time to tell them. "Me and Clark are thinking of moving in together. I was hoping it would be here for now."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Hey how come when me and Leo tried to move out all you did was switch rooms in the manor but you and Clark are free to come and go as you please?"

Prue simply nodded knowing she was the one that pushed for Piper and Leo to stay. "I know that but I want to be closer to him and technically he's like the world's most powerful innocent."

Piper frowned. "And we don't move in with the innocents we're charged to protect."

Prue looked at her in shock did Piper of all people seriously just go there. "That is rich coming from the girl that literally married her guardian angel."

Piper frowned but stopped she has her beat there. "Look the reason why it's convenient Clark is where he is. He and Paige can protect each other if Clark moves in here she's going to be all alone."

Prue thought about it well. "If we all Co ed our rooms we can fit Paige in."

"It's going to be a very cramped manor." Piper replied.

"Clark and Leo can make her a room." Prue offered Clark can literally do it in seconds. "Also if this works out Paige can have my room when I..."

"Move out" Phoebe finished with a judgmental stare.

Prue frowned she should have known that was coming. "You guys are my sisters and I love you both dearly but I don't want to picture ourselves at Gram's age still living here hobbling up to the book of shadows because of yet another demon attack."

Piper leaned against the counter. "I don't know Prue this is a lot to think about is there anything else?"

Prue nodded. "I invited Clark and some of his friends over to lunch."

Piper shrugged at least she actually gets to cook for people. "Make sure Paige comes too."

Prue looks up and shouted. "Clark, bring Paige."

* * *

><p>Clark just smiled hearing Prue's voice but continued to listen to Chloe about how things in Smallville had changed while Bruce watches TV. Including the fact that the infamous Batman was even spotted in Metropolis a couple times. Chloe finished and Clark wasn't exactly sure where to start in all this madness.<p>

"OK so Lex dumped Lana?" He can't deny that he's happy about that one.

Chloe nodded her head also in a smile. "Yeah a little after you left Smallville after your last visit he said it just wasn't working out my honest opinion is you moved on from Lana so Lex had nothing to go na, na, na, na with anymore. She pawned the diamond earrings he gave her for a ticket to Paris and is going back to the school of the arts in the fall."

Clark looked into the living room and saw Bruce watching TV. "Still doesn't explain how you and Lois switched boyfriends."

Chloe frowned it's not exactly like they planned it, it just kind of… happened. "What do you want me to say Oliver wasn't a bad guy by any means he was actually really sweet it's just that well… He was kind of like a six pack party billionaire. Bruce... well it's complicated and I'm not getting into it with you."

Clark looked at her she can't be serious. "Yes and Bruce is much more fancy buying restaurants so his French model dates can go skinny dipping in the fountain."

"Swedish" Bruce clarified from the TV. "And that was like three years ago."

Chloe rolled her eyes she's going to kill one of them she's just not sure which one yet. "The point is Bruce has this whole other side to him."

Clark simply nodded and made a motion for the door. "Bruce me and Chloe are going to go talk in private food is in the fridge."

Clark and Chloe step outside and go downstairs. "So what is the Batman doing in Gotham?"

"You mean besides saving your mother?" Chloe asked.

"What!" Clark practically shouted. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

Chloe panicked realizing she probably shouldn't have said that. "Sorry caffeine deprived and jet lagged one of Lionel's former employees tried to kill him and used your mom in his sick games. She made me swear not to tell you because she knew you would come running back to Smallville."

"Yeah I lost my father it would be nice to know when my mother was in danger of dying call it a quirk." Clark replied shouting.

Chloe poked him in the chest. "Hey, I took a five second breather from hiding the fact that you are an alien from another planet. To keep someone else's secret for a change so back off. She's fine and she sends her best."

Clark simply hugged her. "Sorry and I prefer intergalactic traveler."

Chloe laughed from inside of it. "Yeah well you had that coming."

Clark let her go and asked. "Is there anything else Batman did?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, he blew up a Luthorcorp basement secret lab." She rolled her eyes smelling cover up. "Now according to Lex they were building a universal anti virus now how much of that do you think is true?"

"After the fun with Victor... not a word." Clark agreed. "I just don't want you to put this guy up on a pedestal."

"And how about the blur should I put him up on a pedestal." Chloe asked with a smile.

Clark rolled his eyes he should have seen that one coming. "Jor El told me to save earth from its own self destruction like Zod did to Krypton. I leave my kryptonian crest out to inspire hope among people. I don't hit DAs with acid and I don't throw mobsters into a vat of unstable chemicals."

Chloe just counted to ten and breathed. She couldn't believe this. Take Clark Kent out of Smallville and he's still Clark Kent. "I'm just saying you don't have to save the world alone."

"I know… now that we're all caught up here can I interest you into having lunch with Prue and her sisters… come on it will beat your usual coffee and a doughnut."

Chloe simply nodded happy to have something to eat. "That works for me. Bruce has a meeting so my afternoon is free."

Clark walked up and knocked on the door next to him as Paige answered. "Hey we're all going for lunch at the manor you want to come with us."

* * *

><p>Prue smiled sitting down to eat with Clark, Chloe, and Paige along with her sisters. Piper as usual has gone all out she really loves to cook. She needs to get her own restaurant instead of P3. She turned to Chloe this talk is long overdue. "So Chloe what's a really embarrassing moment of Clark's that he wants to keep hidden."<p>

Clark swallowed his food. "Well I don't think you need to talk about that?"

"Oh, I think we do." Piper said with a smile.

Chloe had a smile she's enjoying this. "I have a really good one."

"Oh do tell." Phoebe pleaded.

Clark rolled his eyes he should have made sure Cole and Leo were here he's overwhelmed by women. "Chloe please be gentile."

Chloe smirked years of payback for Lana there's so many stories but she didn't know which one to tell first. "Well how much weird do you guys believe in?"

Phoebe chuckled and here she though Prue was wasting space in the book. "Oh we have a very high tolerance for weird so let's hear it."

"Well we had quite the senior prom but that's for later." Chloe started as Clark covered his head in shame fearing what's to come.

* * *

><p>"So he takes the Tiara off my head and said 'Crown's mine bitch."<p>

Phoebe was laughing her head off picturing Clark possessed by a prom queen until she saw Cole shimmer into the living room she got to her feet laughing. "I'll be right back."

Phoebe moved out to Cole in a hurry. "What are you doing you can't just shimmer in when we have guests you know that."

Cole nodded concerned. "Well I have bad news and worse news. I didn't have time to knock."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Start with the bad news."

"The Source has fully recovered so we're not vanquishing him any time soon." Cole informed her.

"OK how do you top that?" Phoebe asked.

"The tall man is on his way here. And we still don't have a way to vanquish him." Cole finished.

Phoebe nodded OK that was worse she'll give Cole that one. "Alright" She walks to the front door and opens it and closes it to make it sound like Cole just came in as they go into the kitchen. "Chloe it was nice meeting you but we all kind of have a thing we have to do together."

Prue looked at her confused. "What thing?"

"Oh you know one of those magical moments we all take." Phoebe answered.

Without fail they all caught on and Clark got up and offered to walk Chloe out.

Chloe rolled her eyes she knew it she knew Clark's girlfriend had a secret as he walked her toward the door. They're cut off by the appearance of the tall man shimmering in and the glyphs appearing on the wall but not doing anything due to how powerful he is.

"Naman" The tall man stretched out his arms as his body turned into a whirlwind portal sucking in everything nearby. Clark quickly grabbed Chloe and held onto her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Prue's eyes lit up red as she hit the tall man with heat vision. Clark lifted Chloe up to an angle and hit him as well with his own vision knocking the tall man back. Cole growled and threw several energy balls at him and that seemed to do something as his stomach turned blue and he grumbled in pain. Piper was dealing with her hair blowing in her face as she cleared it out and looked at the demon. "Suck on this." Piper blew up the tall man and all the attacks at once vanquished the demon to an unexpected leftover as a blue portal remained open and Clark was knocked aside in the blast and lost his grip on Chloe who was sucked in. Prue ran in a blur after her but the portal closed and she smashed through the wall.

Prue got out of the hole she made and ran over to Clark and grabbed him by the head and saw blood over the back of it. "Leo!"

Piper ran over concerned. "I'm so sorry Prue I didn't think that blast would actually vanquish him I though he could not be vanquished."

Prue simply nodded and turned to Piper. "OK right now I'm not half as concerned for him then I am about Chloe. Leo get your butt down here right now."

Leo orbed down and saw the living room. "What happened?"

"Less talking more healing." Prue ordered as Leo healed Clark.

"I still want to know how you guys vanquished the tall man?" Paige asked.

Prue shrugged and gave the best answer she could. "My guess is between all the charmed demonic and kryptonian energy we just sort of overloaded him and he self destructed. Right now we need to figure out how to get Chloe out of that portal."

Cole just whistled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Guys I think we have another problem."

They all turn around and see another Chloe in a see through black robe in a black bra and panties set.

Piper rolled her eyes and went for the book. "Just once just once I would like a normal meal for friends with everything going normal."

* * *

><p>Chloe held her head as she got to her feet. Well she knew Prue had some secrets the story from Clark's first trip to San Francisco had more holes in it then Swiss cheese. Chloe looked around and saw the mansion all but abandoned until she felt a familiar breeze of wind. She smiled and turned around and saw well she thinks its Clark. He's dressed in a much darker shade of black shirt in jeans and a goatee on his face.<p>

Goatee Clark smiled and looked at Chloe in her outfit it was what she wore at work since she was going to a business thing with Bruce after lunch. "Very nice, professional yet still sexy."

Chloe just watched Clark move behind her and get close enough to smell and whispered in her ear. "I like it almost let you get away from me." Chloe mouth opens in shock when Clark spanks her and quickly turns around to smack the taste out of his mouth but Clark caught her hand. "Too bad it didn't work." Clark effortlessly slapped her back and much like prom she went flying into the wall unconscious.

* * *

><p>Back in the world the main story takes place in Clark is getting to his feet holding his head he guesses even magic ricochets hurt. Piper didn't blast him but the vanquish knocked him into the wall and man did it ever hurt.<p>

Prue smiled seeing him come to. "Ah you're still alive huh?"

"Live to see another vanquish." Clark replied getting to his feet as his eyes lit up. "Chloe!"

Prue held him down with considerable effort. "Clark you have to stay calm."

"What happened?"

"When we vanquished the tall man he created a portal and Chloe got sucked into it." Prue replied.

Clark tried to get up. "Then we have to go get her."

Prue let go and helped him up. "We will Clark we will alright. Leo is up there seeing the elders Cole is in the underworld and the others are looking into the book of shadows we're going to get her back you just have to let us do what we do better then anyone."

Clark simply nodded. "Look I'm not going to do any good here stepping on everyone's feet so I'm going to head up North see if Jor El knows anything to help."

"Don't you think he would have given you a way to protect yourself against magic if he knew?" Prue asked.

Clark looked at her. "Jor El has the knowledge of 28 galaxies. Chloe had to end up somewhere." With that he disappears.

Prue looks at alternate Chloe. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I get sucked through a portal and taken to a place where the world's worst are very nice every day." Alternate Chloe answered in he usual deadpan. "It's weird seeing how protective Clark is of me."

"What are you in the other world?" Prue asked.

Alternate Chloe looked at her lack of clothes and rolled her eyes. "His favorite stripper figured the clothes would make it obvious."

Prue groaned. "Could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

* * *

><p>Chloe got to her feet again. She doesn't care if this is red kryptonite she's taking a green kryptonite necklace and strangling him with it. She sees Clark shouting at people before flat out vaporizing them. Chloe ran in and shouted. "What are you doing?"<p>

Goatee Clark simply shrugged and started walking. "What? It was the people that knock on your door every day to talk you about the bible tell me you wouldn't if you had my powers."

Chloe looked at him appalled. "You are psychotic!"

Alternate Clark turned back and smiled. "Thank you" He bent down, picked something up and threw it to Chloe.

Chloe caught it on instinct and saw it was the tall man's head and instantly dropped it. She's scrubbing her hands with bleach when she gets home. "Wait, I knew that guy."

Alternate Clark smiled. "Yeah you would. He was a high priest with the ability to open portals to any spot in the world to help others. He tried to send me away but mysteriously exploded into pieces lucky for us."

Chloe rolled her eyes she has to reach the good in this Clark. "Clark you are not a killer think back to your mother she'd be ashamed to see you like this."

Alternate Clark turned back to her with glowing red eyes and hoisted up by her throat. "You never, ever bring up the name of that disgusting gold digging trailer park trash in my presence again not if you want to see the sun rise got it."

Chloe nodded while turning blue and alternate Clark dropped her. Chloe had realized what happened and even for her it was weird the portal took her to a whole other world. "There must be two of everyone and when one dies the other…"

Alternate Clark looked at her at his feet. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe looked at him right back she just has to stay alive until her Clark saves her. "Nothing"

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Can someone think of better names then alternate Chloe and goatee Clark for the next chapter.

I always planned to switch around the girls boyfriends because I've always loved Oliver/Lois even more then Lois/Clark and 90% of the reason Lex dated Lana was to stick it to Clark so without that it wouldn't last.

Up Next: The World's Finest


	17. Stranger in a Strange World Part 2

Prue sat on the couch with a crystal in hand scrying with a bottle of lipstick she took from Chloe's purse. She can feel the crystal working which means they'll find Chloe soon. She smiled seeing the crystal touch down. Prue looked down and her smile instantly disappeared. "Damn it."

"Something wrong?" Alternate Chloe asked.

Prue looked up at her. "Well we're searching for Chloe but since we're looking for Chloe..."

"The crystal keeps picking up me." Alternate Chloe finished.

Prue nodded and looked into the kitchen. "How are we with potions?"

Phoebe and Paige came in holding vials as Paige boasted. "Acid, smoke bomb," She held up one with particular glee "napalm no demon is going to come here right now."

Phoebe looked to Prue. "How did scrying work out?"

Prue sighed turning to the alternate Chloe. "I keep picking up her since I'm scrying for Chloe… Can we call you something besides Chloe?"

"My stage name is Zoe if you need to tell us apart." Alternate Chloe offered.

Prue thought on it Zoe that will work. "OK, Piper did you find anything yet?"

Phoebe waited but nothing came. "Piper"

Prue ran up the stairs and saw the book and looked to the floor and saw Piper gagged and tied up in a rope. Prue went to break the roped but instantly felt how heavy they were she just pulled harder and the line snapped in half. "What happened to you?"

"Bat Demon" Piper replied getting to her feet.

Phoebe was doing all she could not to laugh at her tied up sister. "OK why didn't you freeze him?"

Piper rolled here eyes. "Gee why didn't I think of that…? I need my hands to freeze people."

Paige helped her up. "OK so when you say Bat Demon do you mean like Dracula?"

"No I mean like this demon looks like a man in a bat suit." Piper replied adding to the insanity of their lives.

Phoebe simply laughed wondering what he's doing here. "Oh sweetie that wasn't a demon that was the Batman."

Piper looked at her confused. "Batman"

"Yeah it's some crazy guy in a mask he usually lives in Gotham I wonder what he's doing here." Phoebe answered San Francisco is a long way from Gotham.

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the fortress listening to Jor El. "You don't know where she is?"<p>

"That is correct my son the being you know as Chloe Sullivan is not on earth."

Clark thought this through. "Well how about the other planets there's twenty eight known galaxies out there."

"My son Chloe Sullivan is not in this universe."

Clark stood there in shock even for him. "I'm sorry I must not have heard that right. What do you mean this universe? Are there others?"

"Kal El we live in a multiverse each one with different people born from different lives. When you saved Lana Lang I told you we were not gods Kal El. One even as powerful as you is still just a small step on a much greater design."

"So how do I travel the multiverse to get her back?" Clark asked.

"In my years as a scientist I've only discovered a way to one mirror universe and since the doorway was created by portal and not the mirrorbox I know Ms. Sullivan is not there."

"Then she's lost. I know that my destiny is important but I can't leave her there because a demon attacked at the worst possible time. Please you have to help me get her back." Clark pleaded.

"If a portal was the cause of the abduction then the portal must be reopened to retrieve her under the exact same circumstances."

Clark thought about it that could work. "How do I resurrect a demon?"

* * *

><p>Chloe was walking with the other Clark wondering what's going on. "Hey you want to tell me what the big rush is Clark?"<p>

"Like you don't know?" Alternate Clark replied while walking with her. "And what's with Clark?"

"That is your name isn't it… Clark Kent." Chloe replied wryly.

Alternate Clark turned around and pushed Chloe into the wall hard denting it. "Listen closely you know as well as I do that my name is Kal Clark Kent died the moment that slut showed her true colors. Now come on Zoe we have to get you in something respectable."

"For what?" Chloe asked.

Kal rolled his eyes. "My wedding day as if you didn't know."

Chloe simply rolled her eyes evil Clark is getting hitched who knew. "So you stayed engaged to Lana."

"Lana Lang… that vapid self centered bimbo." Kal simply laughed and hit Chloe in the stomach as she fell over and gasped for breath. "I'm marrying Prue Halliwell the leader of the charmed ones you know that."

Chloe got to her feet. "Let me guess you're blackmailing her. You're acting like a Luthor here."

Kal looked at her and hit her in the stomach again before he wrapped his arm around her neck in what would be a caring headlock. "I liked the naïve act but it's getting cold. It's mutual gain Chloe. The last bastard of Krypton and the most powerful warlock that ever existed. Our reign and our bloodline will last forever Clark replied taking a seat in something that was the equivalent of a throne."

Chloe watched and saw someone sneaking up behind him with a double edged knife. "Nothing lasts forever."

The knifewoman made her move and Clark easily caught her hand and pulled her into him sitting her down on his lap.

Chloe stood in shock seeing the mystery woman was Prue dressed in black with a pixie short haircut as opposed to normal Prue's long hair.

Prue smiled as Kal started kissing the side of her neck. "How was your morning?"

Kal looked to Chloe. "Found our little stray."

Prue looked at Chloe and to the reporter's surprise she was knocked off her feet and into the bed. What the heck did she just do?

Kal smiled watching Prue work and quickly turned her around and kissed her deeply. Prue just eagerly deepened it as Kal threw her into the air.

Chloe saw Prue coming and quickly rolled out of the way as Prue came down and Clark blurred over on top of her and continued kissing her down her neck as Prue gained a devilish grin as Kal was flung into the air causing Chloe to quickly hit the floor to avoid getting hit. She watched Prue move in a blur and join him.

Kal smiled and simply twirled Prue back to the bed causing Chloe to dodge again.

Chloe crawled for the door. "I have to get out of here before their foreplay gets me killed."

* * *

><p>Back in the real world Prue was listening to Clark run through his plan. She didn't want to sound mean but. "I don't think it's possible to hear a crazier plan Clark. I'm sorry about Chloe but you're talking about resurrecting a demon."<p>

"For about six seconds until we vanquish him again." Clark pointed out. "I mean Prue I love Chloe like a sister, tell me you wouldn't for one of yours."

Leo and Cole were listening to the conversation Cole is sold on it he'll be happy to vanquish the tall man again. Leo however not so much. "Clark you can't just resurrect a demon especially one as powerful as the tall man."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Leo I am not talking about resurrecting and cutting him loose he's going to be back and vanquished again in no time."

"The tall man has swallowed entire worlds whole and after he is finally vanquished you want to risk bringing him back." Leo said.

Prue thought about it and made up her mind they love in crazy. "I'm in."

Piper was taken back by that. "Prue we can't be selfish here remember the horsemen fiasco."

Prue nodded of course she remembers it how could she forget? "I was the one trapped in purgatory Piper of course I remember but this is a completely different situation. Chloe is an innocent and it's our job to protect her. We can resurrect the tall man in a crystal cage me and Clark will hit him with heat vision while I move the crystals away and then Cole can hit him with three energy balls and then Piper blows him up while he's glowing like last time."

Piper saw the look of determination and knew it was a lost cause knowing how many innocence Prue saved when she was like this including a man who was practically a demon. "Alright I'm in I just hope we don't regret it."

Prue turned to Clark in a smile. "Go get what you need we'll be right here."

Leo sees Phoebe and Paige backing up their sisters the downside to free will. He hears a familiar jingle from up above. "I gotta go it sounds urgent."

Clark blurs off and Leo orbs out. Prue looked to her sisters and then saw Zoe with tears running down her eyes. "Hey what's the matter?"

"I can't do it." Zoe answered feeling regret for the first time. "They asked me to do it and I was willing to try but… I can't… not now."

Prue put her hand on her shoulder and the Chloe doppelganger just leaned into her and started crying. "Zoe what is it… what can't you do?"

* * *

><p>Chloe walked down into the main room of the manor after being given a change of clothes to red two piece underwear she saw a whole bunch of people some are obviously prisoners given that they're in chains. Paige is here but the hair was longer and blacker along with dark eyeliner, Phoebe with shorter black hair as opposed to her long blond hair standing with Cole who pretty much looks the same just a more evil face. After them was Piper with her hair in a ponytail standing next to Leo in a beard. Chloe just takes a spot next to them as Kal and Prue come out.<p>

Kal looked at the people gathered here. "In celebration of our upcoming nuptials me and my beautiful bride have decided to reduce the prison population."

Chloe smiled she knew there wasn't a version of Clark Kent that could be all bad. "That's good you're releasing some of the prisoners."

Kal looked at Chloe confused and thought it over. "Huh I guess in a way I am. Execute them."

Chloe's eyes shot out seeing a man dressed in a cloak with an axe close to another man's head. "You can't do this these people are defenseless."

Kal rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting a bunch of your friends together for a bachelor party?"

"I can't just sit back and watch you kill people. Please if I mean anything to you. You'll let them go."

Kal looked at her in confusion and sighed. "Fine, give me a good reason and I'll give you my word that I won't execute them."

Chloe looked at them. "Cl… Kal these are fathers, sons, and brothers all good innocent people they don't deserve to die today to celebrate your wedding. I mean I know you want your baby to have a better life then you and Prue from the goodness of your heart you know you have to do the right thing."

Kal sat back and took in Chloe's little speech and laughed. "From the goodness… goodness of my heart…" He keeps laughing as do most of the people there as he regains himself. "OK Zoe you win… I won't execute them."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you"

Prue smiled and turned to her youngest sister. "Paige"

Paige smiled and stretched out her hand as a puff of smoke turned into a crossbow and she shot the prisoner standing next to the executioner in the heart as he fell down dead.

Chloe turned to Kal furious. "You said you wouldn't hurt them."

Prue smirked at her. "He did, I didn't."

Chloe ran up set to smack the taste out of her mouth but Piper froze her. Piper was set to blow her to bits but Prue put a hand up to stop her. "Just unfreeze her head Piper."

Piper did as told and Prue smiled looking at her as she explained. "You know you have a pretty good life up here ever since Kal saved you from beer bellies slipping twenties into your top at P3 for the rest of your life. Maybe you should spend some time in the dungeon to realize how good you have it. Guards take her away. I'm sure Luthor will love to have his hands on Kal's favorite dancer."

* * *

><p>In the real world Clark moved in a blur coming to the museum. He'll be in and out. Get what he needs and bring it back after he saves Chloe no harm no foul. He walks into the museum and quickly runs to the closed exhibit that still won't be open for a week. To his surprise his light speed stops working inches from what he's here for. He looks around and sees a glowing rock but he doesn't feel sick. He picks up the glowing blue rock but doesn't feel sick, paranoid, or drunk with power. A new kryptonite Jor El has been hiding things from him. Clark went back to what he came for and saw the shadows turn into two white eyes as something jumped out and kicked him in the chest knocking him down.<p>

Clark got to his feet. "Who are you?"

"You should stick to being a hero Mr. Kent you're not a very good criminal."

Clark thinks he heard all of that he doesn't think many other people would. "How does anyone understand a word you say?"

"So how long have you been back to your old ways of larceny…? Kal."

"That was a lifetime ago. I'm not that person anymore." Clark replied his days in Metropolis long behind him.

"What do you want the urn for?"

Clark was looking in the shadows this would be so much easier if he can get away from the blue kryptonite. "That's my business. I'm taking the urn you want to stop me take your best shot."

The figure emerged from the shadows lunging but this time Clark caught him and threw him to the floor. Well how about that he body slammed Batman.

Clark looked at him. "Just walk away I'm just borrowing the urn I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

Batman replied with a fist that connected on the right side of Clark's face as he hobbles back. Clark went for another punch but this time Clark caught it and countered with one of his own. Batman quickly ducked and kicked Clark in the back sending him right to the blue kryptonite. Clark grabbed the rock and threw it as far as he could. He feels his familiar strength return as he walked towards Batman. Batman lunged at him and Clark stuck his hand out in one swift motion knocking him into the wall and denting it as Batman hit the floor.

Clark looked over batman and looked through the mask. Yeah even on his best day he never would have guessed this. "Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce got up from where Clark slammed him. "You peeked."

"What are you really doing in San Francisco?" Clark asked.

"I came looking for someone who can do everything you can." Bruce replied it started off in Smallville then Metropolis and now the investigation led him here.

"No one can do what I can." Clark replied at least for a half of year he's excited that it's going quick it means he's not the last anymore and unlike him his child will have him to lean on for strength every step of the way. He also wonders why Bruce is still using that stupid voice he knows who he is.

Bruce pulled out a picture from Smallville. "Tell him that."

Clark took the picture and looked at it. "Milton Fine, he's supposed to be dead. I'll take care of it you're no match for him. He doesn't have weaknesses or a conscious. You're lucky you found me first."

Batman pulled out something that looked liked a Geiger meter. "He puts out a certain type of radiation and a few months ago he was in Prue's house specifically that book in the attic."

Clark nodded. "I'll look into it."

Batman looked at him it's his city so he'll let Clark take it from here from how it sounds these two have a history anyway. "If you're considering fighting for justice wear a mask."

"How am I supposed to be a symbol for justice if I'm hiding behind a mask?" Clark countered.

"The mask isn't for you." Batman replied. "It's to protect the people closest to you like Prue, Chloe, and your mother. When you're done with the urn bring it back."

Clark walked up and took the urn he also saw a description of it and it said donated by the Wayne foundation he could have avoided all of this with a phone call. "Thank…" Clark looked around and saw Bruce had disappeared. "How did he do that?"

* * *

><p>Chloe was quickly flung into her prison cell and saw a bunch of people and Lex Luthor staring at her. Lex wasted no time and pushed her into the crowd as she sees Sasha from freshman year grab her and punch her in the face.<p>

The guard smiled. "When you're ready to apologize you let us know."

The guard left and Lex quickly offered a hand and pulled Chloe up. "Sorry about that Ms. Sullivan we had to make it look convincing."

Chloe's eyes lit up in shock when she saw Lex Luthor dressed as a priest. "No problem, I bought it."

Lex nodded. "Sorry we had to scare you did the tall healer give you the weapon before Kal killed him?"

Chloe simply shakes her head no.

Lex frowned they're not done yet. Lex hands her a dagger encased in lead. "It's not as easily hidden as the last one but it's all we got."

Chloe unsheathed the knife and saw a glowing blue blade.

* * *

><p>Zoe took the original dagger out of her top and handed it to Prue.<p>

Prue saw the lead case and peeled it off revealing a little blue shiv. "Huh weapon in the cleavage my kind of girl."

"You should see what I keep in my panty drawer." Zoe quipped.

Prue ran her hand over the shiv and quickly nicked her finger as blood flowed. "What the how?"

Zoe started to explain. "It's kryptonite, it doesn't weaken him like the green one does. The plan was to stab him in the back during his vows. It will be over before he even realizes he has an accident. But now I know there's two of everyone in each world. The tall healer died when his counterpart here was vanquished which means if Chloe kills Kal."

Prue's eyes lit up as the realization hits her. "Clark will die at the same time."

* * *

><p>Chloe's eyes lit up and she instantly put the knife away. "I won't do it Lex I won't kill a man in cold blood."<p>

"He's not a man he's a monster." Lex countered. "Zoe killing him will save countless lives."

"It's much more complicated then that." Chloe replied cutting him off. "Yes that monster in there will die but if what I think happens, happens a very good man will die too. And I don't think the religion you follow allows sacrifices."

"Who's the very good man?" Lex asked curious?

Chloe walked around the cell. "Where I'm from Kal is my best friend and one of the best people I know. And don't tell me the stakes I know but I've never killed anyone before. That's not who I am."

"Who we are, is what He and the power of four has made us. Look at how things are it will be mass chaos maybe even genocide." Lex replied looking at the sad state of the world. "In your heart you know it's the right thing to do."

Chloe pointed at Lex. "You are the last person to ever lecture me on right and wrong." Chloe thinks about it what would Clark do in a situation like this. Clark doesn't believe in killing but Kal and Prue are both psychopaths and Lex wasn't wrong when he said chaos will reign in this world. And Chloe can't even use the green rock because he will just run away from it and burn her to death without Clark's compassion. But maybe Chloe doesn't need to kill him maybe there's another way. "OK I'm in."

Lex nodded and gave her the dagger. "If Kal is good in your world that must mean I'm evil there so I know this won't mean much but I'm sorry you have to lose your friend."

Chloe held her hand up to stop him. "Guards! I'm ready to apologize."

The guard came down with a smile and opened the cell door for her. "And just an hour before the wedding"

* * *

><p>Chloe stood there besides Kal as Prue walked down the isle in a black wedding dress. Well maybe the good news is if the worlds are linked this might happen to Clark and Prue one day. Prue smiled at Kal as Chloe turned around and saw a young woman whom is actually the demonic seer in her world start the ceremony. She also took a moment to see Kal in a black shirt and pants a leather duster and his S in silver at his chest.<p>

The Seer frowned. "It is my unfortunate duty to see this man and this woman wed in unholy matrimony. If anyone has… well any reason to object for the love of god speak now."

Chloe sees someone get up to speak and is instantly blown to bits.

"Nope, no one objects move it along sister." Piper quipped.

The Seer moved it onto the vows to protect anyone else from getting blown to bits. Chloe saw her chance and took out the dagger. To her surprise before she can even unsheathe it Kal snatches it away from her.

"It's called super hearing bimbo." Kal simply shoved her away as Lex and the rest of the prisoners broke free at her scream and fled the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Clark looked around at Cole, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. "Are you guys ready?" Clark turned to Zoe. "Are you ready to go back?"<p>

Zoe simply nodded. "Good or bad it's too weird here. I like your suit though much better then Kal's more colorful."

Clark looked himself over wearing the suit Prue made. "Thanks"

Cole looked at Phoebe. "Are you sure this spell will work I mean you guys vanquish a lot of demons what happens if the wrong ones come back?"

Phoebe shrugged she thinks it will work. "90% sure half of it is just the spell we use to summon you."

Paige unfolded a piece of paper and stood next to Phoebe as both sisters chanted. "Calling on Osiris' urn undo hellfire's burn be he far or be he near bring us the demon tall man here."

They all watched as ashes shoot out of the urn turning into a humanoid figure as the tall man was returned to life. Paige acted quick and moved her hands. "Crystals… Circle" The crytals disappeared in orbs and surrounded the Tall man.

The tall man was ready to suck Clark into a portal until the cage wall surrounded him as Clark and Prue blasted him with heat vision. Cole smiled and blasted him with three energy balls and Piper waited for him to glow blue like last time before blasting him apart Prue put out her hand and pulled a crystal to her as the blast created a portal as Clark and Zoe ran into it.

* * *

><p>Kal looked down at Chloe and hoisted her up by her throat. "It was naive enough to try to kill me but why on earth did you try to wound me in the leg."<p>

Chloe looked at him surprised as he went on to explain. "Yes Phoebe told me what you are up to. Why didn't you go for the kill?"

"I wanted you to face justice for all that you've done." Chloe replied.

Kal laughed and hoisted her up. "Like I could be held down by a little rock." Kal turned around and threw Chloe to his surprise the tall priest appeared and was just as quickly blasted apart as a portal opened and she was sucked into it. "No traitor gets away from me."

Kal walked in and saw nothing but blue blinding light. He sees Chloe running for the other end and quickly grabs her by the hair. "And where do you think you're going?" Kal watches to both of their surprise as another Chloe runs past them for the portal to their world. Kal turns back to Chloe and sees another well him walking towards them. Clark doesn't even wait and catches Kal between the eyes with one swift punch guessing his powers have no effect in the neutral plane Jor El described as he and Chloe run back to their portal and both of them close.

Kal saw he's now trapped between worlds as the neutral plane falls from under his feet trapping him there as his screams become the only thing keeping him company.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Clark quickly rushed out of the portal.<p>

Chloe gasped for breath and looked at Clark. "That world was so horrible we have to go back. We have to help the people there."

Leo orbed down and saw the girls. "Don't do it messing around too much in another world could upset the balance and you don't want that to happen."

Chloe looked at Leo. "So what we're supposed to leave that world to the hell it is?"

Leo nodded in sad acceptance. "It's one universe among many. Believe me when I say you don't want to risk messing with the grand design."

"So am I going to drop dead at any given moment?" Chloe asked miserably.

Phoebe shakes her head no. "We gave her memory dust to use as soon as she got home. They'll forget her transgression and then she said she's going to Gotham something about owls."

"I just wish we could do more." Chloe finished.

Clark nodded and hugged her. "We're not gods Chloe other wards people that have died wouldn't have. All we can do is make the world we live in better."

Chloe broke free. "Oh evil Clark, if he didn't get back home in time won't that screw up the balance."

Leo shakes his head no. "It just means he's stuck in the neutral plane he can't hurt anyone or change anything."

* * *

><p>The next day Prue came in and saw all three of her sisters talking. "What are you three talking about?"<p>

Piper spoke up for them. "Oh we were discussing things with Paige."

"Like what?" Prue asked.

Paige smiled not believing it. "They invited me to live in the basement. I respectfully declined."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yes and you did the right thing we can't stick anyone down in the basement we have a woogyman down there."

Piper looked at Prue she's the one that wants Paige and Clark to move in. "Well we want to get to know our sister and I'd sleep better knowing they're both under the same roof since Clark is moving here."

Phoebe thought on it. "I know but this place is filling up."

Prue heard Piper and turned around. "So you guys are OK with it."

Piper nodded they were very accommodating when Leo first moved in and now it's her turn. "We kind of have to. He gets in to so much trouble at least we'll be able to keep an eye on him until the baby is born and you two go on your way."

Prue thought on it. "Hey how about Gram's old sewing room I mean it's not that big but between Leo and Clark we can gut it out and make a room of it. If Paige wants to move in of course."

The sisters turned to Paige waiting for her reaction. Paige thought about it she wants to know her sisters better and she wants to be there for Clark who's grown to become her best friend. "That sounds great as long as there is room for me. Also I won't have to pay rent anymore."

"By the way where is Clark?" Phoebe asked.

Prue got up and stretched her legs. "He's saying goodbye to Chloe and then we're going to lunch. So I'll see you guys later OK."

* * *

><p>Prue came into Clark's apartment and saw Chloe sitting on the couch. "So where is he?"<p>

"Oh he's hiding in fear of me." Chloe responded with a smile. "You think you can…" She makes a motion with her hand getting the full lecture from her and Clark last night.

Prue smiled and moved her hand pulling Clark off the floor.

"Hey I could be half naked for all you know." Clark said being pulled towards the door.

"Seen it" Chloe and Prue reply at the same time.

Clark comes out of the door floating as Prue lets him down and looks at the sight.

Chloe looked at him in awe wondering if this was the real Clark Kent. "What happened to my friend in plaid?'

Prue just looked him over. He was in a bulky blue suit that did a good job of hiding how built he is. His hair was brushed straight down and he had glasses to hide his beautiful baby blues. He looked like a completely different person as opposed to the man that fathered her child. The man she l-liked a lot.

Clark looked himself over. "So how do I look? Is it enough to hide what I really look like?"

Chloe simply nodded. "Clark you look like a completely different person. Can I ask why?"

Clark laughed and ran his hand through his now flat hair. "Well at some point I'm going to have to go public and I can't do that to my family as long as Clark Kent and the Blur have the same face."

Chloe smirked she was wondering if maybe Clark had a confrontation with Bruce and isn't telling. "It looks good I didn't recognize you but Clark you're not making a public debut tonight are you?"

Clark laughed. "Of course not. 2 or 3 years enough time for people to forget what I look like without glasses."

Prue nodded she could help by with that by making the glasses a glamor but before she offers there's a knock on the door.

Chloe started pushing Clark towards the door. "And no time like the present to see how your disguise holds up."

Clark smiles courteously as he opens the door and sees Bruce at the other end.

Bruce looked at him and all in all it really wasn't that bad looking. "I'm sorry sir I must be in the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe came out the door and grabbed Bruce for a quick kiss. She had to spend the night at Clark's because something disappeared from a donation Bruce set up at a museum near by. "That is Clark Bruce."

Bruce acted like he was studying him for a closer. "Oh you are, no offense Mr. Kent but you look completely different from yesterday."

Clark looked at him OK he'll play dumb too. "I had off yesterday. Astigmatism really handicaps my work."

"Ah yes Chloe told me you were becoming quite the investigative reporter since you moved out here."

Chloe looked at the two guys in her life well it seems like they resolved their differences from yesterday. "OK can you two play nice while I say goodbye to Prue?"

Chloe walks over to Prue while Bruce turns to Clark.

"Nice mask" Bruce quipped.

"You break her heart I know where you live." Clark countered he gets why Bruce does it now it was always something he feared. That his secret would bring down hell on his family. If he has to be known as four eyes for a while he can live with that,

Chloe hugged Prue goodbye. "You take care of my best friend."

"Don't worry he can take care of himself." Prue assured her.

Chloe shrugged she can't help it. "It's in my nature this is the guy that when he didn't have his powers he tried to talk to someone planning to nuke the entire town."

Prue smiled sounds like something Clark would do. He was far too nice to be given all of the power he has. He can literally warp the world in any way he sees fit yet he wouldn't hurt a fly. Clark waves Bruce and Chloe off as they get in the limo and head for the airport.

Clark turned to Prue in a smile. This woman has brought so much into his life. Admittedly he never planned on demons being a part of it but he's slowly getting used to it. Phoebe and Piper have been very understanding. Piper understands what it means to have power but also not want to be defined by it and wanting a normal life. Phoebe helped him get acquainted and actually showed him a trick or two to work around magic. She said she'd see if she can figure out a spell to make a piece of jewelry so that Clark is immune to charmed power. Then there was Paige. She is undoubtedly his best friend here. Having her right next door helped take the edge off missing Smallville and he's glad they're both moving into the manor if his ears served him right.

Then there was Prue. She was the last thing he ever expected. When he met her he just wanted an easy life with no complications. Instead it became one of the most complicated messes of his life and he finds that he could not be happier. Prue knows he's an alien and easily accepted him. She knows what it means to have powers and that the world has to come first. Piper and Phoebe nearly killed her for it. But in a lot of ways she's also the best woman Clark has ever known. She'll protect people from demons no matter who they are just as he'll never cross the line and kill a person and save everyone. She'll listen to him rant about his problems and he loves hearing her talk about hers. Clark is taken back by his thoughts does he love Prue, she accepts him and she's carrying his baby which he is still convinced is a boy but will not X-ray him to Prue's wishes. She's the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last thing when he falls asleep. Is he in love with her?

Clark turned to Prue not being able to form the words or even know how to say it so he changes the subject for now. "So what do you think?"

Prue smirked it's an interesting look for him and she's certain that she can do something with the glasses to truly hide who Clark is. "What do I think huh?'

Clark slowly backs away as he hits back first against his wall.

"You really want to know what I think?" Prue asked getting closer.

Clark quietly nods looking at Prue's face. "Of course I do always like knowing what you think."

Prue moved her head closer to his ear and whispers sultry. "I think it's sexy." Prue pulls him in for a deep kiss and all of Clark's higher functions go out the window as he picks Prue up and walks into the apartment with her one last time.

Clark carried her in and kicked the door close between kisses.

* * *

><p>The seer was in the underworld with the Source. "The tall man has failed in a humiliating effort."<p>

The source lowered in his throne not the news he was hoping for. "Then I have no choice but to use the Hollow."

He looked to the Seer the discomfort obvious in her face. Good and evil both got rid of it for a good reason. "But not until they are at their weakest."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I hated how the show handled the glasses issue with future him just telling him wear this and act like an idiot. He wore them for about three weeks and then Superman showed up. Not to mention that everyone that went to the wedding likely knows now too.

Up Next: Preparing for Brainiac and a time skip.


	18. Seven Months along

Clark laid in bed running a finger through Prue's hair in all the madness of yesterday Clark never told her about Brainiac. Clark watches her sleep and smiled wondering how he got so lucky. He watches as Prue starts to wake up. Prue got her eyes to focus and saw Clark. She opened her eyes happy with a smile.

"I think we missed lunch." Prue quipped.

Clark shrugged that was the farthest thing on his mind. "You don't actually need to eat the yellow sun keeps the baby fed as well as you."

Prue saw the far off look in his eyes and how nervous he was he hasn't been so nervous since they met. "You know something… spill."

Clark got up and looked her in the eyes. "Promise not to freak out."

"I'm not going to make promises I can't keep spit it out." Prue ordered.

Clark hoped for leniency. "OK I found this out yesterday but according to a source Milton Fine was in your attic a few months ago."

Prue looked at him and wasn't sure what to think of that. He told her about Fine but he also said he was dead but it wouldn't be the first time something came back "A few months ago but then that might have been before we even... What was he doing there?"

"I have no idea, Me and Chloe checked the electrical grid last night for anomalies but there were none wherever he's hiding it's not in North America." Clark finished.

Prue thought about it. "Well considering he hasn't made his move yet I think we're safe for a few more hours." Prue smiled and gently kissed Clark and talked between each kiss. "So… you… can… make… me… lunch?"

Clark smiled all things considered he's getting off pretty easy. "Well what do you want to eat?"

"Well something very tasty since you're very sorry. Oh pancakes nice big fluffy pancakes with blueberry syrup." She sat up and whispered in his ear. "Maybe a little whipped cream."

Clark had a wide eared smile as she said that last part well that's him going to fridge and maybe streaking to the supermarket for whatever she wants that he doesn't have.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they were up the attic at the manor with Piper and Phoebe. Prue was looking at the book. "Phoebe go ahead."<p>

Phoebe just breathes and touches the book of shadows not expecting anything but as soon as she touched it she was hit with a premonition.

Phoebe sees herself in monochrome frozen solid as Fine flips through the pages of the book of shadows stopping at the Naman page and running out of the room. "OK…weird"

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

Phoebe was regaining her head. "He touched the book. He didn't just touch it he read it and opened to the page on Naman for me."

Piper was concerned. "OK how did he touch the book of shadows? Is he a good guy?"

Prue shakes her head resoundingly no with what Clark told her. "No he is not a good guy. He is definitely not unless planning to take over the world is a good guy trait."

Piper rolled her eyes upset and panicked their lives aren't screwed up enough. "So evil can touch the book of shadows now and doesn't suffer from personal gain that sucks why do we keep getting handicapped?"

Phoebe sighed and shouted out. "Cole! We need you."

Without delay Cole shimmered into the mansion and saw the panicked faces. "What's with the looks?"

"We need you to touch the book of shadows." Phoebe answered.

Cole didn't see the point but it seemed like an easy enough request. He went to touch the book and it bounced off its holder and closed itself exactly what he thought would happen.

Phoebe looked at it. "OK so if Cole still can't touch it why can this Fine guy do it?"

Clark thought it through and he thinks he understands. "I think I know." Clark watched as everyone turned to him. "Well Fine isn't evil."

Prue looked at him like he was insane. "OK he poisoned you with paranoia, sicked you on the world, and nearly killed your mother how is that not evil?"

"Because Fine isn't good or evil." Clark replied and tried to explain it. "He's a machine does whatever he is programmed to do and that's it. He can just as easily be one of earth's greatest heroes if reprogrammed to it."

Prue frowned great free pass because he's a machine evil should be evil damn it. "So he can touch the book because he's not even real. So what's his plan and why hasn't he done anything except show us who you are?"

Clark shrugged not having a clue. "I honestly don't know. Maybe he was just hoping you guys would vanquish me."

Prue could see that Piper and Phoebe were well on that train when they first found out about him. "So what do we do now?"

"I'll look for him but I doubt I'll find him." Clark replied. "Fine will stay hidden until he's ready to make his move just like last time."

Prue looked at him. "Will we be able to stop him? '

Clark hugged her knowing her concern the easiest way to hurt him is through her or worse the baby. "I won't let him touch you."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

Prue stood in the white clouds and saw a bench. She knows this place she's been here once before. And as peaceful as it is she doesn't want to be here. This is where she and Andy said goodbye to each other when he was murdered. Prue looked bleakly at the bench she just wants to go home.

"Hello Prue"

Prue's face lit up and as she turned around and saw Andy again. "Andy, what are you doing here? You were supposed to move on."

Andy smiled seeing the look on her face. "I did move on. But as you know." He disappeared in a trail of orbs and reappeared on the bench. "That's not always the end."

"They made you a whitelighter." Prue replied.

Andy nodded. "By the way can you thank Piper and Leo for me?"

Prue looked at him and didn't understand why but caught on and took a seat next to him. "You're dating a charge."

Andy smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "You moved on too. How long now?"

Prue smiled looking at her now much bigger bump at seven months. "Two months assuming she doesn't jump the gun."

"How about Clark?"

Prue smiled thinking back. "He's been great these past four months attentive, helping with demons, saving innocents being there for me. I haven't been so happy since…"

"Me" Andy finished as Prue nodded her head confirming it.

Andy took her by the hand. "Did you tell him this?"

Prue shakes her had no looking miserable. "No"

Andy looked at her. "Why not?"

"You, mom, grams notice a pattern here." Prue asked sarcastically.

"You think I was cursed because you loved me?" Andy asked.

"Well I am talking to a dead guy on a bench swing." Prue pointed out.

Andy chuckled. "I wasn't I look back on the time I spent fondly I was making a difference in the world… and maybe knowing the three of you made me the good white lighter I am today and gave me my wings in the first place." Andy pulled her in, hugs her, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Love isn't a curse Prue. Never, but now you have to wake up. And Prue…"

Prue turned to him curious. "Yeah"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Prue woke up and felt the familiar arms wrapped around him and smiled seeing Clark slept through the night. These four months have been so peaceful she's just waiting for something to happen though on the bright side though her blood pressure is down and her breast grew. The only time she and Clark ever fight is about the gender of the baby. They both agreed to hold off on the gender until it's born. Clark isn't going down without a fight on this.<p>

Paige came downstairs to an intoxicating smell. Something smelled really good. She looks over and sees a quesadilla. "Piper's experimenting again."

Piper came in and saw Paige about to dig in. "No, Paige wait." Piper's warning fell on death ears as Paige took a bite and ran to the sink and spat it out as she was running her mouth under the faucet guzzling water to get the taste out.

Paige emerged from the sink coughing. "What the hell was that?"

Piper smiled. "That would be Prue's breakfast. Honey sliced up bananas and jelly in a quesadilla shell."

"I miss when her only problem was gigantic boobs." Paige replied dryly. This wasn't the first time she took a bite out of one of Prue's crazy pregnant lady meals.

Piper smiled. "Yeah those were simpler times."

Phoebe came out with Cole and looked at the quesadilla. "Piper's or Prue's?"

"Prue's" The girls reply as Phoebe goes into the fridge.

Leo orbed down for breakfast. As Prue came down with cinnamon from the attic. "OK who rearranged the spell ingredients again because cinnamon is needed for both book and kitchen?"

Paige shrugged innocently. "Sorry I needed it to try an animal conjuring potion."

"Did it work?" Prue asked pouring cinnamon onto her concoction.

Paige shook her head no. "It still needs a little work. Along with what my niece is doing to your taste buds."

Prue looked at her. "Hey this is good food." Prue sees Clark coming down and breaks off a piece. "Here try this."

Clark looked at it and quickly bit down not how he wanted to begin a day but sometimes Prue's concoctions are actually pretty good like today. "Not bad."

Prue turned to her sisters. "See, good food."

"That's not good food those are two impervious stomachs." Phoebe countered.

Clark got his coat and glasses on. "Well I like it."

Prue looked up at him. "Clark we have to go."

Clark looked at the clock and realized she's right they have a doctor's appointment. "Alright we'll see you guys later."

Prue rushed out the door with Clark in tow.

* * *

><p>Helen looked at the baby on the ultrasound. "Little one is growing fast are you sure you don't want to know the sex it will make naming him or her a lot easier."<p>

Prue nodded trying to get comfortable this machine gets colder every month she swears. "I'm letting Clark hang on to hope. And I've always wanted to find out the old fashioned way."

Helen was writing things down on paper keeping a strict list of everything. She's never seen a child like this and doesn't want to risk anything on file again after what happened with Clark's blood so she's been destroying Prue's. "Well as far as I can tell the baby is perfectly healthy and has a strong steady heartbeat."

Prue smiled as she closed up her pink fluffy shirt she is not going to miss maternity clothes. She feels like a piece of cotton candy sometimes. "Anything else you need today?"

Helen shook her head. "For today… no but there is something we should start preparing for right now."

Clark looked at her confused. "What for?"

"The birth" Helen told the two. "It's not going to be much longer now. And if it's anything like Clark it's going to be too far under lock and key to have it here so where are we going to do it."

Prue realized Helen was speaking the one hundred percent truth. Its not going to do any good if needles start breaking on her skin or if the baby comes out and freezes the room or blows something up with heat vision. "Yeah you'd have a hard time explaining this one to an insurance company."

Helen nodded. "Well it doesn't have to be a hospital just somewhere we can properly equip so we can be ready."

Prue put her hands up in frustration. "I know it's just…" She looks around and sees Clark and Helen frozen solid. She rubbed her head and looked down. "Seriously how many powers are you going to have and what else are you going to do to me?" She looks at Clark and prays she doesn't blow him up. "OK just unfreeze daddy OK." She makes a motion and Clark unfreezes.

Clark looks around and quickly saw what happened. "I thought the baby had premonitions, a force field and maybe telekinesis."

Prue shrugged. "Well what do you want me to say it's getting stronger by the way so not looking forward to labor pains. So what do you think?"

Clark thought it thought it through and he honestly doesn't know. "I don't know... the farm maybe it's isolated."

Prue looked at him and at superspeed punched him the arm. "The farm… I'm not giving birth to a calf Clark I'm giving birth to our child you jackass."

Clark pulled up his sleeve revealing Prue left a bruise the baby isn't the only one getting stronger. "I didn't say the barn; I said the farm the house in Smallville that has no one nearby for 50 acres."

"Oh" Prue lowered her head kind of embarrassed most people from San Francisco could have made that mistake. "I still don't know I mean it's a nice place but kind of cramped and the fortress is way too cold for a baby I don't care whose genes it has."

Clark thought on it and doesn't have a clue. Not even born yet and their already making mistakes.

Prue smiled as an idea came to her head. "Hey how about the manor?"

Clark looked at her and fought off rolling his eyes she has to have a good reason for this. "Is there you anything you guys don't do in that house?"

Prue looked at him with a face of resolve it's the perfect place. "Hey it's a serious answer. It's safe we'll be alone we'll have Leo there if I start hemorrhaging or worse comes to worse and the baby will have a power boost from being born over the nexus. Clark it's the best place I can think of so what do you think?"

Clark thought it through and realized Prue was right. "OK let's have the baby at the manor."

Prue looked at Helen and moved her two hands as the doctor unfroze.

Helen looked at the two. "You don't have to decide this today you still have time."

Prue smiled the decision was already made. "Thanks but we're going to have it at our house."

Helen smiled well that didn't take long. "OK do you still live at 1329 Prescott Street?"

"That's us." Prue replied.

Helen looked at the sheet. "OK I'll have supplies transferred there. May I ask why there?"

"Home birth and my brother in law is kind of well a healer so he'll be able to help if you get stuck in traffic."

Helen nodded and walked them to the door. "OK I'll see you in two weeks and you come in if anything happens before then. I just want to make sure the baby is safe."

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue leave the office and Helen goes to work filing the fake report. She smells familar cologne and rolls her eyes. "I was wondering when you would show up. After all wherever Clark Kent goes… Lex Luthor is sure to follow."<p>

Lex looks at her. "I have to admit you stayed well hidden it took a while to track you down."

"So is that why you're here Lex? Finish what you started on the plane?" Helen asked getting to her feet there's nothing here to incriminate Clark.

Lex looked at her. "I think I've outgrown the days of petty vengeance but nice to see what you think of me."

"So why are you here?" Helen asked as if she doesn't know already.

"Clark comes here with his girlfriend you're their OBGYN I was in town and I just wanted to make sure everything was going OK."

Helen pulled a folder from her desk. "They're doing better now."

"What do you mean now?" Lex askeD.

Helen handed him the folder. "Here I'd rather not have my office ransacked again."

Lex opened it and saw Prue and Clark's medical records and not just the clear normal you'd see in forgeries. "You realize this shatters confidentiality."

"Saves me a police investigation that won't go anywhere." Helen countered. "Prue's perfectly healthy but runs a good risk for toxemia. Clark's eyes started having trouble about five months ago. Complications from what happened to him in Smallville two years ago at the jewelry shop. Considering the source of the problem was a meteor freak he chose glasses for the rest of his life as opposed to laser surgery."

Lex looked over it that's a wise choice considering how bad things are going. He reopened 33.1 after losing the senate for that very reason. In a land becoming ever more dangerous someone has to take control.

Lex read over the file one last time and just took it all in. "The allure of Clark Kent, I was blinded by it consumed by it and obsessed with it. A whole summer I thought it was what cost me you. Ends up he'll be nothing but a mild mannered reporter with 2.3 kids."

"What did you think was so important about Clark anyway?" Helen asked out of curiosity.

Lex looked at her with calm unflinching eyes that downright scared her to her core. "He had everything I ever wanted. The family, the inconspicuous life, the trusting girlfriend but I see the truth now after Lana didn't work out. About him and you"

"And what would that be?" Helen asked.

"That I have a destiny and you two and Lana don't matter. Me getting vengeance on you would be a waste of time and valuable resources." Lex answered since he hadn't even thought of her for years. "I am destined to be a great man for this world and you, Lana, Clark, and Smallville were just footnotes to a much greater end. Goodbye Helen."

Helen watched Lex leave and didn't know what to think he's become just as bad as his father if not worse. She almost wonders what Lex would have done if Clark stayed in Smallville. Would he still be with Lana just to spite him? And part of who he became was on her but that's not surprising. Lex gave her a chance to pull him back from the edge instead she helped push him over… or leave him in the crashing plane in her case because she wanted a rich payday.

Helen watched the doors closed as she took a seat. "I'm sorry Lex."

* * *

><p>Prue was walking down the block holding a picture of her baby girl. "She's beautiful."<p>

"He's handsome" Clark countered.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Not going to let this go are you?"

Clark smiled and took the picture off her and looked at his child. He still can't believe that. He's not the last anymore and if Helen had recorded below the belly button they'd know what color to paint the room. "Honestly I don't care what the baby will be as long as it's healthy it will be nice to not be the last son anymore."

Prue smiled it's been a long time since she heard that from him. She can't imagine how lonely being the last of anything is and even if she and Clark don't work it's good to know she would have done this incredible thing for him. "Well in a couple weeks the baby will be here and knowing my luck after about 30 hours of labor."

Clark looked at the incredible woman in front of him and smiled he doesn't know if it's who she is or that she's the mother of his child but she is definitely in his heart. He turns around and smiles as he moves in closer and kisses her.

Prue quickly got caught in the moment and deepened the kiss as a premonition hit her. She saw a grayish ghost thing enter Clark in a world of snow and crystals. And then after that she watches Clark move her out of the way as the Source puts his hands up at him like Piper does and Clark gets blown to pieces.

Prue comes back and sees she's still kissing Clark and pulls him into a hug letting him rest his head on her shoulders so he doesn't see her face.

"I love you." Clark let out. He didn't care who heard it he just wanted to say it.

Prue smiled of course he does. She just had premonitions of him getting killed twice. "You too" She can't say it knowing what happens next. "Clark I have to go to work I'm running late as is so I'll see you later." With that she disappears in a blur for the manor.

Clark looks at Prue go on and he doesn't know how but he screwed it up. He loves Prue but he wouldn't have said it if knew that was going to happen. Maybe Chloe will be able to help him sort this mess out.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I can't figure out what to make of Lex I try… but I can't. The show couldn't even figure him out. At the end they just said remember the last 10 years well… he won't and he'll just be president so any character development he went through was for nothing and we lost Tess to top it off. I also can't figure out why people think Lex and Lana belong together. I did it in one of my stories but Lex was so far off the path he was pretty much an OC at that point. The whole time they were together you could tell to Lex it was more important to stick it to Clark that he's doing his ex then it ever was about Lana and as soon as Lex realized she'd always love Clark she got five across the eyes

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Cruel Possessions


	19. Choices

Chloe smiled walking out form the Daily Planet it was a nice change of pace from the usual day when Clark called and it's not even about something meteor related so the two can just talk. She smiles seeing Clark in his new geek look she still has to get used to that.

"Hey four eyes" Chloe teased before hugging him.

Clark hugged her back and Chloe started. "It's good to be needed but don't you have someone to talk to in San Francisco."

Clark looked at her and felt guilty. He usually does talk to Paige about this sort of thing anymore. "I'm sorry Chloe it's just…"

Chloe smiled and hit him on the arm. "Clark you're starting a new life in San Francisco and I'm glad we still keep in touch besides I don't exactly come to you anymore with everything either."

Clark took that as a silent admission that Chloe knew who Bruce was but that's for them to tell him if they want to. "Paige is working on a big case for her a woman is trying to get her son back now that her abusive boyfriend is out of the picture but honestly I did think of you first."

"And the crossing light dedication can wait." Chloe finished. "So what's the hubbub bub?"

"I told Prue I loved her." Clark said flatly.

Chloe was in shock she didn't expect this to be the topic. She figured they had already said it to each other months ago with how close they were when she visited. "Oh... what took you so long?"

"I was afraid of how she was going to react." Clark replied. "Considering how she did react I think I was right."

"Well… how did she react?" Chloe asked.

Clark looked at his drink. "Her exact words 'you too' and then she ran off. I think I scared her."

Chloe thought about it you too is still something of an admission to love. "Clark she didn't exactly say don't touch me and head for the hills maybe she needs some time to process it. You just have to give her some time that's all."

Clark thought on it. "Yeah you're probably right I just really want it to work."

"Of course I'm right." Chloe insisted. "I'm always right now come on big guy you can help me with a backflow of my stories."

* * *

><p>Prue ran into the manor and went right for the book. Piper came out of the kitchen and saw the door wide open. "Oh for the love of we don't live in a barn." She walks around the house and sees nothing. "Marco"<p>

"Polo" Prue shouted from upstairs.

Piper climbed up the steps and saw her sister frantically flipping through the book of shadows. "Prue what's wrong?"

"Something bad, really, really, bad" Prue answered. "Clark told me he loved me."

Piper looked at her. "OK... that's bad why?"

"Because right before that he kissed me and the baby gave me another premonition." Prue responded. "Why can't I ever get good premonitions like these are the lotto numbers or me throwing up before I grab something to eat that will set me off? It's always watch Clark get kidnapped or die."

Piper grabbed a chair and tried to sit Prue down to calm her down. "Sit down sister or I'll get Phoebe. No one wants that baby popping out right now because you're stressed out."

Prue smiled and took a seat trying to calm down.

Piper looked at her. "OK now calm down and tell me what happened to Clark in the premonitions."

Prue calmed down and started to explain. "OK first this weird ghost thing entered Clark I looked through the book of shadows but he is not in it. And then I saw the Source blow up Clark with your power."

"OK honey the Source has a lot of power just because it blew up Clark doesn't mean it has my powers." Piper defended herself.

Prue stared at her she knows her power when she sees it. "He waved his hand and Clark exploded into pieces."

"See that means it's my power." Piper quipped. "I'm going to go talk to Leo."

Prue got up and looked through the book again but looked up frustrated. "I could really use some help here."

Prue watched as the book pages turned on their own Prue went into Superspeed to make sure no one else was in the room as the pages stopped at a very specific spell with a very specific trigger. "Of course it's that one."

* * *

><p>Piper went downstairs and went to shout out for Leo but found him in the living room. "Oh what are you doing down here?"<p>

"The elders sent me they think Clark might be in trouble." Leo said a bit panicked. "You need to come with me right now."

Piper nodded and went for the steps. "Alright let me get Prue."

"No, you alone where we're going its somewhere that can be dangerous for Prue and the baby. It's something about the rocks." Leo replied.

Piper nodded and followed him there must be kryptonite there. Once outside the house Piper is taken by surprise when Leo grabs her arms and quickly puts her in handcuffs.

"Leo… now is not the time for this." Piper said she freezes him he cuffs her hands it's a unique quirk between the two of them but now is not the time. She stops talking when she turns around and sees Leo disappearing in black goo turning into Milton Fine.

Piper went to yell her sister's name but Fine's pointer finger and pinky quickly turned into tentacles and probed each side of her head as his two remaining fingers created a little blade that went into her forehead as her eyes bled.

Fine smiled and picked Piper up bridal style. "One down"

* * *

><p>Paige sat inside the hall of records digging through past cases. Melissa got her life back in shape and turned it around completely she has every right to be with her son. Now it's Paige's and Darryl's job to make sure that happens. Paige was looking through the books as she noticed Darryl walk through the door.<p>

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be finding Melissa's boyfriend." Paige said upset but realized something. "Oh did you find him?"

Daryl smiled as his hand turned to metal.

* * *

><p>Phoebe smiled having lunch with Cole. She needed this just a moment away from the manor and all the people in it. Is it bad to hope Prue goes into premature labor so she and Clark move out that much quicker?<p>

Cole looks at Phoebe. He's been meaning to bring this up and now seems as good a time as any. "Phoebe I've kind of been wanting to ask you about something."

Phoebe smiled. "OK what about?"

Cole took a breath and started. "A date"

"We're on a date." Phoebe pointed out.

Cole rolled his eyes. "No Phoebe, setting a date."

Phoebe looked down at the diamond ring on her finger she's been blowing it off she's just not sure whether her or Cole should get married. "Cole I just don't know OK I want to marry you it's just…"

"Just what" Cole asked frustrated.

Phoebe looked at him. "I just don't know OK. You've been spending so much time in the underworld and you're so angry anymore. And you're still half demon remember all the hell they brought down on Piper and Leo what will they do to us? Considering they'd love to vanquish you and just say hey we were protecting the charmed bloodline."

Cole got to his feet he knows he should let her decide but they haven't done anything about it in four months since he gave her the ring. "You know if all you wanted was a ring you could have just said so."

Cole went into the bathroom if anything else just to cool down as he runs cold water over his face to keep from transforming. Balthazar keeps pushing to get out lately and he's not sure how much longer he can control it. Cole is surprised seeing himself when he looks back up but before he can react his evil double grabs his head and slams it into the wall knocking him down and out.

* * *

><p>Prue walked into the Bay Mirror and looked for Clark but couldn't find him in the basement. She switched to super and X-ray visions and still couldn't find him. She's pulled out of it by someone touching her shoulder. Prue goes to normal vision turns around and sees a middle aged woman.<p>

"Something I can help you with?"

"Oh I'm looking for someone Ms…"

"Elise Rothman"

Prue smiled and shook her hand. "Prue Halliwell"

Elise shook her hand. "Oh Kent's girlfriend it's nice to finally meet you. How far along are you?"

Prue looked down and idly ran her hands over her stomach. "Another two months, take it Clark is using a lot of sick time."

"No, he's a reporter as long as he makes his deadline I'm happy it's more then I can say about the advice columnist here." Elise answered. "Congratulations on the baby."

Prue watched as Elise took on a completely different face. "Kent three hours to deadline not as much as a word out of you."

"Sorry Ms. Rothman I was seeing a source to get the final details." Clark replied while fixing his glasses.

Clark went to the computer and went to work… well more like printing out a story that was already done two days ago. "OK one about a fire I stopped about four hours ago or dwindling pigeon population in San Francisco."

Prue smirked as she looked at him. "Your girlfriends are here go for the throat and show off."

Prue watched as Clark typed the story at incredible speed and finished the article in five minutes. "Well now I know why they hired you."

Clark smirked and hit the print button handing the article off to Elise on her way back.

Prue looked over to Clark. "So I thought all you reporters had nice fancy offices."

"Well you have to work your way up to the fancy office." Clark replied. "Low level employee working in the basement give it time."

Prue whispered in his ear. "Well when you get the big office let me know. In the meantime do you want to get out of here and talk about what happened earlier?"

Clark got to his feet and turned off his computer. "Sure"

* * *

><p>Prue smiled and stopped in front of the manor. "So you told me something important and I kind of freaked. It wasn't what it looked like. I had a premonition, two actually and both of them involved you. One you were taken over by a ghost and the other one the Source…"<p>

Clark saw how upset she was getting and just held her close. The words don't matter right now. "So are you OK?"

"Baby kicking in my ribcage boyfriend in imminent danger I'm just dandy." Prue replied.

Clark's eyes lit up as he let her go and he smiled. "He's kicking now."

Prue smiled and took Clark's hand and put it on her stomach. "Yes she is."

Clark smiled and he opened the door for her as Prue walked into the house and saw all three of her sisters in the living room as she takes off her jacket.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Prue asked as she saw her sisters. Prue listened as they didn't say a word. She turns them around and sees they all have glowing white eyes and little trinkets of blood coming out of their eyes and foreheads. "oh my god, Leo! Leo!"

Leo orbed down and turned to Prue never hearing a charge so distressed before. "What happened?"

"Heal them!" Prue ordered pacing the floor.

Leo ran up to the three as his hands glowed gold the bleeding stopped and the wounds healed up but the white eyes remain the same.

Prue looked at them. "I don't understand Leo why didn't that work?"

Leo was confused and stopped healing. "I don't know."

"Because there is nothing wrong with them... physically." A voice in the shadows replied as a line of heat vision came at Clark.

To Prue's surprise Clark has already dodged the beam and is into the shadows as Prue hears a bunch of rumbling. How did he move so fast that she didn't even see him go? To her surprise someone that looks like Spike from Buffy the vampire slayer lands at her feet as he once again uses heat vision against Clark who once again moves so fast to dodge every attack before punching Fine in the gut so hard the window crack from the sound of the blow and hitting him in the side of the face with an elbow knocking him down.

Brianiac got up with a little trail of goop coming from his mouth. Kal El has learned a lot over the last seven months. "Torquasm and a bit of Klurkor, Jor El has taught you well."

Clark grabbed Brainiac and slammed him against the wall. "Tell me what you did to them or I'll hook you up to the generator at the nuclear plant and blow you to pieces."

Brainiac looked at him with an eerie calm. "A little adjustment to their central nervous systems absolutely irreversible by humans and magic completely reversible by me" Fine looks at the three. "They're in agony. They just can't say anything about it."

Clark put him down. "What do you want?"

"Just you Kal El same as before. I want you to be Zod's vessel."

Prue looked at him confused. "Wait I thought this Zod was a Kryptonian like you?"

"Zod was such a monster they destroyed his corporeal body and left him as nothing but a wraith in the phantom zone." Clark explained not taking his eyes off Fine. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Two reasons Kal El." Brainiac answered. "One your heir is just about here which will now be Zod's heir. The start of his own dynasty as he rebuilds earth who would have thought you'd find a descendant of the homomagi capable of carrying your child."

Prue glared at him she'll vanquish Zod first chance she gets. "What's the other reason?"

Brainiac looked at Clark with a cocky stare. "Know your enemy. I gave Kal El the time needed to fall in love with the people here because his humanity is his greatest weakness. That is how I know he will help me free General Zod as he tried to before so concerned about these homo sapiens instead of the well beings of his own people."

Prue put up a hand smashed Fine into the wall. "Clark already lost one home because of that monster why would he risk two."

"Because if he doesn't I'll give very painful brain aneurysms to your sisters and kill them all wiping out the power of four and three at the same time." Fine walked towards the door. "It's your choice. I'll meet you at the fortress at midnight."

Clark went to follow him out but Prue put a hand up to stop him as Fine left.

Prue turned to Leo. "So what do we do?"

Leo shrugged not having the slightest ideas this far beyond magic and demons so to be blunt he is far out of his league. "I don't know but the fact of the matter is he left it in the hands of you two. It's all up to you now."

"Can't we just kill him it's only a robot?" Prue asked Clark.

Clark shakes his head no. "He replicates there could be a thousand out there for all we know."

Clark rested back against the railing. "I'm willing to be the vessel if it means saving them."

Cole shimmered in holding his head. "Guys we have a serious problem."

Prue looked at him. "You're a little late but thanks for the warning."

Cole looked at Phoebe standing there as if she's frozen. "What happened to her?"

"One of Clark's enemies." Leo answered. "He says he'll fix them in exchange for Clark. But considering what they said giving Clark over is the end of the world."

Cole looked at Prue. "Are you seriously contemplating trading your boyfriend's life in exchange for you sister's."

Prue looked at Cole as a fire consumed her inside and she lifted the demonic soldier of fortune into the air. "I never said anything like that and if you assume I ever do I will vanquish you myself." She throws him hard into the grandfather clock and goes into the attic in a blur.

Clark put his hand out and pulled Cole up. "Trying to get yourself killed."

Cole pulled away as soon as he got up. "What the hell did you bring down on us?"

"Something I'm going to fix." Clark replied walking for the door.

Leo walked to the door and slammed it shut. "Don't even think about it."

Clark pointed to the girls. "Leo look at what's happening."

"I am." Leo replied. "And this is just the beginning. I'm not about to let you release a monster back into the world like Zod. Piper would and has done the same thing in the past." Leo switches his focus to Cole. "Cole, Phoebe wouldn't want this either. And I'm guessing you're upset because you couldn't protect her."

Cole put his arms up ready to throw an energy ball but just dissipates. "No, I'm upset because the last thing we did was have a stupid meaningless fight." He cups her face in his hand. "I shouldn't have put pressure on you. I'll take a power stripping potion, wait as long as you need, I'll do whatever you want just come back to me Phoebe."

Clark and Leo frown both having similar thoughts to Cole.

* * *

><p>Prue is upstairs rummaging through the book of shadows. There has to be a spell or something in here that can help them. She flips through the pages and stops at a certain spell that will be useful but not enough. "There has to be something in here. Leo!"<p>

Leo orbed up to the attic. "I can't help you."

"You're supposed to guide me, guide." Prue ordered.

Leo put his shoulders up in defense. "I can't guide you on this Prue it's your decision."

Prue knocked the book off the table and was set to rip her hair out. "I'm the oldest charmed one which means I'm also the strongest one, I have the baby's magic and it's kryptonian blood flowing through my veins." Prue wiped a tear from her eye not believing this. "How can I be so powerful and so helpless all at the same time?"

"It's you not the incredible power in you that makes you a great witch it's who you are." Leo supplied trying to comfort her. "The strength lies in you heart not your body and in my mind if there is anyone who can save all four of them it's you. Now according to Clark, Fine underestimated humans before with Chloe we just have to do it again. So what does your gut tell you?"

"It's telling me I have to choose." Prue replied while looking at her finger on the cover of the triquetra.

* * *

><p>11:45 at night Prue comes down from the attic with Leo. She looks at the statues of her sisters for what could very well be for the last time and runs her hand over Piper's, Paige's, and Phoebe's arms and sadly turns to Clark. "I'm sorry Clark... I can't lose my sisters."<p>

Clark nodded in understanding. "You did nothing wrong Prue this was Fine. This is all on him."

Clark runs back to the Kawatche caves with Prue in his arms. They activate the key and end up in the fortress. Fine walked into the place and looked at the two. "So have you made your decision?"

Clark looked at him. "Fix Prue's sisters and I'll open the portal. If you don't Prue will kill me and you'll lose any chance you will ever have of freeing Zod."

Fine smiled as his eyes showed source code. "It's done."

"I'm supposed to believe you you're evil." Prue responded.

Fine looked at her and shrugged. "It was never about the four of you it's about Kal El. Call and see for yourself. I have no reason to upset Zod's queen over something as petty as humans. Just remember if you cross me I can just as easily put them back."

Back at the manor all three girls eyes clear up. Phoebe looks around and heads for the attic.

Piper looked at her. "Phoebe where are you going?"

"No time, Prue gave me a premonition upstairs now both of you."

The three witches ran upstairs to the confusion of Leo and Cole.

Leo heard the phone ring and quickly picked it up.

"Piper" Prue asked hopeful.

Leo glamoured into Piper freaking out Cole and responded. "We're OK Prue we're all fine. Even Melinda"

Prue hung up the phone and looked at Fine. "OK you sick bastard what do I do now."

Fine looked at her. "Nothing" He handed Clark a black crystal. "I believe you're familiar with the process."

Clark takes the crystal from him and slams it into the console as the portal to the phantom zone is opened as Zod's wraith starts its approach. She sees Fine and Clark are watching the portal and giving her the time she needs as she closes her eyes and her astral self is back in the manor with her sisters.

Prue looked at them. "Tell me you guys are ready."

Phoebe held up the spell Prue wrote. "Let's vanquish this T-1000 wannabe. If it works"

All four sisters read from the spell. "We call upon the Ancient Lore, To punish with the Power of Four, Strike down this threat from there and here, Make it suffer, then disappear."

Prue quickly returned to her physical body as Fine held his sides in pain before looking at the witch as his face started to bubble.

"What did you do?" Fine asked.

Prue pointed at him. "I cast a spell with my sister's to destroy every piece of you on this planet. And with Kryptonians having no magical defense it's going to take out every last trace of you, your ship, and your clones."

Fine tries one last attack as his hand turns into a blade that goes for Prue's face but the blade is caught in Clark's hand as Fine disintegrates to nothing. Prue watches as Zod's phantom comes out of the zone and uses the distraction to jump into Clark.

Prue wastes no time and pulls the crystal to her with her power closing the portal to stop anything else from getting through. "Clark?"

Clark just looked at her in a blank cold uncaring face. "I have to admire Kal El's taste."

Prue backed up. "I'm going to open up the portal, you are going to get out of Clark's body then go back where you belong and I promise I won't kill you."

"Zod doesn't take orders he gives them." Zod replied as he moved in a blur behind Prue.

Prue can't believe this she never thought Clark's touch would make her skin crawl. "I will kill you before I let you touch me. Prue threw a punch that Zod caught. Zod swept her leg out easy enough and took a dagger out and saw a barrier of light around Prue's stomach and instead stabbed her in the hand nailing her to the floor as she screams.

"The baby is the only reason you still live." Zod told her as he walked to the crystals and started manipulating them. "I thought I'd need access to this world's pentagon but with Kal El as my vessel I can use this fortress instead. You have a front row seat to the end of your world."

Prue reached up and pulled the knife out of her hand. "Host soul reject the poison essence."

"No!" Zod quickly turned around and tried heat vision as Prue got her hand up and moved it aside and finished. "Let love's light end this cruel possession."

Zod shouted as his wraith was forcibly ripped from Clark as he collapsed. Zod's wraith was just hit with bright white light as it disappeared like it never existed at all. Hey she did warn him and she didn't have many other options outside of shooting the prisoner trying to escape. Prue rushed over to Clark started shaking him.

"Come on Clark wake up I don't want to have this baby without you." Prue told him shaking him awake.

Clark opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful I knew you could do it."

Prue dropped him head first but was thankful for the snow. "Wait you knew I didn't really give up on you for my sisters."

Clark nodded. "I knew you wouldn't let Zod have free realm of the world since the Horsemen incident. I trusted you and your sisters to know what you were doing."

Prue smiled she didn't tell Clark because she was afraid Zod might know if he took over. But he already knew she was going to try to save all four of them. She helped him up to her feet with her one good hand. "You know that spell I used to pull Zod out of you it had to be said by someone who…"

"Shared the same blood as me?" Clark asked.

Prue rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest. "No, someone who loves you, you idiot."

Clark looked at the red hand that hit him. "Hey what happened to you?"

Prue looked at her hand. "Zod pulled out a knife. Still hasn't healed yet."

Clark ripped sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around Prue's hand. "Kryptonian metal for some reason it takes much longer to heal. That should hold until we get you to Leo." Clark just laughed. "You know its funny Brainiac and Zod were so concerned about me and you beat them both without even using kryptonian powers.

"Well it helped that your people are vulnerable to magic." Prue quipped.

Clark looked at her and kissed her happy to still be here. "Prue I love you."

Prue smiled wide she loves hearing that. "I love you too." She kisses him deeply "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Clark arrived back at the manor with Prue in his arms. Prue hopped off and walked to Leo whom healed her hand.<p>

Prue looked at the others. "Well good news we saved the world again."

"We have good news of our own." Phoebe added after going through some pain when they killed Brainiac. "Though maybe some bad news for you."

"Well I'm on a pretty good vanquishing happy so let's hear it." Prue replied.

Phoebe held out an empty vial that used to contain a potion. "Well good news is Cole vanquished Balthazar."

Prue smiled she was pretty sure things were going to get ugly with the elders when it came to half charmed half demon kids. "You took the power stripping potion."

Cole nodded. "Batlthazar is vanquished the rage was becoming too much Phoebe asked me to take the potion and I did."

"Well what's the bad news?" Prue asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Well in 3 months after you and Clark's baby is born and I get plenty of time to learn my niece's signal for I'm going to spit up. Me and Cole are getting married."

Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all celebrated with a hug. Prue can deal with her marrying Cole now that he's human. She watches Clark and Leo shaking Cole's hands and little celebration compared to the girls. Prue had a relieved smile on her face one problem down but still one to go.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Vanquishing spells are weird in Charmed one demon was vanquished with Piper at P3 Prue at work, and Phoebe in the manor with a power of three vanquished a witch in another realm by making up a spell in a minute at P3. So since kryptonians have no protection against magic what so ever I assumed Brainiac could be vanquished anywhere. Though it does make me wonder why they just didn't spend an afternoon reading the book and seeing what they killed.

Up Next: The Hollow


	20. Hollow Justice

Prue laid in bed with Clark and sees he's distracted. She wonders what exactly he has to be distracted about now. Brainiac is vanquished Zod is gone so he knows that threat over his head is gone. This should be a celebration. Clark looks like he can be back on Krypton for all she knows.

"Hey why are you so distracted?" Prue asked bluntly.

Clark held her close. "I'm just thinking about Brainiac."

"What about him?" Prue asked confused. "I vanquished every trace of him on earth."

Clark nodded in agreement it also gave her the time needed to get rid of Zod. "Yeah but the keyword there is Earth. As I learn more and more everyday it's getting to be a big multiverse out there."

Prue laid back in thought and rolled her eyes. "You mean to tell me he's going to come right back and try again."

Clark shakes his head no. "I don't think he's going to be a problem at least not in the immediate future his program was to release Zod with Zod gone he has no purpose now so he's likely going to stay in space until he finds one for himself. I'm just concerned about what it'll do one day when it does."

Prue sat up and kissed him. "Clark take it from someone who knows this better then anyone you can't give up your entire life for the cause when you try your id gets pissed off and heads for the hills. I wouldn't want to see you on red kryptonite right now. Besides if that thing shows up I'll just vanquish it again."

"And knowing Brainiac as well as I think I do that probably won't work again but we'll figure something out if he comes here. For now…" Clark kisses the side of her neck and Prue smiled a long day like this and he still has the energy god she loves him.

* * *

><p>A week after the Zod ordeal and things have returned to normal. Piper has taken it upon herself to cook for Prue after accidentally eating one of her breakfasts and hearing what was in it.<p>

Piper cooked them up a snack and watched a comedy on TV with Prue tonight as Leo was whisked away by the elders. Piper smiled looking at her sister's stomach. She wonders when she and Leo will get a chance to have a baby. "So how's the baby treating you?"

"Fine" Prue replied idly running her hands over her stomach. "She keeps growing and I'm not going to be able to lose all the baby weight though."

"That will just mean there will be more of you for Clark to love." Piper finished as Prue's eyes flashed red. "Or you'll lose the weight no problem. So how are you and Clark doing?"

Prue thought about it and couldn't help but smile. "It's been incredible and in two months we'll have our own little mouth to feed."

Piper saw Prue smile and was relieved on a lot of levels for her sister. "Wow, I haven't seen you smile like that since… well since Andy was alive."

"Well Clark is a wonderful person he's like a cop wanting to find the truth and help people. Also he's a gentleman well mostly also he has an act for…" Clark shows up in a blur in his costume moving the drinks over and plates nearly on their laps. "For tornadoing your stuff. What the hell!"

"Sorry" Clark weakly apologized gasping for breath.

Piper looked at him, he kind of looks sweaty. "What got you winded?"

"I ran around North America at night so many times I've lost count." Clark replied and turned to Piper. "Can you count to twenty and freeze the room."

Clark disappeared in a blur and Piper froze the room. "I don't get it why did he ask me to do that."

Prue pointed at the table showing a little piece of paper. "It says out loud."

Piper rolled her eyes shouted to twenty and froze the room again. This time there was a frozen Clark and someone in a red and gold hooded shirt running at a normal pace as Prue moved in a blur and cut him off at the back door. "Going somewhere"

The red and gold man stopped moving as Piper unfroze Clark.

The man in the hood held his head down in shame running his fongers through it. "Fastest man alive... beaten by a pregnant woman."

Prue rolled her eyes and removed the hood seeing a light haired guy younger then Clark. "Man is a rather relative term here."

"Hey!" The man objected.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Bart Allen, I should have known. No on else can beat me in a foot race."

Bart had a crooked smile. "Kind of disappointed you didn't recognize me stretch admittedly I'm smart enough to wear a mask."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I should have burned your shoes when we were running over the ocean. What are you doing here Bart?"

Bart put his hand up. "I'm just here to talk with you stretch and I wanted to make sure you didn't get flabby. So who are the babes?"

Clark simply took a step back and Prue moved in a blur but Bart was gone.

"So is she like you?"

Prue turned around startled and saw Bart behind her. "I'm his girlfriend. Prue Halliwell"

Bart looked at her stomach. "Aww stretch is going to be a daddy I wish I knew bro I would have brought a pacifier or something."

"So how about you Bart any girlfriends to speak of?" Prue asked.

Bart smiled and disappeared in a blur with his arms around Piper's waist. "No way would I settle for just one girl not with how fast I move."

Piper rolled her eyes and freed herself. "OK A I'm married buster. B You move pretty quick."

"Fastest man alive" Bart boasted.

"Probably why you can't get a date?" Piper deadpanned.

Bart rolled his eyes. "Do you guys pick on all your guests like this?"

"Just the fast ones." Piper replied.

"Guess being committed really does make you a grinch." Bart countered.

Clark saw Piper's I'm going to blow something up face and cut in. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Bart got his mind focused like he said short attention span. "Right just follow me."

Bart moved in a blur and Clark was to set to follow until Prue grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Prue asked its obvious Clark knows him.

Clark nodded noticing the change in Bart isnce last year. "I trust him." With that Clark ran out to catch up to Bart.

* * *

><p>Clark chased Bart through San Francisco until they ended up at the beach. Clark stood there wondering what his friend was up to.<p>

"OK Bart why are we here?" Clark asked.

"Just have some patience" Bart replied patiently waiting for the cavalry. He knew he'd be able to keep up with the blur though he didn't expect it to be Clark Kent it would have had to take something big to get him to leave the Farm.

Clark was taken back seeing a blur coming through the ocean that could have very easily been mistaken for a torpedo until it jumped to the surface revealing to Clark another familiar face. "AC"

"What's up bro? Finally had your fill of Luthor I see. What are you doing on the west coast?" AC asked not that he doesn't know already at least Clark is finally learning it's a bigger world out there.

Clark shrugged. "I think I just wanted a change from Smallville." Clark replied. He glared at Bart for laughing at him as the youngest person there covered his mouth and went to clear his head and calm down.

Clark watched as two more people came out from the shadows one he can easily identify as Victor and the other one was… Robin Hood?

Clark looked at Victor. "So is everyone I've ever met coming here?"

Victor looked at Clark he had a feeling he was the blur but seeing is believing. "Sorry we're the last two."

Robin Hood looked at him far less impressed this is the blur. "I figured you'd be taller."

Clark x-rayed Robin Hood and saw his face. "And I figured Oliver Queen could afford a better mask then sunglasses and a voice synthesizer."

Oliver took his hood off as his eyes lit up in surprise. "OK maybe you are the blur."

Clark looked at the group. "So what do you guys want?"

Oliver looked at Clark ready to speak until Bart spoke up. "I'm voting against him."

Clark looked at his three friends. "OK what is this?"

Oliver looked at Clark he couldn't deny he'd be a big asset to the team if half of what people say about the blur is true. "Impulse don't you think it's his decision."

"Well I wouldn't have brought up trying to recruit him if I knew stretch was going to be a daddy." Bart countered.

AC's eyes shot out. "You know when I said get into a little trouble I didn't think you'd do that."

Clark rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "It's complicated. Does anyone want to tell me why am I here?"

Oliver made the formal introductions and they talked about who they are and what they want to be. Clark has to say he's impressed that people are taking a stand like him but he also has way too much on his hands as it is to add a superhero boy band to the mix. Clark stood there thinking about what they said and yes he'd be a great asset to the team one day… but sadly not today.

"Guys I'd like to be a part of this but right now I have so many things I have to do as is. But if you ever need my help in an emergency Bart knows how to get in touch with me." Clark said for an answer.

Oliver nodded he could see Clark's reasoning there. "It's not the end of the story Clark. When you're ready for full time you let us know… So you haven't had any contact with the Batman have you we're going to see him next?"

Clark simply laughed he almost wants to say yes to the gig just to see how this meeting with Bruce would go. "All I can say is good luck."

He watches Oliver and the others leave he gives it about 3 minutes before Bruce and Chloe figure out who he is assuming they haven't already. Clark looks at them and rethink their offer one day he'll join them assuming their not all in jail by then.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Prue looked around and all she saw was white, along with some water… and what she had for breakfast. She gets up tired as she pulls the handle flushing the toilet she thought she was done with the sickness as Clark lets go of her hair.

Clark looked at her carefully. "Are you alright." It can't be good to be throwing up like this for two days.

Prue nodded as she looked down at her baby one more month of this. "Yeah I'm fine Clark we went to the class and we learned that nausea as well as a whole list of other symptoms we used to freak out Cole with is normal. Remember?"

Clark smiled remembering Cole's face scrunch up when Prue described all the symptoms in a mad woman rant when he said he's sick of the pregnant lady. Clark lifted her up bridal style and walked them back to their bed.

* * *

><p>The Seer was in the Source's chamber as her eyes glowed white seeing into the future as she came back into the present. "My lord I am begging you find another way."<p>

"There is no other way." The Source replied. "If I do not have absolute power I will get it now tell me when is the time or I will send you to the wasteland."

The Seer frowned not seeing another way. "The time is now."

* * *

><p>Prue came downstairs and saw Phoebe hard at work with a piece of paper writing a spell. "Is there a demon I need to know about?"<p>

Cole smiled and looked at Phoebe work. "She's making a vanquishing spell for the Source."

"How?" Prue asked. She tried it they even wrote a spell with the power of four and it wouldn't get the job done according to Leo.

Phoebe looked up at them in her glasses she needs a job. "By not calling on the power of four, by calling on the power of four, the baby, and every other Warren witch in our line… But I can't figure out how to work the baby in so we might just settle for ancestors."

Prue nodded that's still a whole lot of power. "We should be able to vanquish him with that. And you don't need the baby you just need me to be chanting."

Phoebe ran off excited to get her Source vanquishing spell done.

Clark looked over Prue's shoulder and saw her writing out something or adding to something. "What is that?"

"Changes to my Will" Prue answered. "Two years ago I died from that dragon attack it kind of opened my eyes to just how dangerous our lives are and if something happens I wanted to make sure you get the baby and Piper and Leo get the manor with everything else divided equally among Phoebe and Paige."

* * *

><p>An ancient burial ground deep within the underworld contains a unique sight. Good and Evil are there playing chess. Good is wearing a white robe with a halo above her head. Evil is wearing a black robe. Good is sitting in front of the board, meditating. Evil is standing near by.<p>

"Make a damned move." Evil pleaded.

Good opens her eyes."You're just mad because good is winning."

Evil rolled his eyes. ** "**No, just bored, standing there watching you think."

"A-a-ah. Patience is a virtue." Good reminded him.

Evil glared at her she's the worst chess player ever.** "**Oh, I have been plenty patient. Three thousand, five hundred years patient."

"Hmm" She points her finger at the board and a piece moves to another square. "There, happy now?"

Evil moves a piece across and smashes Good's piece causing her to frown. "Now who's winning?"

The Source flames in. Good stands next to Evil and commands. "You need to leave immediately. This place is an ancient burial ground."

The Source looked at the two. "I know that. Thank you."

Evil stood his ground nervously. "With all do respect, you are not allowed to be here."

The Source glared at him. Has everyone been this dis respective to him ever since Naman came to town and embarrassed him during the Dark Wedding "Have you forgotten who I am? Whose side you're on?"

Good glared at him. He knows what the Hollow is capable of. It won't just be Good that suffers from this. "There are no sides. We protect all magic. That was the agreement."

The Source throws a fireball at Good and vanquishes her. "The agreement's just been revoked."

Evil throws an electric bolt at the Source and he falls to the ground. When he stands back up, his hood flips back to reveal his greenish-yellow skin and his mutilated face. "The Hollow is a threat to us all. Its power is too great."

The Source glared at him not backing down the scales are tipped and if good has a god in their side Evil needs someone of equal power and he will not die by Naman's hands nothing but a memory. "That's exactly the power I need."

The Source pushes him across the room. The Source goes over to a large door. He struggles to open it. A rectangular box is floating in the middle of the room. He makes it float over to him. He walks over to Evil.

"No, please don't. The Hollow consumes powers!" Evil pleaded

The Source opens the box and millions of black bee-like creatures fly into Evil through his eye sockets taking possession of him. The Source closes the box. "Now you'll be able to consume powers. And give them to me."

* * *

><p>Piper came in and saw Prue and Clark having a friendly little discussion both writing things down on paper. "What are you two talking about?"<p>

"We're setting up a will for Clark." Prue answered.

Piper's eyes shot up confused. Clark is nearly a decade younger then any of them so he has a will and she doesn't. "Yeah see that's not exactly a conversation you start your day off with."

Prue laughed OK Piper has a point there but she figured she would have a will too after Prue stabbed her in the heart or when she married Leo. "It's rational thinking Piper one of the few things we had in common before the baby was that we both died once."

Clark stared at Prue holding her head she's been doing that a lot lately. "Prue"

"It's just a headache." Prue assured him it's another painful part of pregnancy during the home stretch.

All three are distracted when Evil shimmers into the house. Evil throws a lightning Bolt at Prue but Clark quickly pulls her aside. Piper wasted no time and blasted him with her hands revealing hundreds of those bee things as he reformed. Piper went to blast him again but noting.

"Uh Oh"

Evil threw lightening at her but Clark moved in a blur and got her out of the way. Clark ran up in a blur and shoved his fist into Evil's gut and moved his hand to the right at superspeed essentially flash shredding him to the point of vanquish as Evil explodes and the bees flee.

Prue ran over and hugged him wondering why a demon was so reckless. "Are you OK?"

Clark just nodded and showed her his clean hands. "Warlocks don't bleed and he was trying to kill you."

Piper put her hands up again and not good. "Guys we have a problem." Prue and Clark turn around and see her desperately trying to make her powers work with her hands. "My powers are gone."

* * *

><p>The three run up to the attic and search the book. Piper just looks up and shouts for Leo but no reply. "Leo… Leo come on it's an emergency."<p>

Leo orbed down and Piper saw the flannel clothes burned and tattered. "What did your charges get you into this time?"

"What I do with my charges is confidential and you know that." Leo replied to his wife. "Also it wasn't a charge the elders asked me to see something near a volcano that's all."

Prue looked at him concerned. "OK is there something there we should know about?"

Leo shakes his head. "Just a little ripple that's all they show up once every few years." Leo saw they were going through the book. "So why did you call me?"

Clark grabbed a plastic bowl and threw it up Piper tried to freeze but just like before it fell to the floor.

"I have no powers some demon came and took them with bees from hell."

Leo looked at him. "Well did you vanquish him?"

Prue nodded. "Oh he was vanquished alright Clark shredded him with his own hands." Prue kept flipping through pages and found what she was looking for. "I found him."

Piper walked to the book and read out loud. "Guardians of the Hollow Thirty five hundred years ago, The Hollow was unleashed on the world. The Hollow is a force that has the power to consume all magical powers, good or evil and is impossible to roaming the earth The Hollow nearly decimated all magic. Good and Evil had to join forces and combine their strongest magic to contain it. It was placed in an ancient crypt and is guarded by a representative from both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all eternity."

Prue moves the pages and finds the Hollow. "Ancient beyond measure, The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger for power."

Leo closed the book. "It doesn't matter no one on the side of good or evil would ever willingly release the Hollow."

"The Source already has. He has Piper's powers." Prue replied hands on her stomach. She looked at Clark. "I don't take it that there is any form of argument I could use to get you to leave."

Clark shakes his head no. "Not a chance and besides my powers are biological not mystical"

Prue knows better to argue. Andy rushed in blindly because she tried to protect him and they know how that went. "Stay close to me OK."

"Of course" Clark replied it's not even a question to him right now.

Prue looked to Leo. "You might want to bring in Phoebe and Paige strength in numbers in case he comes back Cole might be a liability now so bring him too. And we'll have you right here to heal us."

"I'll look for a way to restore my powers." Piper said heading for the book.

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue came down from the attic. Clark doesn't need the knowledge of 28 galaxies to know this is going to get ugly quick. "Hey, are you OK?"<p>

Prue nodded. "I'm just terrified... I mean the source is outright stealing our powers and any demon we fight might give our powers to him. We've been down before but this time… I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen."

"Prue I know how bad this looks but right now you have to stay calm OK." Clark said right now they can't afford to panic.

"I know." Prue assured him. "I just hope we all get through this intact."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to have one scene with the league because I knew Oliver would be interested in the blur but I also knew Clark would not join right now as his main thing he would want to focus on right is his soon to be family. But I also knew he would want to help so hence the emergency call up.

Up Next: The Source attacks.


	21. In with the New

Paige was nervously pacing with Darryl at the courthouse this was their big court date for their case and the girl doesn't even show.

Darryl looked at Paige and spoke his mind. "The big court date coming up you don't think she got scared and bailed do you?"

Paige shakes her head no. "No way this court date means too much for her and she actually works at the police station so it's not like she won't get custody."

Paige rolled her eyes as her cell phone rings, please be Caroline running late. She looks down and sees its Prue. "Whatever it is this is going to have to wait."

"It can't wait." Prue shouted over the phone. "Remember what we told you about the Source."

"Yeah, you Cole and Clark beat it senseless and he has been getting more and more desperate ever since." Paige replied.

Prue nodded over the phone it's nice to know she's listening. "Well he's found a new weapon and its working to steal our powers he already has Piper's and it won't be long before he sends someone for yours hurry home Paige."

Paige hung up the phone part of her just wants to shout really loud so she can hear herself echo in the courtroom.

Darryl looked at Paige and saw a familiar face. Paige is new so he hasn't seen it on her yet however he has seen it enough on Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's faces to know that something is about to happen and whatever it is. It's not going to be good. Darryl walked to the door and cut her off.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Darryl, I have to go it's a family emergency."

Darryl had a feeling that was it but this is such an important day for her job as much as it is for him to help a co worker. "What about Caroline?"

Paige was for all extensive purposes stumped. "I don't really know. Oh how about you go out and look for her and her sleazebag ex boyfriend just wish her luck and tell her I wish I could have been here but I had my own little family emergency that I was needed at home for and good luck."

Darryl watched Paige go considering she didn't ask for help it must be bad. The sisters wouldn't want him around especially after what happened with Andy so Darryl watches her leave and quietly whispers. "Good luck"

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Cole come into the manor and see Clark and Prue pretty much patrolling the house. Cole hates this as soon as he gives up becoming a demon the Source grows a pair and goes to war. What he wouldn't give to just have his powers back for one more day to be able to help.<p>

Phoebe decides who to talk to and speaks to Clark as it will be a far easier conversation then Prue. "So what's going on?"

Clark stopped and turned to her. "The source has unleashed the Hollow and he's trying to take your powers for himself."

"What about your powers?" Phoebe asked.

Clark shrugged not sure. "Well the hollow can't take my powers their biological but I'm also stumped as to why he just didn't strip them like Isobel did."

Phoebe rolled her eyes seeing Clark's point but Isobel was a witch so maybe only witches can take his magic. "Well right now we'll just be grateful for small blessings. Where's Piper"

"She's upstairs making potions to replace the powers she lost." Clark replied as Phoebe ran upstairs. Clark turned to Cole he was once the Source's right hand man so who better to ask. "So how bad is this going to get?"

Cole sat on the couch trying to process this he knew the Source was desperate resorting to Barbas and Tall man he didn't realize he'd be stupid as well. "If we don't kill him it's the end of the world. The Hollow will just keep calling on more and more power until there's nothing left."

Prue heard that and just held her head she's not feeling all that well but no one's finding out. There's too much work to do.

* * *

><p>In the underworld the Source is testing Piper's powers by blowing up pots and freezing the shrapnel. "The witch's powers are impressive."<p>

Seer looked at him this was going to get bad if the situation is left unchecked. "Nevertheless, do you think it's wise to have extracted them from the Hollow? There could be repercussions."

The Source rolled his eyes this is his legacy and life on the line. "Damn the repercussions, Seer! I won't stop until I have all three of their powers coursing through my veins. You understand me?" He unfreezes the pot. "I can't risk going against them myself, until I do. However I am curious to see how this power holds against Naman.""

"No one wins while the Hollow runs free." Seer warned.

The Source glared at her. "I control the Hollow."

Seer looked at him cautiously. "For now. But the more magic it absorbs the stronger it becomes. And the more you extract from it, the more it corrupts you until it consumes all things including you."

"Unless you wanna face eternity as a pile of ash, I suggest you stop questioning me and do as I say!" The Source warned."

The Seer bows her head. The Source summons a Darklighter. The Darklighter kneels down before his master. "How can I be of service?"

The Source looked at him and ordered. "I want the Charmed Ones, Darklighter."

"But my arrows will only kill one of the witches. And the house has defenses that kill my kind." The Darklighter pointed out.

The Source picks up the Hollow box. "But they do kill Whitelighters. I want you to kill theirs so he can't heal them anymore. I'll take care of the manor." He goes over to the Darklighter and opens the box. Millions of bee-like creatures fly into the Darklighter through his eye sockets. "And when you've done that, then I want you to bring me a little gift."

* * *

><p>Clark walked through the attic seeing if anything was here but there's nothing. Clark roamed the manor he can't believe they're just stuck here waiting until the next demon shows up. Clark hears Paige enter and she and Leo get into an argument. Clark looks around as the manor walls light up showing the glyphs. Clark moves in a blur and quickly kicked the Source into the wall denting it land looked at him face to half face as he was about to attack him with Piper's powers.<p>

"Wasn't about to let you freeze me." Clark stated and then tried to punch the demon but The Source put a barrier up in front of himself.

* * *

><p>Paige glared at Leo not believing she got pulled home from something so important. "You know I have charges too."<p>

At that the Darklighter smokes in and shoots Leo in the chest before either could react. Survival instincts took in and Paige shouted. "Crossbow"

Prue blurred in and shouted. "Paige, No!"

The Darklighter flashed in a trail of black orbs and Prue quickly incinerated him with heat vision.

Prue picked up a cup and turned to Paige. "Call for this?"

Paige looked at Leo. "Don't you think there's something a little more urgent?"

"Just do it." Prue ordered.

Paige rolled her eyes and put her hand up. "Cup… cup… gimme the damn cup. What just happened?"

Prue frowned. "What happened was you fought a Hollow infected darklighter. And he just stole your powers."

Paige's face now matched her sister's. "Well this can't get any worse."

Prue and Paige turn around as Clark and The Source crash through the ceiling and the kitchen and into the basement.

"Oh I can't stop being wrong today."

Clark held onto the Source as they crashed down to the cellar. His head is definitely a lot harder then a cannonball. Clark is hit by a weak fireball sent by the Source hand which knocked him off his feet. The Source took the momentary break and froze Clark with the little power he had left from fighting the kryptonian. Prue ran down and saw the Source about to blow up Clark and quickly tried to move him out of the way while Paige throws a potion at The Source resulting in an explosion and smokescreen.

Paige was gasping for breath as the smoke screen cleared. "Well Piper certainly got the explosion part of her power right." She looked as some of the smoke cleared revealing the Source.

The Source looked at Paige and happily conjured a fire ball. "First witch down."

Both turn to another voice in the smoke as it chants. "I am light I am might I am one too strong to fight go away now leave my sight…" The Source flames out. "Damn it"

Paige watches as all the smoke moves to one side of the room revealing Prue with her hand up. Paige smiled in relief. "Thank god I thought I blew you up."

"We were lucky but I couldn't get Clark out of the way in time." Prue moved the rest of the smoke revealing Clark's upper half but his body ends just before his knees.

Paige put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

Prue burned his legs with heat vision essentially cauterizing the wound to stop the blood loss until Leo can heal him as he screams in pain. "Help me get him upstairs."

* * *

><p>They laid Leo and Clark out on two couches letting them rest. Prue looked at Clark and held his hand but quickly moved over to Leo who she could actually help. "I'm sorry about this."<p>

Prue moved her hand and the arrow came out of Leo forcibly as he shouted if they can't figure out a way to heal him he is going to die. Prue looked at Clark whom was just laying there trying to think of ways to fight but he has nothing. Prue looked at Clark and ran her finger through his hair. "Hey we're going to figure out a way to fix this OK."

"I don't doubt you not for a second."

Prue looked at him. He's still trying to stay strong even when he's half the man he used to be. "I'm sorry this wouldn't have happened if you didn't know me."

"I'm not." Clark replied. "When I first met you I was lost and confused throwing my life away for a cheap meaningless nothing. You gave me focus, love, acceptance everything I've ever… wanted. I wouldn't change any of it even this because you made me a better man. I love you Prue always." Clark bit down trying to ignore the pain. "Now go do what you do best."

Prue kissed him on top of his head. "You're not going to die. I won't let you."

Piper looked at leo as gasps for his next breath. He's not looking too good. "Leo?"

Leo groans weakly.** "**Hey."

Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She kneels beside him with a glass of water. "Drink this."

She pours some water in his mouth.

Leo looked at her. "I guess Prue and Clark had the right idea with the will."

"Don't talk like that." Piper pleaded.

Leo looked at her. She needs to be gone the Source has already has two of their powers. "Piper, you need to get out of here before he comes back."

Piper shakes her head no. "I'm not leaving you."

Leo rolled his eyes. "The Source..."

**"**Is not gonna scare me away, and neither are you, so just forget about it. You're not gonna die. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you."

Prue looked at them. "What about the power switching I swap with Leo and we heal them."

"No" Clark and Leo shouted.

Clark looked at Prue. "I won't let you not with the Source still out there."

"I don't want to watch you die?"

Clark put his hand on her stomach. "As long as you two are alive he can't."

Prue was rocked with a premonition of the source coming into vanquish them but it gives her an idea. "OK but I'm not losing you just save your strength."

* * *

><p>Prue and Piper walk out and see Paige talking to Darryl and a blond haired woman that looks like she's just been in a boxing match. They see Paige with a spell and the woman just looking in the corner.<p>

Paige simply reads off the paper she doesn't understand why magic doesn't work with social workers in the first place. "May the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen."

Prue and Piper watch as the bruises heal and vanish as Paige shows her guest out the door. Paige turned around and went for the steps and saw the mean looking stares her sister's were giving her. "Don't look at me like that. You know how important helping Caroline was."

Prue followed her upstairs. "Witchcraft 101 Paige personal consequences we can't afford to have things biting us in the ass right now."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned to her. "It was something I had to do especially if…"

"If what?" Prue asked.

"If it's the last thing I do." Paige answered. "She was my charge and it was my duty."

Piper frowned but kind of saw her point. "Paige you can't think like that."

"Why not?" Paige asked. "We all are I'm just the only one who's thinking out loud. The Source knew Clark was our big gun so he took him out. He knew we'd use our powers so he used the hollow. He knew we had healers so he sent for my powers and took out Leo. He is anticipating every single weapon we have and is taking them down one by one."

Prue shakes her head no and hugged her she needs her baby sister focused. "Hey with the exception of you every single person in this house has died or been presumed dead at least once. We've been in far worse messes then this. So you have to calm down and focus OK it's not over until the Source kills all four of us which has proven to be next to impossible."

Paige nodded feeling stronger. "I'm going to face hell for this tomorrow aren't I?"

Prue laughed to hide her fear and pain from a wicked kidney shot. "Let's worry about that tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Clark looked at Leo who isn't moving all that much anymore and looking very weak and pale, ends up you can kill an angel. He knows the yellow sun can heal him but he's betting money that even though it's night if his body could have regenerated lost limbs it would have by now. Clark closed his eyes to focus trying to tune out all the noise and focus on one. Prue's heartbeat he senses how panicked it is and can almost make a drum solo out of it. That can't be good for the baby. Clark opens his eyes unable to focus now concerned about Prue and falls six feet onto the couch as the whole piece of furniture falls to the floor.<p>

Clark looked at Cole running in he seems distracted. "Are you OK?"

Cole nodded holding his head. "A migraine from our impending death. What were you trying to do?"

"Fly" Clark answered. "Me and Prue each do it in our sleep and she does it on her own if she steals my body. How come she can do it and I can't? Why is it the one time I really need it I can't do it."

"At least you had a chance to try to protect them." Cole pointed out.

Clark nodded but he also failed. Clark tries to pull himself up but Cole puts his hands on him and pushes him back down.

"Clark take it easy even though I'm not a demon I don't think Prue is beyond vanquishing me if something happens to you." Cole said

Clark couldn't exactly argue that. Prue studied him more carefully since he became human but he is not Prue. "You really want to help?"

Cole nodded. "More then anything"

* * *

><p>The Seer's eyes were pure white as she looked into the future and saw the Charmed ones battle the Source.<p>

"Do I have enough power now?" The Source asked.

The Seer smiled and nodded. "The Underworld will be led by the rightful Source for a long time to come."

"When is my opportunity?" The Source asked waiting particularly for this day for a reason according to the Seer.

"Right now" The Seer answered.

* * *

><p>The Charmed ones ran into the attic and Prue looked at the clock he'll be here in seconds. "Phoebe tell me that spell is ready."<p>

"As it will ever be." Phoebe assured her.

The four watch as the Source flames in and immediately goes to hit Prue with a fireball but to his surprise she's perfectly fine. Prue gets ready to hit it with heat vision blowing it early but the Source uses Piper's powers and blows up the fireball spreading it out and hitting all four sisters bouncing them off the wall and to the floor.

The Source watches as the lights flicker on and off until settling on off as all the electrical power disappears in the manor.

"Prue" Paige pointed to the crystal cage since she can't set it up without her powers right now.

Prue nodded since this won't be an attack against the Source directly she has no problem doing it. She waves her hand and the crystals circle The Source trapping him in a crystal cage.

The Source smiled looking at their pitiful defense. "Crystal" One of the crystals orbs to him immediately dissipating the cage. The Source throws a fireball at Prue and the baby puts a barrier around her stomach protecting her from the blast but transferring her Wicca powers to him.

"Oh BAD BABY!" Prue scolded.

The Source smiled fireballs ready for all four of them as they got up. "Give my regards to your ancestors."

Prue's taken back seeing a blur enter the room and pull the Source's arms behind him. With Cole holding onto him from behind The Source can't put a barrier around himself this time with magic.

"Balthazar" The source shouted.

Phoebe smile seeing his eyes. "No, Cole"

Cole put his foot on the Source's back and did something that Prue knew Clark would never do as it would be too cruel to even a demon in Clark's eyes as he rips the Source's arms off. Cole threw the arms to the floor as the Source shouts in pain. "Say the spell before he recovers damn it."

Prue and Paige started "Penelope, Patricia, Melinda...

Phoebe and Piper continued. "Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

All four finished it as the source was surrounded by flames consuming his body. "Halliwell Witches Stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space."

The Source shouted in pain seeing the Seer shimmer in. Double crossing traitor she knew full well Prue was OK and sent him on a suicide mission. The Source shouts in agony as it blows apart leveling every window in the attic. As the black eye bees shoot out of the source and into the world.

The Seer held the Hollow box and looked at the Charmed Ones. "I will need one of you to help return the Hollow to its rightful resting place."

"You can trust her on this." Cole assured them. Seer is too afraid of the Hollow to let it run free.

Phoebe stood right beside the Seer and chanted her spell with her. "Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias"

The bees returned in mass to the box as it disappeared again to its rightful resting place where it will stay for eternity. The charmed ones smile as mystical energies flow through Piper, Paige and Prue as their powers are returned.

"Is that it?" Paige asked.

"Not quite" The Seer responded. "Ancient evil now destroyed. I now rise to fill the void. To build my strength within this hour, Leave vanquished Source, but share his power."

They watched as shadow's emerged from the ashes of the Source and shot into the Seer.

Piper took a couple steps forward. "OK what the hell was that?"

"To obtain the power of the Source, stop the Hollow, and restore the balance. That was my vision all along." With that the Seer flamed out.

"Did we just make a new Source?" Phoebe asked looking around at everything.

Paige nodded just as confused. "Looks that way. Why didn't she try to vanquish us."

"Considering how well it went for the last Source I wouldn't risk it." Cole pointed out

Prue can't believe this. Ancient evil unleashed the source finally vanquished and for what... five seconds of peace. This whole thing was for nothing. Prue growled in frustration but quickly held her stomach. "Oh god no."

Paige looked at the floor and at her shoes. "Oh gross potion goo."

"That's not potion goo." Prue pointed out holding her stoamch.

"Oh" Paige's eyes shot out looking at Prue and getting the complete picture. "Oh, wait you mean that's…"

"I think my water just broke." Prue said while the baby was playing a drum solo on her ribs. "Oh god"

Cole moved in a blur and caught her as she nearly fell.

Phoebe decided to take charge for once. "OK Cole we're going to give Clark his powers back. Paige go downstairs try to heal Leo. Piper you can take care of Prue."

"What?, Why me?" Piper asked.

"Because you delivered our ancestor you can deliver our descendant if it comes to it."

Piper bites down on her lip as the others leave the room leaving her with Prue. "Come on Prue let's get you dressed for this it's going to be OK."

"It can't be OK this baby is a month early." Prue pointed out.

"Better eight months then seven. And for all we know a kryptonian-human pregnancy can only be eight months." Piper countered.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief seeing Prue has calmed down on some level as she has her hand on her back leading her downstairs. She'd like to help Prue through the pain by holding her hand but she doubts that her own hand could take it. She hopes the others can get Clark patched up and get Helen up here fast.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I didn't hate Cole as the Source... but what happened afterwards all but destroyed both Cole and Phoebe's characters which resulted in me hating her for the rest of series and me contemplating actually killing her a couple times in this fic but deciding against it by just skipping Cole as the Source all together.

I don't know how good Superman's healing factor is about lost limbs because he's usually invulnerable.


	22. It's

Phoebe ran downstairs with Cole and Paige. She ran into the room and saw only Leo. "OK where's Clark?"

"I left him in the basement." Cole replied.

Phoebe looked at Leo and turned to Paige. "OK try to channel your magic through him. He might be able to heal himself."

Paige nodded for whatever reason she can't heal on her own so it's the best shot they got. Paige put her hand over the wound and one of Leo's own as she breathed a sigh of relief watching their hands glow gold as the wound healed.

Cole led Phoebe down to the manor basement and saw Clark collapsed next to the fuse box with a lead box right next to him open. Phoebe walked up and closed off the kryptonite but Clark still isn't moving. Phoebe felt for a pulse but there was nothing. "OH my god… Leo!"

Leo orbed down and saw Clark. "What happened?"

"I don't know heal him." Phoebe ordered.

Leo went over to Clark as his hands glowed gold and he patiently healed him.

Phoebe was a nervous wreck he couldn't have come this far just to die now. "Leo why isn't it working?"

"It's working." Leo assured her while seeing what Clark did to protect his child with Cole's help. "It's a big wound I'm healing alien DNA and his heart has stopped it's just taking a bit longer because of all the damage."

Phoebe thought she was going to throw up when she started seeing chunks of bone showing up out of Clark's legs as they slowly rebuilt themselves adding flesh and blood to the mix. Eventually even Clark's pants healed up as he got to his feet trying them out.

"They don't even feel weird. How did you do that?" Clark asked

"I can heal any mortal or thing from any injury as long as it's not self inflicted or they're dead." Leo informed him.

Clark looked at Cole now with a more interesting problem. "Are you ready to give me my powers back?"

Cole shakes his head no. "I kind of like being super powered. I think I'll keep them."

"They'll kill you within a month." Clark pointed out.

"I'm 99 years old I had a good run." Cole quipped.

Clark got a different idea. "I'll tell you what if you can hear Phoebe's heartbeat you can keep them."

Cole smirked that's easy enough but instantly holds his head in pain. "Oh god... I was wrong keep them their yours I have no right."

"Leo please heal the fuse box." Clark replied.

Phoebe instantly got between the two. "Hey now hold on a minute you're not electrocuting my fiancé."

Clark rolled his eyes it's not exactly plan A but he has to get those powers out of him. "The only way I know to get my powers back is a massive electrical charge."

"Things have changed since then let me try." Phoebe said trying to think of a spell that will work. "What's his is yours, what's yours is his… Let his powers cross the line... I offer up this gift to share… Switch his power… return to sender." Phoebe shrugged it's definitely not her best spell.

They watched as a bright trail of energy left Cole and entered Clark.

Clark felt reenergized and ready to go. "So what I miss?"

"Oh you know little things. We vanquished the source… The seer is the new source and most important of all…" Phoebe snapped and shouted. "Prue's having the baby go get Helen."

* * *

><p>Prue was getting dressed into a one piece gown for this not believing this all they did was induce premature labor and not get killed. "Piper what if there's something wrong with her."<p>

"We don't know if there is yet. For all we know this is normal so please Prue just try to stay calm." Piper pleaded.

"How do you expect me to stay calm?" Prue asked through pain. "My due dates a month away Clark has no legs how am I supposed to stay calm for this. It's amazing she's not on the floor already. She's a month away from being born and I'm already screwing up."

Piper held her cheek. "Sweetie you're not screwing up OK you're doing the best you can with a half alien and half wicca baby and you and Clark did everything you could. You got ultrasounds you got blood drawn you made sure every week that you did everything you could for this baby including Lamaze... but that didn't start till next week so ignore that part."

Prue held her stomach in pain and clenched down on Piper's shoulder. "Shut up, just shut up."

Piper worked through the pain as best as she could its bruised at best. "OK just sit down on the bed. Clark where hell are you."

Clark blurred into the room with Helen in his arms. "I'm right here."

Helen wasted no time and looked at Prue as Clark and Piper waited anxiously. "OK you got one anxious little kid in there and it's coming out right now."

"Can't you do something to stop it?" Clark asked rattled.

Helen shakes her head no. "The baby is coming right now. Prue sit down on the bed Clark you're going to help her through this."

Piper was shocked as Helen practically shoved her out the door. Piper came down stairs and was instantly hit with a barrage of questions from Phoebe and Paige until she blows her lid and blows up the clock. "Let's try one question at a time. Phoebe the floor is yours."

"What's going on with Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Piper frowned. "She's having the baby right now. Hopefully they'll be ok. Leo can you go get Martha and Chloe for Clark's sake. We'll call if we need you."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

* * *

><p>Prue shouted in pain she's so used to the baby fixing her up she almost forgot what it felt like. But this was so much worse then the normal pain. All of the sudden she misses fighting the Source as she squeezes down on Clark's hand the one thing here that won't break on her.<p>

Prue caught her breath as the pain took a reprieve and looked at Clark. "I swear on the entire Halliwell line you will never touch me again."

Clark smiled as the feeling slowly returned in his hand. "Hey this is all part of it. It's not my fault."

"Yes it is you doped yourself on kryptonite and seduced me." Prue countered.

"All I did was call you a chicken I didn't think you'd actually sleep with me from it." Clark defended himself. It takes two people for this to happen.

Prue growled at him and screamed as another contraction hit. "I swear I'm going to vanquish you and scatter your ashes across all twenty eight galaxies… Oh my god!"

Clark smiled through the pain knowing she's kidding… He hopes.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Martha joined the Halliwells in the manor. Chloe looked at Martha and could tell she was nervous. "Mrs. Kent are you alright?"<p>

"I'm just nervous." Martha responded. "With Clark in San Francisco and me in hearings all the time it never really dawned on me that I'm going to be a grandmother."

Chloe nodded she could see that. She's pretty sure if she didn't stop by a month ago with Bruce she would have never believed Clark is about to become a father. The whole thing still makes her head spin. "I think we both had to let Clark go so he could stand up on his own."

Martha nodded in agreement remembering how much Clark depended on Chloe ever since she found out. "Yeah but we shouldn't have gone too far away."

Paige smiled hearing the two of them. "You know it's not like he was completely alone he has a lot of support here. And you two are here now it's all that matters."

"I could freeze you both until the baby's born. It will take the edge off." Piper offered.

Martha shakes her head no though startled by that. "I wouldn't miss a moment of this for anything."

Cole looked at Phoebe who was lost in a smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hoping that the baby is safe." Phoebe replied she never expected a premature labor with Clark and Prue being invulnerable.

Cole held her hand gently he knows she was going to take this rough but at least he can be here for her without the concern of keeping Balthazar caged up. "They'll be OK… all of three of them. They're too stubborn to die as Clark showed earlier even with no legs."

"No legs" Martha practically shouted.

Piper rolls her eyes and looks at Cole well the one bright side to being human for good now is that maybe he will learn a little tact. "Good going Cole this is just what we needed."

* * *

><p>Prue rested with the support of Clark and pillows as he helped her through the latest contraction. She hopes to god she breaks at least one of his fingers during this.<p>

Helen looked and saw a brown haired head. "OK Prue I need you to push right now."

"I can't." Prue replied never feeling so tired.

Clark wrapped his arms around her while not letting go of her hands. "Yes you can. I know it you know it. You're the strongest person I know and I know you can do this."

Prue focused her breathing and regained control she can do this.

Helen smiled seeing Clark's words gave her the strength to keep going. "OK come on Prue one last push"

Prue screamed in fury with everything she had until she was left silent as Helen left with a baby wrapped in her arms as she cleaned it up and before too long the baby started to wail.

Helen looked at the baby's blue eyes it's no mystery where the baby got those from. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Prue smiled watching Helen hand the baby off to Clark. "Hey bring her down here. I want to see my baby."

Clark smiled as the little girl calmed down in his arms she was to tiny but so beautiful. Prue looked her over with tufts of her brown hair and Clark's baby blues she's a mother.

"Hi little girl were you the one causing me so much trouble." Prue took her off Clark and turned to Helen. "Is she?"

"She's a perfectly healthy around six pound baby girl." Helen assured her. "I'm going to go tell everyone if you're up for visitors."

Prue nodded as Helen left the room she looked up at Clark and never thought she would have a moment like this. "Look at what we did."

Clark looked at her and smiled. "She's beautiful… thank you."

Prue smiled looking at her child she's so fragile. "You helped a little... so you're officially not the last son anymore… so how does that feel?" Prue asked fighting through a bit of pain.

"Incredible" Clark replied looking at his daughter but seeing Prue tense up. "Prue are you alright?"

"Take the baby"

Clark looked at her wondering what he did. "What?"

"TAKE THE BABY!" Prue shouted handing her off to Clark as she shouted in pain.

Clark quickly took the girl in one arm as Prue continued scream in agony.

* * *

><p>Helen was coming down the steps with a glowing smile assuring everyone both mother and child were alright despite being a month early. She was surprised to see the door open and Clark shout. "Helen get back in here."<p>

Helen wasted no time running back into the room as everyone looked at each other surprised.

Paige was the first one to speak up. "What happened she seemed so happy?"

Phoebe was trying to purge the visuals out of her head it could be so many things. Prue could be bleeding internally; the baby could have stopped breathing she needs to get the picture out of her head. What she wouldn't give for a premonition right now. "Something must have happened."

Piper turned to Leo. "Get up there."

"But" Leo was a combat not a doctor he wasn't ready for this.

"Leo she is my sister you go up there and if something is wrong with her or her baby you save their lives." Piper shouted.

Leo wasted no time and ran up the stairs. He's a whitelighter and it's his job to protect his charges all three of them.

* * *

><p>Prue kept breathing heavily as Helen came in and examined her real quick.<p>

Helen knew the problem instantly but was confused. How could she have missed it? How could she have…

"Helen do you know what's wrong?" Clark asked never expecting this. The baby gave Prue her invulnerability maybe this is just what's happening to her as 9 months of superpowers take their toll on her body.

Helen looked at Clark and saw the same worried look she usually sees. "Clark stop brooding its just…"

"What?" Clark asked he's not beyond turning back time if it will save her.

"She's not done yet." Helen answered.

Leo, Clark and Prue looked up startled how can she not be done Clark is holding their daughter. "What?"

"There's another baby in there." Helen clarified.

Clark rolled his eyes how did he miss that. He didn't use his x-ray vision on Prue for months and listened to heartbeat the old fashioned way without powers as he was afraid of losing control and somehow hurting the baby. "Helen when we said surprise us we just meant the gender not how many."

Helen shrugged her shoulders in her defense she gave ultrasounds more then a pregnancy probably should have. "I don't know what to say Clark I missed it too. Prue we're going to need you to start pushing again."

Prue looked at her she's exhausted. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Clark said taking her hand in his.

Prue smiled and took Clark's hand with both of hers and squeezed it for support as she gave one last push in desperation and practically collapsed hearing another wail as Helen is holding another baby this one has tufts of Clark's black hair. Prue laid back no more pain so she assumes that's all. If it's not she's going to use her own power of three to vanquish daddy.

Prue looked at her hands and saw red all over them. She looks up and sees Clark's hand realized with both hands she accidentally crushed his. "I'm sorry."

Clark was thankful for all the lessons in torquasm other wards he would have been crying louder then either of his kids. "It's alright Prue child birthing is supposed to be painful. Besides it's already starting to heal up."

"Yeah but usually for the mother." Leo quipped as he heals heals his hand while Helen cleans up the new baby it's smaller than its sister. Prue also notices something as her eyes light up... what the hell is that?"

"Hey… is it just me does the other baby have 21 digits?" Prue asked.

Helen smiled and wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket. "It's a boy Prue."

Prue looked at her son… she never would have saw this one coming he's so tiny. "Is he going to be OK?"

Helen nodded he was out and crying on his own he seems fine. "He looks healthy just a little smaller. That must be why we missed him his sister kept covering him during the ultrasounds."

"What do you mean a little smaller?" Clark asked as Helen handed the baby to Prue.

Helen shrugged and explained. "From the looks of him he's about four pounds. But they both seem perfectly healthy so just call me if that changes. So for now is there anything I can do for you to help your families."

Prue nodded weakly suddenly grateful that Clark never threw out the bassinet that was in his apartment. "Tell Cole to bring up the second bassinet from the basement… unless it was destroyed."

Leo nodded. "I'll follow her down. Give you two some time before everyone storms in."

"I appreciate that Leo thank you." Prue replied.

Clark looked at Prue just when he though he couldn't love her anymore she gives him a son and a daughter she really is full of surprises. Prue looked into her son's green eyes which he got from her and tufts of his dad's black hair. Prue looked up at Clark yeah he's going to grow up strong.

Prue looked at Clark. "So did you know about… him?"

Clark shook his head no. "I didn't have a clue. Did you?"

Prue shakes her head no. "No, I still can't believe it's a boy though."

"Is that a problem?" Clark asked.

Prue shakes her head no. She feels the same indescribable love for her son in her arms for the daughter in Clark's arms. "God no I would have been thrilled no matter what the babies were. Of course now we're going to go through diapers and formula twice as fast. Also there's the other problem."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

Prue shrugged and came out with it. "To entertain you I was ready for either or… but I think they might beat us up when they're older if we name them Parker and Potter."

Clark rolled his eyes. He learned a very powerful punch not that long ago and they can just as easily use that on him when they're older. "Definitely new names."

Prue played with her daughter giving her one of her fingers from her free hand. "Guess this explains how I had a complete power of three I'm guessing one of these guys has Phoebe's powers and the other has Piper's. So do you have any ideas for names?"

Clark thought on it and saw their daughter had fallen asleep. He layed her down gently in the bassinet and took their son off Prue seeing her eyes glazed over considering all the excitement he's not surprised she's nearly out cold and exhausted. "Actually I have a general idea that might be kind of crazy for you."

"I'm listening." Prue replied.

Clark thought on how to explain this he only has one P name and as good of a friend as Pete is he doesn't think he'd want a child named after him quite yet. "Well since you guys are the power of four right now instead of three how about we break that P tradition. I look at them and I don't see any name that starts with a P that fits them unless you want Prue Jr."

Prue shakes her head no. If she was going to name them after any P it would have been after Piper or Phoebe. "That's a good idea."

Prue gently moved Clark down with her telekinesis to his knees bringing them at even levels as she plants one of the greatest kisses on him Clark had ever had in his entire life.

Clark smiled watching as the day caught up with her and she drifted to sleep. Clark watches her eyes start to close and Clark almost swears he saw a shade of blue in them as Prue closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I need kryptonian names. Especially girl names

Up Next: Prue gets two more surprises.


	23. Twins First Demon

Piper Phoebe and Paige nervously paced the floor waiting for news. Chloe waited patiently while Martha was giving Cole the riot act and trying to see just what happened today.

The girls look up and see Helen come down the stairs.

"Bad News?" Phoebe asked hoping for the opposite but knew what this usually meant.

Helen looks at them nervously. "Well to the people who pay the bills around here yes."

Paige rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

Helen smiled relieved to bring some good news for a change. "It means Prue had her babies, mother and children are perfectly healthy."

Piper's eyes shot out she's really hoping she misheard that. "What do you mean babies?"

Leo came back up from the basement with the bassinet. "Prue had two babies one girl one boy."

Phoebe thought about that. Twins born on the nexus "So who's stronger?"

Leo shrugged he can honestly say he's never come across a situation like this. "Does it really matter? I mean the main thing is that they're healthy above all else."

Martha smiled. "Do they have names?"

Helen shakes her head no. "Not as far as I know."

Leo looks up to the sky hearing a familiar jingle. "I have to go."

Piper nodded. "Of Course"

Leo dropped off the bassinet before orbing away and Clark set his son down. Clark was standing over looking at his children. Words he'd never thought he'd hear as his eyes glazed over. Even for him this was an exhausting day as much as an exciting one he's still trying to deal with the fact that he's a father. He hears Martha enter the room and just had a quiet smile on his face.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" Clark whispered.

Martha smiled her only regret is Jonathon couldn't see this day. She looks over to her grandchildren and sees they're both sleeping. "Clark they're beautiful."

"They take after their mother we lucked out." Clark quipped.

Martha looked over Clark she never would have guessed what happened today actually happened. "So according to Phoebe's boyfriend you had your legs blown off."

Clark had the opposite reaction a normal person would, he smiled wondering how much of the riot act Cole was read. "I'm fine mom."

"Clark you had no legs."

"I also got zapped with all the power in the fuse box and got a broken hand when the second baby was born what about it?" Clark asked. "I healed I got better."

"Sounds horrible." Martha replied.

Clark looks at the two asleep. "Worth every minute of it. I knew the risks before I even dated Prue and I'll chose them again in a heartbeat."

"I'm going to go check into a hotel for me and Chloe you should get some sleep Clark because you're going to need it. I'll be back in the morning" Martha replied she decides to let the babies sleep because from the looks of it the whole family had a long rough night.

Clark laid down in bed and almost instinctively Prue rolled over to him as he held her close. Clark smiled and held her close.

"So am I a bad person for pretending to sleep?" Prue asked.

"I think you're a new mother who had a very tiring day." Clark answered as Prue snuggled closer.

Prue smiled starting to drift off again. "I kind of love you, you know."

Clark smiled running his fingers through her hair. "I love you right down to… your... blond hair?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "That's not very funny."

"I'm not trying to be." Clark responded as he ran a lock of hair down to in front of her eyes so she could see.

Prue looked at it and rolled her eyes. "OK that's new."

"Is it something we should worry about?" Clark asked.

Prue thought back to it she wonders if this was predestined. Future her had blond hair and despite the fact that Clark sees the best in everyone his relationship with Lex shows that even he has his limits. She's guessing she was such a greedy cold heated bitch that Clark took the kids and left... maybe even with Paige since she wasn't in the future either. "No I think this was something that was supposed to happen. Good night Clark" She turns to the crib. "Goodnight babies."

Clark smiled and let Prue daze off he'll deal with her sisters for her.

* * *

><p>Prue woke up the next day and came out seeing Phoebe holding her daughter and Piper holding her son. She realizes she has to go to the bathroom right now and then she'll make up for lost time. Prue groggily entered the bathroom and looked for her toothbrush and looked up at the mirror in utter confusion she looked down again and simply screamed in surprise.<p>

Clark moved in a blur and entered the bathroom and even he was thrown for a surprise. Prue's hair has completely blonded her eyes were a shade of blue and she's grown in two other places.

Prue pointed at Clark. "You, what did you do?"

Clark shrugged not sure how to react. "I didn't do anything. The book said there'd be some growth right."

Prue looked at him and saw the stare as she groped herself. "My eyes are up here Clark. And this isn't some growth I mean god look at these."

Paige and Cole came up hearing the scream and they're both taken back at the changes and Prue rolls her eyes as Cole is almost drooling where's the grandfather clock when you need it.

Paige was the first one to form a coherent thought. "Dear god those puppies are bigger then mine were when I cast that spell."

Prue looked at her. "What spell?"

"It was a long time ago I didn't know about personal gain Phoebe fixed it moving onto the current problem." Paige said. "How did this happen?"

Cole looked at her. "I think the twins did the number on… your twins."

"Great so now they'll never go hungry and I have nothing that will fit anymore." Prue countered. "Why would they do this to me?"

Clark grabbed her as he got an idea. "Do you trust me?"

Prue nodded with no doubt. "With my life"

"Good then run." Clark ordered.

"What?"

"Run as fast as you can."

Prue smiled and ran in a blur faster then she could even when she was pregnant with Clark struggling to keep up with her. Prue smiled realizing she passed the point where her powers shorted out on her. "Dear god I'm as fast as you."

"Not that fast just sloppy." Clark assured her. "So the twins must have made you a full kryptonian I don't know how."

Prue chuckled as she looked at Clark. "Well considering there are spells in there that have turned me into a man and a god I don't think kryptonian's a stretch but all things considered I think I should break the spell since another powerful good usually means the personal gain will be another powerful evil."

"Well at least you know they care about you enough to do this." Clark responded. "Probably saw mommy's recklessness and just wanted her to be safe."

Prue blurred back in the house at superspeed. And took out a piece of paper her kids trusted her with the powers but god knows what showed up on the other side. "Guided spirits hear my plea break this magic set it free."

Clark watched as Prue lost some muscles and her bust went back to a little bigger then normal and her eyes returned to her hazel green but now with a shade of blue. "You're still blonde."

"Yeah but I've been to the future I'm meant to be blond." Prue responded as she ran and to her surprise moved in a blur and just as suddenly stopped. "What the hell was that?"

Clark shrugged he honestly didn't know. "Let's just get back downstairs for now."

* * *

><p>Prue nodded in agreement as Clark scooped her up and ran back for the house. Prue smiled taking her daughter off Phoebe. "Hi little… Clark we really have to name these kids."<p>

Paige handed Clark his son as he gently rocked him. "I know but I don't have anything to name them with.. It's what they're going to be called for the rest of their life."

Clark's head shook from a loud siren sound. "Ah what is that?" To Clark's surprise he finds his son and his arms surrounded in a barrier of light.

"Baby alarm system." Paige warned as the houses glyphs lit up as three demons shimmered in and two were quickly dealt with by the protection glyohs leaving one with a knife. "Athame"

The knife orbed into Paige's hands as she caught it and tried to throw it but the demon shimmered out just as quick. "Damn it"

"You're Ok you're going to be fine." Prue handed the girl to Phoebe and ran up in a blur for the book and saw a different whitelighter then she expected. "Andy"

Andy smiled and hugged her genuinely happy for her. "Leo's busy on a bigger problem he'll tell you about it in a couple minutes. Congratulations by the way those two are going to have incredible parents." Andy replied as he disappeared in a trail of orbs.

Prue thought on it for a couple moments well that's an idea but she's pretty sure Clark has one too so maybe they can name one each. She opens the book of shadows and sees what Andy opened the book to. "Oh that's sick."

"What's sick?" Clark asked blurring up into the room.

Prue read the page to Clark in every sickening detail. "Hawker Demon A breed of demon known for hawking magical goods at the Demonic Market. Hawkers prefer to stay in their stall selling, but when their customer's demands and rates are high they are known to go out into the world to collect goods. Their natural prey is anything they can sell." Prue closed the book set to rip something's head off. "Someone is trying to buy our babies what kind of monsters are they?"

Clark was taken back seeing Prue hover. "Prue you're kind of flying."

Prue looked at herself and floated back down. "Seriously Clark you have to get on top of that one. And why can I fly now the only time I've done this before was when I had your body and full kryptonian powers."

Clark shrugged and answered best he could. "Well I think the whole family has to go see grandpa Jor El but for now my guess is the twins and you were sharing blood for the past eight months. Now that they're out that blood has nowhere else to go but to you giving you a power up and more kryptonian features like the ability to fly."

Prue nodded she'll accept it for now. "What about the demons?"

"They have a very short lifeline whoever they are." Clark answered.

Piper and Phoebe came in carrying the twins while Piper looks up to the sky. "Leo"

Clark looked at her. "Are the babies alright?"

Piper nods as they hand them off to their parents. "The babies are fine we just want to send them up there while we kick a little demon ass."

"Language" Prue scolded. "Not in front of the kids."

Piper smiled eight hours and she's already neurotic. "Leo someone tried to attack the babies we need you."

Leo orbed down as Clark and Prue looked at him and can instantly tell something's wrong just as Andy said.

"How bad is it?" Prue asked.

"Three things where do you want me to start?" Leo asked since he's been away all morning.

Phoebe rolled her eyes they never catch a break. "You decide."

Leo nodded his head and started. "Well up first the elders won't take the babies they want to make sure we can protect them on our own." Leo looked to Clark. "Also as of this moment I am no longer your whitelighter."

Clark looked at him confused. "I didn't do anything to put you in danger why am I being punished?"

"It was an Angel of Destiny's decision but you'll get a new one when he or she is needed." Leo answered.

Prue rolled her eyes. "You want to drop the end of the world on us." Prue saw Leo's face and was wishing for invulnerability so she wouldn't have a headache. "That was sarcasm Leo!"

Cole came up and he wasn't exactly excited to hear end of the world it's not a good start of the day. "Leo, what's going on?"

"Do you remember that ripple I told you about when the Hollow was going on?" Leo asked.

Piper thought on it with the Source hey had other things on their minds. "Something about a volcano. Are we throwing demons into a volcano?"

Leo shakes his head no. "It was supposed to fade away by now, but instead of dissipating like it should have done by now it's tripled in size and two more have opened up one in Rome one in China."

Piper was confused. "What's so bad about a ripple? You said they were harmless."

Leo thought on how to explain it. "It's like fate is thwarted. Like an angel of death missed his soul something like that. Think of the grand design like a car engine. These ripples are like throwing a wrench into the engine. All it has to do is short it out once and the grand design falls. Existence erased."

Cole leaned against the wall just one good day why is that too much to ask for? "So what's on the other side of these ripples?"

Leo honestly didn't know the elders have been at this for weeks and they have the same result a general nothing. "We don't know there's never been one big enough to explore."

Prue rolled her eyes. "OK so let's focus us on something we can fight like the hawker. I wanna know what dirtbag had the set to put a hit out on our kids especially since our daughter can't defend herself."

* * *

><p>The Seer is walking through the demonic marketplace on a very kind day first of her reign as the new Source. Of course one of the first things she has to do as the new Source is enough to make her stomach turn but that's for another day. She walks up and listens to two demons with pale white skin arguing with a Hawker demon with a gypsy chained up in the back. The Seer can't say she's surprised the easiest source of magic to catch anymore is a gypsy.<p>

One of the demons looked at the troll not happy. "We paid you for babies, not a single gypsy!"

The Hawker rolled his eyes this job just isn't worth it. "And I told you the entire house jumped into defense and not to mention four charmed ones and a living god."

"Which is why we want them, you idiot." The other demon replied. "They are living solar batteries which is what makes them a perfect power source."

The other demon glared at the Hawker. "A self-sustaining, never ending source of magical power as long as the sun comes up. We tap into that power and it will return us to our former strength."

"Or would you have us stay weaklings, Hawker, doomed to feed on the magic and lives of others forever?" The first demon asked.

Hawker rolled his eyes. "Look, I am sorry that the witch cursed you, and I'm sorry that you lost all of your powers, that's a tough break. But it's not my fault."

The Seer hears enough and cut in front. "Hawker!"

Hawker bowed to the Seer sensing her new power. "My lady, how may I serve you today?"

The Seer smiled. "The eyes of two dozen adult brown bats and a large boar's tongue, please."

"Right away." Hawker gets the tongue and eyes and wraps them in some paper.

The first demon looked at the Hawker. "We're not finished here. She can wait her turn."

The Seer rolled her eyes and turned to the bottom feeders. "What is it that's keeping you alive today, hm? Feed on a fairy for breakfast this morning?"

The other demon turned her around. "Back off, besides isn't there a new Source whose hip you should cling to by now."

They glare at each other. Seer then turns to Hawker. "I sense danger, Hawker. The task these leeches seek you for will bring only death and destruction, and not to our enemies. Turn them away."

Hawker holds out the supplies. "Your order, madam." He holds out the wrapped up tongue and eyes. She hands him some coins and takes it and walks away.

The first demon looked at him and saw doubt. "You're not gonna listen to that crazy oracle, are you?"

Hawker looked at him not impressed with the bluff. "Seer's wisdom is ancient and renowned through many Sources. I have already lost two demons on this job. Now, you either take the gypsy or nothing."

The other demon nodded. "We'll take the gypsy to tide us over, and we'll double the bounty on the infant."

The first demon had a better idea on what to do with their 'friend' they need a decoy. "Or maybe we'll pay that to another Hawker. In which case the bounty will be on your head."

* * *

><p>Clark sat down they're basically waiting for Paige to find the demonic market place with the Athame she took from the Hawker. Martha came in with Chloe and the two looked around. "Is anyone here?" Martha asked.<p>

"Upstairs mom" Clark shouted.

Martha and Chloe went upstairs and saw the babies wide awake just quietly staring at their parents. Martha just smiled seeing Clark and Prue if she ever needed proof that she did the right thing by pushing Maddie onto Clark and Prue she got everything she needed in this moment. "Clark can I?"

Prue smiled looking at her it's pretty obvious what she wants. "Here put your arms out."

Prue gently handed her daughter over to her grandmother and just smiled seeing Martha so accepting of her. "Our room is downstairs second room to the right if she falls asleep."

Martha nods and gently walks her granddaughter down the stairs. Chloe chooses to stay with them and chooses to mess with the boy's fingers.

Clark smiled at his best friend. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh, no, no I don't want to drop him." Chloe insisted she saw Lois drop Lucy on her head once and she feared making the same mistake especially since Martha told her Clark wasn't always invaluable.

Clark watched as the glyphs surrounded the house and he was wrapped in a barrier. "Paige!"

"Baby boy" Paige said as Clark's son orbed to his aunt and protected her and himself.

They watched as three big demons orbed in with the Hawker and growled at them looking like they were pro wrestlers.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Prue asked.

Leo looked at them and instantly knew. "Brutes upper level demons it's why the house didn't attack them."

Clark nodded since they're demons they're here for his kids and that makes it fair game. "Oh"

Clark moved at superspeed and quickly ripped one the Brute's heads off as it combusted to nothing. Prue hit another one with heat vision burning him to ash Piper threw her hands up and blew the last one to bits. Paige smiled seeing the location of the black market and looked at the Athame in her free hand. "Athame… heart" The Athame disappeared in a trail of orbs and reappeared in the Hawker's heart vanquishing him."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief that was a lot easier then he thought it would be.

Martha was gently rocking the baby unaware of the two demons slowly approaching her. Martha heard a soft spot on the rug and quickly turned around with a handgun from DC. "Stay where you are."

"Give us the baby." The demon ordered.

"Never" Martha held her granddaughter tight and fired on each one to no affect the demons stick their hands out and drew energy from the elderly woman and Martha feels weak as she starts to collapse as the demons pry the baby girl from her arms while a pink energy goes near them from Martha.

The first demon held the girl in his arms as she wailed for her parents. "Hurry before they come back."

"No I want this mortal to suffer." The other one replied.

The first couldn't care less and shimmered out. As the second one continued draining Martha's life force as a cruel smile forms across his face until it was replaced by a look of shock as a hand stuck through his chest. The creature whimpered when the hand removed itself and the demon turned around revealing Clark who stuck a hand on each side of the hole and pulled shredding him in half vanquishing him.

Prue ran into the room and stopped seeing the sight. "Oh god Clark where is she?"

"I don't know." Clark answered as he looked to his mother. "Mom, mom come on wake up."

"There was another one." Martha replied weakly. "He took her."

Clark looked and shouted. "Paige, where's the demonic market?"

* * *

><p>In a quiet area of San Francisco two demons appear as humans from the trees in what is something of a cloaking device to keep the demonic black market hidden as they let a demon out of it.<p>

They watch as a blond haired woman came flying down and a black haired man ran up right next to her.

"Something we can help you with little girl." The demon asked until they saw both of their eyes light up in flames and take a step back.

"Give me back my fucking baby!" Prue put both her hands as both demons were moved and vanquished as nothing but particles hit the cloak revealing the market place so Prue and Clark can enter. Prue was taken back by her powers growing early but kept moving demons in mass as they practically exploded on impact like the guards she always knew her powers came from her emotions especially rage but this is unreal this is like the future years early.

A squad of twenty demons stood together behind Prue and Clark and fired a volley of energy balls at them. Clark turned around and unleashed a constant stream of heat vision vaporizing the energy balls the demons and the demons behind them.

The sole remaining parasite watched from his window in fear even if he absorbed the girl dry her parents would tear him apart with their power. This was a mistake and now the only hope he has is to use the baby and the gypsy to barter for its own life.

The Seer flamed in behind him and approached the demon. "You fool, I told you do not go after the babies. Now our kind are being killed in hundreds by the minute."

"The god and his lover are smiting them down not me." The parasite replied.

Seer rolled her eyes. "They are too powerful to attack now or ever. And we will have nothing more to do with either ever again. Do you understand me?" The Seer asked as her eyes flamed out revealing her new identity.

The Parasite glared at her. "That's easy for you to say you have powers to defend yourself against this god."

"Soon enough the god won't matter." The Seer held her arms out as the baby girl floated into her arms. She waved her hand and the Parasite went up in flames. "Not that you'll live to see it."

The Seer walked over to the gypsy and held out her arm restoring the girl's magic but pinning her down with one arm around her throat. "Listen to me very carefully child."

* * *

><p>Prue ran up into the parasites loft as the door exploded into pieces and watches the parasite finally be vanquished by the fire. She looks at the girl as her eyes light up. Clark enters in a blur and covers them with his hand. "Easy she's a human."<p>

They gypsy smiled relieved at her two apparent saviors. As Prue moved in a blur and took the baby off her. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Mommy was so worried about you." She gently kissed her daughter on the forehead never so happy and finally understood why her mother and Grams binded her powers as a child. When her mom and Andy died that was bad but finding out her daughter was kidnapped that was so much worse. She felt like a piece of her died and she would have done anything to have it back. Clark stood next to them and hugged his girlfriend and his daughter.

The gypsy saw the family and smiled it was because of them and how scared the Source was of them that she's alive right now. "I have a message for you form the Source. She said she and no other demon will ever go after your child again from this day forward. That the price to be paid for your retaliation is simply too high."

Prue nodded relieved. "Let's just get out of here and go home to our families."

The gypsy nodded in agreement as all three walked out Clark and Prue looking down at their daughter making sure she is OK.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Superman vaporized an entire army of Doomsday clones to protect Kara and amazons I have no problem with him wiping out demons to protect his own kid.

Prue's Telekinesis was vicious in Morality bites I have no problem believing she can scatter molecules until someone dies from being ripped apart.

Yes I'm a fan of being human and considering the powers and the background I couldn't resist the shout out.

Up Next: The twins are given human names and story time with Grandpa Jor El.


	24. Worlds End

Paige waited with Martha and the others downstairs she would have went with them but Clark and Prue argued if something happens they'll still have a power of three to protect the baby boy. Paige watched as Leo orbed down with a somewhat smile.

Piper looked at her husband while holding her nephew it will be good practice when she and Leo start having kids of their own. "Good news I hope."

Leo shrugged at best its good news but he still has the ripples to contend with. "The new Source just decreed that any demon that goes after either of Clark and Prue's children will be put to death."

Chloe looked at him with Martha. "That's kind of extreme what made that ruling."

"The fact that Clark and Prue razed the demonic marketplace and killed over three hundred demons in it." Leo answered.

Phoebe's eyes lit up in shock. "That's a lot of dead demons no wonder they passed that bill probably don't want another attack by mama and papa bear."

Clark came in with Prue and the baby after seeing the gypsy back to her clan. Clark was holding their daughter while Prue was going through a book of spells apparently the girl they saved wasn't the first gypsy the parasites drained and they were grateful.

Martha smiled in relief. "Is she OK?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah we got her back before the demon could do anything."

"You also apparently burned the underworld a new one." Cole added.

Clark nodded as Prue took his daughter off him allowing Clark to take his son off Piper.

Piper looked at her niece and nephew. "So have you two thought of names for these two yet?"

Prue smiled rocking her daughter. "Yes given the show of power we just did and the fact that good magic respects our name we agreed the babies last names should be Halliwell."

Paige smiled well that's something. "So how about the actual names or are they still baby boy and baby girl for now?"

Prue looked at her daughter and smiled it seemed like the perfect name for her. "We didn't want to follow the tradition but I couldn't resist having one of their names start with a P. I wanted to name one of the babies after someone important someone who showed me that love wasn't a curse. I want to name the baby Patricia Mara Halliwell."

Piper thought on it her mother's name had bad luck but maybe her niece will have better luck. "Patty for short?"

Prue nodded as she talked to the girl in a cute voice. "Patty Halliwell is that your name?"

Prue takes the silence as a sign she agreed with it.

Paige looked at the boy resting peacefully in Clark's arms. "How about him does he have a name. How about Clark Kent Jr.?"

Clark instantly put a hand up and stopped. "No, thanks to Lois I will never be able to name a kid Clark Jr."

Phoebe smiled and took the boy's hand. "So what's his name? Please tell me it's not Terry or something that rhymes with it."

Clark gently rocks his son as matching blue eyes look at each other. "I wanted to name him after someone important to me. Someone who has given me so much. I thought about this ever since he was born and if you knew how my mind worked you'd know how long that was to me. But I should have just done this in the beginning even if it is a cliché. His name is Jonathon… Jonathon Kent Halliwell."

Martha couldn't help the smile spreading on her face when she heard her grandson's name it's a wonderful way for Clark to remember him and for her to remember the man she loved and the life they gave to Clark on earth.

Clark looked to Prue. "We should really go to Smallville now."

Prue looked at him confused. "What for?"

Clark looked at the two in their arms. "I want to have Jor El scan these two especially with Jonathon being a four pound baby."

Prue couldn't argue that. "OK just make sure the fortress is warm enough for us and see what you can find out about the ripples too. We'll orb because I don't want to superspeed with these little guys."

Clark nodded in agreement as he handed Jonathon to Martha and moved in a blur collecting Bassinets and everything else needed for a few days stay in Smallville. "I'll see you there and in a blur he was gone.

Prue smiled as everyone gathered together per Leo's orders as they orb back to the Kent farm

* * *

><p>Clark came back and saw the twins asleep in the front of the couch in their little beds he just stands there and watches them sleep their little heartbeats is still too much for him to hear and believe that they're actually real. Clark smiled feeling a familiar hand grab his ankle.<p>

"Come to bed." Prue ordered.

Clark smiled as Prue moved forward and he laid behind her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what did Grandpa say?"

Clark smiled. "The fortress will be a nice warm 75 degrees when we go up there but since they're sleeping I say we save that for tomorrow."

Prue nodded in agreement. "One day and we're wiped who knew parenthood could be so draining."

Clark smirked and kissed her at the side of her neck.

"Oh no everything hurts and I have a headache." Prue answered.

Clark smirked. "I'd never be so cruel to put them what I went through."

Prue turned and looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have perfect memories so when I was six years old I opened my parent's door…"

Prue put a hand over her mouth trying to not laugh its funny. "Oh my god… so you saw that and you still…"

"It's burned into the back of my skull I can't get rid of it." Clark answered with on last kiss to her face. "Goodnight Prue."

Prue smiled and drifted to sleep. "Good… however long they give us Clark."

Clark smiled that one seemed more right.

* * *

><p>Chloe came downstairs the next morning and talk about a crowded house she could barely move last night. Phoebe, Cole, and Paige slept in Clark's room while Piper and Leo slept in a barn despite her objections. Chloe came down and saw Piper cooking up breakfast with Martha trading secrets while Prue and Clark were holding formula bottles while Clark hit them with heat vision warming them up.<p>

"Any other house that would seem strange." Chloe quipped looking at Clark.

Clark just smiled and threw Chloe a rolled up diaper.

Chloe looked and it seemed like her hand was touching fire from her reaction to it as Prue just moved it into the trash. Phoebe came down with Cole and just smiled seeing them all working together it's like one big family. She moves closer to Patty waiting to swap off with Prue but her mom simply rolls her eyes. "Phoebe"

"I'm just excited is all. You realize you have to do a wicanning now right?" Phoebe asked.

Clark looked up. "What's a wicanning?"

Prue gently rocked Patty and looked over. "Oh it's like a Wicca baptizing from what I read. All the Warren ancestors bless the babies protecting them from evil."

Clark gently padded Jonathon to burp him. "Well that sounds nice."

Prue weakly nodded. "Yeah… it will give you a chance to meet my mother."

Piper was confused as far as she knew only a high priestess could summon the matriarchs and that would mean Grams. "So when are you guys heading up to that fortress thingy?"

"After they eat." Prue answered.

Piper looked at them they're like a real family. "I'm going with you I'm not trusting my niece and nephew to that machine after what Clark said about it."

"Same here" Phoebe and Paige responded.

Prue nodded at least she'll have her sisters for company. "OK we were going to have Leo orb with us anyway to get us out in case Jor El tries something."

Cole looked at them he wishes he could convince them not to go but he knows it's futile. "Well then good luck."

Clark looked at the other three sisters. "Thank you for you support."

* * *

><p>The Charmed ones arrive at the fortress with Clark and Leo. Prue looks around and when a wraith isn't trying to possess Clark and turn her into a sex slave this place is actually beautiful there's crystals all around.<p>

Piper stared in awe. "Wow, hey Clark do you think for my birthday I can blast one of these crystals and just make a fashionable bracelet."

"These are not mere trinkets Ms. Halliwell."

Paige looked up confused. "OK what the hell was that?"

Clark chuckled looking up. "That would be my father or a computer program which shows what an idiot my father could be at times."

"I was to show you your destiny." Jor El said

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah and without any damn humility. I get that Jor El didn't want to send me his pride and ego but without humility you were cold and wasted three years for nothing."

"Kal El have you brought your chosen." Jor El asked changing the subject.

Prue looked at him and smiled. "So I'm your chosen huh."

Clark shrugged innocently this was months ago. "I just found out you were pregnant I didn't care what Jor El thought."

They watch as a crystal chamber emerges from the floor big enough to fit a person. "She'll have to go inside."

Prue looked at the crystal and quickly remembered what Clark told her. "Will this hurt me?"

"The procedure is pain free." Jor El assured her.

Prue hopped in and Clark nodded ready to pull her out if anything happens to her. Prue watched the crystal door close behind her as a bright purple light surrounded her. A couple minutes later the light died and the door opened as she hopped out into Clark's arms.

"She is in perfect health but in a chrysalis form." Jor El informed him.

Prue didn't know how to react to that. "What do you mean 'Chrysalis'? I'm not a bug now am I?"

"Your body is changing into one of half human and half kryptonian like your children."

Prue looked up worried. "So I'm still going to be a big boobed blue eyed hooker?" She loves Clark but she wants to retain parts of herself."

"Uncertain you are homomagi your body can change when needed." Jor El answered. "Though I suspect the cosmetic changes you spoke of were a side of effect of too much too fast instead of the change happening naturally."

"How long is the change supposed to take?" Clark asked.

"Going off the earth's seven day weeks the equivalent of one earth decade remains."

Prue thought that over 10 years from Power Girl to Superwoman she might keep the hair but she doesn't want anything else.

"Now please hold your progenies still this will only take a moment." Jor El pleaded.

Clark and Prue did as told as lights and a soothing melody ran through the fortress as light scanned the twins for a moment.

"Both children are in perfect health and the yellow sun is already taking hold in them."

Clark and Prue smiled getting a clean bill of health.

"Kal El this fortress contains all the knowledge of krypton except for your children's kryptonian names for prosperity sake do they each have one?"

Clark looked over his children and smiled. "They have them. Patty's kryptonian name is Kirana and Jonathon's is Van El"

"Melinda and your mother's maiden name she would be honored Kal El."

Prue smiled Melinda was a very fitting name for Patty since she was the first born kryptonian charmed hybrid. Just as Melinda Warren was the first warren witch with all three active powers.

Clark smiled knowing that his children are fine and healthy but he has a bigger problem he has to look into why he's here. "Jor El there is a problem on earth."

"What troubles you Kal El?"

Clark looked up and manipulated some crystals bringing forth a 3d hologram of earth. "There are three unexplained ripples in the planet." Clark hit the earth model at where he was told the ripples were. "Jor El do you know what these are? Are they ripples?"

"Yes but they are much more then that." Jor El answered. "Your world is merging with another."

Paige looked up well this one's new. "You mean we're being invaded."

"That is correct these portals will continue to tear and scratch holes trying to find a way to this planet."

Piper shrugged. "And when whatever is coming gets here we'll vanquish it."

"I'm afraid it is not that easy. You are not merely being invaded your world is merging with another have you forgotten my lessons Kal El."

Prue turned to him and saw a concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Matter" Clark answered. "Two things can't be in the same place."

"That is correct Kal El. Eventually merging the two worlds together will tear both worlds apart. You must find a way to close these points Kal El or earth will be rattled by a force that even you might not survive."

Piper frowned why them. "OK had my fill of this place let's get out of here."

Leo nodded in agreement he knew it would be bad but he didn't expect two whole worlds to be at stake. He gathered everyone up and orbed back to the farm.

* * *

><p>Cole, Chloe, and Martha sat back as Phoebe told everyone what they learned. Chloe rolls her eyes in disgust she gets a transfer to the Gotham Daily Planet and the world ends. Well the bright side is Bruce is so crazy he probably has a few contingencies for something like this.<p>

Chloe got up and talked with Paige, Piper and Leo. Cole apparently had a surprise for Phoebe and that left Prue, Clark and the twins with Martha.

Martha looked at Clark. "So do you have an idea about what's causing this?"

Clark shakes his head no putting Jonathon in his bassinet. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to look until something comes out from the sounds of it Jor El can't help me with this one."

Prue took his hand. "Hey you're not alone we'll figure this out and we'll fix whatever is causing this."

Martha smiled seeing those two together she wonders how long it's going to be until she calls Prue her daughter in law.

* * *

><p>Cole stood out in the back 40 with Phoebe.<p>

Phoebe stood lost in confusion. She just told was going to end horribly and he's taking in the Flora and Fauna of Smallville. "Cole are you feeling OK?"

Cole nodded all things considered he's holding up. "I just wanted to show you this it's peaceful isn't it."

"You're starting to scare me." Phoebe replied causing the demonic soldier of fortune to laugh.

Cole stretched his arms out. "This place is peaceful and quiet far away from San Francisco. And if demons show up we can kill them and get right back to it."

Phoebe realized what this was and looked at him funny. "Oh you want to get married here."

Cole nodded. "Yes I was going to say after the wicanning but I want to do it tomorrow."

Phoebe looked at him. "You can't put something like that on me. You're taking a cowardly way out we get married then the world ends."

Cole smiled and took her by the hand. "I don't want to just marry you because the world's ending. I just don't want to wait any longer to be married to you is all. I know we're going to live a full long life."

"Still sounds like a cop out." Phoebe replied smacking him in the face as a premonition hits her in black and white.

* * *

><p>Phoebe sees herself talking to Paige. "Oh god it's time. Do you think that husband of yours can give us some help clearing the road."<p>

Paige shakes her head no. "He's a fed he's too far ahead of police to do that… Cole get your butt down here."

Cole ran down the steps. "I have a deposition that needs to be finished by tomorrow if this orphanage wants a chance of staying open."

"You also have a baby on the way now!" Phoebe shouted at him with a nine month stomach about to pop.

Cole instantly dropped his work and helped Phoebe up. "I'll take her to the hospital can you see if Clark Prue or Kara can pack a bag for her."

Paige nods. "No problem now go."

Cole and Phoebe head for the door but are headed off by two dark haired little girls.

"We love you mommy." Both girls said hugging her.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Parker, Penelope Joanna. we gotta get mommy to the hospital."

Phoebe glared at him. "Honey I'm a woman in labor not an incubator let me say goodbye to my daughters." She kissed the older one. "PJ" The younger one "Parker, wish mommy luck you two."

"Good luck" The two say in unison as the world returns to color.

* * *

><p>Phoebe smiled not being so happy with a premonition since she first touched Clark. She was going to use magic to find out if she should marry Cole and god knows how that would have ended premonitions much better and since she didn't force it she must have had it for a reason. "Yes Cole."<p>

Cole looked at her confused. "Yes, what?"

"I'll marry you." Phoebe replied. "We'll have Clark set this place up as a challenge. And Leo can go get Dad to give me away while me and my sisters spend all afternoon dress shopping."

Cole smiled not believing she said yes. "I should have let you slap me much earlier."

Phoebe smiled and held Cole's hand as she walks back to the farm she's hoping motherhood has mellowed Prue out a bit for tomorrow she wants that future with Cole and she wants it to begin right now.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

The Ripples do not mean a crossover with MK the only MK stories I had or will have are The Last Foe and New Path

I was just trying to avoid Lara as a name. Every fanfic is usually a daughter named Lara. Patty's name started off as Andrea 'Andi' Grace Halliwell

Up Next: Hells Bells


	25. Weddings and Normality

Prue tried to get close. She fought some evil things in her four years as a Charmed one but there was no preparing for anything like this. Why wasn't there a spell or a removal potion and this is the one time the vanishing spell won't be of any help to her. Prue tried to calm down and collect herself she can do this. Prue got closer she fought the forces of hell for years and the demon of fear is afraid of her she can do this. Prue took one step closer and four steps back. "Clark I don't think I can do this."

Clark looked at her and took her hand for support they've been in tight spots before but this is too much. "Yes you can alright. I did it last time and Piper before that but it can't always be me or one of your sisters."

The pair looked at their son laid out on the changing table and Clark quipped. "Besides your senses aren't that far as enhanced as mine are."

"Hey I've changed plenty of diapers yesterday and you can hold your breath for twenty minutes." Prue defended herself.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah wet ones whenever it's a dirty one you get someone else to do it."

Prue frowned and lifted Jonathon's legs holding her breath. "I just don't understand how something so little can make a smell so powerful from formula and breast milk."

Clark held Patty watching Prue change her first dirty diaper. "See that wiping like a pro."

Prue glared at him and rolled the diaper into a ball that launched it at Clark whom caught it with one hand and threw it in the trash.

Clark smiled as the two rocked their children. They wailed all night and naturally they're on their way to sleep now while the yellow sun makes it impossible for Clark and Prue to catch 40 winks. They watched as Leo orbed in.

"So, did Chloe make it back to Gotham?" Clark asked.

Leo simply nodded now that she was there he had to go get Victor that should be fun. "She got there OK. So are you two going to the wedding?"

Prue nodded she would have been a lot happier if Phoebe had married cupid but at least Cole isn't a demon anymore and at least the full power of the charmed ones will be at the wedding to protect her. "As I'll ever be"

* * *

><p>Chloe walked into stately Wayne Manor and greeted an elderly Englishman. "Alfred is Bruce in his room."<p>

"Does he spend his late nights anywhere else Ms. Sullivan?" Alfred quipped.

Chloe smiled as she walked towards the steps but turned left and messed with the grandfather clock revealing a secret passageway a dark and dirty cave with a very unique car in the middle. She still thinks he should put fire poles here to lighten up the place yes Batman must be feared throughout the criminal underworld but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have fun once in a while.

Chloe walked over and saw Bruce at the computer. Leave it to her to fall for someone that might actually have Clark beat on brooding time. "Hey just where I left you two days ago. Please tell me you at least slept."

Bruce didn't pay her attention and looked at the computer. "I've been busy."

Chloe smiled she wonders. "Let me guess three blurry things."

Bruce turned and stared at her.

"So I see." Chloe said seeing the ripples grow slightly. "Any ideas on how to close them?"

Bruce shakes his head. "Nothing on how to close them there's no way of knowing what they even are."

Chloe looked at the screen. "They're holes in reality. So how long do we have?"

"At the rate their spreading and growing we're going to have a serious problem on our hands real soon maybe even by the end of the month." Bruce replied.

Chloe looked at him. "This means you have time to catch eight hours."

Bruce is wondering how he ended up with this woman. She's a lot smarter then she let on. Bruce changes his voice completely even around people that know his secret for the sake of plausible deniability. And thanks to that Chloe was able to put it together when he sneezed on a double date. It started off as Lois and him going with Chloe and Oliver but eventually Oliver and Lois got closer over drinks and he sneezed and Chloe instantly knew even if she didn't tell him thanks to Batman's ordeal with Martha Kent he ended up acceepting her silence but deep down he knew… what he didn't expect was how supportive Chloe was he figured she'd try to get him locked up immediately but instead she supports him and works the computer, his own little Oracle.

* * *

><p>Leo orbed back onto the Kent Farm with Victor who wobbled a little bit. Clark has been there before thanks to Paige. Orbing without white lighter blood makes you disoriented on landing. Victor regains his footing and looks himself over in his suit wondering why he had to get dressed up like this. All those thoughts left his head as he saw Clark with a blond haired woman.<p>

"Prue" Victor questioned.

Prue smiled seeing his reaction. "Hey dad."

Victor's eyes lit up seeing her oldest with a baby in her arms. "Oh my god you had your little girl."

Prue nodded excitedly she's already turning into one of those mothers that love showing off their kids as she makes a motion for Clark whom goes into the kitchen and comes back in holding another baby. "Dad I'd like you to meet Patty and Jonathon the twins."

Victor was taken back in awe seeing his grandchildren they're so tiny. "Prue they're wonderful. When… when did you have them?"

"Three days ago." Prue answered realizing that's how long it's been. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you it's just I went into labor so fast that we never really had a chance to tell anyone and demons and the end of the world and the wedding it's just been crazy."

Victor nodded catching some of that so he knows it was a complicated mess. A demon tried to attack for each of the girl's wicanning which was why he was against magic. "Prue I have a relationship with all three of my daughters another girl that I'm growing quite fond of. One daughter married another one starting a family of her own and that brings me to Phoebe so what's she doing?"

Prue just smirked not that she could blame Leo he hates whitelighters enough as is. "Oh Phoebe is getting married today."

Victor looked at her about to explode as Martha came in. "To a dem- to a democrat she can do much better."

"He's not a democrat any more he's just Cole." Prue replied calmly. "And for the record she knows."

Martha smiled at Prue and Clark she's excited with them going to the wedding she's watching the twins. "Are you two ready to go?"

Prue moved in a blur and came down in a red dress they all picked up yesterday for bridesmaid dresses. She wrapped her arms around Clark and the two quickly left the house before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>Clark and Prue watched as Darryl orbed in with Paige and Leo orbed in with Victor. They took their own spots in the piece of the back 40 they set this up in. It was beautiful with flowers and modest perfect for a small wedding.<p>

Victor looked at Clark in confusion. "How did you two beat me here so fast?"

"Paige" Prue answered.

Victor just accpeted her answer all he wants is for her daughter to be happy since she nearly destroyed Piper's wedding because her own inner desires were so repressed. "You know it's OK if Clark…"

"He makes me happy and that's all that matters to me." Prue replied standing next to Piper and Paige while Clark stood with the guys.

Cole looked and saw a Justice of the Peace coming to them. He figured someone would be getting an online minister thing. Cole whispered to Clark. "How did you get a justice of the peace so fast?"

Clark thought about it and just answered honestly in a whisper since Cole will get a laugh out of it. "Blackmail"

"Blackmail" Cole laughed at it. "What do you have over him?"

Clark smiled. "He probably wants to keep it hidden that we made friends while we were being arrested for being at a strip club with underage dancers."

Prue couldn't help but picture the shy image of Clark at a strip club and how awkward he would probably he would be without red kryptonite and just laughed.

Paige took Victor to Phoebe knowing that it's time.

Cole smiled seeing Victor walk Phoebe down the… ground. They're getting married in a small ceremony in the back forty which no one has bought yet… or at least not built anything over. Phoebe said she didn't care about what it looked like she just wanted to be married to him. Cole didn't exactly question it since he loves this woman.

Piper watched in a smile as the justice ran through the vows as Cole and Phoebe said their I dos. She also looks at Clark and looks at him with a knowing face. He's thinking of proposing.

Prue just watches with a smile seeing Phoebe marry the man she loves.

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark walk back to the farm followed closely by Piper, Paige, and Victor since Leo was orbing Darryl home and Phoebe and Cole to their honeymoon spot for a week of rest and relaxation. Clark comes in and saw the twins in the arms of Martha and someone Clark didn't expect.<p>

Lois smiled rocking Jonathon in her arms. "Hey Smallville congrats on becoming a daddy."

Prue cut her off. "Yeah thanks go back to this story about you at the strip club."

Lois glared at him and hit him on the shoulder. "What the hell!"

Prue looked at it and just smiled. "Oh now I've really got to hear this story."

"No you don't." Clark and Lois reply.

Lois looked at Clark. "It's protected under mutually assured destruction.

Paige smiled seeing Clark get in trouble. Hearing about bad Clark is one thing but actually seeing people that witnessed it well that's another. "Well come on we'll take it to our graves."

Prue took Patty off Martha and before long the house was emptied except for Martha and Victor. Victor looked at Martha and saw tears running down the redhead's eyes. "No woman should ever cry like that. Is that because you're happy to be a grandmother."

"No" Martha said wiping her eyes. "It's just seeing him with Prue and his own family I just wish Jonathon was here the past couple days so he could meet his grandchildren. I was always afraid that as he grew up Clark would be alone and then he met Prue and I would have never in a thousand years guessed this."

"I think I know what you mean." Victor answered it's why he came back after all. "My wife Patty she dumped for her whitelighter Sam Paige's father and then she died. I couldn't handle that and their grandmother so I left. That hurt like hell and the truth is even today I still miss her. But still she and I helped parent three people that save the world on a regular basis so we must have done something right. I have a feeling you and Jonathon did the same. I'm glad our kids found each other I don't remember Prue being so happy since we were all a family."

Martha smiled she knows the type of man Clark is going to become and it was her and Jonathon that taught him the morals he lives by. "Thank you, so do you want a cup of tea until Leo comes back Mr. Halliwell?"

"It's Bennett Victor Bennett."

"Martha Kent"

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Phoebe and Cole's wedding as Clark and Prue laid in bed collecting the little bits of sleep that they could. They hear Jonathon cry and Prue wakes up for a moment moving a wave blond hair as she pats Clark on the back. "What kind of cry is that?"<p>

"Wet, I'll take care of it." Clark said trying to pull himself up.

Prue waved her arms as Clark's arm stretched out and smacked the bed headfirst. "I'll take care of it besides you have work and one of us has to make a living."

Clark tries to catch some sleep as Prue quietly went to the babies. Two minutes later Clark's eyes shot open hearing a scream of horror or more particularly Prue's scream of horror as he sees his blond girlfriend run in the other direction to the bathroom. He shoots out of bed as Piper rushes out of her room.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Clark answered moving fast for the bathroom where they found Prue brushing her teeth and gargling mouth wash simultaneously. "Prue"

Prue just makes a gargling grunt as she keeps scrubbing.

"OK I didn't get that." Clark quipped. "Something about mouth."

Piper glared at her sister for waking her up so early by acting like a lunatic. "It doesn't matter she knows better then to scream in this house about dental care."

Prue glared at them both something evil and then spat in the sink before pointing at Clark. "Your son… in my mouth… I thought he was done."

Piper and Clark do everything they can to keep a straight face but fail realizing what happened.

Prue glared at Clark whom finally relented and offered. "Patty spat up over three of my shirts yesterday I needed a laugh."

Piper laughed at the two they're taking it all in stride. "Look you guys have been licking your wounds all week. Why don't you let me and Leo watch them this morning?"

Prue and Clark just look at each other and silently nod in agreement as Piper walks out. Clark looked over and saw Prue with a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"Glamour spell" Prue answered. "Just a little something to be the old me again. People are going to notice the blond."

Clark nodded hugged her and kissed her on top of her head. "Oh I'm going to miss blond you."

Prue smiled from his grip. "Yeah well the blond hair is traumatic."

Clark didn't know what to think of that and asked while kissing her neck. "Why is blond scary? Admittedly Lois is blond but it's not an evil hair color."

"It's more to do with what I was as a blond." Prue replied. "I told you I've been in my body at age 38 but what I didn't tell you was that I was a complete and utter hellbitch."

Clark didn't let up but mumbled out. "I don't see it."

Prue rolled her yes. "Yeah well you're an idealist. What worries me was that since I… blonded in this time I must have in that future and chased you and the kids off."

Clark held her close not sure what to think of that. "Well you've changed things since then right."

Prue nodded. "I even quit my job at the auction house so that line is completely cut off to me."

Clark just laughed he couldn't help it.

Prue pulled herself free. "Hey are you laughing at me."

Clark put his hands up. "No, I'm laughing at myself. You're afraid of what you might do in the future while here I am knowing what I've done in the past."

Prue looked at him and doubted. "Yeah, yeah red K made you a bit of a jerk."

"Two hundred million in property damage doesn't sound like a little." Clark answered.

Prue looked at him. "Well strip clubs theft, and property damage weren't you the youthful offender."

Clark put his hands up. "Look all I'm saying is that we all make mistakes the important thing is how we learn from them and come back from them and know I'll always be here to support you."

Prue smiled seeing Clark isn't about to give up on her and knows what it means to make mistakes. "So… do you want to take a shower with a blond girl?"

"Oh yeah" Clark replied.

* * *

><p>Paige came into the bathroom half awake she's getting rings under her eyes thanks to her niece and nephew. She walks to the shower and opens it and sees Prue and Clark and quickly closes it as Prue covers up.<p>

"Paige!"

Paige was now awake and at the bathroom door heading out. "Wow… sorry… wow."

"Just go downstairs!" Prue ordered.

Paige nodded bolting out of the room. "I'm gone."

Prue looked at Clark. "We really have to get our own place."

Paige came downstairs and saw Piper feeding Patty with Jonathon asleep. "See you gave the lovebirds some time off."

Piper nodded she was happy to do it all things considered it's practice for her and Leo one day. Hopefully one day soon as far as she's concerned since Demons will still fear auntie Prue and Uncle Clark from the marketplace. "First few weeks can be tiring figured they could use a rest."

Leo orbed down and saw Piper with a baby in her arms he's really hoping they can start their own family soon. "Hopefully we'll be holding one of our own soon."

Paige saw Jonathon come to and start crying as she lifted him and gently rocked him. "Let's make sure we all still have a world to live in after all this first. Anything on closing those rip thingies."

Leo shakes his head. "No, and we're up to nine. But thankfully the world keeps spinning and no one seems to notice them. And since I'm picking up Phoebe and Cole I'm going to take her to the first ripple see if she can get a premonition since we can't seem to close them even with the power of three."

Clark came down with a brown haired Prue both smiling they might not have been able to get any sleep thanks to the sun but they did close their eyes and get some rest. Clark pulled his glasses out of his pocket.

Prue looked at him. "Clark are you OK?"

Clark nodded. "Armed robbery and a fire on the way to work is all… besides the portals. Take it we still haven't found anything yet?"

Piper shakes her head no. "No such luck but we're going to have Phoebe look into it in her own special way."

* * *

><p>Leo orbed down in a volcano with Phoebe and Cole. Cole looked at it and he actually feels homesick for a moment. "Leo is there a particular reason why we're here not that it's not making me nostalgic."<p>

Leo pointed to swirling circle of blue. "It's the first ripple I'm hoping Phoebe might be able to get a premonition off it and help us figure out just what it is we're dealing with."

Phoebe swallows nervously you know for the sister with the weakest power how come it seems like she usually gets the worst jobs. Phoebe touched the ripple and was instantly bounced back as Leo and Cole catch her.

Phoebe saw meteors fall as the sky was practically burning hitting a small urban town as something else lands in the field a metal ship that opens up and reveals a three year old boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Cole looked at Phoebe concerned as she comes back. "What did you see?"

"I think I saw baby Clark?" Phoebe answered from what she saw. "I think these ripple things go back to him for some reason?"

Cole and Leo looked at each other nervously not sure how to act. Clark can't be causing this. Can he?

* * *

><p>Clark walked into the office and went to the basement. "Hey Terri"<p>

"Hey Clark… I think one of your kids left you a present." Terri laughed pointing at his sleeve.

Clark held his arm up to see for himself… spit up. "Patty… thanks for the heads up."

Clark opened his jacket pocket and handed her pictures knowing it was coming as all the girls pretty much moved over to take a look at the babies.

"Oh look at them they're so cute."

"Your son has your eyes."

Elise rolled her eyes coming down to the basement. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something here I thought this was a newspaper not a baby shower."

The girls all scrambled back for their desk Terri hurriedly gives the picture back to Clark but they're taken by Elise.

"They're beautiful now get back to work Mr. Kent." Elise ordered as she gives him back the pictures. She's helping in her own way. Someone has to keep food on the table for those four.

"Yes Ms. Rothman" Clark said going back to work.

Clark sees Elise chewing out someone for not doing their job in the past month and it looks like the guy is getting the pink slip. Clark looks at an IM form Terri wondering why the advice columnist is slumming it in the basement. Clark looks up and sees a pretty blond as Karen Young the advice columnist enters the basement staring at Elise. Clark watches Karen wave her hands out as energy comes out of them. Clark quickly lowers his glasses and hits the energy with heat vision neutralizing it. Clark quickly gets up and turns Karen around heading for the door.

Elise turned around and saw it. She really hates how lax he is with work. "Kent stories don't write themselves."

"They don't land on your lap either I have to meet a source. Karen said she'd help." Clark lied through his teeth.

Elise rolled her eyes. "If she doesn't get her article in by eight o clock she's fired."

Clark nodded and headed out putting a hand over Karen's mouth. "She'll make her deadline." He doesn't know what's going on but he knows Karen isn't evil. She's an advice columnist one that he went to about a couple ideas for boy's clothes and toys since she has a son of her own and enjoyed the little break from work and the bitch from Hell as she calls Elise. Maybe he can get Phoebe or Paige to write it while he figures out what happened to Karen. They both seem pretty smart.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Phoebe was willing to marry Cole in a graveyard and didn't once think of summoning Patty or Penny. So after what she saw in the premonition I have no problem believing she'd marry Cole on a land of grass and flowers,


	26. Brokers and Bats

Prue sat on the couch with the twins less then three feet away from her asleep. She wonders how they can be such angels when asleep but monsters when awake. She's taking the brief freedom from parenthood to look into the book of shadows and see if any ancestors left them something they could use for the end of the world. She sees Phoebe orb in with Leo and Cole as Phoebe walks over excited. She enjoyed the week alone with her husband but she missed her niece and nephew.

Prue put a finger up and shushed. "You have no idea how rare a moment like this is around the house anymore."

Phoebe smiled she'll take looking at her babies again even if they are asleep as she turns to Prue. "Hey your roots are back."

"Glamour spell" Prue answered.

Phoebe nodded and sat down next to the twins. "Well we need to talk about what's happening right now in the world."

Prue nodded as she got to her feet and they walked into the kitchen with Leo and Cole and saw the nervous looks. "OK what's going on?"

Phoebe looked to Leo and Cole she really doesn't want to be the on that says this but better from a sister then either of your brother in laws. "Well Leo took me to the very first ripple. And I had a premonition."

Prue smiled that's great news. "Great so what are we up against?"

"Well that's the thing my premonition it was about Clark. I think it was when he first came to earth." Phoebe answered.

Prue thought it over. "You don't honestly think that…"

Phoebe shakes her head no seeing Prue's eyes go red. "No I mean Clark is pretty much the reason we know what we actually know as is. But we all know that I have my premonitions for a reason."

Prue nodded and they were cut off by Clark coming in with a blond haired woman.

"Get the kids upstairs now." Clark ordered.

Prue and Phoebe nodded as they each took a kid out of the crib and carried them upstairs to their room.

Leo looked at Clark. "Is something the matter?"

"Before or after a friend of mine tried to kill the boss?" Clark asked.

Cole smirked if he ever worked he'd imagine he'd do the same. "We all think about killing the boss."

"Yeah but very few people actually tried it." Clark countered as he sat Karen down on the couch.

Leo looked at him. "Clark I am sorry your friend went off the deep end but if she tried to kill your boss this sounds like it's more in Darryl's territory than it would in ours. I can orb her to the police department."

Clark rolled his eyes gee why didn't he think of that. "Yeah but it does when she tries to kill her with a demonic power."

Leo looked at the house and saw nothing. "So if she's a demon why isn't the house attacking?"

Clark looked at him. "Because she's not a demon and she's never been violent."

"But she attacked her boss." Cole pointed out.

Clark looked to Cole. "Oh please if you worked for her and were still Balthazar you would have taken a shot at her too."

Prue came down and heard Clark. "Elise giving you a hard time again you said she was a real witch."

"That's not the itch word I was going to go with." Clark countered. "And Karen's not evil she just has a demonic power for some reason. Something about a guy and ball of light. That's all I could get out of here by bashing Elise."

Cole thought on that. It sounds like a demonic power broker. "Sounds like your friend was on the receiving end of a demonic power broker. They're pretty much pawn shop owners they sell powers to lower level demons to help boost them up."

Clark looked at Karen while Prue sat down with the book. He still doesn't see it. "Yeah but why would a human take a demonic power especially her I mean she was three months ahead of Prue so she was giving me heads ups about what to expect."

"She didn't." Prue answered reading the book and showing the page on Power Brokers. "Demons that auction Demonic Powers off to the highest bidder. They are known to sometimes use humans to store Powers until they are bought. A human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent and demonic and will ultimately die if the power isn't withdrawn making them easy to retireve."

Clark looked at them. "That can't happen she has a little boy."

Prue kept reading the book. "Well don't worry there's a potion in here that will take it right out of her."

Clark nodded that's one problem down. "So where are Piper and Paige?"

"That cruel place that holds their paychecks." Prue answered as Phoebe came down the steps.

"I'm gone one week and when Auntie Phoebe comes back those kids are rock solid sleepers." Phoebe complained.

Prue smirked. "Yeah well just wait until they wake up at 12:30 at night and don't sleep again till 5:30 then we'll see how upset you are." Prue doesn't understand it. They're living Solar Batteries but they sleep all day.

Clark looked at Phoebe. "So you have a psychology degree right?"

Phoebe nodded not seeing where Clark is going. "Yeah, not that I ever get to use it."

Clark held out a piece of paper. "I need you to write Karen's advice column. I'll consider it a big favor."

Phoebe took the paper off him kind of startled. "And you want me to write this why?"

"Because we work for a real pain and the excuse she was infected by a demonic power broker won't exactly work." Clark replied in complete honesty. "Elise hates her and I don't want to see her get fired from something she had no control over."

Phoebe sighed and saw she wasn't winning this one. "OK… I'll do it, but what are you going to do?"

Clark got up. "Oh I'm going to go the underworld and burn up the power brokers' powers to make sure they don't do this to anyone else." He turns to Leo. "Do you mind giving me a ride down?"

Leo shrugged not seeing any problem except one. "Clark we don't know where they are."

"I do." Cole pointed out besides it gives him something to do besides lounge around the house all day.

With that the three guys go upstairs to get ready to go to hell.

Phoebe looks at the question and ponders this. "What do you tell a thirty year old woman that's scared to move out and live on her own?"

Prue thought about it until she heard Patty scream on the monitor showing she was awake. "I tell her to get a life. Do you mind watching her and writing while I watch the twins and brew the potion upstairs."

Phoebe smiled and held a hand out. "Go right ahead."

* * *

><p>Clark walked down the underworld with Leo. Cole pointing to them exactly where to go. He's glad Piper and Paige were gone as he knew they'd follow him down and their powers are greatly diminished here. Clark walks in and sees a group of human like demons discussing powers trading lightning for energy ball.<p>

"What are they doing? The sound like they're anteing up." Clark asked.

"They're trading powers." Cole answered.

"Oh" Clark calmly walked into the room and the power brokers all stared at him energy balls ready until they realized who they were aiming at. "Naman! We didn't mess with either of your kids."

Clark didn't say a word as his eyes lit up. "So who's been keeping their leftover powers in humans?"

The power brokers rolled their eyes. If they hid it in a human it's because it's a n upper level power and they're not risking it in the underworld. They all threw energy balls but Clark blasted straight through them with heat vision destroying them along with the power brokers as Clark leaned his head down and destroyed all the power balls. "Thanks Leo."

Leo just quietly nodded he's really glad he never got on Clark's bad side. "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Clark and the boys orbed back in time to see Phoebe printing her article. Clark also sees Karen pacing the kitchen like a madwoman. "What did you say to her?"<p>

"I told her Elise was hiding in there." Phoebe answered. "By the way that stuff she shoots out of her hand is like acid. You owe us a new microwave."

Clark looked at the destroyed microwave in the kitchen. "Fine do you guys have the potion ready?"

"Right here" Prue said coming down the steps with a white vial in her hands.

Phoebe looked in the kitchen and saw her pacing and melting the table. "OK I'm not going near her with that demonic power."

Prue nodded in agreement and got a better idea looking at the potion as she popped the lid moved it's content into Karen's mouth as the advice columnist glowed white and the power exited her.

Karen held herself up leaning on the counter and got reacquainted with the room. That she has never been here before what the heck is going on? "Clark where the hell am I?"

"My girlfriend's house" Clark answered. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Karen thought about it walking to work. "Nothing before this morning." Karen looks at the clock as her eyes shot out in horror. "Oh my god it's 6 o clock Elise going to fire me."

Phoebe looked at her and shot up. "Karen it's OK we have your article for you."

Karen took the article and read through it as Phoebe watched on nervously. The third charmed one stood there wondering why she suddenly felt like she was back in high school waiting for the teacher's approval for a test she never studied for. She doesn't know why but she felt happy when she made that article. "OK this is really good… but I'm giving you the credit. It was proactive, it was non-judgmental. The whole column had a freshness and a passion that it hasn't had for a really long time."

Clark looked at Karen. "Karen Elise said if you want your job you need a story by deadline."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "She'll fire you in a minute."

Karen shrugged she could care less about her job anymore. "And if Elise is as good as she thinks she is she'll hire you. So if you can stand working for that witch more power to you."

Clark looked at her with a sudden understanding. "You want to quit your job."

Karen nodded. "Well, I hate Elise. And even though I'm not quite... sure what happened today, I zoned out an entire day and that scares me. Right now I just feel like I wanna spend more time at home with my kid. So I wanna say thanks, for everything."

Clark and Prue look upstairs hearing stereo whining and both roll their eyes parents are supposed to sleep when their kids sleep not fight the forces of evil.

"I think I know what you mean." Clark answered.

Karen heard the babies upstairs and hit him. "You jerk why didn't you tell me you had your baby."

"Elise never letup laying into you." Clark defended himself he didn't want to get her into more trouble.

Karen looked at him. "So boy or girl."

"Both" Clark replied. "Prue was happy that she got her little girl and then to everyone's surprise her twin brother came out ten minutes later."

Karen almost felt pity for Clark twins expected was bad enough but catching you by surprise that has to be ten times worst. "Doing a number on your budget huh?"

Clark shrugged. "Just means we have to buy more clothes."

Prue smiled seeing these two actually had a friendship in the office. "Do you want to see them?"

"Oh I'd love to." Karen nodded excitedly Clark was cute she wonders what seeing him as a baby would be like as she follows the two upstairs. "And when I hand in my resignation I'll give you some baby clothes Zack outgrew."

Clark smiled gratefully he's going to miss Karen but it should be interesting with Phoebe there.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Paige sat resting her head on the kitchen table in the middle of the night. They really suck at this job lately. Two weeks and two sisters have died. Last week Leo confronted his demons about World War II when Piper was killed but saved in time when Leo finally fought his demons and this week she joined the legion of the undead. Apparently they thought the new source was weak for hiding from Clark and Prue so they made a power play. She was a vampire of all things. Thankfully however Clark killed the queen and her family before she killed anyone. Prue came down with Patty in her arms and saw her moping.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you can feed Patty." Prue offered.

Paige chuckled that's all on her. "So where's Clark?"

"He's mad at me." Prue responded and truth be told she can't really blame him.

"There really was a vampire behind me you know." Paige responded.

"Yeah well I know that now." Prue replied. "It's just you were dressed as sexy vampire with midriff and cleavage and I kind of panicked seeing Clark's eyes light up."

Paige put her head back down. "I'm sorry you feel this way but can you let it go. I still can't believe I got turned into a vampire."

Prue patted her on the shoulder. "It's OK sweetie. You're not really a charmed one until you get turned into something." Prue grabbed a bottle of formula from the fridge and warmed it up with her eyes as Clark showed her.

"Bet you never got turned into anything." Paige countered.

Prue chuckled. "Actually I got turned into a dog and a dude."

Paige quickly covered her mouth and tried not laugh. "Dude looks like a lady."

Prue glared at her. "Paige… in what world is it wise to make a sleep deprived woman cranky while she's holding hot formula."

Paige just quietly muted herself and gave Prue the leeway as she heard Jonathon start crying.

Paige chuckled getting to her feet. "I'll get him while you… Clark's coming."

Prue looked at her she doesn't hear him but soon enough a red and blue blur entered and Clark came down holding Jonathon in his new blur suit. Prue looks at him. "You know you look ridiculous in that."

Clark looks himself over he's in denim jeans a sky blue shirt with the S symbol and a red cape. "I don't look that bad. And the cape will look good when I fly."

"If you ever fly." Prue countered.

"I'm up to ten seconds." Clark defended himself as they fed the twins burped them and put them back to sleep. "So did you tell her yet?"

Prue glared at him. "Ha, ha not very funny."

"Tell me what?" Paige asked.

"My girlfriend insists that we sleep together." Clark answered.

Paige smiled looking to Prue. "Did she now?"

Prue rolled her eyes damn perfect memory why does she have to love him so much. "I might have said something about that when I was ticked off but to be fair I'm three weeks sleep deprived and two fo my sisters died in as many weeks."

Paige leaned over the table. "I don't know that's very generous of my big sis."

Clark leaned over the table and they both just turned around and gently kissed Prue on the forehead and sat down laughing.

Prue glared at the two ready to throw them into the neighbor's yard. "I have the strength to lift up my truck and hit you with it."

"You love us we know." Paige replied. "Besides I already told you annoying baby brother I always have to look after."

"Hey!" Clark protested.

"Just saying I saved your neck in that cave." Paige replied.

"Yeah so you could take a chunk out for yourself it doesn't count." Clark countered and kissed Prue as Paige looked away. "Besides there's only one charmed one I love."

Paige smiled seeing the two she's happy for them and you definitely don't do anything to a family. She'd probably orb the guy's testacles if anyone ever used her like that while having a family. "Why don't you two head to bed I'm still readjusting from vampire time so I can watch the twins."

Prue turned to Clark and they both shared a smile. "Thanks sis."

Paige smiled seeing them both disappear in a blur. With how quick they move they can probably have some fun and then go back to sleep for a couple hours.

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up the next day and saw Prue asleep and gently kissed her cheek hopping out of bed. He goes into a bureau and looks at a lump of coal and quietly crushes it in just the right way to make a diamond. He looks the diamond over for a minute and just throws it out the window. Prue doesn't deserve an encore of Lana. She deserved much better. Clark came downstairs and saw Piper smiling at him.<p>

"What?"

Piper smiled making a coffee with ten sugars has she mentioned she hates Clark's metabolism. "You're thinking of popping the question to my sister."

"A-am not." Clark responded.

Piper chuckled taking a seat so he is thinking of the question but he's just not sure yet.

Clark looked at her might as well get advice from one of the sisters. "But what if I was I mean I've never met a woman like Prue and I don't want to risk losing her by scaring her off."

Piper smiled she knew it. "Clark I don't think you're going to lose her. And if you ask she might say yes I mean you guys are looking for a place of your own and you've got a family. What took you so long to ask?"

"I wasn't going to ask a woman to marry me because I knocked her up." Clark pointed out. He got her pregnant but he wasn't going to let Prue throw her life away on someone she might not have even liked considering how the twins were conceived.

Piper nodded she could respect Clark for that. "Well I don't know what you're going to do but don't ask our dad first other wards she will probably never marry you."

Clark frowned watching her leave. "Thanks for the advice."

Cole came in with a diamond in his hand. "Look at this thing I'm going to pawn this and get a decent suit for job interviews and get Phoebe something nice."

Clark rolled his eyes also he has to figure out a new ring no doing the Lana shtick especially considering how bad it ended.

* * *

><p>The Seer was in the underworld listening to one of her minions. "My lady I beg of you he is too weak doing it now will vanquish him."<p>

"It is a necessary sacrifice to save our world." She points out or more particularly points up showing one of the ripples has made it to the Underworld. "Now I am off to go bath myself in…goodness." The Seer got out disgusted. "Be thankful you are not me."

The Seer flamed out and when she reemerged she showed up in something that resembled a school library or a Hogwarts knock off depending on who you ask. The Seer walked the hall no demon has ever stepped foot here. If she can take control of this place she can wipe out any force of good. "I know you are here elder. Show yourself."

"You are not welcome in this place Source."

The Seer smiled. "Tough words from a cowardly elder. Show yourself you know I can not harm you in this place."

"But you can make me spend an eternity as a pile of ashes." The elder pointed out.

The Seer looked at one of the books. "I can also do that to your children in this magic school but I will not. We have a world to save if you are willing to show yourself."

A trail of purple orbs entered magic school showing what would appear to be a middle aged bearded man. In reality he is an elder and one of the most powerful ones simply known as Gideon.

Gideon looked at her. "What do you think you can do to save the world?"

The Seer smiled. "I can close the holes in the planet I can restore everything to what it was."

Gideon though about it and the idea appealed to him. "You're evil and you will always be evil why should I trust you at all."

"Because you can't rule a world when there is no one left to rule." The Seer answered bluntly. "Make no mistake I am disgusted to work with you but it is work that must be done for the sake of everyone."

"The Charmed Ones will find a way to close the portals they're the strongest witches for a reason." Gideon replied.

"For now but we both know as time goes on that won't be the case." The Seer pointed out. "There will be at least two that will pass them and I assure you master elder you have reason to fear them as you do. As they say evil only has to win once."

Gideon shakes his head in denial. "Clark and Prue are powerful. They will make sure their children walk down a righteous path they have the power to control them."

The Seer smiled seeing him doubt himself. "So you think. I just need your help with one little thing. And you will be the savior of two worlds."

"And what would I be helping you with?" Gideon asked.

"To keep Naman occupied while I do what must be done. I assure you from this day forward no harm will come to Naman from any demon as long as I live." The Seer answered.

Gideon looked to the Seer as lightning crackled through his fingers. "Know this I will bring down the full wrath of the elders on you if you deceive me about the world or hurt a single human witch or kryptonian life."

The Seer smiled seeing she got him. "I agree. Now let's save the world."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Gideon's main problem was how powerful Wyatt was as a baby and Chris' warning which might have been a self fulfilling prophecy. Given the fact that so far Clark and Prue have proven to be far more powerful then the twins he's letting it slide and even defending them like he did when he stood up for Leo and Piper. I always liked the character because unlike most charmed villains he never saw himself as evil. He was a well intentioned extremist which is why they had to have him kill Chris a witch and glasses guy to be Ok with killing him.

Up next: The Battle for Two Worlds.


	27. End of Days Part 1

Author's Note: Holy... 300 reviews wow. I just wanted to thank everyone who stayed with this from the beginning and everyone who still reviews and follows it now. Well let's keep going with what's left.

* * *

><p>Prue sat down with Jonathon in her arms looking to Clark with Patty in his. "So how did it come out?"<p>

Piper looked at the picture. "Prue's still blurry. I think you're going to have to do the auto camera thing if you want one with the complete family."

Prue got up and set up the camera she didn't want to do it like this but she wants to be the one who takes the picture instead of someone else. After all she is a photographer for 415 magazine and she took every other photo why not this one. Prue sets it for fifteen seconds as she takes a spot with Clark and the kids between Phoebe Cole and Paige the complete Halliwell family all in one big group picture.

Piper went over to the camera and looked at the picture the complete Halliwell family. "Just for the record I want a copy of this."

"Me too" Paige added. She was so excited that she couldn't take her eyes off this picture.

Prue just put a hand up. "I'll make four and then Clark will copy extras." Prue looked to Leo and Piper. "Are you guys sure you don't mind watching the twins tonight."

Piper nodded they're her niece and nephew and she loves them and especially now. "Of course not demons are in recession you two have to take advantage of the situation while you have the time. Go be normal for a while."

Clark looked at Piper as the two sisters talked. She gets what's she's up to it's just not happening he still can't figure out how to ask Prue to marry him. Clark and Prue hand off the twins to Piper and Leo each gently kissing them before they head off. Piper smiled looking down at her nephew but it's a bittersweet one at that.

Leo looks to Piper and sees the bit of pain in her eyes. "Did you tell them yet?"

Piper shakes her head no. "Prue has been so happy lately I don't want her to be upset or worried about me."

"I think she'd want to know." Leo pointed out.

Piper looked at him. "There isn't anything to tell besides I already told her everything was fine at the doctor's yesterday."

Leo looked at Patty and saw her pretty much playing with his finger. "That was a lie."

"It's not a lie the doctor said that it's still possible." Piper defended herself.

Leo looked at Piper. "Yes but he also said it was very unlikely."

Piper looked at Leo he really did just go there didn't he? "Newsflash me and you buster we've been beating the odds since we met. I mean here we are witch and whitelighter happily married we overcame angels, demons, elders. Times get tough and that's usually when things get going." Piper took Leo's hand for support. "It might not be the traditional but we will be having our own baby. Despite how much scar tissue the doctor says I have."

Leo smiled seeing Piper ready to fight this for all she's worth. If she has that much faith that they're having their own baby he can too.

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark finished their dinner together and were leaving the restaurant kissing each other while leaving the night away was nice but they want to see the twins. Prue can't help but think about the dinner the dancing tonight was great. She could get used to times like this. Maybe even for the rest of her life.<p>

"Thank you for the wonderful meal and a night on the town." Prue said.

Clark smiled and lifted up his glasses. "I figured we could use a night where our clothes don't have baby smell or stains on them. Still miss them though."

"Yeah me too." Prue smiled but saw Clark with that far off look in his eyes. "Someone in trouble?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah I'll be right back."

Prue watched Clark run off and decided to follow him but stay in the shadows. Clark emerged in his red and blue get up and quickly caught the guy on instinct.

"It's OK you're going to be alright."

The guy looked at Clark and instantly started wriggling about in terror. "Let go!"

Clark just let him go as he ran out of sight. "Well that's gratitude for you." Clark looked up wondering where he even fell from.

Prue walked out. "Why was that guy scared of you?"

Clark shrugged. "He fell a long way. I just can't figure out where from?"

Prue looked around and saw nothing same as Clark. "Well he's safe probably freaked out that someone saved him from becoming street pizza. Let's go home."

Clark nodded that was fair enough after all.

* * *

><p>The Seer flamed up as Gideon orbed down this was their time. The Seer looked at Gideon. "So are you ready to save the world?"<p>

"By unleashing a monster into it... hardly." Gideon replied he never thought he would have to work a demon on anything. "But I will do what needs to be done to protect the greater good."

The Seer throws a potion at the wall and smiles seeing it bubble. Seer and Gideon both raise their hands up and the potion goop creates a portal very similar to the ripples as someone emerges from it and the portal just as quickly closes.

Gideon looked and saw for all extensive purposes the darker side of Clark show up. Dressed in black with a goatee on his face. They always say the greatest battle is the one within.

Kal got to his feet cracking his neck Zoe and good him are going to pay for what they did to him and what they made him miss. "The seer baptized by blood… I approve."

Gideon looked at the Seer. "Remember my warning."

The Seer rolled her eyes and flamed out as Gideon orbed out.

Kal took a moment and looked at the yellow sun for the first time in six months. He looks around and sees the bright happy people in this world as she explores a couple streets. "Wait a minute" Kal runs through the city and sees more than enough. He holds his head he should have known he wouldn't be that lucky. he's not in his world he's in... "Son of a BITCH!"

* * *

><p>Prue woke up at four in the morning to the screams of her son. She comes in and sees Jonathon here but Patty gone so Clark must be down there with her. Prue walks in with Jonathon in her arms seeing her daughter with one of her first father daughter dances with Clark gently rocking her next to the radio with a version of wild horses playing. Prue walked over to him and started rocking Jonathon as both babies drifted back to sleep in no time.<p>

"You think we'll ever sleep through the night again." Prue asked. "Not that I'm complaining. I have a lot more happier reasons to stay awake now."

Clark shrugged. "Well they have to go to college at some point. Maybe a really good one like Harvard or Yale."

Prue hit him. "You want to be a lawyer so bad you do know its not too late to go back to college."

"I know." Clark assured her. "But I think I found my passion in journalism… even if I am slightly ticked that Phoebe got an office in a week and I've been working there since I got here and still don't."

Prue smiled as Clark wrapped his arm around her and they just gently rocked back and forth. "You know I could get used to this."

Clark smiled seeing his family together well mostly his family there is one thing. Even if he lives until the end of time he'll never understand why he said this next. "Will you marry me?"

Prue looked up and saw Clark instantly blush. She doesn't think he meant to ask her that as much as it just came out in the family moment. "Did... you just ask me to marry you?"

Clark thought of weaseling out but just nods his head damage done might as well here what she says. "Yes, I did. You can let me down easy."

Prue thought on it in about a thousand different ways but at the end of the day this is what she wants but she's still nervous. When she's with Clark she's special she's not Prue the photographer, Prue the witch, or Prue the oldest of the Charmed ones she's just Prue and he knowingly accepts each and every side of her. She wants a life with him but she's not sure yet. She needs to talk to one of her sisters. "Just give me some time to think about it OK?"

Clark nodded he can give her that.

* * *

><p>Martha was roaming around the farm the next day sorting out children's toys trying to figure out what her grandchildren can play with. She can barely hide her excitement from being a grandmother. Clark called and said he was bringing the twins over today so she's excited about that but at the same time it seems like they might need to talk about something.<p>

Martha smiled seeing the trail of blue orbs revealing Clark and Paige each holding Patty and Jonathon.

"Huh told you I could get to Kansas in less then seven orbs." Paige said with a smile seeing she made it.

Clark nodded she said it and she did it. "Yeah but I'm still confused as to how we ended up in Russia and Japan first."

Paige punched him in the free arm. "It's a work in progress."

Martha smiled it was nice to see Paige but she wasn't the Halliwell she was expecting. "Where's Prue?"

Paige looked at Martha. "Oh I think they had a fight last night things were really awkward at breakfast."

Clark rolled his eyes and saw the little crib Martha had the hands set up and gently put each twin into it. "We did not have a fight it was just… I made things awkward last night."

Paige looked at him. "Well come it can't be that bad what did you do? It's not like you asked her to marry you?"

Clark looked away and Martha smiled. Paige stood there and felt like an idiot oh crap. "You did ask her to marry you."

"It just kind of came out." Clark defended himself.

* * *

><p>Prue was going through the house cleaning up she can safely say she cleaned the whole house which is very impressive considering all the potion stains on the roof and walls. Piper and Phoebe try to stop her but it's a blur moving from one spot to the next occasionally floating.<p>

Piper looked at her. What she wouldn't give to have her powers work on other witches just once. "Prue is something wrong?"

Prue looked at her sisters. "What can give you the impression that something is wrong?"

"Well sweetie for starters. If you keep washing we're not going to have any walls. So did you and Clark have a fight last night?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shakes her head no. "He proposed to me. We had a nice gentle moment rocking the kids to sleep and then he proposed to me. I mean who does that?"

Piper sat down on the couch. "Yes how dare he propose in a nice quiet manner instead of using marriage as a weapon against the elders?"

"Or while you're covered in demon guts." Phoebe pointed out.

Prue looked at them. "I know I know all things considered it wasn't the worst time to pop the question considering our lives. But why did he have to ask it."

"Probably because he loves you." Piper states the obvious. "He was in such a nice place he let his guard down and asked."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Come to think of it Cole found a diamond outside the house you think Clark tried to make a ring but things went south and it just kind of came out?"

Prue smiled hearing that. "Yeah well shouldn't surprise me Clark knows how to make them."

Piper looked at her. "Prue do you want to marry Clark."

Prue looked at her but looked away. "It's not any of your business."

Phoebe looked at Prue who kept moving so she decided to do something to bring her back. "For those who want the truth revealed open hearts and…"

Prue moved in a blur and put a hand over Phoebe's mouth. "No using the truth spell."

"Then tell us the truth." Phoebe countered. "Do you want to marry Clark?"

Prue sat down on the couch wondering how she got here nine months ago her main concern was the next vanquish nothing else. "Yes, I want to marry him." Prue sat down on the couch. "I want Clark to be my husband I want to see our kids grow up. I want to create another public image to demons that says do not mess with our kids. I want to have a panic attack with Clark every time they go see an ice cream man. I want to see who they'll take to prom. I want my life to be with Clark, Patty, and Jonathon. I should have just said yes."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her sister. "He'll ask again he'd be too much of a fool not to."

* * *

><p>Clark sat down with Martha and Paige and ran through last night. Martha nodded in understanding. Probably not the best time to propose.<p>

Paige just touched him on the shoulder she's not sure how to respond to this. "Do better… next time?"

Clark turned to her and just looked at her like she had a second head. "Yeah I'm sure I will. I just can't believe I blurted out like that."

Martha saw how lost Clark was and simply touched him on the shoulder. "Did you know your dad asked me to marry him before we got out of college?"

Clark shakes his head. "He only talked about when you said yes."

Martha nodded leave it to Jonathon. "I shot him down I knew I loved him and everyday I kept thinking I hope I marry this man but when the reality hit I panicked because I wasn't ready yet. I turned him down during the middle of winter in a blizzard and he worked on the tractor in the snow. I knew I loved him I just didn't know if it was life time kind of love."

Clark laughed knowing how much of a piece of junk that thing was. "I'll plan out ahead this time."

"I'll be right back down." Martha smiled as she headed up the steps. Paige turned to Clark wanting an explanation but the farmboy just shrugged in innocence. Martha came back down and gave Clark a jewelry box. "When you're ready to try again try giving her this."

Clark opened the box and was taken back. "Mom, I can't take this."

"I want you to have it. He would too." Martha said in a smile.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

Clark looked at the ring. "It's my parent's engagement ring. Mom I'm grateful but I can't take this."

Martha refused to take it back. "No I want you to have it. I want you two to have as many happy years as we had. OK."

Clark nodded and hugged her gratefully. All three laugh as if on cue crying breaks the silence.

* * *

><p>Prue thought about what she said and the easiest way to get a handle on this would be to talk to Clark again. Prue takes the phone and dials the number. "Hey Martha is Clark there?"<p>

"Hello, who is this?" Clark asked on the other end.

Prue rolled her eyes. "You actually have to ask who it is?"

"No." Clark answered.

Prue sat down and kept the phone close to her ear. "So I think we need to talk."

Clark smiled seeing they have the same idea. "Do you want to do it over dinner again? Paige agreed to watch the twins."

"Yes, dinner sounds great. Especially since Piper and Phoebe also stuck their names in the hat." Prue replied thinking she could use the break as Phoebe ran into the room.

Prue put her hand over the speaker. "Private conversations get out of here."

"I can't Elise just called apparently someone is causing quite the commotion he's robbed three banks and according to witness reports he looks just like Clark except he has a goatee." Phoebe replied. "And according to her he's heading towards P3."

Prue let go of the mouthpiece. "Clark where are you?"

"Still Smallville" Clark answered. "Why?"

"OK have Paige watch the babies then meet us in San Francisco just use your super hearing you'll know where."

"Alright I also want to get something and drop it off at the house. Won't take but another minute." Clark assured her.

"OK We'll see you there."

Prue hung up the phoned grabbed Phoebe and hoisted her up over her shoulder. "Let's go find Piper."

* * *

><p>Prue moved in a blur coming to a deserted P3 save for Piper. "OK where is he?"<p>

"Right over here."

The charmed ones turn around and see Kal.

Prue looked at him. "You're no a shape shifter you're that other Clark he told me about."

"And you are not my Prue. I can smell… goodness on you." Kal replied. "So the question becomes how do I get you to open up the portal to take me home."

Prue looked at him. "Why don't you try asking nicely?"

Kal looked at her. "Like I can trust you you're good. You'll just stick me back in that Nexus the red and blue boyscout dumped me in."

"Ok who's the evil one here buster." Piper interrupted waving her arms around under the table.

Kal looked at her. "Well consider you've been trying to freeze me since I got here I can at the very least say you three are deceptive."

Piper quietly gulped is he moving too fast like Bart can?

Phoebe had another idea. "OK let's try this. What has awakened from its sleep must once again slumber deep."

Kal felt himself and went into his pockets. "Nope... nothing… how about the crystal cage can't wait to see how that one fails."

Prue put it together. "Your Prue gave you protection from our powers."

Kal held up his hand showing a ring. "Same protection your Grams gave Nicholas." Kal wasted no time and grabbed four cups with each finger. "Now I find myself in quite the situation here. I want to pay the boyscout back for those six months of hell he put me through. Now the problem is I'm quite fond of all of you in my world so sadly I just can't kill all of you as I please. But on the bright side I think I have the solution."

Kal threw the four glasses at Piper and Phoebe but Prue quickly disintegrated them with heat vision. Prue rushed him in a blur but he simply stuck his hand up at the last moment slapping her into the wall. Kal walked over to Prue until he felt a breeze on his back. He grabbed his back and felt that Piper blew a hole in his jacket. Clark rolled his eyes and attacked Piper and Phoebe in a blur knocking the two out.

Prue got up and saw what he had done as she flew at him as fast as she could to her surprise Kal caught her by the arms and slammed her into the floor so hard she bounced and Kal followed it up by kicking her in the back right through the club wall. Prue prepares to hit the wall next door but Kal appears right in front of her and grabs her by the throat and slams her to the floor. Prue took the opportunity to burn him with heat vision as she rushed him with punches and kicks she learned throughout the years. To her surprise Kal effortlessly blocks each attack with one arm. Prue tries a roundhouse but Kal simply grabbed her leg and threw her into the sky. Prue came down and continued the attempted assault until Kal grabbed her wrist mid punch and wrenched it the other way breaking her arm and knocking her to the floor with an open palm strike. He walked over to Prue and hoisted her off the floor by her throat.

Prue looked at him and saw she wasn't breaking the grip he had on her without he rpowers which he sands immune to. "What are you insane? If I die your Prue will die too."

"I'm not going to kill you." Kal replied as his eyes glowed orange. "I'm just going to burn up a certain part of your brain."

"I'll heal." Prue countered.

Kal smirked. "I'm counting on that. What won't heal is the long term memory I'll obliterate any trace you've had of Clark or your sis..." Prue just heard a loud crash and saw giant gaping holes in the next three buildings.

"Thanks Clark"

* * *

><p>Clark looked at Kal as the two kryptonians got to their feet with the destruction that tackle caused he should have been more careful but he had to save Prue. "How did you get out?"<p>

"Oh you... nice cape. I've been thinking of you. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment ever day night since you dropped me into that abyss. I've dreaqmed of splitting open your skull." Kal answered.

Clark looked at him coldly. "You nearly killed Prue. Even knowing what it will do to me I'm half tempted to kill you."

Kal smiled he can't beat him they're both invulnerable. Kal moved in a blur but found Clark disappeared. "Where are you?"

"Try looking behind you."

Kal turned around and saw Clark's fist. "Ahh" Kal to his shock was knocked into a building by a punch he could barely see.

Kal exploded out of the building and ran towards Clark in a fury of punches of raw power. Between Torquasm from Jor El and Aikido from Prue Clark effortlessly dodged all of Kal's attacks and knocked Kal down with a Kick to the face and throwing him hard into a car bending it around his evil double.

Kal got to his feet stunned. "How did you all that?"

"I learned it from Jor El." Clark answered. "He taught some very interesting things like this."

Kal watched as Clark's right hand almost started shaking uncontrollably from the looks of it. Prue ran out just in time to see Clark move so fast she couldn't keep up. All she sees now is Clark holding his right hand in the air in a fist and Kal is gone.

"Clark?"

Clark put his hand up and stopped her from moving he simply left his arm stretched out as Prue heard the sound of Kal screaming as he was in the air coming back around. Clark turned around and quickly clothes lined him knocking the evil kryptonian down and shaking his arm in pain as every ounce of glass in a two block radius shattered. "Alright that hurt."

"Did you just hit him around the world?" Prue asked completelyy baffled just when she didn't thin Clark could surprise her after last night.

"Technically I saw the Eiffel tower twice so it might have been a bit more then that." Kal muttered getting to his feet coughing up blood.

"Infinite mass punch" Clark answered. "Ironic thing is that could very well be used against me if Bart learns it.

Kal got up. "So you punched me around the world. Do you want a medal?"

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to Prue. "Excuse me for a moment."

Clark ran circles around Kal and Prue heard the familiar sounds of bones break and punching and kicks connect. Prue saw Clark stop and Kal dropped like a ton of bricks.

Kal looked at him and realized he couldn't get up. He tries to dig his hands in the ground and pull himself but he can't move anything. "What did you do to me?"

"Klurkor... I hit your pressure points making it very easy to paralyze you for a couple minutes." Clark explained exactly what he had done.

Prue smiled as she walked towards Kal and took the ring off him. "This means I get to do this. What has awoken from its sleep must once again slumber deep."

Kal glared at her but his eyes quickly became heavy as he passed out.

Prue looked at Clark. "You'll always be stronger then me won't you?"

Clark nodded. "Even in ten years you'll still be half kryptonian… So any ideas what to do with him?"

"I can think of something." A familiar voice said to the two.

They both turned around and saw the Seer with a potion blessed by her and Gideon. The new Source threw it and Prue quickly blasted it with heat vision not wanting to risk anything. However when she did a new ripple was torn open creating a portal. Clark shoves his foot through the ground and hangs onto Prue by the arms as Kal is flung into the vortex. Clark quickly sees the ground starting to crumble and does the only thing he can think of and throws Prue clear of the portal as he gets pulled in and the portal closed.

Prue ran down and saw the closed portal. "You gave your word you wouldn't hurt him."

"And I didn't I just contained him until I can fix the mess this world is in." The Seer replied flaming out.

Prue fell to her knees trying to soak in what's happened Clark is gone and without Tall man and the urn they have no way of getting him back.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I wanted to show those lessons in the fortress actually did something and the best way I figured was having a trained Clark vs. an untrained Clark.


	28. End of Days Part 2

Piper and Phoebe came out of P3 holding their heads, evil Clark not a lot of fun especially when he's immune to their powers. Phoebe walks out and she's not sure how she knows but Prue is in trouble. She walks ahead and Piper just follows she's not sure how she knows maybe it's because of her premonitions and they're evolving or maybe it's just their bond as charmed ones. But she comes over and sees Prue on her knees not quite there completely.

Phoebe looked at her. "Prue are you OK?"

"He's gone." Prue replied in a mutter.

Piper smiled. "That's good right? No more evil Clark. We get back to trying to close the portals."

Prue shook her head. "Clark came and defeated the evil one. When he said he was powerful I just… seeing is believing."

Phoebe looked at her and got a pretty good idea what happened. "They didn't kill each other did they?"

"Clark defeated him. And then the Seer showed up and opened a portal. They're both gone." Prue explained.

Phoebe looked at Prue and got her big sister back to her feet. "Is that it? All that want to be evil did was lock Clark behind a door. We just have to find the key."

Prue got to her feet. "I know problem is I don't even know where to begin to look."

Piper looked at the three they have to figure out a way to keep Clark out of trouble. No innocent has ever caused them this much trouble.

The three are distracted by Piper's cell phone ringing. Piper looks at it and sees that it's from Darryl… what now? "Hello… Darryl what's up…?" Prue and Phoebe watch as Piper's mouth forms a perfect O. "What! I'd never… the bouncers would have… I'll be right there."

Phoebe looked at her flustered face. She can honestly say she has never seen Piper so confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Piper answered. "Unless you count the multiple sex acts being performed right outside my club."

Phoebe looked at her go as the words set in. "Wait… what?"

* * *

><p>The sisters walk to the club and sure enough see the sights as they go into the club and see the whole place has been transformed. Piper looked around and was startled by what she saw. Stripper poles all around how the hell did someone turn her club into a strip joint in five minutes?<p>

Piper looked around. "OK how do I make this madness stop before I'm arrested?"

Prue shrugged but gets an idea. "I think I have an idea. Just tell them to. Stick your head out and tell them to… very meanly too."

Piper shrugged she didn't have any other ideas so she did it as she got a mean face on and stuck her head out the door. "Hey skanks get your asses in here and don't ever do anything like that outside the club again."

Piper watched as the girls pushed people off and quickly sorted out their clothes to look presentable.

"Sorry Mrs. Wyatt we didn't recognize you in such colorful clothes. You must have been miserable in the underworld." One of the women said scared to death.

"Damn right I was now get in here." Piper ordered.

Prue watched as everyone came in followed behind by Piper.

Piper saw Prue's eyes. "You know what's going on don't you?"

"I think we're merging with Dark Clark's world or one of the bad ones and my guess is when Clark got taken through the portal it was like putting a forest fire out with napalm."

All three sisters were stopped as the earth started to shake. Prue looked around and she thinks they don't have a lot of time left.

* * *

><p>Martha was watching the twins. Jonathon was asleep and Patty was sucking away on a pacifier. Martha knew it wasn't healthy for a baby to suck on them for long so she went to take it off her.<p>

Paige came in from the barn. That wasn't the best news and now she has to tell Martha she sees her bent over Patty's crib and just starts. "Martha I have to tell you something… Clark got sucked into a portal. They're working to get him out and I'm sure they will but… hey eyes off the grandchildren." Paige went to pull Martha up but saw she was frozen solid as she looked down on her niece and picked her up. "Patty… did you freeze your grandma?"

Paige waited and eventually the freeze wore off as Martha moved and turned around startled.

"It's OK Patty's right here." Paige assured her and went for a much more civil action. "Binky"

The pacifier orbed from Patty's mouth into Paige's hand. Paige looked at Martha and got ready as she had to tell her the bad news.

* * *

><p>A portal opened dropping Kal in the water and Clark on land. Clark gets to his feet and sees a fountain of water and not much else except for two roads and a great big gaping nothing. God knows how big that drop is as Kal shoots out awake from the water. Kal looks around and sees exactly where they are at.<p>

The dark kryptonian got to his feet livid. "Just… great for six months I tried to escape this hell and now I'm right back to where I started from."

Clark looked around trying to see the sights but with the exception of fog he has nothing. "Where are we?"

Kal smiled seeing Clark rattled well on the bright side he took the hero down with him. "Purgatory… as far as I can tell it's some kind of bridge that connects your world to mine. Only when you sucker punched me you left me here for six months." Kal stuck his finger up. "And sadly…" Clark looked up and saw a yellow sun. "We can't die of natural causes here at least not for thousands of years anyway."

Clark looked around there has to be a way out. Clark points behind Kal. "What about that road?"

Kal rolled his eyes and pointed behind Clark to the other road. "Leads right there I should know god knows... I've tried it a thousand times!"

Clark just looked around. "What about jumping off?"

Kal looked down. "Even with all my visions I can't see a bottom but there are walls."

Clark looked at him confused. "Define walls"

Kal picked up a little rock in the sand and threw it off the land as it goes thirty feet but bounces off a blue barrier. "Took a super jump one day to end it all was smacked against that and knocked back to my little island hero."

Clark looked at him. "What makes you think I'm a hero?"

"Because I watched you from in here boyscout." Kal replied. "Those people should fear you not the other way around."

Clark clenched his knuckles. "I go out to protect everyone not make the whole world fear me and try to kill me. How did I become you anyway? As far as Chloe told me there's one of each of us in each world so how did we end up so different."

"Oh will you shut the hell up Mike Brady." Kal protested as he walked towards the river with Clark following. "I thought of you and you appeared. I'd rather think of my kid but I don't know her name much less what she looks like."

Clark walked up behind him. No he will not feel guilt for this monster ah... damnit. "Her name is Patty she has Prue's brown hair and my blue eyes… She also has a twin brother Jonathon he takes after us but has Prue's eyes."

Kal rolled his eyes and turned to Clark. "Well lucky you." Kal simply pointed to the water. "As I said I thought of you Mr. Blur and there you were."

Clark looked at him. "Great maybe I can use it to figure out a way to get a message to the others. I'm going to vaporize the Seer if I ever see her…"

Kal smirked seeing the water come to life showing a high priestess in his world but this one was evil. "I could use this Seer."

"I'm trying to focus. Please be quiet." Clark pleaded for a moment's peace wondering who she is talking to since he can't see the face or anything for that matter.

* * *

><p>Gideon looked at the Seer. "Your plan has failed. And even worse at the rate the earthquakes are raising the planet will tear itself apart by the end of the day."<p>

"Quite the contrary my plan is working to perfection master elder." The Seer countered.

"And how is that?" Gideon asked.

The Seer smiled. "Naman has been contained. Now I can do what I have to and end this before it ends our world."

Clark turned to Kal. "Do you know who she's talking to?"

Kal shakes his head. "Not a clue… probably a demon."

Gideon looked at her. "And then we'll free the boy."

The Seer nodded it was her bargain after all. "When this is done Kal El will be set free."

Clark looked to Kal as the two kryptonians looked back down and saw the Seer had flamed away from her partner and was now talking to an elderly looking man wearing a cloak in the underworld.

Kal looked at him and his curiosity is peaked he knows the Seer but this guy is a complete mystery to him. "OK I got the Seer but why is she talking to the guy from Kill Bill?"

Clark looked at him but thanks to the book of shadows he knows who it is. "That's Tempus… but he's supposed to be dead Prue vanquished him years ago."

Kal looked at the screen in confusion what was so important they had to lock up him and Clark in this hell hole?

Clark on the other hand had a much darker thought. OK this isn't good. Clark clears his mind and focuses on the woman he loves and the mother of his children as he sees the Manor clear as day as Piper, Phoebe, and Prue enter.

* * *

><p>Piper and Phoebe enter the manor as Prue runs up to the attic in a blur. Prue went to the book but heard a slightly odd sound from the floor. Prue moved her foot on the board and shook it to the same odd sound. Prue lifts up the board and found something wrapped in cloth.<p>

Piper came in and saw Prue holding something. "Oh please tell me that's not demonic there's only so much I can take right now."

Prue unfolded the cloth and saw a very beautiful bracelet.

Phoebe looked at it and she can honestly say it's pretty with the green gemstone in it. "What is it?"

Prue looked carefully at the artifact. The days of Buckland's come back into her head. Until they all became money grubbing parasites she can honestly say that she enjoyed her job seeing little pieces of history cross their doorstop. But then everything became value instead of keeping important values and by the end both she and her boss were happy to see her go. "It's at least a couple hundred years old. Looks to be Native American in origin. Silver lining green authentic gem."

"It's not like a native American warning that says burn the witches is it?" Piper asked.

Prue rolled her eyes he must have been keeping it here for safe keeping. "No… it's a bracelet worn by Kawatche women given to them by their soul mates only the gems are usually red... this means its for someone important like a chief's wife… or their god's."

Phoebe rubbed her sister's shoulder. "We're going to get him back."

The girls watch as Cole entered out of breath with a black eye and bruises causing Phoebe to laugh and get out between laughs. "Cole... what happened to you?"

"I went to confession." Cole confessed since he was suddenly faced with mortality a clean slate was very appealing to him. "It's quite an interesting experience when the priest punches you in the face through the confessional and starts choking you."

Prue looked at him. "Wow you make friends everywhere."

Cole rolled his eyes. "It's something else the priest was calm one minute but the next he was choking me shouting at me and calling me Balthazar the traitor when I never even brought up my past… it's like it knew exactly who I was?"

Piper looked up and shouted. "Leo… down here… now."

Leo came down in blue orbs. "Well whatever is going on I hope it's important."

Piper was taken back by how blunt Leo was. "Honey what's wrong?"

Leo looked at her. "Oh it's sheer panic up there. Earthquakes are rocking every 10 minutes white lighters are becoming dark lighters what's going on?"

"We don't know we saw it too with P3." Piper answered.

"Yeah I was going to ask about that." Cole quipped. "I stopped by on the way here."

Prue looked up and gave her an idea. "That thing Clark warned us about it's happening now and lets not forget Jor El's little warning." They all looked down as the gem on her arm started to glow.

Phoebe had a look nothing good ever comes out of this. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Prue looked at Phoebe like she knows for all she knows this could the kryptonian version of a Kawatche wedding ring. "No idea" Prue listens as she hears a voice off in the distance but can barely hear it so she focuses on the sound trying to pull it out… It was the worst mistake she ever made as she grabs her head and kneels on the floor. "Oh son of a bitch… g… get out of my head."

Phoebe ran over to her and held her. "Prue… what's happening to her?"

Piper helped Phoebe pull her up and grunted she's a lot heavier then she looks. "Oh she didn't lose all the baby weight yet."

Prue glared at her sister. "I have a dense molecular structure now... or at least I'm getting one."

"Sure" Piper answered not believing her for a moment. "So why did you tap into your superhearing?"

Prue held her head. "God how does he deal with that every moment?"

Phoebe shrugged. "It's his power just as it's yours now. Prue you can control it just like you do all his other powers I mean you two don't shake the earth when you do it anymore so it shouldn't be that hard."

"I don't know if I can." Prue replied. "I haven't felt anything like that since I was an empath."

Piper looked at her sister and saw the pain but she thinks it was worse with Empathy she's just thankful her powers didn't go off. "And when it came down to it you not only mastered empathy you shoved it into Vincent as a grenade and vanquished him. Prue you can do this you just have to focus. And pull out the sound you want. Just make that one sound an ocean... or something you're not afraid of"

Prue looked at her sister's and they're not exactly wrong their strength comes from embracing their powers… and their emotions. Prue puts an ear out as the panic in San Francisco starts playing and one by one she turns the sounds off until she hears the one voice.

"Prue!"

Prue's eyes lit up. "Clark… where the hell are you?"

Cole looks to Phoebe who just shrugs. "Anyone care to explain this?"

Phoebe looked at her husband. "You actually have to start asking questions now? She's talking to Clark."

Cole looked at Phoebe. "Well where is he and how come we can't hear him? I'm starting to worry about her."

"Another world maybe they can talk because of that bracelet." Phoebe offered.

Prue looked at it. Could it be as easy as that Clark is their god so it would make sense he gets the best toys. "Yeah I got your engagement present have to say it's unique."

"What engagement present?" Clark asked.

Pure looked at her wrist. "The Kawatche bracelet"

Clark thought on it for a moment. "Oh actually I just wanted you to have that. The man who gave it to me said I should give it to my soul mate. I have no doubt that its you."

Prue smiled. "Are you OK in there?"

"There's nothing but a little puddle of water a sun and two paths I'm dandy. Other me is here too."

Prue knew that was where the Seer put him. "Any idea what The Seer is up to?"

"Not a clue but she's been talking to Tempus…"

Prue waited but heard nothing. "Clark, Clark… I must have lost him."

Piper looked cautiously at her sister. "Are you sure you were even talking to him."

Prue nodded. "Yeah I'm sure he was trying to warn me about something with Tempus."

"He's kind of late isn't he we vanquished him about three years ago." Piper replied.

Leo and Cole share a look that doesn't go past Prue. The oldest charmed one looked at them and asked. "OK what's with the looks?"

Leo explained he had to as their whitelighter. "You didn't vanquish Tempus you only weakened him. But it doesn't make sense he's still very weak from you pulling him out of time doing it now would likely kill him."

"Not if he can just undo his initial weakening in the new time." Phoebe answered having a pretty good idea of what's about to happen.

Piper looked at her. "You know what's happening?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulder she's uncertain at best. "Maybe I mean I had a premonition about Clark."

Prue shakes her head. "The Seer stopped going after Clark when we smashed the marketplace."

"This wasn't full grown Clark. This was spaceship." Phoebe replied.

Prue nodded she should have seen it earlier. "That's her plan."

Cole was genuinely confused. "What plan?"

"I can't deny it anymore. Clark's the cause of the world's falling apart. I don't know how to fix that but I can't let the Seer corrupt him to evil either." Prue pointed out. "Clark's destiny is to save the world so he deserves that chance."

Phoebe nodded. "We have to find a way to get back to the past. Can't the book do it we've done it before?"

Piper shakes her head no vehemently. "I don't think so. Even if it works we always lose our powers going back in time. It will be suicidal to fight the Source as mortals."

Prue thought on it and smiled. "The ring"

Prue disappeared in a blur leaving Piper and Phoebe confused. Piper pointed in frustration. "OK what was she talking about?" They hear a loud racket downstairs and all run down seeing Prue tearing apart her and Clark's room.

Phoebe looked at the mess. "Prue what are you doing?"

Prue kept tearing apart the room and using x ray vision. "After the pride thing me and Clark the first time we really…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "The world's ending get on with it. For god sake how are you going to tell the twins when they get older?"

Prue glared at her. "Point is we were attacked by a guy with an axe and saved by a team in the future. They gave us a ring capable of traveling through time. I think they knew we were going to need it."

The conversation is cut short as an earthquake rampages through the house as they all get into doorways for cover as Prue finds the ring as a piece of drywall falls on her head. "OK I got it."

Cole looked at them. "OK take Leo and go now. You'll need the power to orb."

Piper looked at everyone. "What about Paige?"

Prue shakes her head. "We can't leave the kids unprotected in this and we have to go now."

Phoebe looked at Cole. "You're not coming."

Cole shakes his head. "I'd only be a risk… go now."

The charmed ones all gather together as Leo takes Piper's hand who takes Phoebe's. Prue smiled seeing she has her family's support as she takes Phoebe's hand and they are all enveloped by a bright pink light.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	29. End of Days Part 3

Clark was holding his head looking up at his demented double, how did he get on the floor? "Did you hit me?"

Kal nodded. "I had to you were talking to yourself."

Clark rubbed the back of his head. "I was talking to Prue didn't you see the water?"

Kal shakes his head no and even if he did it felt good doing it. "There was nothing in there but water since you stopped focusing on her."

Clark got to his feet. "Well here's a hint next time I talk I'm talking to Prue."

* * *

><p>Piper looked around and saw they were still on Prue's room. "So did it work?"<p>

Prue shrugged as her door was flung open revealing her younger self and a teenage Andy as she raised her hand to her head embarrassed shoot her noe she knows when this is.

Piper smirked she's half tempted to leave her sister to the situation but sticks her hands up and freezes them. "OK how did that happen?"

Prue pointed to the Legion ring. "Scientific time travel instead of mystical so we'll still have our powers. Speaking of which we should rework that spell in the future once we save the world."

Phoebe nodded. "OK let's get out of here before little Piper or Phoebe sees us."

Leo nodded in agreement and followed the three down running into Grams.

Prue put her hands up. Oh dear god she was here the whole time. "Grams don't scream!"

Penny just smiled so excited to see them and just walks up and hugs them. "Oh darlings I've missed you all."

"You know who we are?" Piper asked she figured Grams would erase her memory of it.

Penny smiled and pulled her closer. "Of course I do darling you visited in the seventies and two weeks ago when Parker… why are you here now?"

Piper bit her lip this won't be the only time they come to this time apparently. "Prue's boyfriend is in danger."

Penny looked at them and simply shrugged. "Get a dog they'll last longer."

Prue glared at her. "Hey just because you were married more then most polygamists doesn't mean we should give up on love."

Phoebe looked at the two well it's going to be an interesting wicanning especially once she finds out about Jonathon. "Well we can't stay world in peril."

They each hug Penny as Leo orbs them to Smallville.

* * *

><p>Prue looked up and saw corn… lots and lots of corn so they are in Smallville. She looks around trying to figure what to do. "So should we just go to the farm?"<p>

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know maybe we should go to town first."

Prue snapped her fingers as her hair turned back to it's now natural blond. "OK you guys check out the town and I'll check out the skyline." Pure takes to the sky as Leo orbs the others to town.

* * *

><p>Back in the present Paige was outside with Patty in her arms watching the hands work gawking at them. She's the only sister not married or practically married in Prue's case. Paige smiles until something get up her nose making her feel stuffy as Martha comes out with a bottle for Patty. She watches Paige sneeze and disappear in a trail of orbs with Patty. Martha quickly walks up to her and gets the two Warren women into the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Piper Leo and Phoebe look around a flower shop. Phoebe thinks Prue might have overshot it this feels more like the 1960s then anything else. They see Prue come in with her brown hair glamour back up.<p>

"Did you find anything useful yet?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shakes her head. "No either Clark just landed, or he hasn't yet the sign said creamed corn capital of the year."

Prue bends over and talks to a little girl that can't be more then four. "Hi little girl what's your name?"

"Lana and that's my aunt Nell."

Prue nodded well they're in the right place. She looks at the cashier and sees her eyes glued to the front door. She follows Nell's stare and smiles seeing two people come in younger versions of Jonathon and Martha Kent with smiles on their faces.

Jonathan smiled "Afternoon, Nell."

Nell smiled. "Jonathan" But it quickly turned into a frown as she quickly puts on a fake smile. "Martha… What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kents to town?"

"Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Martha replied.

Nell looked at it and had a better idea. "What about a tiger orchid?"

"No thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips." Jonathon replied with a kind smile.

Nell looked at her for a moment and turned back to Jonathon. "Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower."

Prue whispered to Phoebe. "I wonder if all Lang women are that bitter at Kent men."

Phoebe just quickly puts her hand on her mouth as Piper watches Martha walk over to Lana.

"That is a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess?" Martha asked.

Lana nodded with an innocent smile. "I'm a fairy princess."

Jonathan turned to Nell. "Hey, where are her parents?"

"Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt." Nell replied hoping that the news Martha was hit with would break them up. Martha is infertile and she'd think Jonathon wouldn't want the farm to die with him.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Lana asked.

Martha smiled. "I would love to make a wish."

Lana smiled waving her little toy wand. "Okay, abracadabra."

Prue watched the Kents and followed them out with everyone staying close to her. "Are you Martha Kent and Jonathon Kent?"

The Kents turn around and kindly smile at three young women and the man with them. "Yes that's us can we help you."

Prue looked at them nervously yeah despite the fact I'm nearly double his age in the future I get knocked up by your son and have two kids with him. "Umm… I"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and blurted out. "We need to talk to you about what fell from the sky."

Martha tilted her head and looked at her. "Nothing fell out of the sky. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Leo looked at her. "Hey it's OK we know everything."

Jonathon stepped in front of his wife who are these people. "There's nothing to know."

Prue looked at him he really is cautious and paranoid as he loaded up the truck. "We know about your son."

Jonathon walked right up to Prue and got in her face. "We can't have children, physically impossible. I don't know who you people are but as of right now I could honestly care less. Leave me and my wife alone."

Piper watched as the truck drove off. "Well that went well."

Prue remained in silence until she puts it together. "Oh no"

"What is it?" Leo asked. "We have to find Clark."

Prue shakes her head no. "The meteor shower hasn't happened yet which means Clark hasn't landed yet. She's not going to go after the Kents and she's not going to risk a demon that could revolt against her. She is not after the Kents or trying to corrupt him. She's trying to kill Clark."

Prue looked at them "We have to get to Miller's field according to Clark that's where his ship landed."

Piper stopped them taking a look around the peaceful town. "Wait what about all these people?"

Leo shakes his head and looked to the ground if there is ever a part of the job he hates. "The meteor shower is destined we're here to stop the Seer not change the future." With that they all orb.

* * *

><p>Clark looked and saw them disappear. "Come on… get to the field."<p>

Clark watched as the water froze solid and he rolled his eyes. "Are you always this much of an asshole."

Kal shrugged. "Ah bite me. With any luck I hope the seer kills you. Then I can finally get some peace and quiet in here."

Clark looked at him with a confused look he can't be this stupid. "Yeah for about six seconds. When baby me dies baby you dies at the exact same time and none of our kids would ever be born doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Kal glared at him. "More then you will ever know. Six months I've been stuck in this purgatory but life went on. Prue had our babies." Kal shoved Clark back a little. "And because of you I missed out on their first smiles and first cries."

Kal looked at Clark hard to believe he dies as soon as this boyscout does. As in even more damaging picture shows up as he does the math. "Wait a minute… if there is one of everyone in our world then you must have had a father named Jonathon Kent just like I did."

Clark nodded somberly. "Yeah I did… He gave up his life to try to protect me."

Kal glared at him. Hero this guy isn't a hero he built his life on the ashes of his. Kal started pushing him angrier then he's ever been. "So when your dad died." He pushes him even harder. "For something you did."

Clark quickly grabbed his hands as his eyes flashed red in front of Kal as he pushed him off. "I'm sorry your dad died I'm sure you loved him very much."

Kal moved in a blur and Clark moved even faster punching his evil double in the stomach.

Clark looked at him as he gasped for breath. "I don't want to fight you. We need to figure out a way to get out of here and help the others."

Kal got to his feet and coughed up a bit of blood. "You kill me I kill you it doesn't matter either way you die. You are what's wrong with everything in my life."

Clark quickly moved out the way a tackle and using Prue had taught him he grabs his double's arm and flipped Kal to the ground and grabbed his arm with both of his bending it at an unnatural angle as Kal hear bones break. Clark just puts his knee on his double's throat. "I'm sorry your Jonathon died when mine did… I am. However I did not force you to become a tyrant you did that on your own. I did not force you to leave your pregnant Prue behind to go after Chloe for something as petty as vengeance. I'm not responsible for you or what you have become."

Kal got his free hand up and hit Clark in the face knocking him off as he gets up and realigns his arm as this place's yellow sun does its wonders. "You are what's wrong with everything in my life." He quietly walks down the trail leaving Clark to melt the ice and try to find Prue again.

* * *

><p>The other arrive at Miller's Field just in time to watch the sky burn as kryptonite impacts on the earth as Prue holds her stomach feeling it take effect.<p>

Piper looked at her. "Maybe you shouldn't be here."

Prue rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"She's right child you should take it easy."

All four turned around hearing the voice of the Seer whom quickly throws two fire balls as Piper freezes them. Prue goes to move them right back at her but she quickly throws lightning that blows up the fire balls knocking Prue down and Piper out. The Seer easily bobbed her head as Phoebe hit air and went levitating into the air the Seer waved her hand and sent her crashing down to the floor. Leo rushed trying to tackle her but she put her hand up instantly disabling the white lighter with lightning for the time being.

The Seer smiled seeing Clark's ship approach in the distance until she was tackled to the ground by Prue.

Prue shook off the cobwebs but was still in immense pain from all the kryptonite around. Prue recovered enough and punched the Seer in the face with as much strength as she can muster. Prue continued the barrage of punches as the Seer put up a barrier that quickly failed her. Prue grabbed the Seer by her shirt and lifted her head up and smashed into it with her own trying to knock her out or obliterate her skull. Her legs are burning and they feel like jelly too much to move. Prue delivers another headbutt as her and the Seer collapse on the ground too weak to move.

Prue smiled from her spot. "I stopped you."

The Seer smiled and coughed up blood. "But which me?"

Prue turned around and saw a younger version of the Seer shimmer in. While they were looking for the Kents the Seer found herself. Prue drags herself a couple inches but can't move she goes for heat vision but it has been to long around kryptonite to be usable god how does Clark deal with this it feels like her entire body is on fire. The Seer makes a fireball and smiles cruelly at Prue and then throws it at Clark's Ship as it explodes into pieces in mid air.

The Seer watched with a smile as the charmed ones and her future self disappear. She'll remember what she was taught and you'll be looking at the new source in about fifteen years.

* * *

><p>Paige walked into the house and gave Martha Patty. "I don't think she should be orbing all over with me."<p>

Martha took her off Paige and went into kitchen. "I think we have Zyrtec here you can borrow."

Paige felt the ground start to shake worst then ever as she sneezed and orbed out. When she orbed back in she saw the Barn had looked empty and hollow. She quickly turned around and went to see the bassinets but they were gone oh god where are they? She ran through the house shouting. "Patty… Jonathon… Auntie Paige would appreciate it if you screamed your little heads off like you do at three at night."

Paige heard a gun cock and quickly raised her hands seeing a man with blond hair come out with a gun. "OK take it easy I'm just going to… shotgun" Paige looked and nothing happened "shotgun" Paige rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with my powers?"

"It's OK young lady we'll take you to Belle Reeve." The man assured her.

Paige glared at him she knew what Belle Reeve was from Clark. "Hey! I'm not sick just very… confused."

"Is everything aright Uncle Jonathon?"

Paige looked over and saw a young woman with Asian features Clark's age. "Why are you calling him that?"

"He's raised me since I was a teenager seems like the thing to call him." The woman answered.

"Lana go back upstairs sweetheart." The man ordered as the woman left.

Paige just looked at him. "Jonathon Kent you douche."

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathon asked.

"How could you do this to Martha?" Paige asked why the hell did Clark name his son after him?

Jonathon looked at her and glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business but Martha died over five years ago taking a serial killer out with her."

Paige rolled her eyes what the hell is going on? "Just tell me where Clark or one the girls is?"

"Who's Clark?" Jonathon asked.

Paige looked at him not amused. "Your son the one you found in the cornfield… You don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Jonathon looked at her and lowered his gun she's not dangerous just troubled. "Look why don't I call the sheriff and you can…"

Paige backed up. "I'm not crazy I'm just at the wrong place." She ran off the farm and Jonathon just shouted back for her.

* * *

><p>Paige exited the property and walked until she was clear. "Leo… Leo… Leo for god sakes I need your help it's an emergency."<p>

Paige smiled in relief seeing the trail of blue orbs.

Leo orbed down and saw a stranger how did she have the power to summon him.** "**Who are you?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? You're not kidding. It's me, Paige, your sister in-law."

Leo sighed he doesn't have time for this. "Look, I don't know who you are, lady, and I don't have time for games. All hell is breaking loose out there, so if you don't mind..."

Paige pointed to the farm. "Have you lost your mind? Do you notice anything different?"

"I've never been here before tonight." Leo replied as he starts to orb out.

"Wait." Paige pleaded as he orbs back in. "Uh, I'm your charge too. How else could you have heard my call?" Leo thought on it and realizes she's right. "Thank you. I just don't understand how all this could've happened."

"How what could've happened?" Leo asked.

Paige rolled her eyes and pointed at the farm. "This! The farm, it's completely odd to say the least. Is the merger from the ripples done is this the world we're stuck in now?"

Leo looked at her. "What merger? There's no ripples up there not even the tiniest crack?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "The merger the one we are all trying to stop. Me, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Clark, Cole, you."

"You know Piper?" Leo asked.

Paige nodded. "Of course. Leo, where is everyone if not them at least Piper."

Leo looked at her. "What about Piper? She threw away her life nearly a year ago when Prue died.

Paige slapped Leo. "That is not true. I was babysitting the twins for Prue here and I sneezed and then I or... orbed out. Maybe if I sneeze again." She sneezes. "Did I orb?"

"How do you know about orbing? And Piper? And Prue?" Leo asked.

Paige sighed. "Just take me to her. She'll figure all this out, she always does. Please. What have you got to lose?"

She takes his hand and they orb out.

* * *

><p>Up on a hill, Leo and Paige orb in behind a large mound of dirt. Paige looks up and sees a dead body.<p>

Paige looked to Leo. "What are we doing here?"

"Shh, Piper's hunting." Leo warned.

A Scavenger demon shimmers in beside the body. He kneels down and smells the body.

"Hey!" Piper stands up on a large crate near by. She is wearing black, tight leather clothes, a far cry from her clothes as a charmed one. She freezes the demon and jumps down onto the ground. "Feeding time, huh?" She unfreezes just his head."Knew you'd take the bait."

"What'd you do to me? Unfreeze me, witch I didn't go after no human he's already dead." The demon replied.

"Sure, no problem. Just as soon as you tell me where I can find Shax." Piper insisted.

Behind the mound of dirt. Paige looked at Leo confused. "Shax? What's she talking about? Prue incinerated his gusty ass."

"Nobody's vanquished Shax. Ever since he killed Prue, Piper's been obsessed with getting revenge on him." Leo replied knowing everything it's cost them.

"Well she better be careful when she blows him up." Paige replied having a good idea of what happened now.

Down below the demon glared at Piper. "Go to hell."

"I'm already there." Piper blows up the demon and it explodes all over her making her look like someone that just got slimed on nickelodeon. She turns to leave. Paige runs down the hill and Leo follows.

"Wait!" Paige pleaded.

Piper turns around and gets ready to blow her up. But Leo stops her. "Piper, don't!"

Paige looked her up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Piper looked at her sister. "Who are you? Leo, what are you doing here?"

"It's me, your sister, Paige."

Piper rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth to resist the urge of blowing her up. "Look, if this is some lame attempt from the Elders to try and lure me back, you can forget it. Tell them to shove it because I have no loyalties to them anymore, and I don't have any to you or Phoebe."

"Hey! That's no way to speak to your husband." Paige insisted.

Leo looked at her and then back to his ex. "We're divorced. Have been for a while."

Paige looked at them.** "**Okay, what bizarre world have I sneezed my way into? You two are married and trying to have a child no less. And you, you're not La Femme Nikita. You're a Charmed One. You don't mind kicking ass when you have to, but otherwise, you'd rather be hanging out with your sisters, baking cookies or knitting booties for the twins the twins when Clark has to save the day.

Piper shrugged this woman this woman is clearly nuts. "Knitting booties... clearly you don't know me at all."

Paige looked at her. "Oh, yeah? Well, how come I know you when you and Leo were together you froze him mid sex and blew up the wall if you tried to do it at the big moment."

Piper blushed something fierce. "How do you know that?"

Paige sighed. "It's the joy of being next door to you two." Piper starts to walk off. "Please, stay. If you fight you're not going to do anything but mess up your clothes even more."

**"**How did you know that was gonna happen anyway?" Leo asked the confused Paige. "That the demon would explode all over Piper's clothes."

Paige nodded. "Because we've fought him before in the real world... or at least Phoebe and Cole did she was the one that taught me."

Piper looked at her. "What do you mean we?"

Paige groaned. "We. Me, Prue, Clark you, Phoebe, Cole. Your family... Oh, god, this is getting me no where. Just orb me to Phoebe."

Leo shakes his head. "I can't I don't know where she is anymore."

Paige rolled her eyes and pointed at Leo. "What? Fine, I'll find her myself. You go up and see if you can find out if a demon ever killed an alien. But when I fix this, you both owe me."

She storms off.

Piper looked to Leo. "Interesting new charge."

Leo nodded. "You have no idea."

"Are you really looking into that alien thing?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded it is his job. "She's a charge I have to. She almost sounds convinced that she is a charmed one and Prue is still alive."

Piper looked to him. "Well if there's a way we can save Prue can you find me again?"

Leo smiled orbing out. "You were never hidden to me. Even after they reassigned me from you two."

* * *

><p>Clark looked into the water he's failed completely he's dead Prue's dead and Patty and Jonathon don't exist anymore. Here he was thinking he had this great destiny what a joke. As usual all he brought was pain and destruction on everyone. He turns around hearing a whirl as Kal slams into him at full speed with a shoulder charge. Clark is taken by surprise and knocked into the air and just short of the barrier as he falls down a seemingly endless pit.<p>

Kal looked down and smiled waving at him. "Enjoy the climb back up bitch."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

And while yes I did take a lot from centennial charmed that was it though Phoebe's AU life will be different.


	30. End of Days Part 4

Paige walked up to the manor and instantly stopped she'll be the first to admit it she loved this place. She loved her adopted parents Sam and Patty could not have asked for two better people to raise her then the Matthews. But in this house she was a sister and all that entailed. It might have only been about seven months but they're seven months she can look back on fondly as some of the best of her life. She enters the manor and it just feels empty and hollow. Gone is everything that made it vibrant and full of life it's now dusty and dirty.

"Hello? Phoebe are you here?"

Paige looked around and quietly gulped seeing two demons blink in.

"No one is allowed in here." One of the demons replied.

Paige smiled and started backing up for the door no powers no chance. "Of course I just got turned around and silly me I mistook a five for a three and ended up here." Paige watched as the demons each formed energy balls as a big red demon shimmered in with black tattoos running over his face. Paige watched as the big red demon stabbed one in the back and hurled an energy ball at the other killing them both. The giant red man grabbed Paige and shimmered out.

* * *

><p>Paige stood in shock not sure what to do. She thought for sure she'd be dead. She had a bit of relief seeing Phoebe starting to walk over to her after leaving a bunch of other people mostly teenage kids and other women who Paige assumes is witches.<p>

Paige looked at Phoebe. "Who is this demon?"

Phoebe just smiled realizing she's actually grown used to it. "Oh… sweetie Balthazar is showing."

Paige watched as the red demon transformed into Cole she's heard stories but nothing could have prepared her for that. "Oh… hi Cole."

Phoebe looked at Paige confused that definitely wasn't one of the reactions she was expecting.

Paige looked at her. "Please tell me you know me."

Phoebe shakes her head no. "I didn't know you existed until I had a premonition about someone stupid enough to go into the manor."

Paige weakly nodded she's officially on her own. "It's OK Piper didn't recognize me either."

Phoebe looked at her. "You saw Piper was she OK?"

"Kind of leathery honestly." Paige responded.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable the world's going to hell and she's still on the vengeance spell."

Paige looked at her. "You put a spell on her?'

Phoebe shakes her head. "No not like that. It's just she wanted to keep hunting Shax but I figured the world would need us more. All things considered though she's up there and I'm in hell so maybe she had the better idea."

Paige looked at them and looked around and saw fire and abyss this must be the underworld. "So Prue's really dead?"

Phoebe nodded. "I'm afraid so. Could use her help right about now. How do you know Prue?"

Paige looked at Phoebe and went for the abridged version. "In short you mom had an affair with her white lighter and got pregnant with me. They feared what the elders would do to me and you guys so they gave me up when I was born."

Phoebe nodded and was set to beat her senseless but a trail of blue orbs came in revealing Leo.

Cole looked at him in confusion. "Leo what the hell are you doing down here?"

Leo looked at Cole and Phoebe they both look good and healthy this must be where they live given how Leo can never sense Phoebe like he can Piper so they must go with the closer to danger farther from harm routine. "So that's why I couldn't find you have you been living in the underworld this whole time?"

"Last place they'd look to find me or the resistance." Phoebe replied. "Now don't think for a minute that I'm not ecstatic to see you but what are you doing here Leo?"

Leo turned to Paige. "Actually I was looking for her. When I can't find charges it's usually because they're dead. But in the case of Charmed ones it's usually because they're hiding in here."

Paige looked at him. "So what you believe me now?"

Leo shrugged its not as much as belief as about curiosity. "I don't know what to believe. I went to the elders and asked about your alien story…"

Cole looked at Leo like his head had just fallen off he knows things are bad up there without the charmed ones but wow. "Leo you seriously went there went straight to the elders and had a nice little chat about… aliens. You think you might need a vacation."

Paige can't believe that's where Cole draws the line. "Seriously you're a half demon dating a witch standing in hell but aliens… that's just crazy."

Leo looked to Paige. "The point is there's something you need to see. Phoebe and Cole you're welcome to come to since it concerns you too."

* * *

><p>Paige and Phoebe took Leo's hands as they disappeared in a trail of blue orbs with Cole shimmering close behind. Paige looks around and sees the pleasant hill of green along with a valley of tombstones. The one she's least excited to see is the one they're standing over right now. Hers apparently the Paige in this world is dead.<p>

"This really sucks." Paige replied to the scene. Standing over your own grave she has to say she didn't see that one coming.

Leo nodded. "I talked to the elders they confirmed your story about another sister. Only thing is we didn't know until it was too late until the Seer had already killed you."

"Why though?" Paige asked. She can't orb so she obviously didn't have her active powers when she died so why go after her?

Leo looked at her. "The Seer killed you to stop the reforming of the power of three and used your blood to steal the book of shadows. Used a power stripping potion to kill the Source while he slept and took his power for herself. Explains why we don't know you never got the chance to meet you."

Paige put her hand up if just to stop Leo doing the math on innocents alone. "Alright so I'm dead evil has the book of Shadows but what about the alien thing?"

Leo looked at her. "Well I asked and… you were right. An alien did try to come to earth in the late eighties but was killed right before it landed."

Paige frowned she'd punch her tombstone if it wasn't for the fact Leo couldn't heal her hand because it would be self inflicted. "So Clark never grew up, he never met Prue and she obviously didn't get pregnant which means when Shax attacked… She didn't"

Phoebe looked at her apparently younger sister. "Wait you can't just drop a bombshell like that what do you mean pregnant?"

Paige leaned on her grave at least it's useful for something and started to explain. "Prue's boyfriend Clark was an alien raised in Smallville Kansas."

Phoebe was doing everything she could to hold in a smile. Prue gave her so much crap for dating Cole oh what she wouldn't give to see her sister one more time. "So how did those two become a relationship it's hard to imagine Prue dating anyone that wasn't human."

"Well there's a whole lot of little things the fact that they could each protect themselves from their enemies and accept how important each other's destiny is but I'm willing to bet it was getting Prue pregnant the day they met that did it." Paige quipped.

Phoebe had a glowing grin that would likely have to be removed oh she love this Paige's world. "You mean Prue… holier then thou control freak Prue got knocked up by a guy that she didn't even know. Oh my god I love your world."

Paige shrugged she knew Prue long enough to know that it's not normal. "Well she was infected with pride and he was high as a kite. Apparently all he had to do was call her a chicken."

Phoebe smirked remembering what Prue was like when infected with Pride that would be all he'd have to do. "So how does Clark keep Prue alive?"

Paige frowned and took out a picture from her wallet. "Because no one knew Prue was pregnant at the time and as baby and mother share blood Prue took on the twin's alien abilities which made her tough enough so that Shax's attack just knocked her down instead of killing her allowing to get right back up and vanquish him."

Phoebe took the picture and saw Prue with her blond hair from the future with a tall dark haired man each one of them holding a beautiful baby. Wow no wonder why she didn't mind getting probed. "They're beautiful. So how are me and Cole?"

"Mortal and just married." Paige replied

Cole looked at her and made his decision. "So how do we get your world back?"

Phoebe looked at him. The Seer's magic made this world so if they undo it. "You realize what happens if she does right?"

Cole nodded. "We live a much better life then this one with a lot less painful memories. I love you Pheebs but you're pretty much the only thing in this crapsack world that I do care about."

Paige thought on it. "I don't know we're dead in the air here. We have a demon a whitelighter and for all extensive purposes one and a half charmed ones considering I don't even have my powers."

"Well why don't we start with the power of three and work our way from there."

Paige turned around and saw Piper. "What are you doing here?'

Piper shrugged innocently Leo told her he might be able to save Prue and Piper would prefer resurrection to vengeance even if it means wiping out this version of her. "Who do you think gave Leo the idea about the underworld? Can I see that picture?"

Paige handed it to her and Piper smiled seeing it. She's honestly never seen Prue so happy before and this was what she wanted with Leo. "Problem is now we don't even have a plan."

Piper smiled and looked at Leo but quickly turned back. "Let's go to the manor and get you your powers up and running then try to figure something out."

* * *

><p>Clark continuously falls down further into the abyss as he crashes into the water finally hitting the ocean with a splash that almost hurts. Maybe he belongs here he can't save anyone. He watches the water react as he sees him sticking the kryptonite key into his ship and then it goes to how he failed to save Ryan and Kyla, Then they really twist the knife showing Alicia before moving onto his father dying in his arms. Clark just helplessly floats in the middle.<p>

"Clark you're a good person and you did the right thing. You saved my life and you saved everyone you are a good person don't doubt that not now or ever."

Clark listened to that voice in the water and the picture showed up. Looking back now he knew that was the moment he fell in love with Prue just moments before their first real kiss. She accepted him and knew he was good Clark and Kal El.

"This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're a symbol of justice."

Clark took comfort in the memory of his father as images started spaying of all the saves he's done in Smallville. Saving Lex from the river, Lana from the tornado, Chloe from Ian throwing her off the bridge. Kyla from the rock. And finishing with stopping two big towers from falling on Chloe who was strapped on a hospital bed thing.

"Clark… I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me, you're more than just a hero. You're a super hero."

Clark hears Chloe and watches as highlights of San Francisco start playing and he sees all the good he's done. Jor El was right his kryptonian powers are a blessing not a curse. He's blessed to be the last son of Krypton and given a destiny to protect the people of this planet. Speaking of Jor El he can almost hear his voice echo in the water repeating what hes said when Clark left the fortress after hsi first night of training.

"You are ready. Seize your destiny."

Clark stuck his arms out as he quickly ascended out of the water without even trying or thinking and rapidly flew back up the abyss. It wasn't about control it was about just doing it because its who you are.

Kal rested head against the fountain as he opened his eyes and saw Clark floating five feet above him. "No fucking way."

Clark smashed into Kal full speed as he quickly bounces off the barrier and right back into Clark who punches him again as he bounces off it again. This time Clark steps out of the way as something on the barrier started cracking. "Do you see that?"

Kal got up holding his head. "See what?"

"That" Clark points directly at the crack. "This place is a doorway between our worlds. I think our worlds were going nuts because no one is supposed to be in here and the grand design was trying to compenssate losing you by merging your world with mine. If we can knock down the barrier we might be able to leave this place. Maybe even stop our worlds from tearing each other apart."

Kal looked at him. "Not bad hero just one problem we don't exist anymore. We leave this little slice of hell we go right into the ether."

Clark frowned deflated just as he gets everything together but it quickly smiled. "But Paige still exists yours and mine maybe she can save us and we can help if we can reach her. Unless you wan to stay in here for eternity?"

* * *

><p>Paige, Phoebe and Piper walk into the manor and under the chandelier as it glows a blue light covering all three reconstituting the charmed ones.<p>

Paige smiled and called for the lamp as it orbed into her hands. She sees a bunch of demons shimmer in as Piper blasted one and Paige quickly grabs her sisters orbing out for the vacant lot that was once P3.

Piper felt dizzy she hasn't orbed with Leo in years. "A little warning next time Paige would you?"

Paige nodded weakly fighting off a sound in her head. "Sorry about that I'm just lots of ringing bells like you hear at Christmas."

Leo looked at her with familiarity. "Paige that's a charge calling you."

Paige shook her head. "That's impossible I don't have charges I'm only half white lighter."

Leo shrugged that's what it sounds like to him. "Just try and sense it."

"That's helpful." Paige quipped but she just orbed into a random space trying to follow Leo's advice. "This is it but there's nothing here."

Leo orbed in and shrugged. "Then this must not be it or we're too late."

Paige shook her head and tried to get the noise out of it. "I have another idea. Something well you once taught me about orbing that it can't get through a door or a barrier. Maybe it is here just not here... here"

* * *

><p>Piper looked at her now youngest sister in P3. "This is a weird spell are you sure it will work? And even if it does what is it supposed to do exactly?"<p>

Paige took the paper off her holding her head with her other hand. "Well it's supposed to copy Prue's Astral projection power and take me to whoever is calling me because this…" She points to her head. "Will drive me insane." Paige starts reading her spell "Whoever My Charge Wherever You Be Through Time And Space Take My Spirit Nearer To Thee."

Piper caught Paige as she just collapsed into her as both sisters hit the floor. She doesn't remember Prue's blackouts being this bad.

* * *

><p>Paige reappeared in a blank oasis looking thing with a gaping abyss and a waterfall. "Where am I?"<p>

"We're calling it either the void or the nexus between worlds."

Paige turned around and almost jumped on Clark. "Oh my god you're my charge I thought Leo was your whitelighter."

Clark shakes his head no. "Actually he was fired right before the twins were born they said I'd get a new one but they never said it was you."

Paige looked to Clark. "OK so how do we get you out of here?"

"You don't." Clark replied. "I wasn't orbing in the neutral plane I was stuck here the whole time we might have a way out but right now we're stuck here."

Paige frowned realizing that he's right Paige is willing to put money on the fact that the only reason she's still here is her whitelighter half. "So why did you keep calling out to me."

Clark turned around and burned the floor as his eyes lit up. Paige looked at what Clark drew and was wondering what it meant.

"What's that supposed to do?" Paige asked.

Clark looked down with a smile his girlfriend was and will be a brilliant witch. "It's a spell Prue wrote and hid it in the attic floor. It returns the book of Shadows to its holder in the attic no matter where it might be. She got sick of people trying to steal it."

Paige smiled. "Well that's the book still doesn't get a way to save you yet."

"The way is in the book." Clark answered remembering the trauma of the body swap. "It was something about Cole and Halloween but the point is after that Prue wrote a spell that will take a witch back through time with her powers intact but it's a power of three spell so you're all needed and she never had a chance test it."

Paige nodded. "That's OK its better then nothing." Paige took some time and read the spell again and again burning it into her memory. "Thanks Clark good luck."

Clark nodded as Paige disappeared in a shadow of pink he turned to Kal. "So are you ready to get out of here?"

Kal looked at him like his head just did the exorcism trick. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"We're kryptonians we keep hitting something eventually it's going to break." Clark replied pointing to the crack. "My guess is if it opens up a portal to my world a portal to your world will open up at the same time."

Kal smiled as he moved in a blur and hit the crack. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Paige rejoined her physical body and all the fun that contained.<p>

Cole looked at her. "So is your charge finally done whining?"

Paige glared at him and grabbed a tissue from the wrecked P3. "My charge gave us a spell that will return the book of shadows too us."

Piper looked at her its not that easy other wards Prue would still be here. "What's the catch?"

Paige looked at Piper who was cooking potions with Phoebe. "That obvious huh. It returns the book to its spot in the attic. Prue made the spell but I'm guessing she died before she told you two about it."

Piper nodded. "Alright let's go hunting. Your world sounds a lot better then our toilet."

Leo held onto everyone knowing demons attack as soon as anyone goes in. "It will be easier if I just orb us to the attic."

Leo took everyone in an orb as Cole shimmered closely behind.

Paige wasted no time and took out the sheet of paper. "I call upon the Ancient Power To help us in this darkest hour. Let the Book return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful space."

Piper and Phoebe watched in a smile as the book descended down to the table.

Paige quickly found the time spell as she looked at her sisters. "It's a power of three spell."

Cole watches as demons start to shimmer in and quickly launches energy balls at them vanquishing them. "Hurry up!"

"Hear these words Hear the rhyme Heed the hope within our minds Send us back to where we'll find What we wish in place and time."

They watch as a portal opens and the sisters smile seeing a blond Prue fighting fight the Seer. Cole and Leo looked at the girls with a smile not seeing them like that in years until they are both surrounded in hellfire as they scream dying in agony revealing this world's Seer behind them.

The Seer looked at Paige surprised. "I killed you."

"Guess it's hard to keep a good witch down." Paige quipped.

Piper glared at her and put her hands up blowing her up and knocking her into the wall. Phoebe quickly ripped the time spell from the book and stuck it in Paige's cleavage and kicked her through the portal. She ran up and levitated kicking the Seer in the face and knocking her down.

"Piper smash the portal now." Phoebe ordered they can't let the Seer go after Paige.

Piper saw Paige back in the past and quickly blew up the portal so no one could follow. She turned and watched Phoebe smash head first into a brick wall. She froze the Seer and quickly ran to Phoebe and saw her bloody face mangled against the wall she's not going to make it. Everyone but Paige knew this was a one way trip they just didn't tell her. Piper felt for a pulse but Phoebe was already gone. The Seer worked through the freeze and Piper blasted her one last time and saw no effect. She just held Phoebe and waited as The Seer doused them both in hellfire ending the charmed ones once and for all.

The Seer walked to the book and slammed her hand in frustration seeing the torn page.

* * *

><p>Paige looked around and quickly regained her footing thanks to Phoebe's cheap shot. She saw two Seers one with a fireball ready to destroy Clark's ship. Paige thought fast and did the only thing she could think of. "Baby Clark"<p>

Paige held out her arms as a trail of orbs forms into a three year old that looks like he's at least seven as his ship is destroyed. "Baby my ass."

* * *

><p>Clark flew up and hit it with three hard punches as Kal runs up and hits the portal as hard as he could as a blue hole ripped open and Clark and Kal find themselves on the left and right of road where this whole nightmare started.<p>

Kal pointed behind him. "Your world is that way my world is this way. Never speak to me again."

Clark looked at him. "Take care of your family or I'll you."

"Likewise" Kal replied.

Clark and Kal decide that's enough and even though they hate each other they literally balance each other out as each kryptonian runs towards their respective worlds as Clark lands on the statue of Liberty. He looks up and sees the ripple he fell out of as it closes returning to the sky once more as light goes through certain people switching them back as the worlds regain their balance. Leo always said there was consequences about doingtoo much good in an alternate world he didn't think it would nearly destroy his. Clark bends his knees and flies through the air the first time heading north for the Fortress.

* * *

><p>Clark lands in the Fortress as it booms and comes to life. "You have done well my son. I am proud of you."<p>

Clark smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. My strength comes from embracing my kryptonian heritage I understand that now."

"You have been down a long road Kal El. One paved with difficult trials. Most of those trials are now behind you. Any father can only hope he is one day humbled by the feats of his son. But it is your soul Kal El of which I am most proud."

Clark nodded then he's probably going to hate this. "Jor El I need the chrono crystal."

"You have already used that Crystal my son."

"And we both know that crystal was remade as soon as I went back in time." Clark replied.

"Human emotions again Kal El?" Jor El asked he thought he was making progress.

Clark shakes his head. "No, I'm not changing the future I love the present. I just want to make sure I still have it."

The crystal emerged from the chamber. "Good luck my son."

Clark grabbed a small S crystal he was hoping for a chance to test it but it has to be now. He also grabbed pylate crystals Prue gave him in case he needed to interrogate someone super powered or while transporting them to the Phantom Zone. Clark went to grab the time crystal but a portal opened in its place. Clark didn't say a word but entered it.

* * *

><p>The Seer looked at Paige. "Give me the baby."<p>

"Pry him from my cold dead hands." Paige replied.

Piper and Phoebe got to their feet wondering how Paige got here. They were taken even more by surprise as portal opened up and Clark shoulder charged the past Seer knocking her away. The Source Seer hurled a fireball at Clark. She missed Clark by inches but destroyed the pylate crystals. As Prue knocked her into the air with telekinesis. Clark moved in a blur behind her and had her in a full nelson.

"You vanquish me here the explosion will kill you all."

Clark felt weaker from being around kryptonite but muscles through it never feeling so strong before. "Prue the spell."

Prue looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Do it… now!"

Prue got up and hobbled over next to Paige. "Penelope, Patricia , Melinda"

Phoebe and Paige continued. "Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace"

The Seers body started to catch on fire as Clark took her into the sky and launched her up as all four chanted. "Halliwell Matriarchs stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space."

The Source Seer explodes into flames as she's vanquished taking a meteor rock with her. Clark looked around and saw the Kents coming not good. He's going to have to improvise. He lands in a hurry and puts the S to the past Seer's head as it wipes out the last week of memories. "Get out of here." The Seer shimmers out and he turns to his girlfriend. "Prue flip that truck."

"I don't use my powers on humans." Prue countered.

Clark pointed up. "I think I took out the meteor that flips their car."

Prue nodded in understanding and waved her hand as the car flipped hoping she didn't hurt them too badly.

Clark turned to Leo. Well now he knows how the key got so far away from the rest of the ship. "Can you heal the ship?"

Prue looked at him as Phoebe gets the kryptonite away from her she looks horrible. "Clark you know what trouble the ship brings."

"I'm not a god Prue." Clark countered. "I'm just a kryptonian and leaving that ship destroyed will change a lot too much and…"

"Everything turns to hell." Paige replied from first hand experience.

Leo gets to work healing the ship. Clark whispered something kryptonian into his younger self's ear as he breaks free of Paige easily and makes a run for the truck.

"What did you say to him?" Paige asked.

"I told him those nice people smell like cookies." Clark replied as another ship soared through the air much bigger then his lost in the confusion of the meteor shower and the surprise of all six people there. "What the hell?"

Prue looked at him Clark swore this can't be good. "Should we go after it?"

Clark shakes his head having a pretty good idea of whose inside and where it landed so that's why she never showed up. "No we'll get it in the present the Kents wouldn't stand a chance against her right now and I can't stay."

Prue nodded putting on the Legion ring. "Past fixed"

"Seer without a week of memory of me or the charmed ones present saved and I got a new whitelighter." Clark quipped causing Paige to smile. He kissed Prue as the two started to float never so happy to be home.

"Then let's get the heck out of here before we all go cross eyed." Piper ordered.

Everyone disappears in a flash of pink light heading towards the present. Clark knows who was in that ship he's either in for a fight or he's found the perfect nanny for the twins. He'll figure it out in the present.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Remember that Up Next about mother and sons. That was supposed to introduce Kara which I'm doing next time obviously but wanted I wanted Clark alone for the End of Days arc.


	31. The Nanny

Clark looked around and saw the land. It was all clear of meteor rock so it's obvious they're not in the past anymore. Piper looked around and saw it. "Well I think we made it back."

Clark wasted no time and floated in the air.

Prue smiled joining him having an idea but for later. "We'll see you at the farm."

Prue flew ahead and Clark gained speed on her and got ahead of of her. "You know it's no fun now that you're faster then me."

Clark looked at her. "With how fast you learned to fly let me enjoy it."

Clark flew down and opened the door moving in a blur and getting dressed into normal clothes for him and glasses. He came down with a smile seeing Prue at the door. And both smiled hearing two wails from the living room. Martha breathed in relief seeing Clark and Prue come in and saw the twins faces light up as their parents picked them up.

* * *

><p>Leo orbed the charmed ones in and the sisters smiled seeing Clark and Prue rocking their kids in their arms. Paige looked at Martha and smiled signaling everything was OK.<p>

Martha looked at the group they all seemed to be calm and Paige orbed back in from wherever she went. "So is it over?"

Clark nodded while gently rocking Patty thankful for her existence and her brother's. "We fixed the problem worlds are saved right now I sort of have an interesting family issue."

"What kind of family issue?" Paige asked.

"I think I found my cousin." Clark answered seeing the other ship.

Martha looked at him confused this was the first she was hearing of any family. "Clark you have a cousin?"

Clark nodded. "Her name is Kara and from the looks of it she's been frozen in the Reeves dam."

Martha didn't like this she'll never forget the last time a Kara stopped by. "Are you sure it's not Jor El playing tricks on you that's not the first time he threw that name around."

"Mom I'm sure. Jor El warned me she might be on earth but I assumed her ship burned up on impact before she could get any sunlight. She crashed about 5 minutes after I did." Clark replied.

Piper looked at Clark. "If your cousin is here why didn't you go get her?"

Clark frowned. "Because she's loyal to Zor El because he kept tampering with her memory. My father had her exiled by a friend of his until he could figure out a way to restore her memories."

Prue looked at him that's sick but an idea came to her head. "So we cast a spell on her to call on lost or repressed memories."

"Will that work?" Clark asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Kryptonians are just as vulnerable to magic as humans."

Prue took some time and wrote a spell down. "Piper it will be a lot easier if you freeze her."

Piper groaned but agreed with them so she got up as all three headed for the river.

* * *

><p>Piper and Prue stood idle as they looked at Clark who was rubbing his hands. Piper looked around and saw the forest and the river and just waited nervously they didn't exactly hold their own against evil Clark during the three minutes he went evil from wedlock. Prue looked at him and asked one more time. "Clark are you sure about this? Because we can always just wait a few months or years."<p>

Clark buried it he imagines this time last year he might have left her in the ocean to avoid his kryptonian heritage but not anymore especially since they can fix her memory. "Yeah… let's do this." Clark dives into the water and quickly pulls out a ship that was far bigger then his as he brings it to land.

Piper and Prue each stare in shock as Clark messes with the ship and does a bunch of things with his finger as metal slides down revealing a blond girl the same age as Clark in a white dress. The girl lays there in tranquility as the sun's light beams down on her. Kara opens her eyes and immediately kicks Clark in the chest sending him far away.

"Piper freeze her." Prue shouted.

Kara moved in a blur and tapped the younger Halliwell in the head and watched her drop. Prue moved in a blur as violent shaking was heard through the dam as her and Kara struggle for control. Kara is surprised seeing a human woman so powerful but she's still not in her league. Kara hits Prue with a headbutt wobbling her and threw her through the forest knocking her through four tress as she lands unconscious.

Kara turns around and sees someone flying at her and just smiles closing her fist. Clark gets within inches of her and Kara unloads with an uppercut knocking Clark into the sky and flew into the sky after him. Kara tackled him until he was at the edge between earth and space and hit him in the stimach with a knee forcing him to bend down pain and then she hit him in the back of the head with a double axe handle knocking him right back down to the ground making an earthquake and a crater.

Kara landed and looked at the unconscious Clark. "That's what happens when you touch my things."

* * *

><p>Phoebe looked at the clock not liking this. "What's taking so long?"<p>

Martha looked at how nervous Phoebe was. Is it bad that she's actually used to it. "Phoebe I'm sure they'll be fine."

Kara ran into the room in a blur. She just came from checking all the hospitals and no Kal El. That doesn't make any sense her ship was right behind his. She was supposed to raise Kal El and gather the crystals to create the fortress of knowledge. Then her crystal would ensure Krypton's survival none of which matters to her right now as she has to find Kal El before he's brainwashed by humans to be one of them. "Where do you keep your young?"

Phoebe looked at the petite blond this must be Kara. "Oh… no young here."

Kara looked over the petite girl it's not that hard to tell that she is lying. Kara hears a wail from the kitchen and smiled. "Step aside"

Phoebe quickly levitated and tried to kick Kara but the blond easily caught her foot and gave her a spin as Phoebe came down dizzily and felt like she was going to throws up. She'll never try that on another kryptonian as long as she lives. "What has awoken from its sleep must once again…"

Kara moved in a blur and stopped her with a tap to the head being taught magical beings by her father. She moved to the kitchen and saw Paige, Leo, and Martha with two little babies. Kara smiled recognizing one of the babies. "Give me my cousin right now."

Paige shook her head in refusal she doesn't want to orb as Kara will just go into superspeed. "No"

Kara glared at her. "I won't let my cousin be raised by humans. Hand him over."

Paige clung onto Jonathon a little tighter. "No"

Kara looked at her coldly she'll do what she has to. "You give me my cousin or I will bash your skull in!" Kara warned as she was tackled by a red and blue blur as Clark held her down in a full nelson and his legs wrapped around hers.

Clark struggled to hold the grip what the hell she's stronger then he is. "Leo get the kids upstairs. Mom you know what to do."

"But…" Martha tried to protest.

"Do it!" Clark ordered.

Paige handed off Jonathon to Leo as he orbed upstairs and Martha went into the cabinet and pulled out a lead box and opening kryptonite as both Clark and Kara both groan out in pain from the kryptonite collapsing in agony.

Prue ran in carrying Piper and quickly put her down. "Paige we need you over here."

Paige looked down and read a loud with her sisters. "For those who want the truth revealed, open memories and secrets unsealed, we open the gift to share of painful memories too hard to bare." Paige looked at them lame spell.

The three looked to Kara and saw white lights surround her and Clark. Kara felt sick to her stomach and just sat there as Martha closed the box. Martha looked at the blond girl. She looked like she was about to throw up but that could be from the kryptonite. Kara broke free of Clark and ran for her ship.

Clark got to his feet feeling all his strength return. "Stay here I'm going to go talk to her."

Prue nodded she has a feeling this is a house of El matter anyway. "Be careful she's as strong as you."

Clark nodded though he doubts it would come to that. "I don't think she's going to fight but I'll keep my guard up this time."

* * *

><p>Kara sat on top of her spaceship and crushed the crystal in her hands and spat on the remains. She runs her fingers through her blond hair trying to absorb the information now stuck in her head Lara was the lucky one she never remembered her origins after Zor El erased it from their minds. She turns around and sees the man from earlier. "Go away"<p>

Clark shakes his head no. "We need to talk."

Kara got to her feet and looked at him. "You're right you need to give me Kal El right now."

Clark frowned he hates to drop more on her but what exactly did they undo to her memory. "Kara, I am Kal El."

Kara glared at him. "Don't make me punch you off the earth again. Kal El is a cute little baby who laughs when you tickle his feet."

Clark groaned wondering how much more she could take today. "Kara the baby you saw in there. That was my son Jonathon. His kryptonian name is Van El."

Kara looked at him. "If you're really Kal El what did the message say in your ship?"

"On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies." Clark replied.

Kara sunk to her knees no she can't have failed so completely. "How long was I in suspended animation?"

"3 year trip another 15 at the lake." Clark replied.

Kara held her hand to her head not expecting this fresh hell. "My embedded learning programs covered a lot of scenarios, but this clearly wasn't one of them."

Clark leaned against the ship with her. "Are you OK?"

Kara shakes her head and kicks her ship so hard she dents it she would have rather stayed on Krypton knowing what she knows now. "Let's see my father worked with Zod. Reprogrammed Brainiac to destroy our planet just to have a shot with Lara and then to kick me when I'm down my little brother is now my big little brother. The house of El really was a dysfunctional family so no Kal El I'm as far from OK as I get."

Clark looked at her wondering where she pulled that from. "Kara we're cousins you had your parents and I had mine."

Kara laughed wishing that was true. It doesn't matter to her Allura will for all extensive purposes be her mother it's just nice to know she got a brother out of Zor El's insane obsession with Lara. "No we're brother and sister… well half brother and sister anyway. My father created me in a lab out of his and Lara's DNA and used my mother as a surrogate."

Clark put his arm around her resting his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a squeeze. "Well it doesn't matter how you got here. You're family."

Kara smiled not believing that she'd at least be upset about that little experiment. "Wow Lara wasn't kidding when she said the people she sent you to had a lot of love… Oh that reminds me there's something in the house I want to show you."

Clark and Kara start walking towards the farm as Kara realizes the baby is Kal El's... son. "Wait you have a kid."

"I have two." Clark replied.

Kara rolled her eyes OK first off. "How the hell did you knock up a human?"

"She's homomagi." Clark answered as it explained everything to Kara.

Kara looked at him and his age. "Having them kind of young aren't you Kal El? Did your adoptive parents teach you nothing of protection?"

Clark rolled his eyes as Kara smirked. "Ever the overprotective big sister."

Kara smiled and walked with him. "I'm your sister it's my job so how serious are you with this girl and what led to your children."

Clark calmly walked down the forest. "That's a complicated story for another time."

* * *

><p>Prue smiled seeing Clark come in with Kara as she gently puts Patty down next to her brother. She runs over to Clark and nearly tackled him through the wall as a loud thud sounded through the farm as she kissed him deep and passionately causing Kara to look away and fight off a blush.<p>

Prue came down and looked at him. "So is the world safe?"

Clark nodded. "A couple surprises I didn't count on but other wards then that I'm good. You're alive" He kissed her and nodded his head to the twins. "They're alive and after five and a half years I'm flying, very good day." Clark finished as he kissed her again.

Piper went to break it up but Paige stopped her and whispered. "Trust me they've earned it."

Kara went over to the twins and looked over the girl with blue eyes and her mother's brown hair and the boy is practically a clone of his father. "Hey Kirana, Van El I want to show you two something." She walked over to a picture frame of Martha and to everyone's surprise pulled out another picture behind the frame.

"I don't remember putting a picture there." Martha pointed out.

Kara nodded wondering if… yeah no matter what she said this will probably be creepy. "You didn't… I did years ago."

Clark took Jonathon and Prue took Patty while Piper helped Phoebe up and back to her feet. Prue looked at the picture and saw an older version of Kara. "Who is that?"

Clark smiled seeing the picture it's nice to have. "That's their grandmother Lara. How did you…"

Kara smiled and looked at Clark's eyes. "I took it. Lara knew she was leaving you here so she came to take a look around I took this so Kal El will always have a face to see whenever he thinks of his mother... or our mother."

Clark smiled seeing her and there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Lois at the door with Oliver of all people. "Lois, Oliver... what are you two doing here."

Oliver smiled seeing Clark he looks like an idiot out of costume with those glasses. "Oh uh Lois insisted we drive out here from Star City when the earthquakes started."

Lois turned to Oliver and stuck her tongue out. "Hey I was worried about Mrs. Kent because Smallville was supposed to be half way across the country. So why aren't you halfway across the country and who's the blond."

Kara looked at them. Kal El and his children have earthling names she should probably take one too. "Linda... Linda Lee."

Lois shook hands with the female blond. "OK what are you doing here?"

"I'm the twins' nanny." Kara answered.

Lois looked to Clark who would have thought he could afford it. "What is it with you and LL people?"

Clark shrugs Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane and that's just on one hand. "Beats me but at least this one hasn't invited herself to my room and throw me down to the couch."

Lois playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah so how was your day with all the shaking?"

Clark shrugged not sure what to say but he knows the truth isn't one of them. "It's been a long day but we pulled through."

Lois rolled her eyes and left the couple unaware of the smirk Oliver had on his face having a feeling Clark was involved in stopping the worldwide earthquakes.

* * *

><p>Prue and Clark were upstairs away from Lois as Clark was giving Oliver the rundown of what really happened. Oliver looked at Clark with awe he didn't think Clark could be any more of a hero boy was he wrong. It's also weird seeing the hero that saved around fourteen billion lives counting the two worlds now changing a dirty diaper. "You know I don't get it. You saved two worlds billions restored with little to no memory outside of earthquakes and yet just as quickly you're back in the shadows changing diapers leaving no one the wiser about what you did."<p>

Clark gently wrapped his daughter up in a blanket as her put her in her bassinet right next to her brother. "Well it wasn't about me it was about doing the right thing." Clark pointed to the twins each of them now asleep. "One day when they're older I'll show the world who I am but for now I'm good as is."

Oliver nodded with more respect he imagines he'd do the same thing in Clark's position if he ever went hey I'm Oliver Queen one day the only person who would be in trouble is Lois. If Clark went public with what he could do it could bring a whole mess of trouble on Prue and the twins with all their powers. "I still would have done something to get me a little credit. In the meantime I'll let you two get in some private time."

Prue smiled as Oliver got up leaving them alone. She's happy to be back but she also sees Clark has a far off look in his eye. Prue rolled her eyes it never ends does it. "Clark what is it?"

"I'm just thinking." Clark replied.

Prue smiled and sat down on his lap straddling him. "About your new sister?"

"No, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one." Clark replied. "But on the bright side considering how much she seems to love the kids we might have an invulnerable nanny."

Prue looked into his eyes. "So what are you thinking about?"

Clark looked her in the eyes and started if anyone can advise him on this it's her. "Just thinking to when this all started. When we opened a portal to the dark world."

Prue shrugged. "We saved our innocent and I'm sure you would have booted Kal back if you knew of the balance."

Clark shakes his head. "Yeah but it took me you Piper, and Cole to open that door using good and evil."

Prue caught on. "So the only way the Seer could have opened that door to lock you in it was..."

Clark nodded seeing Prue has his point. "No matter how powerful she was the Seer was still just evil she couldn't have made a portal by herself she had help from our side."

Prue looked at him and just smacked him in the chest which actually hurt him a little. "Clark I can't believe I'm actually hearing these words come from me but you need to stop. We'll tell Leo and then." She pointed up at the roof. "We'll let them handle it. Ask Piper at anytime and she'll be glad to tell you what unbelievable dicks they are to their own. So I have no doubt that they'll find whoever helped the Seer. Until then" Prue put her arms around his neck and pulled him into an electrifying kiss as Clark moved his hands to her back pulling her closer as the kisses continue until Prue has to come up for air.

Clark smiled content but the twins were right there so Prue leaned into him and Clark smiled running his finger down her arm stopping at the Kawatche bracelet. "So when are we having the twins blessed or witched?"

"We'll do the wicanning a month. I'm sure Chloe and your mom will want to attend. And I want to give you some time to get ready, clear out demons that might go after the kids or the matriarchs before you meet my mother and maybe my… grandmother." Prue replied.

Clark looked at her. "What's wrong with your grandmother?"

Prue smiled and thought on it. "My grandmother hates you."

"She never even met me." Clark protested.

Prue shrugged innocently she can't control her. "She just hates men in general. So where's Kara going to stay with us the mansion is running out of room."

"The couch she's invulnerable so she can't complain of back pain and it will give me a chance to get to know her."

Prue looked up at him and smiled. "You're excited she's here aren't you."

Clark nodded. "She's my sister and another kryptonian I just can't believe my life has turned into anything like this."

Prue leaned back into him as exhaustion caught up with both of them. "I know what you mean no Source no big evil and here I am three sisters. It's been one hell of a year."

Clark held out a little longer seeing why he's tired the sun is down. "Prue, I love you."

Prue's eyes didn't open but she smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Prue"<p>

Prue got her eyes to function she finally gets some sleep and Clark is waking her up.

"Yeah"

Prue opened her eyes and saw the clock well her and Clark did get two hours of sleep.

Clark looked at her. "I think I hear a demonic attack."

Prue looked at him and used her superhearing. "I don't hear anything?"

Clark looked at her and realized she must have tapped into the power. "Yours isn't as good as mine. Paige"

Paige appeared in a trail of orbs. "What's up?"

Prue looked at her. "We need youth watch the twins. Demon attack."

"No Problem" Paige assured them.

Clark flew out the window with Prue right behind him as Paige watched the two with a hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>Clark landed and Prue came down next to him only to have Clark fly away so fast she lost track of him complexly.<p>

"I'm going to kill him." Prue stated looking around the garden she's in she has never seen anything so beautiful before as flowers fall around her but she's tired and she doesn't see or hear a demon.

"Sorry about lying to you about a demon it was the only way I knew you would follow me."

Prue turned around and saw Clark. "What are we doing here not that I mind the romance?"

Clark nodded as he continued to explain. "Let me explain myself. Ever since I trained with Jor El I've thought of myself as immortal. But all it takes one bad day to realize how wrong you are. I almost lost you and the kids. You Patty Jonathon, you're the three most important people in my life."

Prue couldn't help but laugh as the sky roared announcing thunder as rain started pouring.

"Oh come on!" Clark pleaded.

Prue laughed at him. "Do you want to head back to the farm?"

Clark got down on one knee and shakes his head. "If the earth opened up at my feet I wouldn't move until I said this. You're the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman that I love." Clark took out a little black box and opened it revealing a diamond ring Prudence Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Prue's eyes shot open as she looked up well it might not be the sun but that got her wide awake. "Yes!"

"Yes"

"Yes!" Prue repeated as Clark took the ring out and placed it on her finger and held her close hugging her and lifting her off her feet. "So you fly on your own now right?"

Clark simply nodded wondering where she's going with this. Prue grabbed and carried him up to the sky with her and a few moments later Clark's shirt drops down from the sky followed closely by Prue's.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I know Kara is usually his cousin but look at Smallville Lara and Kara and thanks to the previous mytho gag and tell me they're not related by blood especially with how crazy Zor El was in this continuity.


	32. The Wicanning Part 1

Clark smiled walking back with Prue to the farm. He can honestly never remember being happier in his whole life. He's engaged to a beautiful woman whom accepts him completely and has two wonderful kids with her and a brand new little big sister.

Prue smiled looking down at the ring on her finger as they both came in from the rain. "Well that was fun. Do you think you can…?" She pointed at her wet clothes.

Clark looked at her his weren't exactly dry. "Same time 1… 2… 3."

Clark hit Prue's clothes with a stream of heat vision as she hit Clark both fast drying their clothes.

Clark and Prue went upstairs to Clark's room as that's where they're staying whenever they're in Smallville. They both head upstairs and see Kara in the middle of changing Jonathon's diaper.

Clark looked at Kara. "Where's Paige?"

Kara smiled looking at the two. "Oh I sent her to bed when I got back from putting my ship up north. I wanted some alone time with my little niece and nephew."

Clark watched her, he wonders if Krypton is the same as earth. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I changed your diapers." Kara pointed out.

Clark blushed well that wasn't embarrassing or anything. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

Prue smirked seeing Clark so red. She will admit there's a squick factor about them being the same age now but it's not like it was intentional. "So are you going to spend some time in that ice castle too?

Kara nodded its where she was burying her ship. "I can't very well level a block because I sneezed. Might get my brother's family into trouble."

Clark nodded thankful he learned that one before it came to it. "So why did Zor El... do what he did"

Kara looked at him and saw he was curious about his new sister. "You mean make me while he had a wife." Clark weakly nodded and Kara explained it. "My father was obsessed with your mother looking back now I should have seen it from when he looked at Lara through a telescope."

Clark looked away embarrassed as Prue stopped herself from laughing second generation voyeur who knew. "Relax you outgrew it."

Kara ignored the scene and continued. "Anyway Kal El your parents had so much trouble trying to conceive my father saw it as an opening. He made me from DNA of both himself and Lara and kept my true origins hidden when I was born. When I was four years old Zor El made his move."

"Why did he wait so long?" Prue asked

Kara shrugged not sure. "Maybe he saw how happy I made my mother but didn't want to wait any longer he told us every thing. Needless to say neither of us took it well and Zor El quickly wiped out our memories. When he found out Lara finally did get pregnant he tried to take you in as his son but Lara of course rejected him. I think that was what made him join Zod."

Clark looked at her Jonathon, he must like her because his forcefield didn't go up. Maybe he knew she was actually family the whole time. Clark decides to change the subject seeing how much it hurts Kara to bring it up. "So are you staying with us?"

Kara nodded gently rocking Jonathon once finished. "I missed you grow up Kal El, all things considered that was probably for the best. But these little guys are apart of us I wouldn't miss them growing up for the world." Clark and Prue listened and leaned into each other snuggling while Kara sung a kryptonian lullaby form the sounds of it to Jonathon who quickly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Prue laid down against Clark collecting herself. One month ago Clark proposed she said yes and things have actually settled down. The Angel of Destiny showed up and was quickly shown the door when it offered to take their powers and give them normal lives. Kara has been managing time between Clark, the kids, and Jor El learning how to properly use her powers on earth without destroying everything. Prue focused on the wedding which was going to be a small gathering of trusted friends and family because Patty has freezing powers according to Paige. Also today was the twin's big day. The day of their wiccaning to protect them from future evil not they might actually need it, the underworld is till quaking from them taking out two sources and Tempest leaving demonic elders killing each other left and right.

Prue got out of bed and slipped a shirt on leaving Clark where he is as she got changed. She heads up to the attic and sees her sisters mixing a potion. "The last demon that can assault the wiccaning."

Phoebe nodded. "We're about to summon him right now."

Paige looked at the spell and started. "Demons who dwell in slivers of night uncloak your shadows to witch's sight."

A cloaked demon appeared behind them and Prue immediately held it down with her powers as Piper threw a potion vanquishing it.

"And that's it for the creepers." Piper finished realizing they're done. As she turns to Prue excited for a bit of normality. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

Prue shrugged it's kind of hard to plan when you're going for discreet. "Getting along, though right now my main concern is the wiccaning I want to make sure everything goes fine for Patty and Jonathon."

Piper looked at her with a smile. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that this will be the first time you introduce Clark to Mom."

"Well I'm sure they'll get along she didn't have a fit when Phoebe introduced her to Cole at Piper's wedding and he was a demon." Prue pointed out.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. Grams definitely would have tried to vanquish Cole if she had a body that day. "None of which matters if we don't summon her."

Prue nodded in agreement they had her there. "Alright you think the guys have it ready by now?"

Paige went for the door. "I'll go see."

Prue turned to Phoebe actually listening closely and hears something very interesting from Piper. How could she keep this from them? "Why don't you go with her?"

Phoebe shrugged she guesses Prue wants to be alone with Piper maybe have a wedding talk about the maid of honor. "OK"

Prue turned to Piper once Phoebe was out the door. "So when were you going to tell me?"

Piper looked at her what on earth is she talking about. "Tell you what?"

Prue studied Piper's face. "Come on Piper I have super hearing and X-ray vision did you think I wouldn't find out."

"I'm well aware of the powers you got from doing it with Clark Prue what does that have to do with anything?" Piper asked.

Prue smiled she's happy for her sister and she can find out on her own. "So how's adoption going for you and Leo?"

Piper frowned. "Not that good, me and Leo tried all the orphanages but they keep coming back to all the unexplained scar tissue from demon attacks and the clock that keeps getting repaired. I think they think Leo hits me."

Prue held a hand over her mouth stopping a laugh. "Sorry I just can't ever see that."

Piper nodded getting the visual it is kind of funny considering he's an angel of all things. "Well, we'll figure out a way to have a child. Maybe I can hit myself with Pride and Leo with lust."

Prue playfully nudged her and started walking with Piper right behind her.

"So are you and Clark still moving out soon?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded knowing they'll have to. They've had roaming blackouts with all the people living here now. "Yeah we can't all live in the manor forever besides you'll have Phoebe and Paige here with you." And one more Prue quietly notes to herself.

* * *

><p>Cole was on the phone with a very important person he's waited weeks for this. "Yes I can start Monday… that's great… nine AM first thing got it."<p>

Leo looked up at him from his spot on the floor. "Good news?"

Cole nodded with a smile seeing he can finally support Phoebe he was sick of being a trophy husband. "I applied at a law firm and I just got in… I knew that place didn't check references."

Leo nodded actually happy for him because lacked he something in life ever since being turned into a human it was nice to see him making a life for himself.

Phoebe came down with Paige and saw Cole and how happy he was. "Alright… what gives?"

Cole smiled he knew he couldn't keep this from her. "Grant and Anderson just called… I got the job." Phoebe almost squealed in excitement and hugged him she had her column but she knew Cole was struggling to find his identity hopefully this will help.

Piper came down and stood next to Leo. "Guys come on down we're waiting."

* * *

><p>Prue came down holding Patty as Clark came down holding Jonathon. Patty was dressed in a little white dress for the occasion and Jonathon was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. They had matching white shoes as Prue stood at the circle well here goes nothing. "Hear my words, hear my cry, spirit on the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."<p>

Clark watches as a middle aged woman comes out of white lights she barely looks older then Prue.

Patty Halliwell looks around and sees three of her daughters she's happy to see them but this violates personal gain in a big way. "Paige, Piper, Phoebe why did you guys summon me?"

Piper smiled and simply pointed behind her. "We didn't she did."

Patty turned around and saw her oldest holding her granddaughter and her boyfriend holding her grandson. Patty held her hand to her mouth in awe not believing this. Her baby has her own babies. "Oh my god, Prue they're beautiful."

Prue smiled and walked over with Clark. "Her name is Patty… I named her after you. And the boy is Jonathon we named him after Clark's father."

Patty smiled looking down at her grandchildren. They were so precious she didn't understand how the elders thought Clark was dangerous not after everything he has done. "Prue they're beautiful." She looked over to Clark. "And I take it you're the one that had the elders at my throat when they found out Prue was pregnant."

Clark nodded holding his head down. "Yeah sorry about that. I'm Clark…"

"Kent I know." Patty assured him.

Clark looked at her interested in her white dress. "How did you know that?"

Patty smiled just because she's dead doesn't mean… well she doesn't have a life but she still exists. "I talked to people, your father, Ryan, Alicia, and Kyla."

"Alicia and Kyla made it up there?" Clark asked hopefully.

Patty nodded. "I can't really talk about it I'm not allowed to. So can I hold my grandchildren?"

Prue and Clark each put a child in one of Patty's arms and were relieved Jonathon was such a people person other wards his force field might have gone up.

Patty smiled at her grandchildren. Jonathon is adorable and little Patty reminds her so much of Prue whom she turns to. "Don't think for a minute that I'm not thrilled to see you but why did you summon me?"

"We wanted you to perform the wiccaning." Prue replied she can't think of anyone better.

Patty smiled she's honored but… "I'm afraid I can't sweetheart you need a high priestess and I died before I could finish learning but your grams can do it."

Prue muttered under breath. "Great this should be fun." Prue turned and saw her mother looking at her upset. She wasn't as low sounding as she thought she was.

"How could you say that?" Patty asked offended.

Prue sighed and took Jonathon off her and gently rocked him back and forth with her. "Because Grams is a sexist… what am I the only one that noticed it?"

"Grams is not a sexist." Piper replied.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Oh please that woman hated every boy I ever brought home including Andy and they made him an angel. She chased off dad after you died. Add to that what happened when Phoebe wore her ring I have a very strong case for wanting to keep her away from Jonathon."

Patty frowned handing little Patty to Clark. She can't believe Prue said that as she took her grandson off Prue. "Or she'll see him and love him because he's her great grandson. Hear my words, hear my cry, spirit on the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Penny appears in the circle and has a chat with the air. Piper smirks and cleared her throat. Penny looked around and saw the charmed ones. She smiled seeing Prue with a flat stomach again. "How did you lose the baby weight so fast?"

"Good genes, and its good to see you too Grams." Prue replied.

Penny smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry I'm just so excited. So where is the little one?"

"Little ones" Prue corrected. "I had twins and they're right behind you."

Penny turned around and saw Clark gently rocking a little baby Prue whom he handed over to her he's saw enough pictures to know her face. Penny smiled gently rocking Patty in her arms as Prue made the introduction. "Grams this is baby Patty."

Penny smiled remembering when all of them were this young except for Paige. "Oh, hello there my little darling."

Clark smiled taking Patty back she seemed nice enough.

Prue pointed over to her mother whom was rocking another baby. "And this little one is baby Jonathon."

Penny looked at her daughter as she scooped up the second baby. Admittedly she still can't figure out how Patty came up with Prudence but. "Isn't Jonathon a little weird for a girl's name Prue? What about Joanne?"

Phoebe looked at her like he had had fallen off. "Grams it's a boy look at the outfit."

Grams looked it over and saw the realization how… what… "What?"

"You didn't know?" Paige asked.

Penny shook her head she obviously didn't know, what happened. "Well, no, I-I mean I just assumed it was a... What went wrong?"

Clark's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Wrong?"

Cole looked around and muttered to Phoebe. "Today on Springer gender wars in a dysfunctional mystical alien family."

Penny shakes her head quick to correct herself. "Oh-oh, well, I don't mean wrong, wrong. It's just that we've always had girls."

"And now we have a boy." Piper replied.

Penny hands the baby back to Patty and goes for little Patty again. The baby starts crying and having a fit in her arms.

Prue looked at her and it was weird the twins loved to be held but little Patty is acting like a demon has her. She walks to Clark and whispers. "What's wrong with Patty?" She waits for a response and gets nothing. She looks up and sees Clark frozen. She turns to Leo and Cole and sees them frozen as well. "Piper, mom, did either of you two freeze the room?"

Piper looked around and saw everything frozen. "No, not me?"

Patty shakes her head holding Jonathon. "I don't even know if I have powers in this body."

Paige watched as the front door opened revealing Kara who quickly froze in place and pointed at Penny. "Oh my god it really is her."

"What am I doing?" Penny asked.

Paige shakes her head. "Not you… its Patty she's going nuts trying to freeze Grams."

Penny looked at her. "She has no reason to freeze me."

Paige had an idea considering she essentially called Jonathon a mistake. "Then give her to Prue."

Penny does as told and Patty calmed right down being back in her mother's arms as everyone unfroze and Kara shut the door.

Clark saw enough to know that he was frozen. "What's going on?"

"Patty really has the power to stop time which probably means Jonathon has premonitions." Prue answered as she turned to her mother. "You made two rings that stop our powers you think you can help me make something for Clark and Kara so this doesn't happen again. We thought we had a ring but it only worked on one evil person."

Patty nodded with a smile hoping for time alone with her. "I'd love to."

Clark watched them go up and heard a knock on the door. Kara turned to the door and opened it oblivious to what the sight meant.

Phoebe and Clark had much different opinions as their mouths hung open in shock.

"Mom!" Clark said surprised.

"Dad!" Phoebe offered just as surprised.

Clark looked at the two holding hands. "What's going on?"

Martha smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "Hi sweetie."

"Yeah… hi, what was that?" Clark asked seeing his mom with Prue's dad.

Martha looked at him and was trying to figure out the words. "Well… it's complicated."

Clark bit his tongue well… he certainly wasn't expecting this. "I have to go help Prue with the twins." Clark went upstairs leaving Martha alone with the charmed ones.

Cole looked at Clark go what the hell was that about?

They looked at the door as Chloe came in wrapping everything up.

* * *

><p>Prue sat on the chair looking at Penny as she went through everything. "Grams we went through every potential threat to the matriarchs. Creepers, zombies, we even made sure the alchemist was still dead."<p>

"What about the necromancer?" Penny asked.

The adult Patty looked at her mother confused. "You vanquished him at my wiccaning."

Penny shook her head and went for the book. "I banished him to the spirit world and that man… that demon is resilient he's probably found a way back by now."

Prue looked at Clark come into the room and snuggle next to the crib making faces at the twins as they smile at their father's behavior and stick their tongues out.

Penny smiled seeing Patty distracted and went to hold her when a forcefield of light surrounded the crib cutting her off but keeping Clark in it.

Clark smiled and whispered in Jonathon's ears. "Are you keeping the mean old lady away from your sister?"

"I can hear you Clark." Prue pointed out. There's enough tension between her and Grams she doesn't need him fanning the flames. "So why are you up here I thought your mom and Chloe were coming?"

Clark nodded weakly grabbing a bottle of formula for each baby. "She is I'm just… hiding from my mom."

Prue looked at him. "You stopped a twenty car pile up and oh yeah the source of all evil. Why would you hide from your mother?"

"Because I think she's about to start something with your father." Clark replied.

Penny rolled her eyes Victor always seems to cause trouble. "She should just get a dog they'll last longer."

Clark rolled his eyes and looked at Penny as the elder witch looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I just, never had much luck with men."

Clark looked at her confused. "You were married four times."

"Exactly" Penny replied.

Prue picked up Jonathon seeing Clark had Patty. "We need to go talk in private so if you'll excuse us."

Patty watched them go with the twins leaving her alone with her mother. "You mind being a little more open minded."

Penny shrugged. "What I do?"

Patty looked at her in awe. "You haven't been anything but bitter since we summoned you and considering what's on Prue's finger I'd like to get to know my daughter's fiancé and my grandchildren while I'm here."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Right now we have to focus on protecting the matriarchs which means taking out the necromancer."

Patty nodded. "Fine I'll get Paige to help us."

* * *

><p>Prue looked at Clark and looked downstairs and saw his mom and her dad getting along really well. "I'm guessing this has to do with your mom dating."<p>

Clark shrugged defenseless. "Wasn't exactly my best behavior was it."

"No" Prue agreed without taking a moment. "You were an ass but what's wrong with your mom dating again."

"I just thought it would take longer." Clark answered

Prue put her hand on his shoulder gently knowing that it's eating Clark seeing his mom with someone else. "Clark you don't want anyone living their life on pause. Your mother will always love your father but she has to move on or other wards she's going to be alone and miserable on that farm for the rest of her life. And trust me you don't want that."

Clark looked at her and gently rocked the baby to sleep. "Speaking from experience"

Prue nodded. "I had myself so alone and uptight that astral Prue ran off with a scummy biker every night and ditched my body at Piper's wedding."

Clark looked at her for a moment and teased. "That's not going to happen at our wedding is it?"

Prue smiled and shook her head, of course not and kissed him. "No when we're alone I let out my inner astral Prue out and you let out your inner Kal out... So we have to move out."

Clark looked at her admittedly black outs are starting to be a problem. "Why? We have this great house full of a lot of babysitters."

Prue looked around. "Yeah this great house that is filled to the brim and is about to get one more."

Clark shakes his head in denial he'd like more kids but not now. "No, we've been careful ever since the twins were born."

Prue smiled and laughed. "No, not us Piper and Leo."

"I thought they couldn't?" Clark asked.

Prue sighed and looked at him. "Leo put you back together when you were half a man are you seriously doubting him on how to heal a womb."

Clark shrugged looking back now it does seem kind of stupid. "So when do we congratulate the happy couple?"

"As soon as they find out for themselves." Prue replied. "For now we have to go house shopping maybe find something nice."

Clark looked at the baby in his arms and sees Piper and Paige following Grams up to the attic and quickly keeps quiet until they're gone. "So I think I owe my mother an apology."

Prue smiled and walked with Clark down the steps.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Penny hated guys and I really didn't like her as a character so if there was unintentional bashing here I apologize.


	33. The Wicanning Part 2

Clark came downstairs and collected himself. He knows he doesn't want his mom alone on the farm for the rest of her life but in order for that to happen he has to let go a bit. Martha smiled seeing Clark come down with Patty and Prue come down with Jonathon.

Martha looked at her grandchildren. "Dear god, they've gotten so big since I last saw them. What are you feeding them?"

Clark smiled well considering how tiny Jonathon was when he was born he doesn't mind the twins filling out. "Whatever's around the house, you know nothing important."

Martha smiled knowing he's kidding. "So are you OK?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, it's just you kind of caught me off guard especially with Victor. How long have you two been staying in contact?"

Martha smiled. "Well we've been in contact since Phoebe's wedding sweetheart its nice having someone to talk to about the things your kids get up to. I know this is probably uncomfortable you and…"

Clark hugged her with his one free arm. "It's OK besides it's nice to know you have someone looking out for you… and it's even better knowing it's not Lionel Luthor."

Martha smiled and then remembered why else she came out here. "Oh I wanted to give you this Clark." She handed him a box from the car. "I would have hidden this but I don't think you have a loft."

"It's OK I'll take it upstairs and take a look." Clark assured her as Prue followed him up to their room.

* * *

><p>Prue sat with little Patty and Jonathon as Clark looked over the box. "Clark it's a box can't you just X-ray it?"<p>

Clark opens it and shows why he's so quiet. "I already did."

Prue looked at it and understood his face now. "Well, it's… nice. Guy flies around wearing that you know he's not afraid of anything."

Clark pulled out the complete suit and notices there's room for work particularly the red undies and the house of El symbol on his belt buckle making him look like a power ranger but all in all not bad. "Actually she might be onto something here; if I wear this it will be skin tight."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Prue asked not that she wouldn't mind him wearing it? It will let her take him out of it.

Clark looked at her. "The solar powers come from an aura around our skin. I actually think that's how Jonathon uses his forcefield I think he just pushes the aura out further with magic."

Prue still didn't understand it but she likes the new cape much bigger will be much better when he flies. And best of all no Jeans. The Blue shirt and cape were nice in his old costume but those jeans made him look like he was a superhero on laundry day. "Well I think it will look great on you."

Clark nodded and got changed into it. "Not bad, certainly gives me a presence."

Prue nodded and quickly got an idea about things they shouldn't do with all their parents here. "Yeah, it's definitely you."

Clark headed out. Prue watched him leave and debated whether or not to show him what she was working on but decided to wait until after they get their own place.

* * *

><p>Paige orbed in with Grams and Patty three generations of Warren women and that was one weird vanquish. The Necromancer knew Grams specifically but a vanquish is a vanquish.<p>

Paige smiled with everything done now they can begin. "Alright so I'll go get the twins for the wicanning."

Patty watched Penny just quietly go up to the attic. She wonders what is wrong with her mother and has she always been blind to it.

* * *

><p>In the underworld a sandstorm occurs as the Necromancer's apprentice brings him back to life as the gray haired demon emerges for the ritual.<p>

Necromancer looked around "Am I really back?"

The necromancer's apprentice Skreek looked at him he's been a ghost for centuries he guesses vanquishes don't bother him. "Yes, and I, uh, summoned you in record time too.

Necromancer smiled not believing she's back on earth. "Bet Penny didn't count on that. She can't fool me. She's a spirit too, I can tell."

"Uh, who's Penny?" Skreek asked.

Necromancer smiled thinking back on happier times. "Penny Halliwell. The witch, who stole my heart. You should have seen her. The glint in her eye, the way she held up her hand and sent me hurdling into that wall."

Skreek looked at the damage done by Penny's attack. "Youch."

Necromancer nodded with a small smile. "Didn't hurt as much as the potion did though. I can tell she made it herself. The flames were excruciating. She was furious with me, which can only mean one thing. She still feels the passion, the heat."

Skreek looked at him wondering what he's thinking. "You sure that wasn't fire?"

Necromancer blew him off and continued his thinking. "If only I knew why she came back here. Why leave a cozy eternity up there?"

Skreek shrugged. "Uh, it could have something to do with the new babies."

Necromancer turned around not this excited for decades. "Babies? What babies?"

Skreek looked at his boss he really would be lost without him. "It's the talk of the underworld. One of the Charmed Ones had a set of twins. With a powerful father too. They attacked the Marketplace for putting a bounty on their babies and killed over three hundred demons in three minutes. We're not supposed to mess with them.

Necromancer smiled seeing it all come together. "That's it; she's here for the wiccaning. I'll need you to get me a troll. No, better yet, an elf. I'm gonna need all my energy if I'm going to take on Penny Halliwell."

Skreek shook his head. "Sir no lower level demon can even get into the manor anymore the witches worked some sort of spell that kills lower level demons and warns them when upper level demons enter."

The Necromancer looked at him. "You let me worry about that."

* * *

><p>Prue smiled holding little Patty. She gave this one last chance. She saw Clark talking with Chloe while holding Jonathon about how that went and she didn't even need superhearing. "Linda"<p>

Kara walked over to her curious about what she wants. "What can I do for you Prue?"

"Can you take the twins for a walk? I think they need some air." Prue replied.

Kara didn't say a word and pulled out the double stroller taking Patty from Prue and Jonathon from Clark. "Yes Ma'am come on little ones, let's get you into the sun."

Prue looked to Clark. "What does she have against our son?"

"The plumbing" Clark replied.

Prue nodded her head she didn't think it would actually come to this. "Just stay here be ready to tell everyone some bad news depending on how this goes.

* * *

><p>Prue wasted no time and went upstairs to the attic and saw her grandmother quietly looking into the book of shadow. "Grams"<p>

Grams straightens up. "Oh! Prue, you scared me."

Prue looked at her. "Hm, I didn't know you could scare a ghost. We need to talk."

"About?" Grams asked.

Prue glared at her. "I think you know what about. Clark seems to think that you don't want to be around Jonathon. And I've been against it since the beginning so what is this about."

Grams frowned and looked at the book. "Oh, this is all my fault. Maybe if I lived longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed to.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.

Grams looked at the book. "This. Jonathon."

Prue rolled her eyes she really is this much of a sexist. "Oh, you mean because he's not a girl?"

Grams frowned seeing her first granddaughter quickly losing her temper. Prue was like a second mother to Piper and Phoebe and now she's attacking one of her own. "Prue, you know as well as I do that the charmed line is supposed to be lead by women. Not men."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Who says? The Angel of Destiny, considering I was supposed to be dead and these children were never supposed to exist, I say screw him."

Grams looked at her. "Tradition says. Destiny says. Tell me that you didn't hope to have a little girl, just like every other member of our family."

Prue shrugged. "So we got a pleasant and Patty has a twin brother. So what?

"So what is something went wrong. Terribly wrong. This is not the baby you were meant to have." Penny replied.

Prue counted to ten and bit her lip. "Grams!"

"You saw it yourself when you went to the future." Penny pointed out.

Prue glared at her with red eyes the last of her patience quickly fading. "That was also the future where Phoebe was burned at the stake, things change, and for the record since I had the blond in that future I likely did give birth to a boy anyway!"

Grams shakes her head. "Not this. Oh, it's just that I'm worried about the family, you know. We don't know what to expect."

Prue rolled her eyes where has Grams been for the past nine months. "I know, and that's precisely why we shouldn't treat him any differently because he's a boy. That's why we're going to do the ceremony. At the very least he deserves that."

**"**I'm sorry Prue. I can't." Grams replied leaving the attic.

* * *

><p>Clark came in to the kitchen and ran in a blur getting changed. That new suit is actually pretty comfortable he's keeping it. Clark smiled seeing Patty come out and talk to him.<p>

Patty looked into the eyes of her future son in law. "So, did everything go OK?"

Clark nodded putting his glasses on. "Yeah, bad guys are in jail all I can do with mortals."

Patty nodded. "So when are you and Prue getting married?"

Clark shrugged. "We haven't set a date yet."

Patty saw the look in his eyes. She knows he loves her daughter but after Victor. "You'll treat her right?"

Clark smiled knowing exactly what she's trying to get at. "I accepted a long time ago that magic is a part of Prue's life and it will be a part of the twins' lives as well."

Patty smiled seeing Prue hasn't mad the same mistake she did. She never told Victor and with how often he, she, and Grams butted heads she should have told him long before she actually did and caused all those wars with the three of them. "Then I wish you both many happy years."

"Thank you" Clark replied.

Victor came in with Martha and saw her. "Patty?, OK, who brought my ex wife back from the dead… again."

Clark shrugged he knows it wasn't him. "Your daughter did, she was hoping her mother could perform the wiccaning. Grams doesn't want to on account of Jonathon being a boy."

Patty nodded. "I don't think that should be a problem anymore."

"Clark I refuse to believe anyone can be that petty over the gender of their great grand child." Martha supplied as they were all taken back by the sight of Penny flying down the steps to the wooden floor.

"Care to put money on that." Clark quipped recognizing Prue's telekinesis in use.

Prue ran downstairs and confronted her grandmother. "You are crazy! This isn't about him or our legacy. This is about you, and your bitterness, you old crone."

Everyone stopped and looked at the scene as Grams got to her feet. "Prue, you don't understand."

Prue smiled weakly. "That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son? You are damn right I do not understand."

Grams pointed at her. "You see him as an innocent little boy. But he won't be like that, not for long."

Prue rolled her eyes. "So you can't even hold him because some day, some very far away day he will become a man?"

"Men can not be trusted with magic. They can't handle it, they're weak and evil will eventually win out." Grams replied.

Prue pointed to Clark. "That must be why their father's destiny is to be a beacon of hope to pull earth away from the darkness."

Grams looked at Clark. "Well, Clark, why don't you ask him about Cal?"

Prue's eyes lit up. "I know all about his bad days in Metropolis. He was a teenager in pain. And the big accident that caused it was no different then me driving with Phoebe in the car when I was speeding."

Phoebe looked at thee mess. Who would have thought Cole was right. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Prue turned to her. "Your grandmother hates her great grandson, that's what's going on."

"That is not true." Grams insisted.

Prue just nodded and snapped at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you just hate men, is that correct?"

Grams shakes her head. "No, I don't trust men. There's a difference. And there is a reason that they don't last long in this family because they're always trying to take advantage of what we have."

"That's not true." Phoebe countered.

Grams turned to her. "Isn't it? Look what your father did to your mother."

Phoebe looked at her. "So we're supposed to give up on trying to find love just because we might get hurt? If we did that I would have never gotten Cole and Leo would have never found Piper.

Grams shakes her head. "Oh, no, you will get hurt. That's part of our legacy too, unfortunately."

Prue shakes her head no. You know what the hell with this and her. "You know what? Forget it. I and Piper must have had wiccanings at some point and they didn't exactly keep us safe. You couldn't even bless my kids with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your bitterness. " She turns to everyone. "Sorry everyone but the blessings are off."

Grams looked at her realizing what her bitterness is costing her. "Prue…"

Prue turned and glared at her. "And since their father will be earth's greatest champion, we will take our chances without a wiccaning! You are not welcome here Grams go back up to whatever is paradise for a bitter, old, crone."

Prue looks to the kitchen and sees Clark, Martha, and Victor frozen. "Mom why did you freeze them."

Phoebe looks up and sees the glyphs emerge. "Guys, there's a demon in the house."

Paige looked around. "I don't get it where is he."

Skreek shimmered in and the Necromancer was right the goodness potion from that elf lets him in as he throws a fireball at Paige that Prue quickly freezes it with ice breath thank you Clark. Piper wastes no time and blows up Skreek.

Phoebe looks around and sees her mother has frozen the rest of the room seeing Chloe, Cole, and Leo frozen as well.

Piper looks over and sees Patty look around. "Mom, why did you do that?"

Patty looks around. "I was under the Necromancer's powers I didn't have a choice. He also took your grandmother."

Prue looked at it honestly she's not sure if she wants to save her after that fight. But Clark always tells her you don't get to choose who to save and it's still her grandmother.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

I put this out early since I'm going on vacation.

Prue was a lot more confrontational than Piper so I saw her snapping at her like she did.


	34. The Wicanning Part 3

Prue met with her sisters and mother in the attic. She's still fuming from the argument she had with Grams downstairs so she's taken to the much more mature method of pacing a hole into the attic floor by walking left and right. She's not as much concerned for Grams as to what exactly the Necromancer wants for taking her.

Prue stopped and looked at Piper. "Did you find anything yet?"

Piper shakes her head confused reading the book. "No, his book of shadows entry is weird."

Phoebe looked at it and had the same look of confusion, wondering why it's so detailed. "Yeah, that's pretty weird."

Paige looked at them in confusion. "What's so weird about this guy?"

"It's a very detailed entry." Piper explained. "Likes Clark Gable movies, favorite food lamb chops with mint jelly, this is a weird entry."

* * *

><p>Clark was downstairs and saw Kara come in with the twins. Kara looked at the solemn looks on Clark and everyone else who wasn't a witch. Kara looked at them. "Well, do I have to ask how well it went?"<p>

Clark knelt down and watched his children sleep. "Well let's see Prue flipped on Grams for good reason and then a demon called the necromancer kidnapped Grams."

Kara looked at him in silence. She misses everything. "Wouldn't a necromancer just kill Grams for her spirit energy?"

Clark looked at her thankful he wasn't one of the Halliwells and Kara shrugged before finishing realizing how bad that sounded. "No offense."

Clark nodded. "Well that's what I thought. I mean especially with Patty here. The mother and grandmother of the charmed ones that's potentially enough spirit energy to revive him maybe even make him immortal but all he did was kidnap Grams and turn Patty against us by controlling her which makes no sense. I've never seen anything like it before from a demon."

Kara thought on it this sounds suddenly familiar to her. "I have. I think I know exactly why he didn't absorb either her or Grams."

Clark looked at her seeing her gently lifting little Patty and putting her in her bassinet as he does the same for Jonathon. "Well, don't keep us waiting."

"Because the Necromancer loves Grams, and he couldn't stand to put her in so much pain by killing her daughter just as my father couldn't stand putting Lara through so much pain by killing you." Kara replied.

Clark stopped realizing that was it. "Big sister you're a genius." No wonder she hates men. He moves in a blur and heads upstairs. He sees the charmed ones mother and quickly asks. "How old were you for your wiccaning?"

Patty stopped and thought about it. "Oh, um close to the twins why?"

Clark leaned against the corner. "Because, I'm starting to think Grams had an affair… with the necromancer."

Phoebe looked at the facts and they added up as her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Oh my god, that's why she's so obsessed with him. Grams was the Necromancer's lover."

Piper gasps with Patty realizing her mother at that age was more then capable of it.

Paige stood there open mouthed.** "**That's disgusting. Who the hell falls for a demon… sorry Pheebs?"

Phoebe glares at her while Prue and Piper look away. Clark looked at the picture of his fiance and saw guilt in her eyes. OK how come this one never came up. "Prue?"

Prue shrugged innocently. "Hey, the guy is a priest now so it's obvious he was good, I also kind of had a thing for a convict. So should I list the at least sixty hussies you met in Metropolis."

Clark tried to counter but he had nothing leaving him to shrug in acceptance. "Fair enough"

Piper looked at the book as a new idea entered her head. "Oh, no, I think he's right. That would explain everything. Grams was alive when she banished the Necromancer, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Right"

"Okay, so now she's dead." Prue added catching on being the only other person to actually use this spell.

Paige looked at her older sister. "You sound so happy about that."

Phoebe shakes her head. "No, that's not what she means. The ghost vanquishing spell." Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows.

"You've gotta be dead to use it." Prue supplied as to how she and Piper did it.

Phoebe nodded. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>The necromancer smiled in his slice of hell looking over the sleeping Penny. "Your spirit is strong, Penny. Almost strong enough to sustain us both. Almost." He moves away from her. "Awaken!" Grams wakes up and sits up. "No need to worry, Penny, you're safe here." Grams holds up her hands, ready to use her power. "Ah-ah-ah! You're well aware of my powers, Penny. I covet your spirit, and any spirit I covet, I control."<p>

Grams glared at him "You son of a... Where's Patty if you absorbed her I swear I'll…"

Necromancer shushed her and being a ghost she had to keep quiet. "I'd never hurt your child Penny. Of course you know, the more you fight me, the more I know that you still love me."

"Are you crazy? I hate you!" Penny growled out.

Necromancer nodded in agreement if he still had his original body today he'd have the first degree burns to prove it. "Yes. But you only hate me because you once loved me. After all, we only hate those who've gotten close to us, don't we? Those who've gotten close enough to touch our hearts."

Grams looked at him. "You used me. You prayed on my affections just to get to my family."

Necromancer frowned and looked at her. "And for that I am truly, truly sorry. I was just trying to survive. I never intended to fall in love with you either."

Grams looked at him impatiently. "What do you want, Armond?"

"What I wanted then." The necromancer replied it's all he ever wanted with her. "Life! With you! Think about it. Think about it, Penny. There's enough magic in the Halliwell line to resurrect us both. To give us a second chance together. All you have to do is call up the spirits of the matriarchs. I'll do the rest."

Grams looked at him and backed away. What has she done? She knew the necromancer was too weak he wouldn't find out she just wanted to vanquish him for old times sake. "No-no, you'll never make me do that."

"I can if I have to."

Grams glared at him she'll stop this no matter what. "I'll tell my granddaughters, they will destroy you." He waves his hands and Grams gets a loud ringing in her ears. She gasps in pain and the ringing stops. "You haven't changed one bit."

Necromancer stood there with a cocky grin. "Isn't that why you loved me? Because I was dangerous, exciting, why your heart beats a little faster when I'm near you. Or when I do this." He kisses her. "You still love me, Penny. You know it and I know it. You're going to help us both to live again. Forever."

* * *

><p>Clark stood listening to everyone plan things together. Patty was sent downstairs to avoid freezing Clark again or giving the Necromancer another shot at her spirit. "So are we sure about this?"<p>

Prue nodded not seeing much of another choice. "Yeah, it's the best chance we have." She walked over to the book. "Hear my words, hear my cry, spirits on the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Paige smiled seeing her back as Grams re emerged from a trail of lights. "Welcome back."

Grams frowned seeing where she is. "Girls."

Prue looked at her not the time. "No time for apologies. Come on, come on, this way, this way, this way." They take Grams over to the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe pointed to the page. "That is a spell to vanquish a ghost. But only a ghost can read it and that's you."

"You shouldn't have done this." Penny replied.

Prue groaned not believing this. "Oh, come on, Grams, we're not that mad... anymore."

Grams looked at her. "You will be."

Piper counted to ten. "Grams, he's gonna be here any second."

Grams nodded weakly. "I know, I know. It's just that I don't think that..." Grams get a painful ringing in her ears. She gasps.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked.

Grams nodded turning to her oldest granddaughter "Yes. I never meant to hurt you or Jonathon." Grams explained.

Prue nodded in a hurry here. "Right, okay, look, we kind of need to focus on the demon at hand here, okay?"

A gust of wind blows through the attic as the glyphs light up and Phoebe shouts. "Incoming!" Necromancer appears in a puff of smoke.

Prue backed up. "Grams, read the spell."

Necromancer smiled seeing everything come together. "Don't bother. She's with me now." He moves closer to Grams. "It's time, dear."

Paige turned to her sisters. "Piper, blow him up or something."

Piper rolled her eyes at Paige's little idea. "A ghost? You want me to blow up the ghost? He's already dead."

Grams started the spell unwillingly. "I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line..."

Clark got an idea. "Prue, the truth spell you used on Helen. Use it on Grams."

Prue nodded not having a better idea as a spell off was in place between the last Halliwell leader and the new one.

"Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends..."

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed..."

"Our family's spirit without end..."

"From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

"Gather now in this sacred place..." Colored lights appear around Grams.

Necromancer looked at her wondering why she stopped. "Penny, finish the spell."

Prue looked to her grandmother hoping this works. "Grams, tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth."

Grams turned around and to everyone's surprise she kisses him. "I love you."

Paige turned to Clark well now he's done it no wonder why he has no magical powers. "Any other bright ideas?"

Grams smiled feeling relieved as she continued. "And now I know that you didn't just use me, that you really did love me too."

"I still do." Necromancer replied.

Grams nodded affectionately. "I know. But the truth is that our love isn't nearly as powerful, as the love I have for my family." She turns the page to the spell she wants. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit..."

Necromancer looked at her stunned. "Penny?

"Take his soul."

Necromancer is too shocked to fight back or even flee he loves her and she loves him why is she doing this? "Penny, what are you doing?"

Grams sadly finished her spell. "Banish this evil." The Necromancer is consumed in what looks like a bit of sand as he's vanquished and Grams turns sadly to her family particularly Prue. "I am so sorry. I never realized how much my anger; my bitterness affected my life, or yours. And I'm most sorry for what I did to my great grandson, and you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with him, and you." Prue smiles and hugs Grams. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't ever give up on love."

* * *

><p>Grams smiled in the attic seeing Clark and Kara carry up the twins whom are both in white gowns for the wiccaning. Martha is standing next to Victor and Patty smiled happy for her ex husband that Victor had found someone else. Piper stood next to Leo and Phoebe stood next to Cole.<p>

Clark and Kara walked over to Prue and Chloe. Clark whispered in her ear. "Did I miss anything?"

Prue nodded. "Our moms were planning our wedding."

Clark swallowed deeply. "Oh boy" Clark has a feeling are going to talk on ends later on but focus on the twins for now since this was a holy day.

"No, they actually got along very civil. And I'm wondering how you feel about household weddings."

Clark looked at her in confusion. "I thought you wanted a church wedding or something fancy?"

Prue shakes her head. "I changed my mind. Besides I don't need a reception or a DJ just you, me, the twins and our closest family and friends… Oh, and my wedding dress because I love how nice I look in it. Our moms also brought up a point that we never do normal well. So why don't we just accept it and do it our way in two weeks."

"Prue, I would love to marry you here."

Victor smiled watching his oldest kiss the man she loves as their children giggle. Patty was civil and Martha was one of the kindest souls he has ever met.

Penny looked at her great grand children and smiled. "You know, I think they look a little like your grandfather and his sister Phoebe." Grams looks at the confusion on everyone's face except Victor and Patty. "Oh, trust me, that's a good thing."

"Nice to know." Prue replied. "Shall we?"

Grams smiled and started the wiccaning.** "**I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." Matriarch spirits from different time periods appear in the room. Grams turns to the matriarchs. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Prue hands little Patty to her mother and Clark carefully hands Jonathon to Grams and smiles when his forcefield doesn't go up. "We pledge to be with these children, this beautiful boy and girl always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. Each are one of us and because of that, we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Patricia Mara Halliwell and Jonathon Kent Halliwell." She kisses Jonathon on the cheek as Patty does the same to little Patty. "Blessed be."

**"**Blessed be." The matriarchs reply.

"Blessed be" Everyone else in attendance replied.

Patty hands her granddaughter to Prue as the oldest living Halliwell smiles seeing her children accepted and blessed by the incredible people in her bloodline.

Grams handed Jonathon to Clark and she smiled. "Take good care of my granddaughter and my great grandchildren."

"I will." Clark promises her.

Grams smiled. "I'll see you in two weeks my darlings."

Grams and Patty step back and stands beside the other matriarchs. They all disappear.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	35. Hells Bells Part 1

Prue looked around the place and it was for all extensive purposes beautiful. Well decorated and severely under priced if what Clark told her is true. This is perfect for them. This can be their home. She looked into the nursery and saw nothing she can complain about along with the other three bedrooms and two bathrooms. This is beautiful and it's perfect… way too perfect. She comes downstairs and sees Clark in glasses talking to the real estate worker.

"I need to speak to my fiancé alone."

The worker nodded as she went outside and Prue looked to Clark who just stood there. "It's beautiful, what's wrong with it."

"Nothing" Clark responded.

Prue looked at him. "Really, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing" Clark repeated but saw he was losing this one and cracked. "At least, not anymore."

Prue nodded she should have known, when something is too good to be true in her life it's usually because it is. "OK, what was wrong with it?"

"Ghost" Clark replied. "I accompanied Paige here for one of her solo runs and the ghost attacked us while we were pouring the potion on his bones. Got all over her hair."

Prue laughed realizing it now though she likes the change in her sister. "Dye job nothing, her hair is red now from the potion isn't it."

Clark laughed but nodded. "She said it was just as good as a salon and she's keeping it. When I saw the price for this place I figured it might be a good idea to take a chance now before people realize it's not haunted anymore. I can cover it with my money from the back forty. Maybe make a room for Kara so she can stay with the twins and us for now until she's ready to go out on her own or she wants to stay at the manor, make a pool outback for the summer."

Prue smiled this seemed like a wonderful idea to her as long as it's ghost free. "You really want to move here don't you."

"Yeah, I mean I know you love the manor and I think it's nice. But face it Prue it's over swamped and under charged there's too many people and not enough power." Clark defended himself.

Prue leaned against the wall add a couple touch ups knock out a wall and she can definitely find a place here. "Do we have to keep that wall?" Prue pointed to it. It doesn't exactly work with the rest of the room.

Clark shakes his head no. "No, especially when the skeleton was in it, the only reason it still existed is because Paige used that spell when we first met to fix something."

Prue smiled and kissed him. "How quick can you get those glyphs up that you have around the manor?"

"2-3 hours and I'll do it before we move in… that's if."

Prue walked out front and saw the realtor on the phone as she hung up seeing her client coming out. With the age difference she figures she's the breadwinner. "We'll take it, but not until after the wedding so we can sign it as Mr. and Mrs."

Clark shrugged not caring he's found a home and a family he couldn't be happier.

The realtor looked at the two. "Well how long till you two get married?"

"Tomorrow" Prue replied.

The realtor smiled in truth she was glad to get rid of this place as people kept getting killed she wonders why that never bothered Mr. Kent. "I'll draw up the paperwork and congratulations."

Prue smiled not believing this. Sure it was Clark's money from the back forty but it was their house his and her's. She can't wait to tell everyone.

* * *

><p>Leo hovered in the attic screwing in a new light bulb. Cole's not much of a handyman and Clark has Kara watching the twins while he shows Prue something a couple blocks over he and Paige found so they can avoid the power outed house. Leo hovered down as a trail of purple orbs came down revealing Gideon. The elder just stared at Leo for a moment before the two laughed.<p>

Leo looked at him. "Gideon, what are you doing on earth?"

Gideon smiled looking at Leo one of his closest friends. "Leo, my boy, how are you?"

"I'm good." Leo replied with a smile. "Everyone's on edge with another wedding considering how the last one went here but hopefully this will go easier and Prue's astral self won't make an appearance. So why are you on earth? You didn't fall from grace did you?"

Gideon shakes his head. "Nothing that severe, it's just I found who was helping the Source trap Clark in that place."

Leo looked at him knowing whoever it was, they were in big trouble they nearly clipped his wings for saving Piper from a fever she brought on herself by breaking the law. "Who was it?"

"A white lighter in Peru, one of his charges said a great darkness from an alien world was coming to conquer us all and the world would kneel before him." Gideon replied.

Leo sighed see this is why no one should act alone. "He was referring to Zod whom Prue vanquished. So what happened to him?"

"He was recycled." Gideon answered. "He'll likely be a whitelighter when he dies again. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

Leo nodded in agreement as Piper came up to the attic cell phone in hand. Leo can't help but notice how happy his wife is.

"I can't believe it… why didn't you tell me… And you're sure you heard it and everything. Well… I'm going ask for Helen's number... and then I'm going to kill you for not telling me!." Piper walked over and took a blank piece of paper. "OK, ***-***-****. Thanks Prue I owe you one and thank you for letting me find out on my own."

Leo looked in confusion wondering what that was about. "Honey, what's going on?"

Piper smiled and looked at the stranger. "First, who's this he's not evil is he because we only have two days until the wedding?"

Leo shakes his head. "Of course not, he's an elder."

Piper just looked at him cautiously knowing everything the elders did to them. "We'll agree to disagree on that one."

Leo looked at her awkwardly. "Piper, this is Gideon he was one of the few who supported us getting married from the beginning it was just majority rules."

"Oh, of course he did." Piper quipped figures she'd pick on an elder on her side. "Well it's nice to meet you Gideon… assuming we haven't met before."

Gideon nodded. "We have Piper, but it's good to see you again. I'm going to let the two of you talk Piper it's always a pleasure and Leo I'll see you up there."

Piper smiled and waved at the trail of orbs almost forgetting why she's here. "Wait don't go yet."

Gideon remained besides Leo as Leo looked at her concerned. Piper was being nice to an elder that never happens. "Piper, are you OK."

Piper smiled widely. "Yeah it's just… I'm pregnant."

"What?" Leo asked. "I thought you couldn't. I mean we tried."

Piper shrugged and kissed him. "I guess it just wasn't my time yet."

Gideon smiled happy for the two and seeing the Charmed ones progeny already spreading as prophecy foretold.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was gathering down for breakfast and running around the house like maniacs. Piper cooked breakfast for Leo and the whole house but the whole house was on the move.<p>

Cole held up a blue folder.** "**Has anyone seen my deposition papers? I though they were in this folder with the cream cheese stain."

Paige looked down and her eyes widen. "Try the one with the jelly stain."

Cole nodded.** "**Okay." He picks it up. "I got it, thanks"

Piper held up a platter for him. "Cole, pancakes."

"Sorry Piper, now that I'm human I'm watching the cholesterol." Cole pointed out.

Piper glared at him. "They're wheat germ."

Cole looked at it. "Can't, late enough as is."

Kara came down and smiled smelling the aroma. "Ooh pancakes."

"Well at least someone likes my cooking." Piper quipped watching Clark and Prue come down with the twins. "Clark, Prue, sit down, eat."

Prue shakes her head going for the door. "No time, we're meeting Lois and Chloe at the airport."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Phoebe"

"Working on my column. Though syrup with shh would be appreciated." Phoebe replied leaving the room.

"Paige?"

Paige shakes her head no going to the coffee machine. "Can't, just coffee, my boss has been riding me ever since my hair changed, which means I'm either about to be promoted, or he hates redheads and I'm about to be fired. So I really gotta go to that mean place that holds my paycheck."

Piper sat down exhausted seeing the tables empty sans Leo and Kara. "I'm not cooking for you people anymore until after the wedding. Prue you're blond."

Prue stopped and looked herself in the mirror. "Oh" She snapped her fingers as her glamour made her hair brown again. "Thanks."

Kara looked at the nearly empty room and heard another heartbeat. "So congratulations. I'm guessing this was to tell everyone."

Piper nodded looking at all the food. "Is it too much too ask for them all at one place."

"Well it will be the good news when Clark and Prue tell everyone they're moving out and everyone will gather for the night before tell them then." Kara offered. "Thanks for the breakfast now I'm going to enjoy a day where guys don't go hey I know you put out before because you have a baby in your arms."

"That's disgusting." Piper replied.

Kara nodded in agreement. "That's why I threw him into the ocean, the littles laughed so hard that day."

* * *

><p>Lois, Chloe, Bruce, Oliver, and Alfred all got off the plane. Chloe smiled seeing Clark and Prue with the twins. Clark looked to Bruce and Oliver and the two billionaires just had a simple smirk seeing Clark with his kids.<p>

Bruce walked over and saw the babies laugh looking around mesmerized by the conveyor belts. "Good to see you again Mr. Kent."

Clark nodded and whispered very low. "Sciunt?" (They know)

"Non utique" Bruce repliedin a low lull that even Prue could barely hear. (Of course not)

Clark had a simple chuckle. The blur, Green Arrow, and the Batman go to a diner. There's a joke in there somewhere but he doesn't know it. "So should we head out? I think the airport is a bit too much for these guys anyway."

* * *

><p>Phoebe was in the manor setting everything up. In a day her big sister will be getting married. She really can't wait especially considering having so many friends and relatives in the same place after last time. She wiped sweat from her head and looked to the thermostat it was 75 yesterday and shot up to 92 today what the heck is going on up there?<p>

* * *

><p>Clark sat there doing all he could to not light Bruce on fire. "So you're actually OK?"<p>

Chloe nodded vowing to kill Oliver for this later for bringing up her little brush of danger in Gotham. "Clark I'm a journalist it's what we do for stories and something I'll never do again."

"I still like the part where you shattered Joker's and Batman's bal… grapefruits in the same night." Lois quickly corrected her language in front of the twins.

Oliver groaned as did Bruce reliving that day and vowing never to try to break up with Chloe for her own good again.

"I got in over my head with a story and Joker held a razor blade to my mouth. Also I couldn't exactly see Batman in the dark." Chloe replied.

Clark laughed with Prue. Clark's wondering if Prue knows the truth about Bruce now with how his heart shot up from time to time.

Lois saw the two soon to be newlyweds and smiled. Truth be told she kind of can't believe this is Smallville. He grew up; he's in San Francisco making his own mark in the world. "So, any big hiccups on the way down the isle."

"Surviving the day to day." Prue offered.

Lois laughed thinking it was just a joke. But there is one thing that confuses her. "So is it really going to be in in your house?"

Prue nodded happily. "Yeah it's easier, and for us it just works."

Chloe just had a quiet smile remembering why they agreed to have it there but so far so good.

Clark looks down and hears his phone go off and sees its Elise. What doe she want? He already handed in his last article until after the honeymoon. "Hello?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Elise I already made my last deadline… Can't you forward it through Phoebe…? Oh emergency… but I'm out with family right now… I'm looking my fiancé right in her eyes… Fine I'll be right in… Them too I guess unless…" He looks to Prue who just nods. "Them too"

Clark hangs up the phone it's not that Elise was yelling, yelling is a good thing from her, it was just how calm she was. Clark is wondering if he really is in trouble. "Guys I gotta go to work for a while… she said Prue and the twins were welcome too."

Prue smiled gathering up everything for the twins. "Yeah we're going."

"Hope she doesn't fire me." Clark quipped.

Prue smiled as the four left and Chloe could only sigh in disbelief.

Lois looked to her cousin and saw the look of disappointment in her eyes it was all so clear that she knew what was going on. "Something on your mind cuz?"

"He beat me, I can't believe he beat me to it." Chloe replied knowing full well what's about to happen.

* * *

><p>Clark walked with Prue the twins in their stroller as they went to Elise's office. Clark looked to his boss. "OK Elise, I'm here, what's the emergency?"<p>

Elise smiled seeing how quick Clark got here. "Follow me please."

Clark looked over and saw one of the higher ups here furiously storming out of his office.

The man looked at Elise with a burning hatred and since his journalism career is for all extensive purposes over... why not. Clark is taken back seeing the guy ready a punch.

The man smiled until he felt something catch his hand and then squeezed down on it as he fell on his knees doing everything he can to not shout out in pain as he looked up at Clark whom merely warned. "Not in front of my kids."

The man glared at Elise as Clark finally let him go. "You can't fire me, I quit!" The man swiftly left the place.

Clark turned to Elise. "OK, what's wrong with Jack?"

Elise looked at him. "What's wrong is called Libel and he's been doing it for the past two months."

"Oh" Clark replied. Jack's career at likely any respectable newspaper is over. "So, don't you have security?"

"It's not why I called you in." Elise replied as she took Jack's name off the office door. "We have an opening upstairs. You're the most honest person I know and thanks to an absolutely glowing letter of recommendation from an advice columnist and the quality of your work I'd like to give it to you. It's not every day I'm proven wrong from my first opinion Kent, it's nice to seen an old dog can learn new tricks."

Clark smiled and turned to Prue and saw Elise playing with the twins. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Prue smiled and looked at him. "I plead the fifth."

"So I take it you want the office?" Elise asked.

Clark nodded nice view actual windows of course he wants it. "Yes, of course, thank you Ms. Rothman."

Elise smiled seeing him come out of the mild mannered shell for the first time since his eyesight started going bad. "Go enjoy your wedding and your honeymoon, your office will be here when you get back."

* * *

><p>Prue walked out of the office and Clark came out pushing the twin who were both asleep in the stroller. "So how does it feel to be a full fledged reporter?"<p>

"Incredible" Clark replied not believing his life has turned into this. "I have good friends, no evil in sight, two wonderful kids and this time tomorrow I'm going to marry the girl I love, my best friend."

Prue smiled and kissed him. "All of the sudden, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Can't come fast enough." Clark agreed until he realized something. "I just gave Murphy the finger didn't I?"

Prue shrugged not in too bad of a mood to care. "Well we vanquished the 'Source'… twice, I mean what else can they throw at us?"

* * *

><p>Deep in snowy mountains twenty demons work to free two creatures from the ice. The demons are in a panic mode seeing how much more powerful the forces of good has become. Shax, Barbas, Tall Man, Balthazar, The Seer, and The Source, all vanquished within a year by the charmed ones and a god who will only get stronger as time goes on. What used to be one person searching for decades has led to twenty in desperation forcing this change of events to occur by a year early.<p>

Five of the demons chant as the ice starts to melt freeing titans for ancient Greece one male with black hair and a toga one female that looked like a goddess with auburn hair, beautiful blue eyes and a very skimpy toga.

"How long?" The male Titan asked.

"Three thousand years, give or take a century."

The female shrieked as a wave of fire killed 5 demons. "What?"

The Male titan looked at the others "Who are all of you?"

One demon stepped forward nervously. "I am the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're gonna return the favor. It wasn't easy either. The world's forgotten about you. But I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the underworld as I was always meant to."

The male titan stretches his hands out and zaps the demons as they all shout an inhumane agony until they are vanquished.

"Imbeciles." The Male titan replied stretching his legs.

The female titan smiles as she walks over to her lover. "I love it when you smite so unexpectedly." They kiss passionately.

The male Titan stops realizing they still have a job to do. "We have to find Cronus and free him as well."

The female Titan frowned if she never saw that maniac again it would be too soon. "Do we have to? I know he'll be furious."

The Male Titan smirked the time for their revenge is at hand. "I am counting on it."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the Reviews

I couldn't resist giving Paige her red hair and the only thing said about it was stray potion.

I don't remember the rules on phone numbers so I didn't even put a 555 one up


	36. Hells Bells Part 2

Kara sighed laying down on the towel. Damn it she misses them. She lies down on the beach and just soaks up the sun. She feels her skin taking in less and realizes someone is blocking the sun as she looks up. "You're in my light… midget."

"Sorry… beautiful" The short man watched as Kara got to her feet in a red two piece.

Kara glared at him. "Sorry, it's just I usually babysit my niece and nephew and I'm missing the little people."

The man nodded he guesses he can see that. "So you want to get a drink beautiful?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Kara replied following him.

* * *

><p>Clark took another trip back to the airport with Prue. "We really should have just looked into having Leo orb these people in."<p>

Prue smiled and was playing with twins' fingers. "Well they have to keep up appearances."

Clark looked over and saw Martha come over with a smile not believing this day is actually coming tomorrow no less.

Martha smiled seeing Clark with his family so completely accepted. Martha looks down at her grandchildren and sees them so happy.

Prue looked down as her face contorted. "Umm… Clark they need to be…"

Clark looked at Prue, why didn't she just say I wanted to talk to Martha alone, all she had to do was ask. "OK come on guys lets get you changed."

Prue smiled seeing Clark off as Martha could only smile seeing the look in Prue's eyes she had it for Jonathon for many years and from the looks of it she will too.

"I can't believe its tomorrow." Martha started the conversation as the two woman walked.

Prue looked at her realizing yeah it's her only son getting married. "Are you OK with that?"

"I can't wait." Martha assured them.

Prue looked down at her finger Clark told her the story and she was ecstatic about it she'd gladly wear the ring. "Do you have a problem with this?"

Martha quickly shakes her head no. "I see everything Clark has been through and how happy he is now. I want the two of you to have as many happy years as we had and a whole lot more."

Prue smiled and hugged her closely. "Thank you very much."

Clark came out with the twins and smiled looking at them. "Did I miss anything?"

"No" Both women replied honestly.

* * *

><p>Clark came in with Prue and the twins from a very long day and it's not over they still have rehearsal tonight if the spirit of Grams and Patty being here means anything. Penny was bossing everyone around trying to make everything perfect for the wedding.<p>

She looked at her granddaughters with Prue up front. "OK maids of honors are set, Clark, where's your best man."

Cole and Leo looked at each other realizing Clark never talked to either of them. Cole looked at him. "You're all out of time Clark; I know you hate hurting people's feelings. But you have to choose someone."

Clark looked at them confused. "I chose someone as soon as I asked the question."

The Halliwells all looked at each other confused. Clark doesn't exactly have many friends here and his office is surrounded by girls. They watch as the door opens and Chloe runs in.

"Am I late? Is it over?" The reporter asked having to shake Bruce and Lois.

Clark smiled and shakes his head. "No, you're just in time to save the day, actually."

Chloe smiled and took her spot at Clark's side as Penny and Patty ran through the wedding. Cole and Leo just looked at Clark in confusion as Clark only smiled looking at his best girl. Clark treated Chloe like crap and she still stood by his side. She stood by him against Brainiac; she stayed quiet during the meteor shower, and his time in Metropolis. She has been with him the worst days of his life. It only made sense to him that she stands by him on the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kara came into the house muttering under breath in kryptonian before shouting in her native tongue.<p>

Prue looked at her in confusion. "Clark, what the hell is your sister saying?"

Clark tried his best to translate "Something about mom midget, I see him again I'm going to something smash his head in with a piece of paper just to embarrass the something leprechaun." Clark looked at her and realized what she was saying. "Oh, I know what that word is."

Prue quickly moved in a blur and got her hand over his mouth. "Not in front of the kids you genius."

Clark quietly nodded realizing the word now and Kara stopped realizing everyone was here.

Phoebe smiled. "So Prue, tell us what the good news is."

Prue looked at Clark for a moment and he held her hand for support she knew this wouldn't be easy but no time like the present. "Oh, me and Clark we… kind of bought a house."

Phoebe looked at her sister and chuckled. "You just woke up and said hey we need a house… what about the power of three?"

Prue pointed at her. "One" Piper "Two" Paige "Three" Prue turned back to Phoebe. "It's a nice place it's not even that far away. I'm literally a shout away."

Piper smiled for her sister. "Oh good, I mean I'm going to miss you four but…"

"But… ah, you want to tell them now?" Prue asked and saw Piper's happy smile.

Piper looked at everyone. "Well, me and Leo are kind of expecting a baby of our own now."

The sisters smiled and hugged each other in happiness as they all squeezed Piper. It feels like a whole new chapter of their life is about to begin.

* * *

><p>Up on the snowy mountain the male and female Titan work to free another titan from the ice. The freed Titan Cronus takes a moment to look around and sees his fellow Titans. "Demetrius"<p>

The male titan Demetrius lowers his head. "My lord"

Cronus looked to the heavens not believing what the elders were capable of doing to him by making the Greek gods. "They did this to me, to me."

Demetrius looked at Cronus. "So we'll have our revenge on the elders and this planet."

Cronus looked at him. "And what makes you think the elders won't just remake the Greek gods?"

Demetrius smiled showing two stone statues. "Mata has already begun harvesting whitelighters. All we need is one more for her."

The two male titans walked over to twin statues that used to be whitelighters as they stretched their arms out as orbs left the statue and into the titans as the statues crumbled to pieces killing the whitelighters.

* * *

><p>Prue smiled seeing her bed surrounded by rose petals as the day started. It's nice to be the center of this for once as she laughs and her sisters enter and goof around with her celebrating the start of Prue's big day.<p>

Pure looked at her sisters and smiled. "So anything demonic before I start getting ready?"

Piper shakes her head. "No, Leo has even been given the day off so we can get through this in peace."

Prue smiled as she got into regular clothes, hair first then the dress.

* * *

><p>Clark smiled going over the last details of his tux as he looked to his sister. "So what were you so mad about last night?"<p>

"I met a guy, ended up being nothing but a flirt." Kara informed him. "Can't believe I fell for that thousand years from the future line. If I ever see Bart Allen I'm going to kick him in the nuts."

"He's pretty hard to keep in one spot." Clark pointed out revealing he knows him.

Kara had a laugh she really shouldn't be surprised Clark knows him. "Well next time you see him, tell him the fastest man alive isn't something any guy should boast about."

Clark's face distorted not really wanting to know what his big little sister gets up to. "Kara!" He pointed to the twins in their crib. "Minors in the room."

Kara smiled looking at the two. "Sorry guys Aunt Kara didn't mean anything by it."

Clark looked at his children with two pieces of clothes in his hand. "OK you two I need your help with this." Clark holds up the first one a black tie. "Black" The twins just look at it and neither does anything. Clark holds up the next one. "Red" He smiles seeing both twins excitedly reach up for it. "Red it is."

Kara looks at her niece and nephew and then at their father. "What is it about our family and red and blue?"

Clark shrugged putting on the last touches. He turns to his sister and asks. "How do I look?"

Clark looked with an innocent smile and saw Kara nearly in tears. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kara quickly shakes her head. "No, Kal… it's just I was expecting this tiny little baby, and here you are full grown man about to marry the mother of his children. You've made a life for yourself on earth. Jor El and Lara couldn't be any prouder. I just wish they could have been here to see this."

Clark hugged Kara knowing how much this must be eating at her. "Hey it's obvious none of our parents wanted us to stay on krypton. And I wish they were here too."

* * *

><p>Prue looked at her dress and then her hair this has been eating at her and she's running out of time. She quickly throws a blanket over her dress and shouts for her fiancé as Clark blurs into the room.<p>

"Prue what is it?"

Prue looked at him. "Well I'm kind of confused as to what I want to do with my hair?"

Clark looked at her confused? "Your hair?"

"Yeah, my hair, you think I should be brown or blond?" Prue asked.

Clark can honestly say that's the last thing on his mind. "Prue I think you should just choose what hair color you want." Clark sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I did this to you?"

Prue rolled her eyes and just kissed him on the forehead. "I'm OK, I admit I'm not entirely thrilled knowing we're going to last as long as we are. But, I can watch over our children, I can make sure future generations don't stray like past Phoebe did, and through it all I'll have you to keep me company."

Clark smiled and kissed her cheek. "From now until the end of time."

Prue smiled making her decision. "I think there's going to be a lot of pictures of me with blond hair. For now I just want to enjoy being Prue."

Clark smiled and kissed her. "Then are we ready for this?"

Prue nodded and used her powers to send Clark out the door.

"You could have just said yes."

* * *

><p>Downstairs everyone was getting ready. The three remaining charmed ones stood at one side as Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Chloe stood at the other.<p>

Martha took a seat with Victor waiting patiently. "Where are the twins?"

Kara smiled coming down with them in each arm. "They're right here." Kara hands Patty off to Martha and Jonathon off to Victor. As Chloe watches with a smile and Bruce just has a careful eye ready for anything knowing how many enemies Clark and Prue have. Kara just joins the charmed ones as a bridesmaid.

Clark came down and quickly took his spot next to Chloe while Prue summoned her mother and grandmother whom as far as Lois knows are just high priestesses for the wedding.

Penny smiled standing side by side with Patty as Prue came down the steps in her wedding dress Clark could do nothing but smile. Prue just looked at him with a smile as Victor met her at the bottom of the steps walking her to Clark as he lifted her veil and smiled never seeing her so beautiful.

Penny smiled at the two happy for them and that her oldest granddaughter won't be alone anymore. We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Clark Kent, and Prudence Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.

Clark smiled not believing this moment is actually happening. He takes the ring from Chloe and puts it on Prue's finger. They agreed on a hybrid wedding. "I do."

Prue smiled she might have been the second to last of her sisters to do this but there isn't anyone else she'd rather be doing this with. She watches her sisters play a game of pass down. "I do."

Grams smiled seeing them so in love. "You may face each other, join hands." They do so. "Uh, Clark, you may recite your vows."

Clark smiled and took Prue's hand seeing the woman he loves in her beautiful dress. "I Clark Kent take you Prue Halliwell to be my companion, forever. And with you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, its forever."

"Prue..." Grams gently requested.

Prue looked into Clark's eyes with a smile.** "**Clark, I wanted these vows to be perfect but you know how complicated our lives are." Everyone had a chuckle except Lois who feels like she's missing the joke. "So I'm just going to say it. Clark, I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. So I promise that I will always have your back as you will always have mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you are my true love, and I am yours and will be forever."

Grams smiled as Patty handed her a rope.** "**Here before witnesses, Clark and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." A rope is loosely tied around their hand.

Clark and Prue smile staring at each other. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be"

"So mote it be" The wedding party repeated.

"So mote it be" Martha, Victor, Lois, Oliver, and Bruce added.

Penny smiled seeing it go off without a hitch. "Clark, you may kiss your bride."

* * *

><p>Paige smiled watching Clark and Prue kiss as something went up her nose maybe dust. She struggled a bit to hold her breath before sneezing and disappearing in a trail of orbs and reappearing a second later.<p>

Lois stopped clapping and stood in shock at the scene until a whirlwind seemed to take hold in the manor.

Clark and Prue watched as the whirlwind took the form of a girl in a toga as Mata revealed herself and stared at Paige as her eyes flashed. Clark turns to Paige and sees she's turned to stone as Mata sticks her hands out and a trail of orbs leave Paige and enter her. Clark moves in a blur and tackles Mata to the floor before she can finish. The Titan waves her hand and Clark, Kara, and the rest of the witches are sent flying into the walls as Clark gets back to his feet.

Kara sees the look of the Titan's eyes and runs to Clark knowing what's going to happen next. Kara runs up and shoves Clark out of the way taking the flash from the titan. Clark looks up to see a statue and just like a big sister Kara took the hit to save her little brother.

Prue was shocked when she almost heard a growl come from Clark. "Clark?"

Clark looked over to the titan with glowing red eyes and before she could attack he hit her head on with heat vision right in the eyes blinding her. Clark ran in a blur and quickly ran behind her hitting her in the back following up with a punch to the face knocking the blinded titan back as she desperately moved everything around the room. Clark kicked the titan in the leg and snatched her by the neck with his arm in a chokehold seemingly trying to pull and twist her head off at the neck.

Prue looked at the statues of Paige and Kara and felt the same rage as she jumped into the air and quickly brought her full power down smashing her elbow into Mata's head knocking it clean off as her body combusted to dust in Clark's arms as her head followed and every window on Prescott street shattered.

Clark looked over and saw that his sister and his whitelighter were still in statues. He was hoping for a deus ex machina. "Why didn't the house go off?"

Cole looked at a couple rings in the ashes as his own face turned ashen. "No, no, no, I knew they would panic, I knew they would get desperate, but not this. Do you guys know what this is?"

Phoebe looked at the ring. "Clark and Prue vanquished a super bowl champion."

Lois looked at Cole he can't be serious. "That's what draws your attention, not the stone bridesmaids, Barbie the barbarian, or Smallville and Prue actually being a legitimate power couple, but Barbarian Barbie's bling, that has your attention."

Bruce took the ring off Cole and had his own look for it. He knew he should have brought more suits. "Ancient Greece"

Cole solemnly nodded. "That's just the beginning. The alarm didn't go off because they weren't demons."

"So what Clark and Prue just killed Medusa?" Piper asked.

Cole shakes his head no. "They just killed Mata, the weakest of the titans."

Clark looked at him so much for being myth. "Aren't those myths, like the Greek gods?"

"No, the Greek gods were mortals that were given huge power and became giant assholes; the elders won't make that mistake again." Cole replied. "So my guess is you and Prue are going to be in for the fight of your lives soon if Demetrius and Cronus are awake too."

Clark frowned. "OK then, Leo, see if you can find out if the other two titans have been awakened."

Leo nods and orbs up.

Prue looked at Phoebe and Piper. "We'll hit the books; see if we can find something."

Clark sees the dumbstruck Lois next to Oliver who was surprisingly calm about this. "I'll go see if Jor El knows anything about petrification." Clark looks in the statues with x-ray vision and sees bone. "They're still alive in there."

Prue looked at Clark. "Not exactly a wedding reception."

"It's not like we didn't know this could happen." Clark replied. "What I do know is we'll find the other two titans stop them and the whole underworld will run scared of us for a long time to come so we can enjoy our honeymoon and time as newlyweds."

Prue kissed him and ran up the steps with her sisters ready to go to war with mythical creatures of all things. What the hell happened to a good old demon?

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I don't know if I have to say it or not but Diana doesn't exist in this verse.

UP Next: The Stuff of heroes.


	37. Hells Bells Part 3

The Titans stood atop the mountain as Demetrius fell to his knees in pain feeling his beloved die. "No!"

Cronus looked down at his fellow Titan. "What troubles you Demetrius?"

Demetrius just glared down at the planet. "Someone on this planet has killed Mata."

Cronus looked in shock down there what's happened since they slept. "Impossible! How did the elders manage to conjure the Greek gods so fast?"

Demetrius shrugged. "It doesn't matter lord Chronus we must attack Earth now."

Cronus shakes his head. "No, we must take out our enemies above to strike at the ones below."

"What is the point of vanquishing the elders if we're taken down on earth?" Demetrius countered as he teleports down to earth and snatches a demon by the throat.

Cronus teleports down with a smile seeing the slime gasping for breath. "What could this… thing possibly tell us?"

Demetrius squeezed harder. "Tell me… thing, what is the strongest creature on this planet."

"Naman" The demon answered as it gasped for breath.

Cronus studied form it's grip. "And what is this creature."

The demon looked at Cronus and got even worse feelings coming from him. What kind of abominations are these, even the source would be terrified of them. "He's a god that married a charmed one, even got her to shoot out a couple demigods for him."

"Where does this god live creature?" Demetrius asked.

"San Francisco, the mortals call him the blur." The demon answered as Cronus hurled a ball of energy and vanquished him.

* * *

><p>Clark ran back in a blur his sister and his whitelighter and he can't do a damn thing for ether of them. Jor El back at the fortress didn't know a thing about petrification. "Well, Jor El doesn't know anything have the sisters had any more luck then I did?"<p>

Martha shakes her head. "The girls haven't been able to find anything in their book. Clark, don't you think Lois deserves an explanation."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, when the people we care about aren't statues anymore."

Prue came down in form fitting jeans and shirt the happiness of a wedding long gone given the situation. "We've read that book five times and there's still nothing in it to help Paige and Kara."

Bruce walked towards them just getting off the phone. "I have an idea but… it's a long shot."

Phoebe came down and heard the last part. "What's a long shot?"

"I have a friend in Vegas." Bruce answered. "She works powerful magic like you she might be able to help your family."

Clark walked up to Bruce smiling at least they have something now. "Great, let's go."

"I'm going alone." Bruce cut him off.

Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust. "Bruce, now, not really the time for you to play lone ranger."

Bruce shakes his head. "We can't risk Clark being distracted. If the other two titans show up we need him front and center."

Phoebe nodded in agreement not liking this anymore then Prue and Clark. "Yeah, for the record glad you and Prue killed this woman. Titans have a habit of eating babies."

They all hear a pair of cries from upstairs as Piper and Leo comes down with the twins. "They're fine."

"I think they heard you Pheebs." Piper quipped.

Clark scooped up his children in his arms and took them outside. "Well it seems your old man got into it this time huh."

Clark looks at Jonathon and Patty and sees their eyes are focused on the cars enjoying the view of traffic. "I won't let them hurt you. And I won't let them level the planet… At least I'll try not to."

Clark laid back there's a reason he didn't rip Mata's head off himself and it was he couldn't, he was going to break her neck but the Prue got involved. She was almost as tough as he was, and that was the weakest of the Titans according to Cole.

Clark smiled as someone touched the back of his shoulder as he instantly calmed down. He looked up and smiled. "How did you get here dad?"

Jonathon just smiled looking at his son. "Well don't look at me you're the one who brought me here or at least thought a lot about me."

Clark looked down at the twins and saw no reaction so they're not telling if Jonathon's real or not. "It's just I saw the weakest one take down a full powered kryptonian by staring at Kara. How are we supposed to fight the other two?"

Jonathon sat down next to him and smiled at his grandchildren before focusing on Clark. "You remember when you fought Eric, Jeremiah, and those three meteor infected when you lost your powers. Clark you weren't always the strongest and nothing's changed now. It's not the kryptonian body it's the person using it that makes you who you are."

Clark listened to his words and let them echo through his head a bit.

Martha came out and saw Clark looking to the sky. She's seen that look enough for 15 years to know it anywhere. "Don't doubt yourself, Clark. This has been coming for a long time. Before you arrived, we wanted a child so badly. The day you found us in that field, you were the miracle we prayed for. Now the world needs that same miracle." The three look up as the sky cracks lightning and it smashes into San Francisco.

Clark looked to the sky as a building explodes in a wake of fire before the very eyes of all five Kents. "Tell Prue to watch the twins."

* * *

><p>Lois was pacing the floor She figures Clark is meteor infected and Prue got it from him since they have two pieces of evidence that say they didn't practice safe sex at least once. She turns to see the door open and a set of blue legs in almost skintight blue. She looks up and sees the muscles as she smiled. "Hello se… Smallville!"<p>

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah Lois, it's me."

Lois quickly looked away to the smirk of Oliver. She did not think Clark was sexy, it was Smallville, gross.

Clark quickly collected his breath as he stepped outside and bent his knees and took off for the sky.

* * *

><p>The two Titans walked idly by the streets vanquishing anyone who was foolish enough to cross their paths.<p>

Cronus saw a cop car pull up as fire shot from the Titan's hand blowing it to pieces. He turns to the left and sees a child crying and hurls lightning at him only for him to disappear. The two titans watch as Clark lands and put the kid down. "Go home"

The boy nodded and ran.

Clark looked at the two. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Cronus held back Demetrius seeing this is Naman from the way he flew down. "We are avenging one of our own."

"Those people didn't do anything to anyone!" Clark shouted.

Cronus nodded in agreement they're the same useless primitives they've always been and died just as easy. "Yes, but hurting them seemed to be the fastest way to draw you out."

Demetrius glared at Clark. "This was all your fault in the first place, god. If you did not destroy Mata we would not have been forced to retaliate."

Clark rolled his eyes every single person he meets say they're just following orders or it's X's fault not mine. Is the creed of evil the buck ends somewhere over there. "Mata attacked my whitelighter and my sister. I had no choice but to fight back."

"Then neither do we." Demetrius replied as he rushed Clark but the kryptonian side stepped and threw him into the sky only to be blindsided by Cronus and knocked into a building as debris fell on the streets hitting the innocent. One thing quickly became clear to Clark he has to get this fight out of the city.

* * *

><p>Prue watched the news reports of the citywide destruction and all though most people see flashing lights, she sees each and every movement. clark's outnumbered and at this rate they're going to kill him. "OK, I have to help him."<p>

Phoebe looked at him. "I thought he told you to watch the kids in case the Titans got hungry?"

Prue moved in a blur upstairs. "Well if they can get through Clark they can get through me."

Leo shouted up. "So what about the twins?"

"If they come orb fast, orb hard, never look back." Prue replied, it's not like she doesn't care it's just that this is their best shot at stopping them.

Prue came downstairs with a quick use of scissors and back up from Clark's spare suits she made on her own. "Well… what do you guys think?"

They guys all stood with open mouths as Victor just looked away feeling he should yell at her but he lost that right a long time ago. Phoebe was the first one to regain her voice. "Well, if there's a teenage boy who sees you and hasn't gone through puberty yet, he's about to."

Prue rolled her eyes and walked up to the twins. "OK you two be good for your family. Mommy and Daddy love you very much." She kisses each baby as Prue walked outside and took one calm breath and bent her legs and took to the sky ready to join the fight.

* * *

><p>Bruce landed the batwing in Vegas, Yeah this is real conspicuous. He flew it to San Fran figuring Clark might need help with all his enemies. An air born fight was a good possibility. Bruce walked up to a big trailer and knocked this will be about as much fun as a root canal, nothing like asking the ex for a favor.<p>

The trailer door opened revealing a young girl in fishnets and Tuxedo esque top and jacket with a magician hat on her head covering black hair. "The show doesn't start for another three… what the hell are you doing here?"

Bruce looked at her. The black hair and blue eyes they tried but she couldn't cope with how dedicated he was to his mission. "I need your help Zatanna."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. "Bite me". Zatanna went inside and to her surprise the door was blown off as Bruce calmly entered earning himself the Magician's glare.

"Hey! Did I blow up your cave when I left?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't have the time; two people need your help in San Francisco." Bruce replied.

Zatanna looked at him and saw Bruce actually nervous this must be big. "What happened?"

"They were turned to stone by the Titans." Bruce answered.

Zatanna quietly gulped hearing that she heard stories and if it was anyone but Bruce she would have called bull. "The Titans, what moron let them out?"

"Demons desperate to try and stop the charmed ones." Bruce replied.

Zatanna looked at him her father told her stories but she thought they were only stories. If they're real they're going to be in big trouble "Alright, alright you win. Tropelet"

At her command they both vanished.

* * *

><p>Clark smashed through two buildings as he crashed into the street below OK this isn't going so well. Any time he gets an advantage they put a person in harm's way.<p>

Clark quickly kicks Demetrius in the stomach in the stomach but is struck with a quick sensation of lightning in retaliation by Cronus as he falls crashing to the concrete trying desperately just to get back to his feet but his whole body feels like paste as he coughed blood.

Demetrius smiled realizing how easy this would be. "You actually care when you should make these creatures worship the ground you walk on. You've made this far too easy."

Cronus smiled. "Be kind Demetrius he fared better then the elders will."

Both Titans hurled lightning at Clark but found he was gone when the lightning impacted.

Demetrius looked around. "How did he do that?"

Cronus shook his head uncertain. "Keep your eyes open Demetrius I fear we have not yet seen the true depth of his powers."

Clark got his eyes to open and saw who he thinks is Prue. At least he thinks it's her, the blond hair says her, the white leotard says otherwise.

Clark takes a moment and sees her costume and bad thoughts enter his head, OK very good thoughts, but not thoughts he should be having right now. "I love the costume."

"It was supposed to be for tonight." Prue quipped.

Clark smiled seeing the white leotard red cape blue gloves. "You look beautiful." He gently took Prue by the hands and spun her around as Clark protected her and hit Demetrius in the jaw with a spinning punch. Prue quickly returned the favor putting Clark beind her and punching Cronus with a spin punch of her own as the two titans stumbled back and crashed into the city.

Clark looked to Prue. "You take the black haired one I'll take the big one. We gotta get this away from the city."

Prue nodded as she flew down and collided into Demetrius and Clark tackled Cronus.

* * *

><p>Phoebe watched the news as she sees buildings come down, this is a nightmare. She leaned in close to Cole. "They're going to destroy the city at this rate."<p>

Cole nodded in solemn agreement watching the destruction for lack of a better word. "Still can't believe all this and the elders still won't make new Greek gods."

They watched as the door opened revealing Bruce and Zatanna. Zatanna walked to the stone statues and well this is new for her. "OK, have you guys tried calling on Medusa's powers yet?"

Phoebe shook her head because of what Cole told them. "We thought Greek myths weren't real."

"It's fifty, fifty no one's really sure." Zatanna informed them.

* * *

><p>Clark ducked under a fireball and knocked Cronus into the air with a right hook that nearly levels a building in the aftershock. Clark flies up and in relief punches the Titan as hard as he can sending him for a forest away from people.<p>

Demetrius knocks Prue to the floor with a kick to her back and sees Cronus soaring off and is about to take off after Clark.

Prue got to her feet to cut him off. "You don't want him. You want to fight me."

Demetrius turned around and looked at her. "Now what would I want with a god's concubine?"

Prue let out a devilish gods, kryptonians, humans, demons, anger is easy to manipulate. "You want to kill me to put him through what you're going through. When I punched your girlfriend's head off, when I turned her into ash, when I turned her into nothing."

Demetrius did everything he could to control his anger but lashed out and tackled Prue to the ground with his hands around her throat as her whole body started pressure cooking from the inside. "Then allow me to return the kindness."

Prue squinted her eyes and Demetrius went into the sky. The oldest Halliwell wasted no time and blasted him with heat vision sending the titan away as he smashed through three buildings. Demetrius calmed down on the rooftop and focused and found Prue in the streets as hurled a bolt of lightning at her that knocks her off her feet. He didn't want to kill her yet, just to make her suffer. Prue hopped back to her feet and was pinned to the wall as she gasped for breath.

Demetrius smiled and hit her again knocking her down as Prue tries to get up but can't. Demetrius smiled looking at the downed witch. "Disappointing given your gifts as a god, I was hoping for more of a fight. But after your little fire trick you seem mortal."

Prue looked at him and had half crooked smile on her face. "Who said I'm a god?"

Demetrius threw a wave of fire at her as Prue disappeared in a trail of pink light startling the titan who had little time to react as the real Prue jumped on his back at superspeed and swiftly wrapped one arm around the front of his neck and the other one at the back of his skull as Demetrius worked frantically to break free. "I-I-Impossible, you are merely a mortal."

Prue just keeps squeezing and twisting as low little cracks are heard. "There is nothing mere about me and you people messed with the wrong family." Prue kept squeezing, twisting and turning as Cole taught her until she heard the unmistakable crunch of Demetrius' neck breaking.

Prue smiled seeing the damage done as Demetrius' body turns to ash and she quickly flies after Cronus and Clark.

* * *

><p>Clark lands in the forest right on top of Chronus making a crater on impact by stomping the Titan from fifty feet up. Clark's eyes light up in surprise when the Titan emerges unscathed not even a bruise or a gasp for breath.<p>

Cronus smiled and moved in a blur as Clark's hand started moving in a blur. "I grow tired of you boy."

Clark moved in a blur but to his surprise the Titan immediately dodged the mass punch and hit Clark with a punch of lightning as Clark feels his whole body light up in pain. As he hits the floor screaming. Cronus kicked him in the ribs and sent him to the left as he spotted Prue flying directly in front of him and Clark flying back towards him. Cronus waited for the ideal moment and snatched Prue out of mid air and threw her into her husband knocking them both down in mini quakes as Clark grunts in pain and Prue coughs up blood while trying to reach her husband and takes his hand in hers.

"You got any ideas?" Prue asked.

Clark shakes his head. "I can't hurt him and there isn't a weapon here I can hit him with."

Cronus smiled as the Titan unleashed his power on the earth as the ground started open among Clark and Prue as the two rolled to the left to avoid being swallowed by the fissure. "I am power absolute you can not hope to defeat me."

Prue felt Clark's hand on her lower back as it went out the other side with Clark wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Do you trust me?" Clark asked.

"Always" Prue replied.

Prue watched as Clark turned to the Titan and did something she'd never expect him to do to anyone as he spat right on his face. Prue watched as the Titan stood mouth wide open somewhere between shock and rage as the loogie fell down his face.

Cronus' eyes turned to fire. "You Dare! I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!"

Cronus moved in a blur and Prue finds herself being lifted off her feet as Clark grabbed the hardest hitting weapon he could find, Prue and put a new twist on the term the old ball and chain as he swung her at Cronus and Prue kicked the Titan in the face wobbling him as the entire forest shook as Pure landed on her feet. Prue moved to Cronus in a blur and ran up the titan using him as a human ladder kicking him twice in the chest and once in the back of the head as she kicked him into Clark. Clark took advantage of the moment and hit him with a clothesline as the entire forrest rocked and Cronus flipped in mid air landing head first on the floor. Clark put him in a chokehold at his neck as Prue kicked Cronus' legs out from under him and joined Clark in trying to break his neck but Clark saw enough to know that he couldn't snap the Titan's neck but no chance is he walking away with all the damage he's done to San Francisco.

"Prue, fly around the world in a circle. As fast as you can and push as hard as you can." Clark ordered.

Prue looked at him with confused look. "You can't be thinking."

"I am"

Prue smiled and took off remembering doing this to a couple demons of course back then they were running or jumping. "I'll see you on the other side."

Clark took off in the other direction leaving Cronus' body to hang as he holds onto his head still trying to break his neck hoping for an easier solution. He quickly leaves San Francisco, California, and North America. A little over half way around the world he flies just above Prue as she crashes into Cronus' body tackling it with her full power as the resultant force gives Clark more then enough leverage to rip Cronus' head off in a fatal game of zig zag as a tidal wave forms from the impact. Clark and Prue act quickly and blast the wave with heat vision leaving nothing but a wave of steam in its wake.

Prue leaned onto Clark not feeling so drained since giving birth. "Well that was the least amount of fun you can have without having fun."

Clark nodded in agreement his whole body is sore he didn't even think that was possible. "Well if the marketplace wasn't a message that sure will be. What about the other one?" Clark asked.

"Dead, though it took a while" Prue replied. "He seemed to be the one with all the power."

Clark let that ring through. "Well, I don't think demons are going to be dumb enough to come after us any time soon."

Prue nodded. "Yeah, but we still have sisters to free from stone and a wedding reception to enjoy."

"Let's go home." Clark finished as both blurs flew back to San Francisco knowing that's where they are needed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I got done watching Season 6 of Charmed and it killed my interest in the sequel. I might write an epilogue but I'm not going into it.


	38. Hells Bells Part 4

Clark and Prue both flew back home and in in through the attic window quickly redressing as civilians. Prue smiled as she gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek as they ran down the stairs. Prue came down first and came to a sudden stop seeing the twin stone statues that were her sister and her sister in law.

Clark stopped when he saw the statues he thought for sure that would work. "It didn't work… it didn't."

Prue shook her head. "Defeating the Titans just stopped them from doing it to anyone else, it didn't save them."

Phoebe shook her head no. This was supposed to be a happy day. Prue and Clark were getting married now everything is a shambled mess. "We tried the book, we tired everything but nothing."

Piper led Zatanna into the living room and she saw Kara and Paige trapped in stone. Zatanna looked around them for a moment as if she was trying to figure out how to do this without filleting them or finding a chink in their armor. Medusa was for all extensive purposes a flop since whoever did this was stronger then her and that was her big gun... she's down to blind luck here.

Chloe watched as Bruce came in. "So can this woman actually help them?"

Bruce looked at Chloe before switching his focus back to the charmed ones. "If there is anyone that can save your friends it's her."

Zatanna listened over her workings. "Oh yeah, now that we're not together anymore you speak the whole world of me."

Chloe looked at Bruce with a smile she's going to have fun with that. "So you and her huh?"

Bruce didn't take his eyes off the statues. "I was a sixteen and her father was teaching me escape methods."

Phoebe focused on Paige and Kara. "Can you get them out or not?"

Zatanna shrugged she honestly never thought she'd live long enough to see a modern day petrification spell much less break one. "Maybe, do you have leprechaun gold, something heavy and fairy dust?"

Piper looked at her uneasy. "Leprechauns are real? That puts a whole new twist on creepy. What else is out there?"

Zatanna smiled and looked at them. "Most things are real, it's just that very little are accurate. So who has a crowbar and fairy dust?"

Prue looked at her. "I'll go across the street I'm sure Kate won't mind if we borrow her little friend for a couple minutes."

Phoebe looked at Zatanna. "So what would we need Leprechaun gold for?"

"Good Luck" Zatanna replied pulling out pieces she kept for her own luck.

Prue came back in with a fairy sitting on her shoulder. "OK, how come I can see her fine now without having the mind of a child?"

Piper shrugged. "We get more powerful when we get older remember."

Prue nodded and looked at her shoulder. "So what does she need to do?"

Zatanna looked at them as Clark handed her a crowbar that she simply hands back to him. "You use it. Hit them when the fairy puts her dust on them."

Clark looks at the crowbar and shakes his head vehemently to say hell no. They could be in pieces from just a tap. He hands the tool to Leo. "You do it."

Leo looked at him. "I'm a pacifist."

Cole rolled his eyes and took the crowbar from the two. "Just tell me when to hit it."

Phoebe watched as the fairy went to work as Kara's statue glowed.

Zatanna took out a piece of gold as energy passed from it to Kara's statue. "Hit the statue now!"

Cole came down with a swing as the stone shattered. Kara fell but Clark was quick to catch her.

Kara looked at him. "Kal El… KAL EL THE BABIES, TITANS EAT…"

"They're dead." Clark assured her calming his big little sister down and hugged her. He pointed showing their aunt that they are perfectly healthy. "The titans are gone but they left quite a mess of the city."

The fairy flew over to Paige's statue and spread its dust as her statue started to glow and Zatanna repeated her end.

"Cole" Phoebe reminded him.

Cole swung as Paige's statue broke and the girl fell to the floor but Prue caught her.

Lois looked at the sight in just flat out confusion. "I never thought anything would be able to top the weddings I went to as a kid and the tanks with raised cannons to the sky were used as arches. I have never been proven so wrong."

Paige felt groggy until her stomach was suddenly crushed as it felt her ribs were crushing her. "You're suffocating me."

Prue smiled and broke the hug. "Sorry, it's just you're alive."

Paige nodded. "Very much alive, what happened?"

Phoebe looked at the two. "Well, you girls were statues."

Kara frowned realizing it now at least her brother saved her life. "So, how did you guys kill the Titans?"

"Basically, we ripped them apart." Prue replied considering they ripped two of their heads off and she snapped the last one's neck.

Kara nodded wishing she could have helped. "Sorry I wasn't there I think three on three would have been better odds."

"You're alive that's all I care about." Clark countered.

Kara smiled and hugged her baby big brother. "So, what do we tell Lois?"

Lois looked at her. "I'm standing right here."

Kara looked at Lois a bit and smiled. "So, who has memory dust?"

Clark shakes his head. "I think she can take it. She's pretty much family." He turned to the charmed ones. "If you guys don't mind?"

Prue shakes her head no. "She tends to avoid San Francisco and you trust her so why not. But after the street magician leaves."

* * *

><p>Lois sat down and took this all in stride. She looks at the girls and just points. "Mystical witches" The girls nod as Lois looked at them she was apparently a witch once but she doesn't remember it. Lois pointed to Clark. "And you're really an alien." Clark nodded as Lois looked at Clark now concerned. "And all those powers."<p>

Clark nodded and Lois instantly covered her chest. Kara sighed and sat down on the table looking at her eyes in a smile.

"Lois, you cover up all you want. It still won't stop all the pink."

Lois blushed and Oliver turned to Kara. "Pink?"

"Pink bra and pink panties, you act like you're going commando." Kara quipped as Lois turned a bright shade of red.

Clark held his hand to his head. "Kara!"

"What?" Kara asked as far as she's concerned she didn't do anything wrong. "You gotta get a sense of humor little brother."

Lois looked at Clark shocked. "What the hell? You told me she was just a nanny."

Clark shrugged. "It was kind of hard to explain the day you met her I just met her. I didn't know how to explain the fact that I had an older sister I literally just met."

Lois looked at Kara for a moment then back to Clark, then to Kara again and back to Clark. "No offense but you two, don't look a thing alike."

"We have the same mother but different fathers." Kara explained. "Clark took after his father, quite literally if I can ever find a photo album and I took after our mother thankfully."

Lois nodded. "Half siblings huh, so what about your father?"

Kara shrugged. "You're supposed to honor your father they never said anything about liking him."

Lois looked at her realizing she pushed a button. "Sorry, I just…"

Kara put her hand up. "No it's just... our family puts the fun in dysfunctional my father and Clark's father were brothers. He was already married and still going after whom I thought was my aunt. But one bright side I got a little brother and an adorable niece and nephew out of the package. All things considered could have been a lot worse."

Lois looked at the sleeping infants. "And them?"

Prue looked at her children. "They'll be aliens with wicca powers. And if you have a problem with that keep in mind we just spent the afternoon killing three people stronger then gods so choose your words wisely."

Lois smiled and put her hands up. "I was just going to say do not let Clark choose any of their clothes. Clark being an alien suddenly explains all the plaid. Seriously it was the only time I ever had to wear a plaid sweater so I can get into the shower."

Prue glared at her husband with glowing red eyes. "Something you want to tell me Clark!"

"We dropped a military chopper and Lois is impatient." Clark replied which was the truth.

Bruce listened to the radio. "Guys, we still have work to do."

"Reporting live from San Francisco the scene can only be described as a disaster as half the city is covered in smoke and flame as people desperately try to get out of crumbling buildings before they fall. The two monsters that brought this destruction on us were seemingly stopped by the blur. We don't know who or what the blur is but this reporter would like to say thank you for your help and anyone who works with you."

Prue looked at Clark despondently she wants to blow it off but so many innocents. "Well, what's another couple hours? "

Clark nodded as he spun around into old civilian clothes. "You want to go help I take it?"

Prue nodded in a smile as she ran up and came down in a beat up shirt and jeans. "I don't think enough time has passed between getting glasses and the blur's big debut."

Clark smiled in agreement. "Yeah but we can't leave people out there. It's why I'm wearing this old thing." Also the suit was torn apart fighting the Titans but he liked the general idea his mom had this one will just be missing some things like the red underwear.

Prue smiled looking at his red jacket and blue shirt combo. "Are you done wearing that old thing after today?"

Clark nodded with a smile doesn't mean it can't go out on one last hurrah. "I had to outgrow it at some point."

* * *

><p>In the wreckage of San Francisco a single person is trying to assure a four year old little girl everything is alright through a crack in the wall. Her parents either abandoned her or died when the upper floors crumbled. He tries to get in the crack again but it is simply too small for him to get through and the little kid is too scared to come out. He sees the building toppling some more and looked at it nervously. "Kid come on you can make it but you gotta move."<p>

The girl remains there twitching as the man puts his hand in trying to grab her.

"Come on kid!" The man pleaded

The man was cut off by a red haired woman who climbed into the spot as the building started crumbling. "No, no, no, get out of there!" The man watched helplessly as plaster dust and white light crumbled. The man went to the debris but the whole floor was covered making it impossible to even lift anything despite how hard he tried. He looked and saw the woman carrying the little girl in her arms on the other side. How did she get out so fast?

"Marie!"

"Aunt Lisa!"

The little girl jumped from the redhead's arms into her aunts.

"Where are her parents?" Lisa asked. The guy just looked emptily at the building as she got the complete picture. "Thank you"

Lisa left carrying Marie and quietly mourning the sister she lost.

The man looked at the red head. "Are you insane? That building could have killed you."

"And yet here I am perfectly healthy." The redhead pointed out thanks to her magic. "So what's your story?"

"The things that attacked the city, I think they might have been what I was looking for. I wish I knew who the blur was I would shake his hand." The man replied.

Paige looked at him they all love Clark but she's the one that has to look out for him as his whitelighter. She asked Leo about it and they said with Clark being completely different from a witch or future whitelighter he should have a new kind of whitelighter. She looked him over and he was cute also a cop from the looks of it. "You're a cop?"

The man looked at his badge smiled. "Not quite, I'm with homeland security. I'm Kyle, Kyle Brody."

"Paige Matthews" Paige replied until she heard a sound in her head and Clark is holding up a building while Cole and Phoebe get the people out. Twenty four hour job watching out for him. "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you."

Kyle watched her leave curiously, who was that girl?

* * *

><p>Kara moved the last of the debris in a blur before conveniently running around the corner coming out at normal speed to help the two people inside up. She gets why Kal wants to remain hidden for now. Clark and Prue can defend themselves. Jonathan can even raise a shield to protect himself but Patty was defenseless. She'd be the one to suffer from his enemies if the truth came out now. That won't stop him from doing what he does it just means he'll stay hidden a little longer. Just as she is dying her hair brunette or maybe a wig.<p>

Kara looked up and saw someone screaming in the windows as a red and gold blur grabbed her and came running back down as the girl left safe and she saw Bart in a hoddie. "Interesting choice of clothes"

Bart shrugged. "It's kind of a company suit."

Kara looked at him. "So this is what you blew me off for?"

Bart looked at her. "Something like that although to be fair you weren't exactly all coming either. Lady who can strip a building of people in ten seconds."

Kara looked away they're on a role here. "You want to try again? Maybe this time meet the real us and you don't run off right after we kiss."

Bart smiled. "I'd like that senorita."

Kara looked away. "After everyone is free of the debris of course."

"Of course" Bart agreed as he watched Kara disappear in a blur. "I think I'm in love." Bart quickly ran off after her.

* * *

><p>Clark helped a person out as they loaded up a stretcher he smiled looking at his wife clearing out the people. He turned around and helped a person to his feet. Seeing the dark head of hair. "Sir, are you alright?"<p>

"The man nodded. "I was helping someone out and then I got hit in the back of the head with something." The man said getting to his feet. "All this chaos and there are actually rioters out here trying to take advantage."

Clark shrugged. "There's always going to be evil in the world. But there will always be people fighting against it. The never ending battle."

"You sound so optimistic." The man quipped.

Clark watched Prue help a family into an ambulance. "Hey I'm not saying we're doomed I'm just saying that as long as there is power there will be people trying to exploit it. That doesn't mean we can't work for a better future."

The man smiled and looked at Prue. "You better make her very happy."

Clark smiled. "I think I'd be a fool not to… Andy."

Andy smiled and looked at him. "You know who I am?"

Clark nodded. "Prue showed me some high school pictures your name came up once or twice."

Andy looked at him he just wanted to see the guy Prue married today. And just as he thought he's a good person. "Well you break her heart; I'll have my toughest charge beat you up because she's much tougher and stronger then I am."

Clark looked at Andy in a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can take one of your charges, strongest man in the world."

Andy took a moment and looked at him he probably barely knows how to throw a punch. His girlfriend would win. "My money would still be on Diana. Give Prue my regards."

Clark watched as Andy disappeared in a trail of orbs.

Prue walked over and saw it Clark looking at the air. "What? Is someone trapped in that building?"

Clark shakes his head as for the first time all afternoon he can't hear someone screaming that's in danger that isn't beyond an ambulance. "We got out everyone we could."

Prue looked at him. "You know I heard most people actually go to receptions after their wedding not save people trapped in buildings.

Clark smiled as Prue rested against him, five hours and fighting the Titans and only the tiniest brow of sweat. Clark smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "As you said in our vows. You know how complicated our lives are."

Prue smiled and kissed him as Clark wrapped his arms around her. "So, world saved, I do believe we have a wedding party to gather up for the reception."

Clark smiled.

Prue looked at him. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Clark's head rebooted getting back to the situation. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Prue asked.

Clark shrugged. "Well about a year ago my biggest concern was if Lana would learn my secret. Now my main concern is something happening to you and the kids and the whole world. I can't believe how much my life has changed and I know that wouldn't have happened if I never met you." Clark kissed her again. "Thank you for giving me the best year of my life."

Prue smiled. "I think it was mutual. Before you showed up I was…."

"Reckless… headstrong…."

Prue just smacked him in the chest as Clark flinched from the pain. She is getting stronger. "I was going to say full of pride. But the point is the grim reaper himself told me to take it easy and I didn't. Would have gotten myself killed if I wasn't pregnant so I might have given you the best year of your life, but you gave me my life and a new little sister and two wonderful kids. So thank you for the best year of my life too."

Clark smiled and held her closer and kissed her again as their tongues mingle and since everyone that can be saved has been. "Is anyone watching us?"

"No" Prue moaned into his mouth as they disappeared in a blur.

* * *

><p>Martha smiled playing around with the twins while Victor watched as Patty came down.<p>

Patty looked at him. "It's OK to be happy you know?"

"I know." Victor assured her. "You ever wonder if we could have made..."

Patty watched the new woman in Victor's life before she answered. "Everyday, I wondered if it would have been, a lot better if you had found out the family secret long before Prue moved Piper's pacifier back to her. But everything happens for a reason I know that now."

The three adults watch as the doors open and everyone comes in. Leo comes in with Piper sharing a kiss as all the others come in save for Oliver and Bruce who are getting dressed into civilian clothes again.

Lois looked to Clark who came down the steps with Prue and saw he was just fine with the exception of being covered in dust and debris. "It's all over the news the people everyone saved. They're all talking about how the blur even helped with the cleanup."

Clark simply nodded in appreciation Lois is just fine and if anything just a little off guard but it's not everyday you find out your friend is an alien. "Thank you for keeping my family's secrets."

"I love those kids too much too send them to area 51." Lois quipped.

Penny came down and saw the happy family as they all shared hugs with each other they were here for the wedding but Patty and Penny stayed in case anyone tried something with the twins. "Sorry girls but we have to go now."

Piper frowned and hugged her it's always so sad to see them leave again. "I really wish you guys could stay."

"It's OK Piper we're never dead for long." Penny quipped before turning to Clark. "You take care of my granddaughter and my great grand children."

Clark held his family tight. "Until my dying breath." Clark assured them as they disappeared in a trail of lights.

* * *

><p>"It's been two weeks since the utter destruction of downtown San Francisco. The repairs have been done with almost frightening speed as thousands of pounds seemed to disappear overnight. Most believe that it is the work of the blur. On the financial side of news the buildings should be back up in no time thanks to considerable donations from Luthorcorp, Queen Industries, and Wayne Enterprises. For many it is a return to normality…"<p>

* * *

><p>Paige helped the battered woman into the ambulance. Another girl paying the price for a scumbag boyfriend as Darryl puts him in the back of his car.<p>

Paige looked to the driver. "Thanks for getting here so fast Mr..." She looked at the name tag. "Mr. Bloome"

"It's my job." The paramedic assured her.

Paige looked at him with a smile and saw the ambulance off. Now she has to get ready for a date she set up with Kyle.

* * *

><p>"For many it's about new beginnings."<p>

* * *

><p>Piper laid back with a smile as Leo held her hand. The two overcome by the miracle they're looking at on the screen in a medical center.<p>

Helen looked at the couple whose eyes are glued to the screen. "Your first?"

Piper nodded looking at the ultrasound of her baby even if it is a little gray blob that's how Patty and Jonathan started out. "Is the baby healthy?"

"Its healthy and strong for it's age, do I have to be extra careful with your blood like Prue's?" Helen asked.

Piper nodded especially after her doctor's death from saw blades. Also if anything happens to Helen they all seem to be thinking home birth. "Yes my blood is just as dangerous as Prue's is."

Piper turned back to the screen and smiled hearing the heartbeat as she kissed Leo. "That's our baby"

Leo smiled. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>"For some dark times lie ahead."<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe is taken back by a vision of black and white as a blond warlock holds a male witch in a telekinetic grip by his throat while forming an energy ball in his hand. She sees Clark on his knees A woman dressed in the US flag standing next to him in a graveyard surrounded by Tombstones reading Clark Kent, Prudence Kent-Halliwell, Kara Kent, Patricia Mara Halliwell, and Jonathon Kent Halliwell, She sees Prue move something with all her strength in her eyes and hands which results in only a page of the book of shadows wobbling. She watches Kara fall to the floor dead followed by Prue then Clark.<p>

Phoebe shot up awake. "No, no, no"

Cole looked at her and grabbed her trying to calm her down as she continued to scream until finally calming down. "What is it?"

"I think, I just had a premonition." Phoebe answered.

Cole looked at her. "Or you had a nightmare."

Phoebe shrugged that could be it. "But the horrible things I saw."

Cole saw enough to know she was frightened. "Well what did you see before then?"

"I… I opened a surfboard shop with Paige in Mexico." Phoebe admitted weakly.

Cole smiled looking at her. "See it's just a nightmare because you fell asleep watching Kill it Before it Dies again."

Phoebe smiled and snuggled closer. She hopes he's right.

* * *

><p>"And for some a chance for some long overdue rest."<p>

* * *

><p>Clark came out carrying Jonathan to the car. "I can't believe we're taking the kids with us."<p>

Prue looked at him. "It's not going to be a problem is it?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, it's just, honeymoon."

Prue looked at Clark for a moment they can stay awake for weeks without sleep. "I know, but after yesterday, I don't want to risk missing anything."

Clark nodded in understanding. Yesterday Prue went for a walk while Clark got the twins bottles ready. He turned around to see only Patty playing on the floor. He looked around and saw Jonathon heading for the front door not exactly crawling but using his arms at superspeed dragging himself to the door until his father picked him up and he almost instantly dosed off. "I know. But we should really get going right now."

Prue nodded in agreement. She wants to go she just doesn't want to leave the kids behind since they're starting to be mobile. "You don't have to tell me twice can't wait to get to the beach."

"Did you lock the door?" Clark asked.

"Yeah" Prue replied ready for a nice long well earned rest.

Patty rested on her mother's shoulder and she lifted her head and saw the door wide open. She waved her arm around a bit and smiled as the door to the manor came to an all too familiar close.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and stayed with this story.

I actually did intend to keep Diana away form this world but the problem was as I was getting together a main idea for the sequel I realized Bruce would be one of the first to go and needed another DC big hitter.

I do have an idea for a sequel it's just a long way for now. It's going to be a very AU season 6 with girls in the present and guys in the future each group with their own problems.

Ddh, The power of four will be resolved in the sequel

Thanks Shawn for pointing out I published the wrong finale.


End file.
